


Fairymore

by Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A lot of characters are under 18, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Desna1, F/F, F/M, I'm Blaming Vander For This, Let's See if Kaleb's hair goes platinum before he hits his Immersion, M/M, Multi, Pradeshverse, Shit's gonna get weird and a Little Kinky, Slice of Life, This is crack, This will probably be half crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 87,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Nightmare%20Senshi
Summary: I do not own Fairy Tail.I do not own the Pradesh boys, or Rowan, or Beck..I own The Xings, Hestor...and I'm fully completely and utterly only  half to blame for the Plot, because Vander started it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desna1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/gifts), [enchantedbeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedbeauty/gifts), [Im_ur_Misconception](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/gifts), [Therashae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therashae/gifts).



> I do not own Fairy Tail. I do not own the Pradesh Family. I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.
> 
> I'm borrowing the setting, without...any of the characters from J.K. Rowling's books. I like the setting, not so much some of the characters. expect...a lot of Canon characters and OCs filling in blanks.
> 
> Yes, this is a "gift" to Four Authors, all of whom I talk to regularly...and we started to show our Potterheads when I got fixated on the lines Vander said at the end of Chapter One of Starfall. So...fully Blaming Vander for this story. Completely and Utterly.
> 
> The First Section is froom Chapter 9 of Starfall, because it is the "lead in".

 

Zen started straight up in his bed, eyes flying wide as he panted. The young man sat there, gasping as he tried to wrap his mind around the strange nightmare he’d had...again. His hand came up and he slowly looked at how bad it was shaking before he ran it through his hair. 

 

He’d heard of the old Tale of Creation. How a group of Heros strove to keep Ragnarok away when the gods had decided that the planet possibly needed to start over. It was an epic and tragic story, how three sets of lovers were supposed to be the saviors of the planet….but they’d not had the time to prepare and that had cost them.

 

He looked at his clock and sighed, running a hand down his face as he moved to climb from the bed. Zen could probably get more sleep, but he wasn’t sure an hour and a half would be worth it. He mulled over the dream, the story hadn’t said anything about archangels...and the fact that two of them looked like his brothers bothered him….and that others looked like people he had met.

 

He slowly got out of his bed and double checked his bags. Another Year at Hogwarts, another Year of dealing with over-inflated Egos from Dragon Slayers and barely keeping his temper.

 

~)~)~))~ 

  
  


Zen arched an eyebrow as he saw Kaleb first when he came downstairs, “you’re up early.”

 

Kaleb shrugged slightly, “Felt something was bothering you…”

 

The archangel sighed as he got himself one of the pastries that had been set out not too long ago. He could feel the warmth off the croissants as he picked one up and took a bite, “weird dream...probably from the prerequisite reading for Magical History and Theory.”

 

The Chocolate haired teen made a face, “ah, yeah...The Tale of Creation does that to everyone, it seems, gave even me bad dreams. Sad, but...it’s the basis for the first two months of that class. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“My mind had us there...and some people I’ve never seen..” Zen sighed and ran a hand down his face, “...and that Redhead that Farron was talking to last year that’s in his house.”

 

Kaleb nodded, “sounds like your mind clung to it and used people you know to give faces to the Lovers in the story, make it more relatable.”

 

Zen let out a low hum, there were a few faces he didn’t know...the blonde woman had been one of them and he shrugged, “probably, did that happen with you?”

 

Kaleb pursed his lips as he looked at his brother for a moment and shrugged. He wasn’t about to answer that his mind had produced odd dreams, but he wasn’t going to flat out lie about it.

 

~)~)~)~)~

  
  


“Now,” Arman looked at his children. He was proud of them, in more ways than one. Magic had long ago decided to go underground. Not that mages didn’t have successful jobs in the Non-magic world, but they could learn better when they had a school...and it was an amazing one. He’d gone there himself and there was still a joke about the name: Hogwarts. Apparently the founding mages of it had found an ancient tome, that spoke of a young boy that was a wizard. Many wondered if the Author of it was telling a fanciful story or not, but...many of the  creatures talked about within were real. It was said to be one of the few texts that were some three or four Million years old.

 

It became a bit of an accepted Homage to the old text and none of the mages seemed to bothered by it. It was a decent model that had benefited mages over the millenia. He chuckled as he watched all of his children as they ran through the Goblin Market outside of White Sea, Bosco’s main hub for all mages. White Sea was a Mage guild that worked in the Non-Magical eye as a Special organization of individuals of immense Talent. In most Countries, mages tended to stay out of public view as much as possible, but some three millennia ago Bosco and Stella had changed this their mage organizations coming into the public light, and while the members of white sea did not go around saying they were mages, it was one of those “not so secret secrets” in the country.

 

Stella was far different, their borders hard to get through, but everyone wanted the precious metals and gems that the country was abundant in.  The Governing Body was made up of a council from the Three Main Royal Houses, all rich magical lines; The main Xing Household and its two branch houses that dealt with everything relating to the country. 

 

He’d first met any of the Xing family when he’d gone to Hogwarts, a young woman with mutlicolored eyes and hair black as the night sky with gold shot through it. He’d been a bit afraid, but then he’d gotten to know the woman and realized that she was aloof because she read the ebb and flow of The One Magic. Then she’d grinned and drug him across the ballroom at one of the Winter Galas...and shoved him forward as the doors opened. That was when he’d met Ganier and fallen in love instantly. He’d looked for the Xing woman and found her with a small smile and a sad look before she wove through the crowd.

 

Ganier’s Death had taken its toll on him, but he knew she lived on, felt like she was almost there some days as he caught the smell of stardust and something that he could only classify as Uniquely Her. He’d adopted six children and while there was no age limit enrollment into Hogwarts, he did tend to wait. His youngest was now eleven, Kaleb fourteen and been there for two years. 

 

They walked towards a bookstore to at least get some basics for the boy when they heard a fight, arman arching an eyebrow.

 

The sight they came upon was just outside the bookstore, where a blonde young woman was looking ready to attack a silver haired youth. The boy looked rather detached and didn’t seem to care about the dark look being sent his way, his steel blue eyes sharp and filled with anger.

 

“Say that again?!” The little blonde snarled.

 

The boy shrugged, “Your magic control is abysmal, your temper is short, your clothes are unflattering…” his lips quirked into a grin as he danced out of the way of a punch, “and you’re far too aggressive.”

 

“Hestor!” Arman looked at his third oldest son as Kaleb called out.

 

The boy, now identified as Hestor, groaned as he avoided another punch, “Kaleb.”

 

“Do you really have to start a fight?” Kaleb scowled at the other young man.

 

Hestor made a bit of a face and shrugged, “She did step on Ermine, in my defense.”

 

“It wasn’t on pur-” The blonde threw another dodged punch, “-pose! I said it was an-” She growled as she continued throwing wild punches that the boy dodged, “accident...NOW HOLD STILL SO I CAN PUNCH YOU!”

 

“She’s violent, and she expects me to think Ermine being stepped on was an accident,” The Silver haired youth looked at Kaleb and shrugged, though Arman saw that the steel blue eyes softened just a little bit when they looked at his son, instead of being sharp like the swords their color resembled.

 

Kaleb brought a hand up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had worked with Hestor a few times. The other youth was snarky and sarcastic...and knew how to make someone attack him first, however, he did value Ermine, his companion. “Miss, please stop, Hestor may be abrasive-” He gave a small smile at the offended ‘hey!’ from the silver haired youth, “But...if Ermine was harmed, he’s well within his reasons.” he slid between the two, watching as the girl stopped in her tracks and he smiled, “So...let’s...let bygones be bygones.”

 

“At least i’m not in the same year as you,” The Blonde leaned to the side, sneering at Hestor. “That would be a horrible first year.”

 

Hestor’s lips grew into a smirk that was almost large enough to send shivers down spines, “oh, but it  **is** my first year. I’ve been doing independent studies until now.” He purred as he half leaned around Kaleb, “Heartfilia was it?” his eyes danced, “get ready.”

 

“Hestor…” Kaleb sighed in exasperation, “really?”

 

The Silver haired youth grinned slightly and then shrugged letting out a small relieved sound as a small weasel ran out from between two boxes to the side. The youth seemed to calm down a bit as the chittering creature climbed up to his shoulder and he nuzzled it gently. “There’s my Ermine.” he kissed the top of the animal’s head...looking more affectionate than any of the Pradesh family thought was possible.

 

“So...This is Hestor-”

 

“-asshole,” the blonde sneered.

 

Kaleb could tell this year was going to go...swimmingly. Especially if this was going to be the set up for the start. Hestor, he knew, had done some private study in Stella, being half-stellan and one of the few ‘non-pure bloodline’ mages from the country. His father was Boscan and the home their family stayed in was right near the border of the two countries. Hestor had been trained in magic since the time he could walk and he was pushed hard by others at first, then pushed himself to limits that were almost impossible at times. When it came to a Stellar Mage, he had the experience of someone at least six years older than he was that wasn’t from Stella….and he also, regardless of where another mage was from, held them all to high standards. 

 

Vander grinned as he slid up to the side of the silver haired youth, “So...Hes…”

 

“Vander,” Hestor stared at Vander, the older boy two inches shorter than the dark haired one, “what is your IQ dropping question.”

 

“Ouch, should have had a meal ready, you’d cut it up in seconds,” Vander grinned, “But right...what House are you looking to go into?”

 

Hestor arched an eyebrow, “Slytherin.”

 

“Well that fits,” The blonde girl snorted.

 

Hestor arched an eyebrow, “Plebeian. Mostly for the drive that they instill in their students…” he grinned, “also...can’t beat the fully decked out BDSM dungeon. Rowan was telling me all about it last week…”

 

Vander’s eyes danced, “reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaally?”

 

Hestor rolled his eyes, though amusement danced in them, “yes, I plan to find a way to utilize it a few days a week at least.”

 

Vander purred as he put his head on Hestor’s shoulder, voice soft, “oh, I bet I can have you calling me ‘master’ a few times at least.”

 

The blonde young woman stood there with wide eyes as the black and red haired youth slowly curled his arms around the silver haired one, hands resting on his hips and almost pulling him back. She blinked slowly and her mind took in the words before going off on a tangent for a moment before shaking her head and pushing the thoughts away, turning her focus to the chocolate haired young man in front of her, eyes taking him in and she had to admit the entire group was  **_impressive_ ** . Her writer’s mind did absently trail back to the contrast of Silver, black and red hair, even as Kaleb cleared his throat.

 

Kaleb let out a small breath, “right...introductions…” he’d finally managed to very subtly calm the blonde down though a bit ashamed that he used his magic to make her focus on his brother and his friend for a bit longer than he thought necessary to do so, “That’s Hestor Kedanza, I’m Kaleb Pradesh...these are my siblings: Vander, Cris, Zen, Farron, Xally, Emzadi and Bi…...where did Bickslow go?”

 

The blonde slowly blinked, “lucy, lucy heartfilia...and Bickslow? Goofy? Blue hair? Likes a weird tri-hawk hair style?”

 

“You know him?” Kaleb tilted his head.

 

Lucy nodded, “mm! Met him a few months ago in the Fiorian Guild: Fairy Tail. he was visiting my brother, Laxus.”

 

Oh,  _ Gods _ . This was Laxus’ little sister. No wonder she was aggressive and he honestly felt for Hestor. There was little love lost between him and Laxus Dreyer…”wait...your last name is Heartfilia…”

 

Lucy shrugged, “cousin technically, but when Dad and Mom died in an accident two years ago, Gramps adopted me. Still use my old name instead of my new one...makes for a lot of confusion.”

 

Kaleb nodded, “well, the train will be leaving within the hour, perhaps we should all go to the station.” he gave a faint smile and then tried to not groan as he saw Laxus Dreyer walk out of the bookstore. While there was little love lost between Hestor and Laxus, Kaleb didn’t much care for the man’s view on ‘power’. He knew it was nothing that could be helped, but something that his father had probably drilled into him, but he still felt the other youth’s views to be twisted and wrong.

 

“C’mon, Lucy time to go…” The blond youth stood there and looked at Kaleb and then around before going right back to the chocolate haired youth, “Pradesh.”

 

“Dreyer,” Kaleb spoke cooly. 

 

Like most of the Slayer Type of Magic, he was sorted into Gryffindor and was probably one of the few that Zen didn’t get along with. The second oldest Pradesh stepped up beside his brother and arched an eyebrow slowly, “Dreyer.”

 

Laxus narrowed his eyes slightly at the mahogany haired youth.  He sneered a bit and then turned, “c’mon, Lucy.”

 

The group watched the set of blondes walk away and Arman sighed, “looks like an exciting year ahead…”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Five Hour Train Ride with Boscans.
> 
> ...do I really, really need to say more?

The Train platform was busy as students and parents alike milled around, getting some onto the train, while others stood and talked. Kaleb absently looked around, trying to find the silver haired mage who had, at some point, done his ‘hiss and slink off’ retreat. He smiled as he saw friends from White Sea, the Pradesh family moving to start talking and Kaleb chuckled as he brought a hand up and clapped Beck on the shoulder.

 

“How’s it going, Kaleb?” The green haired man tilted his head.

 

Kaleb shrugged, “two new first years decided to try to have a fight in the Goblin market.”

 

Beck let out a whistle, “well, hopefully you stepped in, Prefect.” He chuckled, “couldn’t have been that bad.”

 

Kaleb arched an eyebrow, “Laxus Dreyer’s little sister,” He watched the green haired youth flinch, “...and Hestor.”

 

“Oh,” Beck made a face, “she living?” he shook his head, “and he came back from Stella finally?”

 

Kaleb shrugged, “he didn’t throw a punch. She apparently stepped on Ermine...and Yes, he’s back.”

 

“Rowan’ll be happy,” Beck chuckled softly, “hopefully things will work out fine.”

 

Kaleb let out a low breath and sighed, “we can only hope. Hestor’s not known to be gentle if he actually gets into fights. He was more worried about Ermine though.”

 

“Ermine’s a sweetheart...no clue how Hestor got her as a companion,” Beck shared a grin with Kaleb as both chuckled.

 

“I heard that.” 

 

Both stiffened and looked behind them, seeing the silver haired mage in question walk past but not stopping as he rolled a cart with his bags on them behind him. They studied him and the two people that he was with. Li Xing they knew, she dealt with the Sorting Ceremony, placing First Year students into the four houses; the male they didn’t but he looked fairly indulgent of Li as she held onto his arm almost intimately.

 

Beck made a face, “I fucking  **hate** it when he does that. How does he manage to do it?”

 

Kaleb shrugged, “not a clue, but it’d be a good skill to have.”

 

~)~)~))~

 

“So, do you have plans for the year, cousin?” Li looked at Hestor as they walked, arching an eyebrow.

 

Hestor looked at her out of the corner of his eye, smirking as they left the two stiff backed mages behind them, “well, I know where our Family is automatically placed…” he shrugged, “So...making as many other students in the school aware of how woefully under trained they are?”

 

“Good, good,” Li smiled warmly as they walked, “well, this is the faculty train car, we’ll be going. Behave, yes?”

 

Hestor arched an eyebrow, “this is me. I’m always on my best behavior.” 

 

“Yes, yes, Of course,” Li smiled as she leaned over, tugging at his collar to tug him down so she could kiss his cheek, “Be good, Cousin.”

 

Hestor shook his head as he continued down the platform, debating on where to get on the train. He smiled slightly as he saw red hair and gave a small wave as he stopped, “Rowan.”

 

“Hes,” Rowan grinned, “glad to see you back this side of the Sea. what the hell, leave without telling anyone.” he tutted almost in admonishment.

 

Steel gray eyes rolled as the two moved to get their bags loaded, “I came back every six months, you know. I just wanted to complete my independant training.”

 

“Man, what did you do anyway?”

 

The Stellar mage shrugged as he watched his bags go into the baggage area and then wandered onto the train with Rowan, “this, that, did some star chart readings, control skills, herbal studies.”

 

“Herbal studies? You?” Rowan scoffed as they found a compartment that was empty and slipped in, both putting their carry on bags up on the shelf.

 

Hestor snorted as he sat, petting Ermine on the head, “mostly poisonous plants..it was a survival course that took the group to Enca.” He crossed one leg over the other as he relaxed. 

 

Both turned as they heard stomping and looked through the windows of the compartment, Hestor sneering as he saw Laxus, Lucy, Freed and Bickslow, reaching out to lower the shades, “Ugh, those Dreyers.”

 

“Bad blood?” Rowan arched an eyebrow.

 

Hestor scoffed, “I came across him two years ago, in Midi, at a conference on magical beasts, they had a few wyverns that they were allowing students to get close to and possibly ride, Beck was there. That jackass has such an ego.” his nose curled, then smirked, “Beck laughed so fucking hard.”

 

“Two years ago?” Rowan grinned, “you were shorter then.”

 

“...yeah, about eight inches shorter. Bite me.”

 

Rowan purred, “I can right now.”

 

“Focus,” Hestor scowled and shook his head, “anyway, he started insulting me...then when he failed to even get on the wyvern, I walked right up and it let me on. He’s got a hate boner for me…”

 

“...would you be top or bo-”

 

“Rowan,” Hestor hissed, “one, I would never bed that neanderthal...and two...like hell i’d bottom for him if I did.” the two shared sharp grins as Hestor sat back, “anyway, then his  **sister** decided to step on Ermine this morning, fucking Dreyer through and through. She tried to accost me.”

 

Rowan laughed and shook his head, “Making all the friends, Hes, making all the friends.”

 

Both looked at the door as it opened and Rowan smiled faintly, “Prefect Yura, Prefect Orland.” he watched the two as they stood there.

 

“Ah, Rowan, we were looking for a private compartment,” Invel said firmly, “Excuse our intrusion.”

 

Rowan gave a small nod, “not an issue, Prefect.” he didn’t fail to notice how Invel’s eyes raked over Hestor and kept his guard up, knowing better than to let them down with this pair, “Be careful, Dreyer and his little sister just went down the isle.”

 

“Joy.” He held out a hand towards Hestor, “and you are?”

 

Hestor looked at the hand for a moment, “Hestor Kedanza.” the man bowed his head as he kept his hands in his lap, “I’m from Stella.”

 

“Ah, such a polite country,” Invel smiled as he drew his hand back, knowing full well that Stellans didn’t just shake hands, “Hopefully we have a good year.” his smile was almost predatory as the two retreated. The male already knowing he’d see the silver haired mage in his house.

 

Rowan didn’t talk for a few moments and then sighed, “Be wary of those two.”

 

“Why?” Hestor arched an eyebrow at Rowan, “they’re Prefects, they can’t be that bad.”

 

“They’re Slytherin, so you’ll have to interact with them a bit…” Rowan’s voice was warning though, “and Sadists...all four of our Prefects are...those two and Zancrow the worst. Demaria’s at least half crazy.” 

 

Hestor let out a slow whistle, “noted.”

 

“And watch your ass, literally,” Rowan gave the other a firm look, “though...interesting that you used that excuse.”

 

Hestor shrugged, “I’m half Stellan, it’s a good excuse when I want to not touch a damn person around me.”

 

Rowan smirked as they heard the train whistle, “snack cart comes by in ten minutes…” he arched an eyebrow.

 

Hestor let out a low hum and tilted his head, “normally it takes you longer to finish from a blowjob, Rowan.”

 

“It’s been a week,” the redhead grinned as he leaned back, legs spreading a bit.

 

Hestor smirked and Ermine disappeared in a flash of stardust and smoke, “So...just enough time then.” he purred as he stood, pulling all the shades firmly before leaning over the redhead, “it’ll be nice to get reacquainted...how long does the train ride last?”

 

“About five hours,” Rowan smirked up at Hestor. “Don’t have any toys though…”

 

Hestor’s hand rested on the redhead’s thigh, “don’t really need any, do we?”

 

“No, we’ll have plenty in the dorm playroom though,” Rowan’s hand snapped out, grabbing the silver hair at the nape of the other’s neck and dragging him down with a twist of the hair.

 

~)~)~)~)~

  
  


Laxus scowled at Lucy as they all put down their cards, “really?”

 

Lucy huffed, “i’m a  **girl** . I don’t hold it no matter what like you guys.”

 

Bickslow laughed as he sat back, “yeah...well, it’s only been a hour…”

 

Lucy huffed a bit and threw her cards in bickslow’s face, “we’ve had a ton to drink and snack on, Bix. I need to go to the restroom.”

 

“Someone should go with y-” Laxus stopped what he was saying under the dark look he was getting, “what?”

 

“I’m not taking a guy with me to the restroom, Lax,” She stood, “I won’t be long, ten minutes, tops.”

 

“Just...there and back,” Laxus scowled. He knew the amount of Boscans on the train and he really didn’t think Lucy needed to be exposed to some of it, she was just too young.

 

Lucy rolled her eyes as she stood, “yeah yeah.”

 

She slid out of the compartment, smiling at the few other students she saw in the hall and nodding before she slowly walked, getting her ‘train legs’. Her face flushed a bit when she heard a few very suggestive moans from different compartments as she passed them. It wasn’t hard for her imagination to run, she had read quite a few romance books with Ezra and Levy over the years. She also had her collection of books that Laxus had freaked out about coming with Levy, so hopefully, she’d have plenty of reading to do...and replace with some of the very, very sexy looking guys she’d seen that morning on the train platform and in the Goblin Market as she reread every one.

 

It was on her way back from the restroom that she finally encountered something that had her imagination running wild. She watched Vander coming out of one compartment and grinning before shutting it, “oh...hey.” she blinked at sighs of...well she’d describe them as contentment.

 

Vander grinned, “hey, Little Dreyer.” he winked as he leaned against the wall, “what brings you out here, looking for some relaxation?”

 

Lucy slowly blinked as she looked at him, “what?”

 

Vander made a face, “Right, Fiorian…” he reached out, patting her on the head, “well...i’m sure you can figure out what’s going on around you.”

 

Lucy rolled her eyes and smacked the hand away, hissing, “yes, just because I’m a virgin doesn’t mean anything...I read!”

 

Vander grinned, “oh? What do you read?” he leaned in towards her, eyes dancing.

 

“Ugh,” Lucy’s hand went up and she put it against Vander’s forehead, pushing him back, “none of your damn business.”

 

The dark haired young man purred, “oh? I saw you watching what I was doing to Hes…” His eyes danced, “bet you’d like watching two guys go at it.”

 

Brown eyes flew wide as Lucy’s face turned red and she bit her lip, sucking it in between her teeth before shaking her head. 

 

Vander’s grin grew, “oh, you would.” wine eyes danced.

 

Lucy crossed her arms under her chest, “i’m not a voyeur…! I would nev…” She trailed off at a set of very husky and male moans, eyes darting to the compartment, especially at a hissed ‘harder’ and she couldn’t help the whimper that bubbled up in her throat. Laxus hadn’t left her alone in the last week, they’d actually had to stay in a hotel to get to the train and she’d been very much craving reading one of her books. However, with him  **right there** it was impossible.

 

Vander grinned and slowly walked to the compartment, giving a light rap, “Mind some company or is it a party of two?”

 

It took a moment before the door opened and Rowan arched an eyebrow slightly, “depends, Vander…” 

 

Lucy leaned to the side a bit and even knowing what an asshole the silver haired youth was, seeing his hands above his head and tied to the luggage rack was sending her mind in a spiral as she looked at the expanse of pale skin. She couldn’t help but breathe out, “holy stars…”

 

The two boscans grinned at one another, but Vander shrugged, “I wouldn’t mind..and I don’t think this one would mind watching.”

 

Rowan let out a hum as he stood there. He didn’t know the young woman by name, but he had seen her walking with Laxus and was weighing the pros, cons and how much anger there would be. He tapped a finger to his lips and then pointed at Lucy, “Silence from you.” He grinned and tugged on Vander’s shirt, “lots of noise from you.”

 

Vander grinned broadly, “well if that’s what you want.”

 

Lucy’s mind derailed a bit. Whatever she’d pictured earlier that day couldn’t compare to watching the dark haired youth slowly stalk towards the tied up fair haired one. 

  
  


Rowan smirked a bit “gonna stand there...or do you want a seat?”

 

Lucy let out a low whimper and took a few steps, eyes wide as she watched the scene in front of her and then she just slowly lowered to her knees in the doorway, a hungry look in her eyes as she watched.

 

Rowan smirked as he turned, Fiorians were always so simple to him. Show them sex and they had one of a few reactions. Young Fiorian Girls? They seemed to  **thrive** off reading or watching two guys. 

 

Lucy watched with rapt attention as she sat there, taking in the blindfolded - she had no idea where they’d gotten that - and tied up young man as she watched much more tanned hands curl over the pale skin, watching as the dark hair mixed with silver as Vander’s head dipped down and his tongue slowly curled over the other youth’s neck and couldn’t help the whimper in the back of her throat.

 

Vander purred, “how long have you been like this, hmm?” He let his hands slowly curl down and over the slightly reddened ass. The breathless whimper was enough that he knew it had been quite some time and his eyes danced as he languidly licked the pale neck, “damn, Rowan, how long did it take to get him this way?”

 

Rowan smirked as he shrugged, “that specifically...or mentally?”

 

Vander grinned, “Both?”

 

“He’s been like that for about twenty minutes,” He sat down and leaned back picking up a crop and lightly tapping it on his leg, “I mean...getting him mentally to there? About ten minutes after the food cart came about.”

 

Vander groaned as his hands grabbed the slender hips and drew them back, listening to the whimpered hiss from the silver haired youth, “Shit...this is something you should have invited me for…”

 

Rowan smirked, “well, if you end up in Slytherin…” his eyes danced, “I am sure we can invite you along for some play.”

 

Vander grinned as he started to tease Hestor, “oh, now I  **have** to get into Slytherin, that’s just too damn tempting.” He slowly let his head roll to the side and his eyes danced as he watched the enraptured blonde, “any requests?”

 

Lucy let out a sound in the back of her throat as she watched and licked her lips as a hazy grin curled over them. She opened her mouth and then let out a strangled groan before her eyes went wide.

 

Vander watched her and then looked at Rowan, “can you translate that?”

 

Rowan smirked as he sat there, “I believe that was fuck him hard. I know he likes it.”   
  
Vander let out a chuckle at the strangled whimper from the doorway, “alright then.” Vander’s hands went up and he plucked the bottle of oil he saw wedged in the luggage rack and purred as he undid his belt, “how loud is he?”

 

Rowan just purred as he sat there, “you’ll find out.”

 

Vander had just started to move when he heard Laxus yelling Lucy’s name and felt the Stellar mage tense...and not in a good way, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the doorway, sneering at the Dragon slayer.

 

“Lucy what the hell are you-Fucking Boscans!” The slayer was hauling the smaller blonde over his shoulder and making sure she couldn’t see what was going on, “what the hell is wrong with you? Leaving the door open?” he smirked, “at least we know who the bi-”

 

“Don’t Finish that,” The icy voice from behind him made Laxus freeze and then look to the side, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Prefect Yura,” Laxus let out a low growl.

 

Invel crossed his arms on his chest, “I think you have disturbed enough people, Dreyer.” his lips curled into a very faint sneer, “and nearly crossed a few cultural lines with your big mouth, do remember tolerance, lest your actions reflect upon Gryffindor in the future” The Prefect pointed, “back to your cabin. Now. Second year.”

 

Laxus let out a low growl and stalked away, carrying Lucy. The blonde young woman looking into the room again and pouting a bit at the stopped show. She’d truly been enoying it. Stupid brother. 

 

Invel watched until the slayer had slipped into the compartment that had been taken by he and his friends and then looked back to the two. He waved a hand, “Do carry on.”

 

Rowan growled as he sat there, not happy with the interruption from Laxus, “I think we’re done for a bit, Prefect.”

 

Invel let out a low hum, eyes roaming over the pale flesh on display, “A pity, do try to behave…” he grinned slightly as he reached out and closed the door.

 

Rowan sighed, he’d seen the predatory look in the cold man’s eyes and then looked at Vander, “Cut him down, before the panic starts to set in. fucking Dreyer.” he mumbled, “we’re going to have to start over.”

 

“I’m all up for that,” Vander grinned, cutting the Stellar mage down and then sitting with Hestor in his lap. He nuzzled the pale neck and looked at Rowan, “we gotta relax him now though.”

 

Rowan smirked, “let me show you.”

  
  


~))~)~)~)~)

  
  


Bickslow blinked as Laxus stalked in with a kicking and screaming Lucy, “uh…”

 

“You fucking asshole! I was watching that!” Lucy raged as she hit Laxus on the back a few times.

 

Laxus let out a rumble and tossed Lucy into a seat, leaning over her and growling, “You do not need to  **see** that! What were you thinking?!”

 

“That it was  **hot** !”

 

Laxus’ eyes narrowed, “what the hell.”

 

“Uh...hey?” Bickslow froze as both sets of eyes landed on him, “what did Freed and I miss?”

 

Laxus sneered as he sat down, making sure the door was locked, “Vander fucking Kedanza with the door open.” he stared as Bickslow grinned and then looked at Freed as a bit of blood came from his nose, “Fucking really?!”

 

“I bet that was fucking hot..” Bickslow grinned and shrugged, “Besides, Lax, Pleasure is pleasure…”

 

“They didn’t have to leave the door open for everyone to see! Are they trying to...to…” Laxus let out a growl.

 

Freed let out a sigh, “Laxus...you can’t...keep Lucy from everything.” He gave the older blond a firm look, “she’s a young woman and she’s going to have...thoughts, Ideas, urges…”

 

“We’re Fiorian,” Laxus stated.

 

Lucy huffed, “there’s nothing wrong with watching, Laxus…” She crossed her arms on her chest, “Stars, just watching! It’s hot.” She looked at Bickslow, “totally fucking hot, all light and dark and…” She purred.

 

“They’ve corrupted my sister in ten minutes,” Laxus growled as he put his face in his hands, “fuck.”

 

“Not until I’m ready,” Lucy said, huffing, “and you can’t stop me if I want to!”

 

“I can get a chastity belt! Gramps will totally support me in this,” Laxus scowled.

 

Bickslow rolled his eyes as the two ‘siblings’ argue and then pulled out his Lphone, flipping through a few things before showing a few pictures to Freed, pointing out Vander and Hestor then grinning as Freed’s eyes glazed over with that far off look he’d come to associate with the Rune Mage’s mind thinking way too hard.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Laxus sighed as he walked behind Lucy, “look-”

 

“No, you look,” Lucy rounded on him, poking him in the chest, “I can tell you really don’t like them. Hell, I don’t like Hestor either...but that doesn’t mean i’m not going to start living my life...I wanted to come here to learn, to grow...and I’m going to.” She stared him down until he sighed and smiled as she heard the call for first years, “Just...get my bags where they need to go, okay?” She shrugged, “I’m gonna go...do what I gotta do.”

 

Laxus watched Lucy walk away, then arched an eyebrow at how almost **human** the silver haired mage looked as he walked off the train with Vander and Rowan, a sucker in his mouth. He looked like a lazy cat almost and the slayer curled his nose a bit. He’d show the smaller man exactly who was better, finally.

 

Rowan chuckled a bit at the call, “you two behave, we’ll see you at dinner and you’ll get to find places to sit.”

 

Hestor smirked, “Save me a seat at least.”

 

The redhead grinned, “Alright, alright.” at the pleading look from Vander he snorted, “Fine, i’ll save two.”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Dean Kalperdan smiled as he stood at the head of the dining hall, looking out, “we welcome you all back for yet another year. Where we will promote learning, companionship, urge you to be the best you can be.” He looked at the assembled students that were lined up to one side, “by no means does your house make you all you are. Each house has key traits, traits that every person has, the stronger they are within you, the more you embody a house. Courage, bravery, chivalry, nerve, hard work, patience, justice, Loyalty, Intelligence, creativity, learning, wit, Ambition, cunning, leadership, resourcefulness.”

  


He took a breath as students and teachers alike clapped, “When we look to someone and see the brave, the strong, the chivalrous that have seemingly no fear, we look to Gryffindor, Those hard working, ever patient and Loyal people with a strong sense of Justice, we look to Hufflepuff, The creative, intelligent, witty friends that never seem to stop learning, we find them in Ravenclaw; those with great ambition, resourceful and cunning leaders many have come from Slytherin. You are all the future, for Mages, for the world, for peace.” he smiled, “Each new student shall come forward and Lady Li will speak privately with all of you before announcing which traits you embody best. Let magic guide you, let The One Magic show you all the way.”

 

Things slowly progressed, the Stellan woman smiling at each new student, hands going to their face and Kaleb mumbled, “I never did get how we can’t read her lips and how we can’t hear her.”

 

The small blunette girl next to him spoke, “well, Prefect, it’s most likely a spell that we don’t know.”

 

Kaleb looked at her for a moment and arched an eyebrow, “really, Levy?”

 

The young woman shrugged as she sat there, “I’d love to get a look at that magical array she’s got on the floor and pick it apart.” her eyes danced as she watched the stage and murmured, “let Lu be in Ravenclaw…” She groaned a moment later when it was announced the blonde was in Gryffindor, “ugh…”

 

Kaleb chuckled, “I wager it’s because of her brother, Lady Li did have a sour look on her face.”

 

Levy cast a dark look towards Laxus as she picked up her drink and sipped it, mumbling, “Damn dragon slayers. Really wanted to room with my bestie.”

 

Kaleb shook his head, “can’t help it...you know how slayers get sometimes with Kin.”

 

Levy made a few mocking sounds and sighed, “I hate slayers…” she paused, “most slayers, Emzadi and Cris are amazing people...the rest…” She looked at the rowdy group of students as Lucy walked over and sat down, “Them? Pfft.”

 

Kaleb shook his head with a small smile, politely clapping for each announcement, “it’s just how things have to work. The last thing we need is for something to happen and the Dragon Slayer destruction spilling over because they couldn’t get to their kin.”

 

Levy shrugged and nodded, “yeah…” She let out a whistle, “wow...who’s that hottie?” she grinned, “he’s gotta be Stellan, they all have light hair, blondes, whites, not a lot of silvers though…”

 

“Hestor Kedanza...he and Lucy don’t get along well,” Kaleb shook his head, “he was raised in Bosco.”

 

Levy’s head snapped around and she grinned, “Boscan?”

 

“And Stellan,” Kaleb could see Levy’s thought as her head snapped back around,

 

“Induction?” the bluette licked her lips.

 

Kaleb chuckled softly, “yes. To both, not easy to get to know, takes after more Stellan Mannerisms, dislikes touch, studied in stella the last few years and internationally, went to Enca, i think, a few years ago, Magical Beast Study.”

 

Levy’s eyes were glowing with delight, watching the silver haired young man move towards Slytherin as disappointment came over her face, “nooooo, he’s smart, if he’s done that much traveling, he should be **here**.” She let out a whine.

 

“Part Stellan,” Kaleb admonished, “They always end up in Slytherin to be pushed further and further.”

 

Levy scoffed, “they got a lot of hot guys over the last two years...and a few...you know…” she made a face.

 

The two continued to clap until Levy looked at Vander, “..that’s...your brother…” She looked at Kaleb, “what does your dad feed you guys? Seriously.you guys are like…” she waved a hand.

 

Kaleb chuckled softly, “It’s Mister Elan and we don’t know.”

 

Levy’s jaw dropped, “...you can’t be happy with him going to Slytherin…”

 

Kaleb arched an eyebrow, “Given the utter sour look on Lady Li’s face after concentrating and the fact that she was obviously asking questions? They have BDSM rooms, or so it’s rumored…” he shrugged, “and Van likes exploring.”

 

“Tch!”

 

Kaleb was half glad that Vander had such a fixation on things like that, it kept people from really thinking on how cunning his brother was. If they were going to get any idea what was going on with the inner workings of the highly secretive House, this was going to be their chance. Rowan wouldn’t say much, shaking his head at questions when they were at White Sea. It wasn’t loyalty that made him not talk, it was something else and it made the mindbender both curious and wary.

  


~)~)~)~)~

 

Hestor sipped from a glass and made a face, “...where are we that we **can’t** have alcohol yet?”

 

Rowan chuckled a bit, “You’ve been way too international if you want alcohol.”

 

A silver brow lofted, “I’m just mostly content that we’re on the **other** side of the room from that group of muscle heads.”

 

Hestor stiffened as his back was patted and slowly looked to the side. He stared at the female student that was laughing until the sound died off nervously and he leaned over, hissing into the ear of the Green haired, Green eyed girl, “I don’t care who you **think** you are...but if You touch me again without permission...I will fucking cut your hand off.”

 

The green eyes went wide and then she grinned as she looked at him, “Brandish, you’ll fit right in here, Hestor, right?”

 

Steel blue eyes looked at the young woman and his lips curled back a bit, “Indeed.”

 

Rowan cleared his throat, “Careful, Bran, he’s about as prickly as a porcupine and just as aggressive as a honey badger at times.”

 

Brandish smirked a bit as she sipped from her drink, “he’ll fit right in then.” She purred as she looked up and down what she could see of the silver haired youth, “too bad  Stellans aren’t open to a lot of play.”

 

“I was raised in Bosco,” Hestor said as he sipped his drink and then blatantly ignored whatever words were being said at the front of the room.

 

“We are being dismissed to get room assignments, maybe we could-”

 

“I prefer males,” Hestor stood, “however, if you can prove a modicum of intelligence…” He arched an eyebrow and smirked when  he saw the green eyes dancing in a way that he saw as responding to a challenge, “we shall see.”

 

Brandish watched Hestor go and purred, “...oh, I bet he’s fun…”

 

Rowan smirked, “more than you know.”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Lucy huffed as she walked, ignoring the rowdy group around her and sighing, “I wanted to room with Levy.”

 

Laxus let out a sigh, this had been the third time in the walk to the dorms that she’d spoken that statement, “you know how Dragon Slayers are…”

 

Brown eyes cut at Laxus and she hissed, “I’m not happy with that. Ugh.”

 

“Look, our house as a decent relationship with Ravenclaw, you’ll be able to talk with her,” Laxus smirked, “and we don’t get into too much shit when we fuck with Slytherin…”

 

Lucy looked at Laxus and arched an eyebrow, “that so…?”

 

“Not saying it’s open season on your little issue but…” Laxus shrugged slightly, “you won’t get into a lot of shit over it.”

 

Lucy’s lips curled into a grin, “really now…looks like I might be able to get some digs in...I’ll show him what happens when he insults me.” What she saw on the train aside, she was still on the firm belief that the silver haired youth needed taken down a few dozen pegs.

 

~)~)~))~

 

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” The maroon headed teacher looked over the class with a look filled with detached disdain, “I am Professor Kommer, your teacher for Potions. I expect half of you to fail in the next five years that I have to put up with you.” He slowly looked at the two dragon slayers “especially you two.”

 

There were chuckles from the room and the Teacher smirked a bit as he stood, “I can teach you to brew fame, brew glory…” His lips curled into an almost feral smile, “even a stopper on death.” He felt the various levels of interest to each word, “Today, we’re going to start with a simple potion: Pepperup Potion.”

 

The man stopped as two hands were raised, “yes, Mister Kedanza?” he’d heard something from the male of the two first, so he’d decided to go with the one that seemed quicker in mind.

 

“I’m afraid that the fireseeds in our ingredients are dried out,” Hestor spoke firmly, “Brewing the potion with them will make a fully different potion best suited to spicing food.”

 

One brow shot up, “Indeed, good catch.” He heard the girl huff and could see that there was going to be **something** going on there. He moved to a cabinet and carefully pulled out a container, “Five points to Slytherin, correct?”

 

“Yes, Professor,” The silver haired boy spoke and then took the fresh ingredients, ignoring the glowers from Lucy and her two ‘idiot’ companions...that would later blow up a potion during class time.

 

~)~)~))~)~)~

 

“I can’t believe him!” Lucy huffed as she sat under a tree, “Fucking suck up!”

 

Levy looked over at Lucy, arching an eyebrow, “What?”

 

“Kedanza!” Lucy made a few mocking sounds, “Bad enough he’s got an ego on him! His hand shot up so fast at the stale fireseeds in Potions class that I wanted to hit him!”

 

Levy blinked slowly, “are you even any good at potion brewing, Lu?”

 

The blonde huffed a bit, “i’m decently good, why?”

 

“Lu, Professor Kommer does it every year to first years...those that catch it kind of…” She shrugged a bit as she sat there, “he watches them. He’s always looking for alchemists in the making, you know? I mean...but until sixth year...it’s all run of the mill stuff.”

 

“What?” Lucy frowned a bit, “what do you mean?”

 

“Oh, Lu...we’re going to have to talk about stuff,” Levy chuckled, “But that’s fine…” Levy trailed off as she watched a group walk across the courtyard, “...man...what do those Pradesh boys eat at home?”

 

Lucy grinned a bit and leaned over, putting her head on Levy’s shoulder, “which one do you fancy?”

 

Levy rolled her eyes and shook her head, “they’re pretty to look at, Lu, but...I’m a nerd…” She arched an eyebrow, “just focus on your classes, not romance, yeah?”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Hestor sighed as he looked through the massive section on potions in the library. He carefully selected a few of the rarer books and put it in the small cart he was pulling. He’d decided to get some reading material for the first week. It seemed the little blonde girl decided she fancied herself an alchemist...and he just couldn’t have her upstage him.

 

This was his last stop and he already had plenty of books. The silver haired youth side as he saw a pink haired male and slowly moved to avoid him, making it as casual looking as he could. He looked as a second figure came out cutting off his retreat away from the first and arched an eyebrow, “...yes?”

 

“So...what’s a snake doing in the library?” The one with lighter hair grinned as he crossed his arms on his chest.

 

Hestor wanted to roll his eyes. He’d heard about the two...and watched them spectacularly fail brewing a potion.  He tilted his head just slightly, “getting books, is that not what one does in a library?”

 

“Man, Natsu...he is a smartass,” The blond grinned broadly.

 

Natsu, the boy with pink hair, shrugged, “Yeah, just a bit...would be a shame if-”

 

“It would be a shame if Gryffindor were docked points for harassment.”

 

Hestor’s eyes went to the blue-gray haired Prefect and he smiled faintly, “Prefect Yura.” he didn’t like that the Prefect seemed to almost be following him the last few days. Not that he could ever see him before he popped up...which bugged him. That was **his** thing and he didn’t like to be caught off guard like that. Though the older man was good for getting him off the hook, at the same time, it was unnerving.

 

“Mister Kedanza, on your way,” Invel watched the two dragon slayers, “Dragoneel, Eucliff, I think the three of us need to talk to Prefect Cristoff about how you appear to be having issues in the library.”

 

“...yeah,” Natsu watched Hestor move, eyes narrowing, “but we were just...goofing around...yanno, playing with him...get to know him.”

 

Hestor breezed past the two, not responding in the least bit. He didn’t believe for half a moment they were there to ‘make friends’. He’d seen the cross looks at his chuckle in class and then saw Lucy comfort them. She most likely had already told them how ‘evil’ he was...and well, he was fairly used to such treatment. If She hadn’t, her older brother certainly had.

 

“The Library is a place of learning, not play, come along, now.”

  


~)~)~)~))~

  
  


“So he’s **allowed** to be a snarky asshole?” Natsu growled as he looked at Cristoff, “That’s bullshit!”

 

Cristoff sighed, “Natsu, you’re only in that class because you blew up the lab last year. Please try to play nice...that includes playing nice with everyone.” Natsu was good at a lot of things...Potions was not one of them, playing nice with a lot of people was not one of them. Like many dragon slayers from Fiore, the boy had this ego about him and it bothered him. A lack of humility, thinking they were better than others because of their power...overall, he had his work cut out for him.

 

Natsu scoffed as he sat there, “why? He’s already bugged Lucy, he’s been an asshole in classes from what I heard...I don’t see why’re your defending someone that almost **reeks** of dark magic.”

 

Cris’ brow furrowed deeply. That was another problem that he did have. They all accepted Rogue, because he was a fellow dragon slayer, but it seemed that any mage that had a darker strain of magic was automatically put into a category of needing to be dealt with...and Fiore mages were known to actually attack without getting the full story. “I’m going to say this one time, Natsu: stay away from him.”

 

Natsu arched an eyebrow, “That as a friend or a Prefect?”

 

Cris ground his teeth. He knew the reason for the question, he took a deep breath, “at the moment, I’m saying it as a friend, Natsu, don’t make me say it as Prefect.”

 

“If anyone’s part of that Black Army we’ve been hearing about, I bet it’s him.”

 

“He’s not,” a deep voice came from the doorway and Cris gave a faint smile to Zen, “that’s just his contracts.”

 

Natsu snorted softly, “...i’m not buying it.I’m telling you, he’s a bad seed.” The slayer stood, “But whatever, we’ll see who’s right in the next few years.”

 

The two watched Natsu go and Zen shook his head, “...this is why I dislike Fiorian mages. Especially their dragon slayers.”

 

“Drop it, Zen...all we can do is...work from here,” He ran a hand through his hair, “we all know Hestor from the times he was around White Sea, he hides a complex mind beneath that mask he wears.”

 

“It doesn’t help that those two failed potion class,” Zen snorted, “so Kommer has it out for them.”

 

Cristoff chuckled, “well, they did make a laughing gas potion that exploded.”

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Things happen, be prepared.

“He is throwing himself very much into his studies,” Zancrow said as the prefects sat in their meeting room in the dorm.

 

Invel nodded a bit as he looked through a book, “he’d be a good addition. You can feel the dark magic from his contracts…” his lips curled up a bit, “it’s just a matter of finding an opening.”

 

Minerva snorted slightly, lips curled into a smirk, “please...that new blonde in Gryffindor is going to open it up, just a matter of when.” she looked at her nails and then started to slowly file one, “it’s very obvious she’s got it out for him...and with that…”

 

Dimaria smirked as she cut a slice out of an apple, “she’s a Dreyer...which means dragon slayers.” She looked around the table, eyes dancing, “they always cause all sorts of issues. Always...and Fiorian ones? Big mouths.” the blonde licked her lips and chuckled darkly, “just wait for the opening...he only talks to two people normally...one’s a Pradesh, but...ugh.”

 

Minerva purred, “that’s one I’d love to get under me…”

 

“Focus,” Invel said as he flipped a page in his book, “the other is that redhead. He’s got quite the little...group of people that talk to him for private lessons in the playrooms, but...push comes to shove, they’re still not going to get involved.”

 

“What’s your plan?” Zancrow grinned as he sat back, black fire flicking over his fingers as he waved one hand in the air.

 

Invel’s lips quirked into a smirk, “why...the best thing in the world: rumors.”

 

Dimaria chuckled, “they’re starting to really get into the harder stuff in the Defense classes…” she grinned, an insane tilt to her lips, “and he’s got contracts that I’m pretty sure give him amazing defenses…”

 

“Even better,” Invel smirked, “the student body will do it for us...with a small push.” he looked at Zancrow, “you’re the teacher’s assistant in that class, yes?”

 

Zancrow grinned darkly, “I am…”

 

“Throw the books at him.”

 

The fire mage chuckled darkly, “with pleasure...first there then…”

 

“Then in a few private sessions,” Invel’s eyes danced, “we’ll break him yet...all he needs to do is agree to contract with Circe, she’s already been bound and cursed by our Master.”

 

~)~)~))~)~

  
  
  


Many people were stunned as two people shot up out of their seats. Both pointed across the hall at one another and yelled “YOU!”. Kaleb took a moment, looking between the two and tried to figure out what was going on...because he was fairly certain he’d never seen the two first years before...not even at the Sorting Ceremony.

 

“Heartfilia! I’m going to beat you!” The silver haired female leapt over the table, stalking towards the ends of the isle.

 

“Dean...should we…?”

 

Dean Kalperdan shook his head, slowly sipping his drink, “no, Professor. I very much want to see this...they both managed to sneak the other a Gender Change Potion, very clever and very smart….” he grinned, “and the Prefects will step in if things get too bad.”

 

There was a soft snort and both looked to Li Xing, the woman cutting her food slowly, “it’s a month into classes…you’d best start out your schedule of extra credit for fixing anything that they break.”

 

Kalperdan nodded, “good point. We can just use the standard one for the Dragon Slayer Damage for the time being.”

 

The blond young ‘man’ let out a laugh, “HA! I’d love to see you try!”

 

Laxus sat there for a moment and slowly looked towards the silver haired female, “...I’m going to guess that’s Kedanza...and that’s the reason my sister just turned into a guy.”

 

Natsu grinned, “probably, they’ve been trying to one up each other in Potion class for weeks….on the funny side...she did turn him into a girl...”

 

Laxus smirked, “That she did…” he leaned back a bit and crossed his arms on his chest. His eyes met Kaleb’s and the smirk grew almost smug as he arched an eyebrow. The Dragon Slayer knew the chocolate haired Prefect was close to the Stellan mage, so...while he couldn’t directly go after the Pradesh boy...that didn’t mean Lucy couldn’t go after his friend.

  
  


The Entire Student body watched the two tear around the room, Lucy letting out a laugh as Hestor chased the blonde. There was a low growl that no one knew where it came from and the Silver haired mage shocked quite a few before...she...was cutting through one of the isles.

 

“Excuse me,” Hestor didn’t even seem to register anything in the pursuit of Lucy, even as...she brushed against Kaleb, forgetting the physical changes, and  was up on the table almost unaware of her actions and what body parts were pressed against the chocolate haired male, running and leaping a few times before grinning as magic swirled a bit and everyone watched with wide eyes as a pack of white wolves came out of thin air. The silver haired mage leapt on the back of one, then another, even as they ran and then let out a crow of delight before grabbing Lucy mid-leap and the two were sliding down one of the tables, food going everywhere.

 

Kaleb started as fingers snapped in front of his face and he looked at the green haired man, having gone still at the contact and his eyes very much glued to the silver haired mage, “wha- Freed?”

 

“Prefect…?” He glanced towards the two mages that went off the end of a table and both were up, both having bowls on their heads and were covered in various foods. “You might wish to Step in…”

 

Kaleb stood as many others stared at the entire scene. He’d not been expecting...what he was seeing. Lucy as a male wasn’t that bad they’d had a few incidents in the past like this...but normally on April Fool’s day. However...Hestor as a female was entirely unexpected. The silver haired mage had that trim swimmer’s build...mostly; the shirt that he...she...she was wearing, very hard to miss Hestor was a She now, the dress shirt was straining and the now wet shirt...he was fairly certain that while the brown and white gravies dripping down the dark fabric wouldn’t reveal too much, it very much helped hit the point that there was no bra beneath the shirt...and created quite the mental picture in more than a few minds.

 

He nodded to Cris and Farron out of the corner of his eyes, with all of them being Prefects, it was a good way that no one would be able to play their houses against one another. The only issues was the Slytherin house. None of their family before Vander had been put there and the current Prefects...were no one that he particularly cared for. Invel Yura was a cold young man...and that was putting it lightly. Many of the students in Slytherin he knew, from talks with Rowan, were scared of the young man, and Zancrow was just as bad. The Prefects using Ice and Fire magic respectively made them fairly hard for most people to not back down from. The Female Prefects weren’t much better: Minerva Orland was a conniving, sadistic woman of the Highest order and Dimaria Yesta was an aloof woman with an ego who had moments of seeming insanity that struck fear into the females of Slytherin house.

  
  


“Miss Kadenza,” The cold wind that swept through the area made everyone shiver, save for Hestor who somehow managed to get Lucy into a headlock. Invel slowly arched an eyebrow, “you are a mess, I would hope you are doing nothing that would cost our house points.”

 

Steel blue eyes narrowed a bit and Kaleb could see without even poking around in the mage’s head that Hestor was very much  **not** afraid of the Prefects, which to kaleb was par for the course. Hestor could respect someone and not be afraid. Fear was left for only a select few. “Not at all, Prefect.” The silver haired mage still managed to be haughty.

 

Zancrow grinned, red eyes almost gleefully sadistic, “well, that’s fine, Dean Willing...the three of us will all go for a little talk...and get you cleaned up. Those potions last what? Three days? I am sure being excused from classes for that time plus a day will be permissible?”

 

Kalperdan nodded slightly, but with one eyebrow arched. This was new, especially for the Prefect. He had to wonder what was going on in his head.

 

Hestor’s eyes flickered to the sadistic blond man for a moment, then slowly nodded before suddenly letting go of Lucy as the other mage tried to shove away. Lucy went sprawling to the ground and despite everything, there were snickers at the action and quite a few catcalls at the lace panties that were now on display and not hiding the...endowment that the blond had been given through the potion. “...alright.”

 

The two prefects flanked the now silver haired female, who walked with them with pursed lips and eyes that held a large bit of distrust in them. Now the gravy stains were in full view and there were quite a few people watching Hestor, between the Boscans, Bellans and male student body, many were honed in on where the dark, straining shirt was darker and if eyes weren’t on that sight, the flustered blond pushing the skirt down and being bright red certainly had their attention.

 

Kaleb pursed his lips as he and his brothers got to Lucy, Cris helping him up and giving him a stern look. Kaleb gave a slight nod to his brother, “things look to be in hand, I think we should resume our meal.” he turned and looked around the dining hall, “continue.”

 

Cris gently lead Lucy back to the table, speaking firmly but softly, “What were you thinking?”

 

Lucy didn’t reply until seated and then shrugged, “dunno.”

 

“Of course you don’t. You’re a Dreyer,” his voice sounded more frustrated than anything, “finish your meal. We’ll be discussing things back at the dorms after you’re done...and no stalling.” He shook his head a bit and ran a hand down his face. Dreyers were always trouble, he swore...though, even as a male Lucy had a lot of legs...and the skirt did only a moderate job to hide anything. It was going to be an interesting few days.

  
  


~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Hestor hissed as the wall slammed into her back and the silver haired mage’s body arched as slender, long fingered hands came up to grasp around a burning hot wrist as fingers seemed to sear into her pale flesh. The steel blue eyes slowly narrowed.

 

“Now…” Invel spoke, pacing slowly, “this is an unfortunate turn of events, you have a lot of promise, Kedanza…” his lips quirked only slightly, “we will forgive this one time transgression.”

 

When Zancrow’s hand loosened enough Hestor could speak, the tone was a snarl, “what does that mean?”

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll understand soon enough, we can feel the darkness inside you,” Invel leaned over and murmured, “The Black Wizard would love you to serve him.”

 

Hestor’s pupils went to pinpricks. Everyone knew that name, but the black wizard was dead and the silver haired mage shook her head slightly. “The black wizard is dead.”

 

“No,” Invel grinned as he looked at Hestor, “you’ve got potential. Highest in your class from Stella, enough dark keys that you’ll have all that you could ever want within The Black Empire, Kedanza.” 

 

“I doubt that,” Hestor spat then let out a choked sound as the hand around her neck squeezed again.

 

“oh? Power? Fame?” he leaned in, lips near the hanging mage’s ear, “anyone you want at your feet tied in ropes and looking at you like you were Their world?” His lips curled into a grin when the last words got a shiver from the slender youth. There it was,  his eyes went to Zancrow and then he smirked, “however, as punishment for your little display…” he let out a chuckle as the mage stiffened and steel blue eyes shot wide, starting to struggle again.

 

Zancrow purred, “you’re coming to my private playroom, Kedanza...and we’re going to see just how female this has made you.” he purred as he slammed the mage into the wall again, seeing the dazed look before he turned, keeping ahold of the slender neck and walking, dragging the other student along without a care, “this is going to be fun...you’re excused for three days so we’ll have plenty of time to...explore.”

 

Hestor fought as much as she could, nails digging into the wrist after a few moments of being drug, kicking and screaming. The silver haired youth knew help wasn’t going to come...it was still another half hour before dinner service let out.

 

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Kaleb watched the three go and he’d not thought anything of it. He couldn’t  **prove** anything because they had no one in Slytherin other than Rowan, who would talk about things...but never seemed too affected by it. The redhead now, however, looked like he was a bit upset. 

 

As things settled, Kaleb smiled as students were dismissed and he fell into step with Vander and Rowan, “Little brother.”

 

Vander looked up, “hey, what’s up?”

 

“Mind making sure that Hes is fine? I’m sure he’s fairly...out of sorts with what happened,” Kaleb smiled faintly.

 

“For you, Kaleb? Sure, I mean, you guys go back a bit, I’ll look into it, make sure he’s fine,” Vander shrugged slightly. To be completely honest, he kind of wanted to get his hands on the silver haired mage and see how sensitive he’d be now that he was a she…

 

_ “Van, be careful.” _

 

_ “Eh, I got this.” _

 

_ “Rowan?” _

 

The redhead looked at Kaleb out of the corner of his eye before going back to just looking ahead with a look of just suffering through the taller youth walking with him and Vander,  _ “they’ve been...stalking Hestor since about week two, after monopolizing as much time under the guise of helping him study. Trying to get him into the playroom with them, but...they’re sadistic Kaleb...and not in a fun playtime way. He’s smartly made sure they stay out in the common rooms until now.” _

  
  


~)~)~)~)~)

 

Vander sat in a tree, a lot of people giving the Pradesh brothers a wide berth, “I’m telling you, Kaleb, they got Hestor locked down and Minerva, the female prefect? Is a fucking cunt.” He snorted, “man, gave her two fucking orgasms...and she  **still** wouldn’t let me in.” He sighed and shook his head. “Hell, I even tried with her two buddies and zilch. They’re greedy bitches.”

 

“So Hestor is being kept in the...female dorms?” Kaleb arched an eyebrow.

 

Vander nodded, “yeah. I mean that’s the story...they said it was for his safety…because he’s a girl now...and it wouldn’t be right to have him where he could be preyed on.”

 

Kaleb let out a low grunt, he’d felt terror when he’d tried reaching out to the silver haired mage and he pursed his lips. “Understandable...it’d be pretty bad if it happened…”

 

Vander shrugged, “I mean...yeah, but...there’s a lotta guys and i’m sure  **everyone** saw...well...the shirt was covered in brown  **and** white gravy, Kaleb.” he looked at Kaleb, “Hestor’s kinda smoking as a chick and...” Vander shrugged as he gave a smirk, “The imagery was there.”

 

Kaleb scowled, “he’d hate to hear you say that.”

 

Vander snorted, “he’s also hot as hell as a Guy and I have told him that...so...yeah. You just...watch all those slayers, right?” he tilted his head. “Don’t want them thinking it’s open season on Slytherin because of this...if only because...I don’t wanna fight any of our friends.”

  
  


Kaleb nodded, “we’ll do what we can.” He looked up at Vander,  _ “Rowan could only do so much as the only one we knew inside Slytherin, Van, now we’ve got three...and one that is possibly in deep shit.” _

 

“Van!” Rowan called out as he walked into the courtyard, “C’mon, they’re moving dorm rooms around.”

 

“What?” Vander scowled, “it’s been a month!”

 

Rowan shrugged, “Prefects’ orders. Let’s go.”

 

The Shadowquip sighed faintly and then jumped out of the tree, “slave drivers.”

 

_ “Van? Why are you so worried?” _

 

_ “...Hes is my roommate, Kaleb...so something is going on. Big.” _

  
  
  


~)~)~)~)~)~

  
  


Vander pursed his lips, “where will Kedanza be staying, Prefect?” 

 

Invel looked at Vander for a moment, giving a faint smile, “we’ve got his things already in his new room, for when the potion wears off, why do you worry, Pradesh?”

 

Vander shrugged slightly, “Old friends, that’s all.”

 

The Prefect looked at Vander for a moment, almost far too calculating for Vander’s tastes, “when he’s back to normal, we’ll make sure that you two can study together, if that will ease your mind.”

 

Vander gave a small nod, “Thanks, Prefect Yura.”

 

~)~))~)

 

Natsu and Sting were walking through one of the common areas, both pretty much keeping to themselves and carrying on their own conversation while keeping a lookout for any Pradesh that might be lurking.

 

“So you heard?”

 

Sting let out a hum, “hear what?”

 

“Kedanza’s dark…” Natsu shrugged, “was talking to someone in his Defense against Dark Magic, shit just rolls off him apparently.”

 

Sting arched an eyebrow, “even the dark spells that most have to struggle against?”

 

“Yeah...not something normal, I mean...Even Rogue struggled...what sort of mage has that kind of resistance?” Natsu shrugged, “I mean...I can think of something…”

 

“You don’t mean…?”

 

The pinkette shrugged slightly, “c’mon, man...he’s slytherin, able to let dark magic slide off him...that’s like...yanno...Empire level of defenses man…”

 

The two rounded a corner into a corridor, not seeing the horrified look of a small pink haired girl before she was sprinting off to tell her friends that one of the Gryffindors heard that the silver haired Slytherin was most likely part of The Black Empire.

 

~)~)~)~)~

  
  


Hestor let out a yell as she hung, it would be over soon, that was the only thought going on through the silver haired mage’s head. Trying to focus with burns, lashes and other injuries was hard and the blood running down her thighs was not helping. Steel blue eyes slowly focused on the man in front of her.

 

Invel smiled, “come now, Miss Kadenza...all you have to do is make a contract with a spirit…”

 

The Stellar mage eyed the key, feeling the dark magic wafting off it and shook her head, letting out a hoarse ‘no’ before the ice mage was back handing her again. The chains rattled a bit and the smaller of the three mages in the room let out a groan, the smell of burning flesh filling the air, yet again.

 

“This will all stop if you make this contract, you know…” Invel grinned as he stood there.

 

Zancrow grinned, hands on the slender hips, “most of it. Kinda like how your body feels as you scream in pain.”

 

Hestor shuddered as she took as deep a breath as possible, “Fuck you. I’m not doing it.” a scream tore from the mage as fire ran up pale skin and then the pain came. Two days of this. Two days of hoping someone would come and the mage wasn’t losing hope, so much as realizing...that this room was so well warded not even her own spirits could come...which made hope for a friend to come nil.

 

Steel eyes half focused as cold fingers grabbed Hestor’s face and she reflexively spit at Invel, “go to hell.” as more pain flashed over the smaller mage another scream was torn before the silver haired mage went limp as the burning smell returned again.

 

“I’ll call our healer...looks like our fun is over,” Invel sighed faintly, “Kedanza will break though.”

 

Zancrow groaned and then stepped away, watching a bit more blood curl down the pale thighs, “can’t wait, this is more fun than I thought i’d get to have.” 

 

Invel frowned at a few of the burns, “what did I say about burns near organs?” he hissed as ice curled over the skin, “you could damage something important.”

 

“Gonna heal him, does it matter?”

 

Invel let out a faint sigh, “yes, because now Lorelia is going to be bitchy and say we’re done completely.”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Vander had to admit, Hestor was taking the whispered rumors in stride that had started after his three day ‘absence’ from classes. Most people, himself included, would be refuting that they weren’t part of the Black Empire. He looked over his book at the silver haired man, “...are you going to do anything about the rumors?”

 

Hestor shrugged, flipping a page in the book, “we’re nearly a month into classes and there’s a rumor about me...am I supposed to care about childish things?”

 

“Hes,” Vander scowled, “that’s...not a rumor that’s going to just go away.”

 

Hestor sighed as he closed the book he was reading, “and even if I prove it wrong...people will always think it because of this rumor, it’s not going to die...not this sort of rumor, even though I’d rather die before I joined the Black Empire.” he gave a faint smile, “I’m going to bed, try to not stay up too late.” he stood from his chair and then walked across the room to his bed, pulling the cords to have the curtains around the bed fall and hide all the light. His voice called out “and go to your own damn room.”

 

It was a decent feature in the rooms, Vander had to admit, it allowed people to rest while their roommates continued studying with light. He watched the Stellar mage climb into the curtained area and pursed his lips. He had an idea who had started the rumors but he needed to find out. While most did avoid the students of Slytherin, the silver haired youth was being avoided more and more because of whoever started the rumor.

 

They couldn’t figure out who had started it, no one seemed to know, but the Slytherin Prefects were quite offended for the silver haired man. Vander had truthfully thought when he’d used Shadow magic, rumors would start about him...they had, but only positive ones, how his family must have kept the darkness at bay. Vander was almost worried about the rumor, but knew that Hestor wouldn’t let it get to him...and neither he nor Rowan were going to just abandon the Stellar mage to the wolves.

 

Vander smirked, “nah, you’re the only one in this double, I’m totally camping out here.”

 

Hestor sighed and poked his head out, “you’re going to get in trouble with the Prefects. Don’t push your luck.”  The sound of rustling fabric letting Vander know he was getting changed.

 

“Yeah, well, someone’s got to wa-”

 

“Pradesh, it is technically lights out.”

 

Both looked at the door and saw Invel, Vander seeing a bit of fear flash in the steel eyes before hestor was retreating back behind the curtains and the shadowquip grumbled, “Sorry, we were discussing a shared class…”

 

“That’s fine and well, but it’s obvious that Kedanza is retiring, so off to your own room.” Invel stood there, waiting. “You both need your sleep.”

 

Vander nodded as he slowly stood and picked up his books. He wasn’t sure  **what** had happened during those three days because he couldn’t get any information and couldn’t find where the silver haired mage had been secured away and damn if this place didn’t have some heavy enchantments to keep males out of the female dorms and vice versa...which he would damn well learn to get around as soon as possible. What rankled him was the Prefect actually walking him to his room and shutting the door. 

 

Vander pursed his lips, the strange actions of Hestor were starting to wear on him. The silver haired mage wouldn’t change around others any more, either finding a privacy stall to do it, or like tonight, snapping the drapes down and most likely changing in his bed. Something was up and he wasn’t fully sure what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhiannon (even though she's just mentioned) is on loan from Enchantedbeauty

  
  


Levy watched Kaleb pace as she looked over her book, “...it’s that rumor, right? It’ll die down soon enough…” she trailed off and sighed, “I can’t believe someone would say that though…” She shook her head a bit.

 

Kaleb looked over at Levy, “it makes no sense...everyone knows that the black wizard is dead...so a rumor like this is stirring up panic in the student body...and that fear is being turned on a first year student.”

 

Levy shrugged slightly as she sat there, “a very good looking, very outgoing and standoffish first year student, Prefect. He’s had no time to really be known...and...being in Slytherin just was a nail in the coffin. His Prefects flat out deny the rumor and people are semi-doubting it because he hangs out with your brother…” her voice was soft, “but...The Black Wizard is a scary thing to bring up...the thought of any of The Black Empire being in the school…”  she shrugged, “I’m sure that the Dean’ll do a formal announcement soon, stop them...as much as they can be stopped.”

 

Kaleb sat down and sighed, running a hand through his hair, “no one knows  **who** started it either, just that they overheard someone...saying they overheard it.”

 

“There’s a start to every damn rumor, Prefect,” She arched an eyebrow, “and it’ll come to light...it would help if  **he** spoke out against…” she paused and shook her head, “no, it probably wouldn’t...him denying it...would look like he’s trying to cover up the fact, wouldn’t it?”

 

Kaleb nodded, “It would, he’s smart enough to know this.” he gave Levy a faint smile, “this is why you’re a Junior Prefect.”

 

Levy blushed a bit as she sat there, “I’m going to blame Rhiannon for actually nominating me…”

  
  


~)~)~)~)~)~

 

There was a soft snort and a slightly light laugh, “seriously?”

 

Farron shook his head and rolled his eyes as he sipped from a cup of tea, “half the student body is one word away from a lynching.”

 

The redhead he was looking at shrugged her slight shoulders, “it’s only because there’s been...darker things happening out in the world.” she arched an eyebrow. “Our parents tell us because they want us informed and are worried...and be on guard because we’re in a contained space where...if The Black Empire came...we’d be sitting ducks.”

 

“Ain’t that the fucking truth.” Both looked to the white haired young woman.

 

“Sorrano, language,” Farron scowled slightly.

 

Sorrano arched an eyebrow, “i’m not sugar coating this, Pradesh...he was called the Dark Angel of Death some two hundred years ago. Wiped out five different types of magics and a few, my own Stellar magic included, nearly became irrecoverable. Someone wants a smorgasbord of rare magics to either snuff out or bring to their side? I’d attack here first.” she shrugged, “I’ve worked damn hard and with a lot of smaller societies to protect magic lines over summers...I won’t see a witch hunt start if I can help it. Even over that cocky new kid.”

 

“So...what do we do?” The redhead spoke again, sipping from her own tea.

 

Sorrano groaned, “fuck if I know, Lily” She leaned back, polishing a coin as she sat there, “he got the shit end of what’s probably a Gryffindor…” she trailed off and the four in the room looked at one another.

 

“Thousand jewel it was a comment from a Fiorian,” came the soft voice from the last person in the room. They all looked at Erigor and they could guess that he was right as all three said ‘rigged bet’ in unison.

  
  


~)~)~))~

 

Cris pursed his lips “...this is all sorts of fucked up.”

 

Ezra Scarlet pursed her lips, “it is. This sort of judgement….”

 

“It’s plausible, which is why it caught on so fast,” Mirajane spoke softly, running her hand through her hair, “and the feud going on with Lucy...I mean...Lucy’s not without fault...but let’s face it...she can be loud and rattle cages, him just looking down at her and smirking when she manages to screw up? It’s kind of poster actions for what the texts say Black Empire Wizards act like…”

 

“The same could be said of  **any** member of Slytherin,” a green haired mage spoke, looking over his drink at the group.

 

“Orga’s right…” Cris sighed and shook his head, “with the unrest in the magical world...and blended world in a few countries...we’re...dealing with a lot that the students are hearing from their families.”

 

“He’s mysterious, keeps mostly to himself, save for a few people...and it doesn’t help that Invel and Zancrow are almost always there to get him out of altercations,” Mirajane spoke as she leaned back in her seat, “those two get a hefty bit of fear just because of how...strict their known to be.”

 

“We could do a public trial…” Ezra made a face at the dark looks she got, “I know it’s not ideal…”

 

“We ain’t doing that,” Orga said firmly, “unless you can  **fully** find innocence…”

 

Cris nodded, “any doubt left, any lead not followed...it would get far too intrusive and we’re trying to keep peace. If he didn’t have enough issues before?” 

 

“Something like that,” Mira said softly, “could tip him that way easily and if there was someone from the Black Empire in the school...he’d be easy prey.”

  
  


~)~)~))~

 

Rowan put a hand on Hestor’s shoulder, then pulled back as a book came swinging at him, “whoa!”

 

Hestor hissed, eyes almost feral, “don’t touch me.” 

 

“Hes…” The redhead frowned slightly as he looked at the Stellar mage. Yes, he normally didn’t like touching, but this violent reaction had just started since his ‘punishment’ for the Dining Hall incident, “...I was just going to ask...if you wanted to use one of the playrooms this weekend.”

 

Hestor sat there, eyes tracking nothing for a moment before the silver haired male shook his head, “no...thank you, but no...I need to focus on my studies.”

 

Rowan watched as Hestor stood far too quickly and walked away, almost dropping his books in his haste to gather them. The redhead was trying to figure out all the little pieces that he’d seen over the last week. Something was going on, he turned to watch Hestor go, only to see Invel there, staring at him. 

 

“Remember, Mister Kedanza, we have a private tutoring session tomorrow for your Potion class,” Invel smiled faintly, eyes never leaving the redheaded mage.

 

Hestor paused for half a heartbeat and Rowan saw the mage swallow before nodding, “...yes, Prefect Yura.”

 

He slowly arched an eyebrow at the Prefect and shrugged slightly before turning. He really didn’t like those Icy eyes in the last bit, nor how the normally detached orbs seemed to have...delight in them.

 

He needed to talk to Vander, but the mage was in one of his classes for the next hour with the Sudehpah order that was there. For Boscans, it was one most took at least two years of, but like many of the different branches of study, was an elective. He couldn’t go and talk to any of the other Pradeshes without suspicion being brought and he tried to think of who he could talk to. He would never admit to making a startled sound as he was yanked into a room and slammed into a wall by a fellow redhead. “Gaza?”

 

The woman put a finger to her lips and waited for a few moments, “yeah...listen close, Lorelia, you know her? Pretty little mint haired thing, has some decent water healing skills?” when rowan nodded, she continued in a hissed voice. “She was asking me about internal fire injuries.”

 

Rowan’s eyebrows shot up. Gaza kept her distance from the others in White Sea on purpose and as a Stellan, though not a fact known by many, she was automatically put in Slytherin, so he understood why she’d yanked him into the closet for this conversation. The two redheads did  **not** acknowledge that they knew each other, it kept them with two circles of information that was passed through a notebook that was hidden in one of the playrooms.

 

“She wouldn’t say who got fucked up, or what type of fucked up, only that it was because of Zancrow,” her voice was a hiss, “and that the mage was fucked the hell up….there’s scars that she couldn’t heal, Rowan.” she gave him a firm look, “means they were  **bad** to a level that it’d probably take Cris to heal them up.” She went quiet as they heard the soft sound of footsteps and waited.

 

Rowan licked his lips, knowing Zancrow had only been noted to be dealing with one mage the past week and a half and the two looked at each other. Now things were clicking a bit more into place with what just happened with Hestor.

 

“We know him, it takes a special type of masochist to deal with him...he likes  **pain** in his partners and enjoys seeing them cry...and doesn’t let up...and ‘no’ means shit to that crazy fuck…safe words don’t exist with him.” Gaza pursed her lips.

 

“We’re not in Bosco and we’ve no proof,” Rowan said softly, “we can infer it, but...we all know it’ll be swept under the rug and the...partner will say that it was play for fear of...”

 

Gaza nodded, “yeah. I know. It’s what almost killed Niriel.”

  
  


~)~)~)~))~

  
  


“What?” Vander looked at Rowan incredulously, “Tutoring for Potions class?” 

 

Rowan shrugged, “That was what he said.” the redhead looked across the room as they sat, idly sketching the model that was on display for them. He watched the teacher as she slowly moved around, “I get they’re upperclassmen...but…”

 

Vander let out a hum as he leaned back and then to the side, eyeing the model for a long moment, “there’s a lot better people.”

 

“Didn’t Kaleb cram way too many alchemy classes in last year?” Rowan let out a hum “I don’t like this model.”

 

“Yeah, he took like...three different ones, Krommer couldn’t believe he kept up from what Cris said…” Vander looked at Rowan, “why don’t you like the model, she’s pretty.”

 

“Her ears aren’t symmetrical.” 

 

Vander rolled his eyes as he went back to his work, both going silent as the teacher walked behind them and when she was far enough away he continued, “So...he really freaked the fuck out over being touched?”

 

Rowan nodded, “nearly hit me with one of those massive tomes he’s got on plants and potions.”

 

“Well...first...we gotta get this ‘tutor’ situation sorted, he’s an ass, but he’s our ass and shouldn’t be flighty as hell, he’s boscan raised,” Vander scowled, “that won’t fly.” he looked at the work that Rowan was doing. He leaned over and looked at the model again and arched an eyebrow, “...you’re a bit obsessed with flowers, yanno?”

 

“I’ll talk to the house master,” Rowan said, “we all know the Prefects are there to help, but if you want a Tutor that’s actually going to help…”

 

“Ravenclaw,” Vander grinned, “and I think I know  **just** the guy to help make our case.”

  
  
  


~(~(~(~(~(~

 

“Mister Drayke, it’s rare to see you in my office.”

 

Rowan gave a faint smile and bowed his head, “House Master Gaelbolg, I rarely do have a reason.”

 

Precht Gaelbolg was known to be a firm man and helped Slytherin house grow to where it was over the past few decades. He’d made sure that the house was far more open with various things, the playrooms were one of the improvements the man had made in the last few years alone. He rarely smiled, but when he did, it was a proud smile directed towards the students that were under his wing and praise was never empty.

 

“A friend of mine just entered Slytherin this year,” Rowan started, choosing his words carefully, “apparently he requested extra help by way of a tutor from the Prefects, going through the proper channels and all.”

 

Precht nodded, “as he should have.”

 

“However, I don’t think he has the...best tutor he could have,” Rowan kept his hands folded in his lap as he sat in the chair, regarding the elder man for a few long moments, “not to say that Prefect Yura would not be good…” he trailed off, giving a faint smile, “but..we do have a prodigy in potions in the school…”

 

The man sat back, letting out a low hum. He studied the young man in front of him, if there was a student he couldn’t read, it was this one. He let himself mull over the idea and then gave a small smile, “good call. I shall see about arranging it. Which student is it that is getting the tutoring?”

 

“Hestor Kedanza, Sir,” Rowan swore he saw a slight twitch to the man’s eye, but he wasn’t quite sure.

 

“Ah, he is a promising one,” Precht nodded, “So, the best tutors for him, is he doing tutoring for more than one class?”

 

“I believe so, Sir,” Rowan watched the man, tampering down his need to shudder at the slimy feeling he was getting.

 

“I will get his schedule, get the best tutors lined up for his free time,” Precht smiled faintly, “Off with you now, so i can do this.”

 

“Thank you, Sir,” Rowan stood and bowed slightly before turning and walking out. Hopefully...this would get their silver haired asshole away from Invel and Zancrow more...and back to being their asshole, not a flighty, anti-social mess.

 

~)~))~)~

 

Levy grinned as she bounced into the Prefect common room, “Mail!”

 

Kaleb snorted as he finished making himself some coffee, “anything good?”

 

Levy shook her head, going through the envelopes and setting them in different cubbies on the wall, “Not rea...oh…” She let out a whistle, “For you, Slytherin house seal too…”

 

Kaleb frowned and took the envelop, opening it and his eyebrow arched, “...tutoring…” he scanned the page for a moment and then looked at the form that was there before nodding, “I’ll draft a message that I’ll do it.”

 

“Oh? Who is it?” Levy grinned, “I mean...a Slytherin wanting tutoring has to be big, right?”

 

“They strive to always be better,” Kaleb pointed out.

 

“Who who?!” Levy bounced a bit, eyes dancing, “which one? Is it a good looking one?”

 

Kaleb chuckled softly and shook his head, “none of your business, because you won’t be interacting with him.”

 

“It’s a him…” Levy’s nose twitched, “tutors are usually requested more by first years…” her eyes danced, “and if it was your brother, you would have said.” her lips curled into a grin as she suddenly snatched the paper and let out a squeal at the name on it.

 

Kaleb shook his head with a soft smile, “Levy, behave, he’ll be here for studying, not socializing nor answering questions for you.” he wasn’t going to call the rampant thoughts in the young woman’s head out, because he had to admit, he wasn’t sure that he could bend that way, let alone the silver haired mage...and it was very tempting to see some of the thoughts in the Junior Prefect’s head as they spun a much more erotic tale than he expected from her.

 

~)~)~))~~

 

Hestor let out a soft sigh as he stood from his class, he didn’t want to go back to the dorms to another night of torture and more scars that may or may not be healed away put on his body. He wanted to sleep and he looked at the door, knowing Invel was going to be waiting in the hallway. His nose curled slightly as he started out of the classroom and arched an eyebrow at seeing Kaleb talking to...what he could only call a displeased Invel.

 

“I do not see why you are taking this over,” Invel’s voice was cold.

 

Kaleb shrugged slightly, “House Master Precht requested it.”

 

The Icemage stared at Kaleb then held out a hand and Hestor watched the displeasure ripple in Invel as he fully stepped out of the classroom and moved towards the two.  Invel’s lips were drawn into a thin line but he nodded, “alright. I suppose I shall leave him in your hands three nights a week. Lights out is at ten. Do have him back before then.”

 

Kaleb shrugged slightly, “not an issue.” he gave an easy smile as he saw Hestor, “hey there.”

 

“Prefect Yura, Prefect Pradesh,” Hestor was wary as he held his books, not sure what to expect as he approached and wished he’d heard whatever conversation they’d been having.

 

Invel gave a slight smile to Hestor, “Mister Kedanza, House Master Precht has assigned you a new tutor for Potions classes.”

 

Hestor nodded slightly, “I see..Thank you, Prefect Pradesh, for the help.”

 

“We shall see you tomorrow for your other tutoring, Mister Kedanza,” Invel turned, “do study well.”

 

Kaleb watched the wariness in Hestor’s eyes as they trailed after the other prefect and he arched an eyebrow, “well, come on, let’s go to my office.”

 

Hestor’s eyes snapped to Kaleb and he nodded, “lead the way, Prefect.”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Kaleb closed the door behind him, he’d talked to Vander and could even see a few strange tells within the silver haired mage. “Go ahead, put your things down...but an overachiever like you, needing tutoring?”

 

Hestor snorted a bit, eyes trailing to the bay window and then back to the table. “Nothing wrong with learning more.”

 

Kaleb smirked, he’d seen the silver haired mage gravitate to bay windows no matter where they were and he wasn’t going to say that was the main reason he’d had one put in, but it was probably a bit of one. It got the other mage to relax and let down his barriers somewhat. “Go ahead, you look exhausted, when did you get a good night’s sleep last?”

 

Hestor stiffened and then looked at Kaleb before sighing and putting his bag down before he sunk into the bay window. He gave a small shrug, “I study a lot, means I lose sleep.”

 

“Well, I’d rather you a bit more rested, so why don’t you take a nap to start?” Kaleb moved to get a few books from his shelf, “we can start after.” He also could hear Levy’s thoughts as she’d seen the two of them together and really, the young woman had an imagination on her that truly fueled his own thoughts. 

 

Levy poked her head in, “I’ve brought tea.” She grinned as she held out the tray, “Stellan honey bis-” She let out a squeak as Hestor was on her in seemingly seconds, grabbing the plate of them before retreating like a feral cat to the bay window. She blinked owlishly as she realized he...apparently liked them. “..I was going to say ‘Stellan Honey Biscuits for snacks’ but…”

 

Kaleb chuckled softly as he took the tray, “That will be all, Levy.” he could already hear her mind going and he ushered her out, leaving the door only cracked.  He turned and looked at Hestor in amusement, “do I want to know why you almost gave her a heart attack.”

 

Hestor stared at Kaleb and rolled his eyes as he held the plate out, “Taste.”

 

The chocolate haired youth walked over, picking one up and taking a bite, letting out a low groan as the taste of honey seemed to explode across his tongue. He enjoyed honey, but he’d never...had anything that had done this before, “these are…”

 

“Delicious and hard to get outside of Stella,” Hestor huffed as he took another bite of the pastry, “going to guess they actually ship them here because of Li and the others.”

 

Kaleb smiled a bit and shook his head, “just relax a bit. You need it.” he paused, “...are you doing alright?”

 

Hestor quietly ate the pastry, looking out the window with a shrug, “I suppose.”

 

Kaleb let out a sigh, “Rowan said you nearly attacked him because of a touch.” He nearly missed his seat at the pain that came from the other young man, “Hestor…what…?”

 

“I don’t want to be touched, there’s nothing wrong with that,” the silver haired youth’s voice was soft.

 

“This is you,” Kaleb pinned him with a look, “Rowan is one of the few that you always let touch you.” He studied the younger mage as he looked out the window, “hestor…”

 

The Stellar mage spoke softly, “...I don’t want to talk about it.” 

 

The mindbender’s lips drew in a thin line and he stood, walking to the other and he almost rolled his eyes as he heard levy squeal mentally. He really shouldn’t be encouraging her imagination, but he couldn’t help it, her mind was active and came up with some very interesting thoughts. He carefully sat next to Hestor on the window seat, “Promise me, when you’re ready to talk about...what happened, you’ll talk to me?”

 

Hestor’s eyes flickered over to Kaleb and he stuffed a bit more of the pastry in his mouth. Kaleb knew it was a stalling tactic. Hestor was rarely indecisive. “I won’t tell anyone, unless I believe it needs reported, Hestor.”

 

“...Promise?” Hestor eyed Kaleb warily and the mindbender realized whatever it was...whatever was bothering the other was probably bad. He could almost hear the fighting going on in the silver haired youth’s head, almost, it was muted and he knew that it was probably the man’s contracts keeping the mental debate muted.

 

“Promise. Do you promise me? Equal exchange of promises?”

 

“It’s a deal,” Hestor licked his lips as he sat there, and nodded before rolling his eyes at the arched chocolate eyebrow he got, “...Promise.” he couldn’t help the small sound as the other leaned in, seeming to relax into the kiss. 

 

Kaleb wasn’t going to call the other out on it, and he was going to enjoy it, feeling a warmth spreading in him; a joy at the other promising to at least eventually open up. It was a good start to figuring out what was going on in Slytherin House.

 

Both were startled at the thud and the door opening with a squeal and Hestor scowled, “the hell?”

 

“...she fainted…” Kaleb arched an eyebrow, Levy’s mind still going and getting more vivid as she lay there.

 

“From watching that?” Hestor arched an eyebrow slightly, looking defensive again.

 

Lips quirked as Kaleb looked at the silver haired mage, “Fiorian girls tend to get a bit fanatical over seeing two guys together.”

 

“She passed out, is giggling in her sleep and drooling,” Hestor huffed a bit as he shifted away from Kaleb a bit, curling up a bit and wrapping an arm around his legs before licking and sucking the honey off the hand that had held the pastry.

 

Kaleb held back a groan at the sight and sighed as he stood, walking over to Levy and giving her a small shake, “levy, wake up.” at the squeal from her, he let out a sigh, “...I hope they all don’t do this…”

 

“Female population is...what? A quarter from Fiore?”

 

Kaleb looked at the other mage, “hestor.” his tone was both warning and teasing, “you wouldn’t.”

 

“Me? Right now...No, Van?” A silver brow arched, “bet he would, probably Bix...Cris is Pansexual...Rowan’s not shy...might be a bit hard to get Beck on board...”

 

Kaleb shook his head with a faint smile, “all the trouble.” he warmed though, seeing a small smile on the obviously tired features, “nap now. We’ll study later.”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Hestor, Kaleb realized, didn’t  **need** tutoring. He would suck up the information Kaleb would give like a dry sponge being put in water, but...for the current class he was taking? He was well and far beyond what would be taught. 

 

They fell into a routine over the next month, three days a week studying, and some of the suspicious looks seemed to stop when the student body saw the silver haired mage walking with him, talking quietly, but there were still quite a few and the haunted look never seemed to fully leave the steely eyes. Kaleb knew that hestor was still having ‘tutoring’ sessions with the two Slytherin Prefects, but he still didn’t feel ready to open up about it.

 

It was almost Halloween and things were just busy. If he was running late, he could always count on Hestor to be napping in the bay window. Today though, Kaleb frowned as he saw the flush of a fever on the silver haired mage and carefully put a hand on his forehead. He let out a low hiss at the high fever and then walked to the door, “Levy.”

 

Levy looked up from where she was sorting papers for the Prefect meeting the next day, “yes?”

 

“Do me a favor, call my brother, Cris and lead him in?”

 

The blunette frowned a bit, “everything alright?”

 

“High grade fever from our resident window napper,” Kaleb smiled softly.

 

Levy looked at the door to Kaleb’s office, worry marring her features, “alright, hopefully it’s just a cold that he got from studying though.”

 

“That’s what I’m hoping and I don’t want to move him to take him to the infirmary.”

 

Levy gave a nod and stood, “right.” She turned and strode out, Kaleb sighing in amusement as Levy’s mind wandered again into a three way ‘Doctor, nurse, patient’ scenario with Cris involved in her normal daydreams.

 

Kaleb smirked and then moved to grab a form for Sudehpah lessons, filling it out and setting it on top of the pile of papers she was working on before wandering back to check on Hestor. If nothing else, Levy would benefit from the elective course...which meant, with her mental projecting? He’d benefit from an active imagination.

  
  


~)~)~)~)~)~)

 

Cris frowned as he slowly let his magic mist over the still ‘sleeping’ mage, though he was more inclined to believe Hestor had just passed out from pain and fever. After a quick once over, he ushered Kaleb out, “you two stay out here.”

 

“Cris…” Kaleb frowned a bit, “what-”

 

“Kaleb, please, talk with Levy for a few moments.” Cris’ voice was firm and Kaleb could hear the edge to it.

 

“...alright,” Kaleb watched the door close and then turned to Levy, arching an eyebrow at her red face, “what?”

 

“What...is this?” Levy looked at the sign up sheet for a moment, “I’ve never...well...I knew there were classes like this but…”

 

“Second to third year elective, unless you’re Boscan,” Kaleb shrugged, “you seem open enough that I think it would benefit you.” he leaned against the side. He heard the plotting in her head and waited, wondering for a moment.

 

“...what about...a friend? So I don’t feel uh...uncomfortable?”

 

Kaleb arched an eyebrow, “a friend?”

 

Levy shrugged, “could I?”

 

Kaleb smiled, though internally felt a little bit of mischievousness at the name that flickered across Levy’s mind, “are they an open person?”

 

“Yeah, she’s a good friend,” Levy nodded once, “I bet she’d really benefit from it.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“...no argument? No protesting?”

 

Kaleb moved to the locked file cabinet and opened it, pulling out another form and filling in some of the blanks, “not really, nothing wrong with learning everything you can…this also classifies as a social studies class.”

 

Levy nodded and took the extra form before darting out and Kaleb smirked. He was looking forward to that argument...because he was fairly certain the blonde in question would be very, very vocal about it.

 

He turned though, humor dropping at the serious features and the anger coming from his brother, “well?”

 

Cris shook his head, “this…” he sighed and shook his head “I’d say it was play...but...no aftercare, Kaleb.”

 

“Cris, what was wrong?”

 

“A lot of half tended to burns, frostbite...internal injuries,” Cris pursed his lips, “he  **should** be in the damn infirmary for weeks, Kaleb. He shouldn’t be walking at all and it’s a fucking miracle he can  **sit** .”

 

“We send him to the infirmary….” Kaleb pursed his lips. His eyes narrowed a bit, “are you going to tell me more about the injuries?

 

Cris nodded, not needing Kaleb to finish, “he gets taken right back to that dorm.” he brought a hand up, running it through his hair slowly, “best we can do...is keep this schedule up, Kaleb, one of his kidneys was shutting down from stress. He can’t be taken out of his House, but we can be here, in case this happens again.I don’t...want to heal the scars until we know he’s safe...they might make them worse and they’d hurt a hell of a lot more.” He gave Kaleb a firm look, “Has he told you anything?”

 

Kaleb shook his head, “no, but he promised to tell me when he felt he was ready, pushing it would be bad.” He let out a soft sigh as he moved to the doorway, “did you heal him?”

 

“I’ve healed a lot of it, but mentally...those scars we both know I can’t.” Cris made a face, “then I’m sure he’s stressing from the rumors still going around...and we all feel the tensions with each edition of the papers being brought, how there’s dark mages showing up and attacking the non-magic world…”

 

Kaleb sighed, “I wish he would talk.” They both paused at the low groan and looked at one another.    
  
Cris smiled faintly and nodded towards the door before seeing himself out.

 

Kaleb slowly walked into the office after grabbing the box of honey biscuits that Levy kept commandeering from the Student shop to keep a stock on hand and closed the door behind him, “how are you feeling?” Hestor slowly lolled his head and Kaleb noticed it took a moment for the eyes to focus. He was still a bit fevered, but nothing like it had been. He sat down by the other and opened the tin, watching as Hestor took one.

 

It took a few moments before Hestor spoke, “bad.”

 

“Care to explain?” Kaleb gently prodded, watching the other carefully.

 

Hestor looked around listlessly, “it’s hell there.” his eyes fixated out the window as he eventually spoke, “not like the hell from the studies i’ve done in the past.” He took a breath, “it’s worse, my own family never...never did this.” he sighed faintly, “Going to guess Cris was here, feel like I brushed my teeth ten times.”

 

Kaleb nodded, “he was, you were burning up, still a little feverish, but that should clear soon enough, as Cris’ magic finishes running its course.”

 

Hestor absently picked at the biscuit in his fingers, “they want something from me.”

 

“What? Explain,” Kaleb’s tone was firm as he stiffened a bit.

 

Steely eyes snapped to Kaleb, “...not yet.”

 

The Mindbender let out a faint sigh, “Hestor…”

 

Hestor shook his head, “not yet.” the eyes listed back to look outside again, “but there’s pain, lots of pain. They keep...saying things when I’m half aware...I need to know what they’re saying before I tell you.”

 

Kaleb pursed his lips and gently let his hand rest on Hestor’s legs, “why?”

 

Hestor tensed a bit at the touch, then relaxed as he slumped a bit, “I need to know how far the rabbit hole goes.”

 

“Don’t drink or eat anything?” Kaleb said softly, watching the other’s features.

 

Hestor smiled a bit and murmured, “i’ll not chase after the white rabbit.”

 

Kaleb chuckled softly, “Good…” he paused, debating, “hide Van with you the next time you go to one of their tutor sessions.”

 

Hestor made a face, “Kaleb…”

 

“He can do it,” the mindbender was firm, “you can either know he’s there or he’ll go there anyway. You can damn well be sure that Cris will tell him how damn hurt you really are and have been pushing through.”

 

Hestor hissed a bit and looked away, curling up with his arm around his legs, “that’s intrusive.”

 

“It’s needed, they’re damn near killing you!”

 

Hestor wanted to spit back at the other youth but just sighed, too tired to really argue. “Fine.”

 

“Promise?”

 

Hestor let out a disgusted sound at the question and snapped his head around. His breath caught as Kaleb was leaning into his space and he knew he was pressed against the window tightly with no way of leaning back. He swallowed as he sat there, then licked his lips, opening his mouth and then shutting it. The hopeful look in those dark eyes made the words want to come out, but his pride was warring within him. He was saved from answering when the schoolwide bell signifying dinner went off and managed to whisper out, “Dinner time.”

 

He scrambled away from the other, not wanting to see the disappointment in the dark amethyst depths as he grabbed his bag and half ran from the room.

  
  


~)~)~))~)~

  
  


Things were relatively peaceful at dinner, people filtering in and then Laxus balked as Levy and Lucy both leaned back talking.

 

“So...got that filled out, these Sudehpah are really good right?”

 

“WHAT?!” Laxus’ head snapped around, “you are  **not** going to those classes!”

 

Kaleb looked over his shoulder at the outburst and hid his grin as he sipped his drink. His eyes met with Cris’ and despite what was going on, they needed this break.

 

“You can’t stop me!” Lucy scowled, “I’ve already submitted the paperwork!”

 

“You’re too young!” Laxus near roared.

 

There was a snort and Kaleb watched as Vander, Rowan and Hestor came in. The three looking at one another before Hestor spoke, “poor Dreyer, can’t control everything? What class could she possibly be too young to go to?”

 

Laxus snarled as his eyes narrowed on the silver haired mage, “you stay out of this Kedanza. My sister doesn’t need to be going to Sudehpah lessons.”

 

All three Slytherins clicked their tongues, but walked over. Many people tensed as he put his hand on Lucy’s shoulders and leaned down a bit, “I think it would do her wonders, open her eyes.” He purred, “sex is not compulsory in the class, but learning techniques is.”

 

“Kedanza, get your hands off her,” Natsu let out a low growl as he half stood, “and butt out, this doesn’t have anything to do with a dark wizard like you.”

 

Rowan’s eyebrows shot up, “he’s being nice and you’re going to insult him?”

 

Kaleb could feel the tension rising in the room, ready to move at a moment’s notice, he could see Invel and Zancrow moving to stand and held up a hand towards them.

 

“Well if the rumors Fit, right?” Natsu grinned ferally.

 

Laxus let out a hiss, “Lucy, you’re not taking those classes.”

 

“I am and you can’t stop me,” Lucy glowered, “if someone I can’t stand because they keep one upping me in class says they’ll be good...maybe you should think a bit on that.”   
  


“They’re Boscans,” Laxus narrowed his eyes, “Their-”

 

Cris stood, “That’s enough, Dreyer. I’d suggest you stop.”

 

Laxus turned his eyes towards Cris, “She can’t take that class without a guardian’s signature and I didn’t sign it, can almost bet it wasn’t sent to gramps.”

 

“Wrong,” Kaleb spoke, “any student can take the class without the permission of a guardian as long as they sign a waver and get two signatures of backing.”

 

Laxus narrowed his eyes on the mindbender, “yeah. Who’d she get to sign.”

 

Kaleb turned in his seat to fully look at Laxus, “myself.”

 

“Who’s the other person?” The dragon slayer narrowed his eyes.

 

“You’ll have to ask her,” Kaleb smirked and shrugged, “I don’t know who.”

 

Lucy’s face was red from both anger and embarrassment and she let out a squeak as the clipboard was picked up by the silver haired mage. Her eyes went wide as she sat there, watching him sign the paper.

 

Hestor’s grin turned almost sadistic, “me.”

 

Laxus let out a low growl as sparks starting come off him, “Kedanza!”

 

The Silver haired mage let out a laugh that was almost, almost maniacal and turned before taking off at a sprint, “Van! Get my dinner and take it to my room!”

 

Kaleb wouldn’t have been worried if it had just been Laxus going after Hestor, but Natsu took off as well and that spelled all sorts of issues, “...dammit, Hes…”

 

Before the other slayers could move, mist curled over them and Cris looked at Kaleb, _ “at least we know he’s feeling better?” _

 

_ “...that we do…” _ Kaleb looked at the dazed slayers that hadn’t been fast enough to get up,  _ “at least you kept the pack down to two.” _

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

When the Prefects finally caught up with the three, one of the courtyards was trashed and Hestor was surrounded by a dome that was white and swirling with black, a female spirit at his side that looked damn bloodthirsty and the young man’s eyes glowing brightly.

 

There was quite the crowd of people watching and Kaleb could hear the fear because of the shield that was around the younger man. He knew Hestor was only using it for defense, but the black wisps in it were making the rumors pop up in heads yet again.

 

Natsu was slamming fire encased fists at the shield and Hestor was starting to pant as lightning streaked across the surface, “come on out, Kedanza! Can’t hide behind black magic this time.”

 

“Laxus! Natsu! Stand down! This is a direct aggressive action against another student!” Cris called out, “I mean it!”

 

“No way, Moony, I’m going to show his true colors,” Natsu let out another grin as he inhaled and the fire released this time made Hestor pale as lightning seemed to curl around it.

 

Kaleb could feel the terror and he let his magic slam out to stop the two slayers, wincing as the magic still roared towards the shield and exploded, sending Hestor flying backwards as the shield broke. Everyone heard the slam of the body and watched as the silver haired youth slumped to the ground. There were mixed reactions in the crowd, some saying Hestor deserved it, others looking at the dragon slayers in fear and some just worried about things getting worse.

 

Before anyone could get to Hestor, however, Invel and Zancrow were there, hefting the unconscious youth up with dark looks directed towards the two slayers.

 

“What in the nine hells were you thinking?” Invel hissed as he stood there, “that was lethal intent!”

 

“He’s a damn dark mage! He shouldn’t be here!” Natsu yelled and that was all it took for panic to spread through the students there like wildfire...panic and misplaced fear driven anger.

 

Minerva spoke as she came out of the crowd, “I think I speak for all off Slytherin when I say we’re not going to classes for awhile. Or leaving our halls.” She sneered at the two frozen in place dragon slayers as she strode over, magic curling out and around Hestor, “he’ll be safer for transport in one of my subdimensions.”

 

Invel nodded, “Indeed. Slytherin students. To the dorms. Food will be sent.” he sneered and started walking, though Kaleb felt the dark delight.

 

Lucy stood there, watching the scene with her hands on her mouth, “how...could you two…” then she saw it, they weren’t in their right minds, scales were just raised in red and a shimmering yellow on Natsu’s and Laxus’ skin and she shook her head.

 

“Everyone return to the dorms,” Came a firm voice and heads all turned to see House Master Gaelbolg standing there, “this is over, Maker mages, stay. Everyone else disperse.” the look on his face was one of pure disappointment, “punishments will be doled out for those involved.” he looked towards Invel, “it is three weeks to the holiday, I suggest everyone take this time to pack up.”

 

Invel nodded, “yes, House Master.”

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

“Kaleb?” Cris watched his brother, lips pursed, “You’ve not gone to classes all week, and Van only gets to come out to visit us. You both look like shit, what’s going on?”

 

The mindbender looked over at Cristoff for a moment, then shook his head, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair, “Van’s been...sneaking into what they’re doing as often has he can, but...it’s not every one. They’re...keeping everyone in the main common rooms with the female prefects and Junior prefects giving lectures...and taking attendance every hour. Hestor and four others are taken for private tutoring sessions..but…”

 

“But?”

 

“Two are metal make mages, two are healers,” Kaleb pursed his lips, “so they’re healing him at least, but…”

 

Vander spoke, “I’ve got a tail any time I leave.” he made a face, “Pretty thing, really, but these tutor sessions I get into?” he shook his head, “They’re torturing him, raping him both physically and mentally...and they only ask one question: Will you make the contract now?”

 

“...which he refuses,” Cris let out a breath, “and leads to more violence, I take it?”

 

“Oh, yeah, if Hes didn’t say something about seeing how deep the Rabbit hole goes...I would have started killing,” Vander said quietly, “I Don’t know what’s going on in his head, but...when it’s time...they’re dead.”

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

With everyone leaving for the holiday, the train was busy...and there was plenty of arguing, both verbal and very silent. Hestor was glowering balefully down at Lucy as she stuck close to him and he could  **feel** the anger coming off Laxus. He wanted nothing to do with this little fiasco, it had already gotten him punishment enough. As soon as they were able to get on the train, he was moving fast, finding one, sliding in and locking the door. 

 

Hestor smirked as he saw Lucy smacking her palm on the window with a glare and pulled down the privacy curtains with a small wave. Alone, he slumped and let himself relax as he sprawled out as best he could on the floor using his coat as a pillow. He didn’t want company, what he wanted was to just sink into nothingness for a few hours. He half drifted until he felt a hand on him, his fist lashing out and he let out strangled sound as it was grasped.   
  


 

“Whoa, whoa. It’s okay!”

 

It took a moment for the sleep induced panic to clear and Hestor scowled at Vander before slumping back down to put his head on his coat, voice muffled and slurring from sleep, “lemme ‘lone.”

 

“Let’s get you off the floor,” he’d unlocked the door and grinned at Kaleb before winking and nodding to a bench. When his brother had settled, he shifted the half asleep mage up and onto the bench, watching as he sunk down and half drifted. Vander grinned broadly, “okay...I got a set of twins waiting...so…”

 

“Lock the door.”

 

There was a click and a small burst of shadows before vander was gone and Kaleb’s hand absently moved to play through the silver hair.

 

~)~))~)~

 

“I can’t believe you signed up for that!” Laxus hissed, “what is gramps gonna say?!”

 

Lucy snorted, “I don’t care. I’m not going to be coddled any more, Lax.” She stared at him, “when the biggest asshole of our class is saying maybe it’s a good idea...who does almost anything he can to show me up normally? Maybe it’s a clue?”

 

“Lucy,” Laxus hissed, “th-”

 

Bickslow frowned, “Laxus.” His voice was serious as he sat there, “there’s nothing wrong with those classes, they don’t do inductions unless the student is boscan or they go through a special counselling on the side. It’s a way for us and others to study boscan culture. Don’t insult me like that, man.”

 

Laxus scowled a bit and sat back, “I ain’t insulting you, Bix.”

 

“You kinda are, Lax,” Bickslow turned to look out the window, “you kinda are.”

 

Laxus sighed softly, “...look..i’m sorry...I just…”

 

“You’re Fiorian, I get it,” Bickslow spoke softly, “I had to adjust for Visiting Fiore, Lax, but...I don’t insult every bit of what I think is an ass backwards and repressed society.”

 

Laxus sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, frowning a bit as he pursed his lips and closed his eyes, “...yeah.”

 

~)~)~)~))~

  
  


Bickslow looked at the two blondes, “you sure I can’t convince you two to come to Bosco for the holiday break?”

 

Lucy smiled and shook her head, “nope, girls and I got plans, maybe next year?” she gave bickslow a hug, “thanks though..I’m gonna go get my ba-” She turned and blinked, looking at the broad chest that was there and slowly up, blushing a bit. 

 

Laxus scowled, “Pradesh.”

 

Zen shrugged a bit as he held out a pink bag, “I think this is yours? It got put on our trolly.”

 

Lucy smiled softly as she took the bag, “Thanks.” she leaned up, kissing Zen’s cheek and then turning when she heard Levy yell her name “comin’ Lev!”

 

Laxus narrowed his eyes, letting out a low growl “stay away from my sister.” The young man turned and stalked away.

 

Zen smirked a bit and looked at Bickslow, “like I’m going to listen to him.”

 

“Oh? You like her?” Bickslow chuckled as they walked towards where he could see Farron and Cris. 

 

“She’s cute...sweet and is starting to stand up for herself, I find it very attractive,” Zen shrugged as they walked, “so...who knows what’ll happen.”

 

“The redhead Farron’s talking to, female prefect right? What’s her name again?”

 

Zen made a face, “Lily Beliaran...I think? She’s pretty even tempered, doesn’t speak much, but keeps the students in line, can’t say I’ve ever heard her talk.”

 

Farron smiled at the redhead, “So..you have my number, if you want to get in touch with me, or go over the project a bit more over break.”

 

The redhead smiled warmly and nodded, voice soft, soothing and yet warm, “i know, Farron, you just enjoy your holiday.”

 

“You’re not celebrating?” Farron frowned a bit as he looked at her.

 

Lily shook her head with a soft smile, “no, my cousin will be picking me up and we’re going to Midi to see a pod of whales and study them.”

 

“Oh, well, enjoy, hopefully you’ll enjoy it?” Farron smiled softly, “though...I thought you’d be the type to go see the volcano crabs in Sin.”

 

“That’s Summer, which is when we hold our big yearly festival in Bellum, so no,” Lily turned as she heard her name called and pat Farron on the shoulder, “See you in January.” She raised a hand as her name was called again and wove gracefully through the crowd.

 

“Smooth,” Bickslow grinned, “you were gonna ask her to come, weren’t ya?”

 

“Shut up, Bix,” Farron scowled and stared off after the redhead, “She’s a good classmate.”

 

Bickslow tilted his head, “that guy she’s going to looks familiar.”

  
Farron frowned, “what do you mean?” he followed his brother’s gaze and his eyes went a bit wide, “That’s...the second prince of Bellum…her cousin...”

  
Bickslow looked at his brother, "that's the ‘I feel stupid’ look on your face right now..." he grinned, “You didn’t connect her last name, did you?”

 

“Shut up, Bix.”

 

“Aww, c’mon, Hes!”

 

They looked towards Vander’s voice, arching an eyebrow at the sleepy looking Stellar mage who was waving a hand at their brother, “no.”

 

“But...but new years!” Vander whined, “it’ll be fun.”

 

Hestor shook his head, “I spend every other year in Stella for the calendar new year, Van.”

 

“But but…” Vander let out another whine, “it’s your first year at school...we all have to celebrate together!”

 

Hestor looked at Vander with a sleepy glare, “no buts.”

 

The four saw Li Xing walking up and shaking her head, “Come along.” she simply tugged at his sleeve once and kept going.  


 

Hestor nodded and waved, “See you all at the start of the next half of the year.” he gave a few jogged steps before he was falling into line with Li.  


 

Vander watched Hestor go and grumbled, “well Fuck….” he looked over his shoulder at Kaleb and hissed, “I thought you’d fight more to get him to stay!”

 

“He is safe in Stella,” Kaleb said, arching an eyebrow, “The Xing Family won’t let anything happen to him, with the light that’s literally laced through the land, it’s the one place that there has never been a dark mage stay for long.” he pursed his lips, “Cris’ll be disappointed he can’t heal those scars...but..” he shrugged, “we can’t trap him.”

 

“We could, we would just need an X-frame and a lot of distraction,” Vander pointed out as they started walking, grinning broadly. "moaning and writhing in pleasure, it'd be great...."  


 

~)~)~)~)

  
  


There was half a reason Hestor didn’t mind going to Stella every other new years, Stella didn’t Celebrate the Callendar new year like most of the world. It did have a national holiday, but the people rarely stayed up. The Lunar New year...that was different. 

 

For him, every other year, he got told two words that few outside his home village knew to say to him: Happy Birthday. If anyone asked Officially, he always said August fifteenth.  The Guild Records showed the real date, but even Grenlow had looked at it, arched an eyebrow when the youth had said one day and written another all together. It had been a long explanation about how there was already more than enough happening on January First and he didn’t need the hassle. The School also had his actual birthdate, but he refused to allow it to be said, it had been part of the enrollment that the Xing Family had put in place.

 

He was settled in a window sill, looking out at the falling snow and drinking from a glass of scotch. His eyes were soft as he watched the flakes slowly fall and glow in the night sky. He looked towards the clock and took a breath, “Happy New Year.” He adored and embraced the Boscan New Year, so he rarely felt like things were bad, but being able to take the time and actually just relax and unwind without expectations was something the semi-anti-social youth also embraced and a Private celebration of his actual birthday always made him feel a bit more comfortable in his own skin...  


 

He wondered what they were all doing for all of a few moments, then snorted, knowing at least a few were probably off in privacy booths. He mused sadly that he would miss the damn clams a lot though. he let out a sigh, for the average stellan, he was tall, but...when it came to his schoolmates...he was sick of feeling short and hoped something would happen that he'd grow a few inches at least.  


 

~)~)~)~))~

  
  


Lucy giggled as she sat with Levy and Ezra, the two looking through a book and humming as Levy turned it a few times, “I think I really do like it better when the seme has darker hair and the uke has lighter hair.”

 

Lucy let out a small hum, “I have to agree, it looks amazing.” her eyes danced, “I saw it on the train to get to hogwarts.”

 

“What?! Tell tell!”

 

“Tell what?” Ezra blinked as she came into the room with a bowl of popcorn and a few movies, “what did I miss?”

 

Lucy rolled her eyes, “So...everyone knows about that asshole Kedanza, right?”

 

“Yeah, but he’s a good looking asshole,” Levy grinned, “can’t deny that.”

 

Lucy made a face and then grinned, “Not at all, not when tied up and being fucked.”

 

“Details!” The girls gathered around the popcorn bowl as they laughed and talked, eyes dancing as Lucy told her story about the train ride to hogwarts.

 

~)~)~))~)~

 

Laxus pursed his lips as he looked at his grandfather, “So...dad got broken out?”

 

Marakov nodded, “last week, christmas eve.” his lips were drawn in a thin line, “no one expected it...but…”

  
  


“I’ll watch Lucy, promise…” Laxus ran a hand through his hair, “Shit...I thought that was supposed to be a damn secure prison...guy’s a total...yanno…”

 

Marakov nodded, “Indeed, just be careful, Laxus...please.”

 

“I will, Gramps, I will,” Laxus let out a sigh as he sat there and then blinked as a beer was put down in front of him, “Gramps?”

 

“Go ahead,” He grinned slightly, though it was a sad one, “just one.”

 

~)~))~)~)~)

 

Seeing all the people he normally couldn’t talk to for various reasons while at School mingling made Kaleb smile as he stood and just watched the crowd. It was a huge party and he’d already seen his brothers be pulled away multiple times. 

 

Kaleb looked over as Zen sat down and arched an eyebrow, he didn’t say anything as he sipped his drink, just waiting to see what his brother had to say. When there was silence, he couldn’t help himself, “So...excited for your two new classmates at the start of the new classes?”

 

Zen slowly arched an eyebrow at Kaleb and shrugged before grinning sheepishly, “A little bit.”

 

“Good,” Kaleb grinned as he sipped his drink, “you’ve been watching her...and the best way to get her into something like that was through Levy.” 

 

Zen smirked, “extra points for pissing off her big brother?”

 

“Damn right,” Kaleb chuckled and shrugged, “he wants to try to have a fight without getting physical, I’ll rise to the occasion.”

 

The two raised their glasses to one another, two sets of dark eyes dancing in mischief as the party continued around them.

  
  


~)~)~)~))~

 

Coming back from the holidays was a time when it didn’t matter who the student was, there was a general relaxation about the student body. Rumors were the last thing on their minds, at least for now. There was a buzz of renewed energy in the air as people milled around and got things in order to get on the train.

 

“Art class, Lax?” Lucy looked amused as she walked along.

 

Laxus shrugged slightly, “should be easy right?”

 

Lucy slowly looked to the side at Levy, arching an eyebrow, “is it easy?”

 

Levy shrugged a bit, “live models, often nude.” she let out a hum, “there was this really pretty girl that modeled for our class often, but it doesn’t start until after the cut off to pull out of the class, just so people don’t go for the first month see the models and then bail.”

 

Lucy let out a hum, “Makes sense. I’m looking forward to our shared class.” She eyed Laxus as he let out a low grumble of annoyance, “oh, no, you don’t get to be that way! You threw away some of my books while I was spending the night with Levy and Ezra! my first edition yaois!”

 

Levy let out a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a gasp, “LAXUS! Those were all first Edition Stellan Yaoi books!”

 

Despite the loud buzz, a hush fell on the platform and Laxus suddenly felt like there were too many eyes on him, he hissed, “Don’t start!”

 

“First Editions!” Lucy glowered, “Do you know how hard those are to come by outside of Stella?!”

 

“You are such an asshole, Dreyer!” A dark haired, heavy set girl said as she passed the three, glowering, “ruining art like that!”

 

“I was drinking with Gramps, dammit!” Laxus scowled as he stormed towards the train, trying to avoid the various glares he was getting.

 

Lucy called after him, “Being Drunk is not an excuse!”

 

“For Fiorians it is,” Came a sarcastic tone and Lucy’s head whipped around to see the Silver haired Stellar mage.

 

She rolled her eyes, “wow...jackass much?” she mumbled, "truth, but still a jackass about it."  


 

Hestor arched an eyebrow as he kept walking, waving a hand, “not my fault. Just stating facts.” 

 

Lucy took a good look at the young man, tilting her head as she took in the clip in his hair that held it mostly out of his face, “Huh...Peridots..pretty.” she watched as he walked onto the train and was most likely going for a compartment...Her lips curled into a grin and she looked around, grabbing Levy and yanking her along, “c’mon, let’s get a compartment close to his. Maybe something’ll happen and we can watch.”

 

Levy grinned broadly as she followed, grabbing Ezra on the way past and making a kissy face. Ezra arched an eyebrow, but the normally stoic Prefect grinned a bit as she followed along and waved to a few other girls, that...looked at each other and many of the young men on the platform watched as the girls mobbed the train car to get on, all laughing and giggling with dancing eyes.

 

Vander tilted his head, “okay...there’s girls mobbing a train car...what the hell did we miss?”

 

Zen chuckled a bit and shrugged, “Got me, but it’s interesting.”  

 

The two blinked as they saw a silver haired figure climbing up on top the train car with a scowl and slinking down the train as girls continued to swamp into the train car he was on top of. Vander opened his mouth for a moment then shook his head, “...I don’t think I want to know…”

 

“Master Kedanza, we don’t ride on top of the train!”

 

Hestor froze at the call and hissed at Sorano before both Pradesh brothers watched as the girls trying to get into the car suddenly turned and looked up. “DAMMIT AGRIA!”

 

“That's Prefect Agria!”

 

“Not right now you aren’t!” Hestor took off and then ducked down into a train car as girls started to stampede."right now you're being a bitch!"  


 

Vander waited until one of the girls ran by and lightly grabbed her arm “hey, what’s up?”

 

The brunette blinked and Vander was sure that the costume cat ears on her head flickered like an actual cats, “oh...uh…”

 

“MILLY! Come on! We want to get a good compartment in case!” A pink haired girl broke between the two and yanked the girl along, “if what was on the message board said happened at the start of the year happens again!?”

 

‘Milly’ let out a giggle, “I wanna see him seme!”

 

The pink haired girl snorted, "he's a total power bottom uke!"

 

Zen opened his mouth, then shut it, “...Fiorians?”

 

“Pretty sure.”

 

“Of what?” Both brothers jumped at the soft voice and looked to the side to see the every prim and proper Lily.

 

“...something about a guy being a seme…”

 

The woman slowly quirked an eyebrow, “...excuse me...I have to go find a compartment.” she paused eyeing the mob of girls trying to get on one of the cars, “To make sure the peace is kept.” She strode off with her head held high, calling out, “Girls! We should have pride! Single file!” She clapped her hands together, “lest you scare someone off. That would be a shame!”

 

Sorano snorted as she slid up to the redhead and muttered, “we totally confiscating the compartments around the guy?”

 

Lily smiled as she started getting the girls organized, murmuring, “of course. We’re both admins on that message board. It was a good story.”

 

Sorano watched as they all filed on, Lily directing girls to different compartments with a calm leadership that was accepted without fail yet leaving the closest to the one that they had tracked the silver haired mage down to open as if to give him space, “so…” she said quietly to the other girl, “when are you updating the story with the blond guy and the green haired one?”

 

Lily shrugged, “when I get extra time. Break was busy, but I do have creative writing for this session. I expect to have a lot of time.”

 

The white haired young woman nodded, pointing to another compartment as they continued to direct the obviously giddy girls, “lemme know, I heard there’s a few art students from Stella, they’d love to make a manga out of one of them, I’m sure. I can make it into a script...or Mira.”

 

“Start with chapter one, I'll look over the script and make corrections,” Lily said as she started counting heads and murmuring, “maybe we can fit six in a compartment...it’s a squeeze…” she smiled faintly as she saw Invel and Zancrow, “Prefects, can I help you?”

 

“We were just checking on boarding, seeing if there were spots that we can get students in,” Invel spoke, looking uncomfortable as he heard whispers and giggling, “It looks like you have things in order.”

 

Lily nodded and smiled, “yes and this car is all full up, I apologize, but organization is best.”

 

Invel  nodded, “alright, good luck keeping them calm.”

 

She watched as the two walked away and looked at Sorano, both arching an eyebrow.  When the Slytherin prefects were gone, they very subtly bumped fists. The car  **wasn’t** full, but the redhead abhorred Invel and enjoyed seeing him practically running away with his proverbial tail between his legs.

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

“Not sitting with Lucy, Lax?” Bickslow and Freed slipped into the compartment, grinning.

 

Laxus groaned, “Hell no, she’s apparently with some Club she joined over the summer...and they’ve all camped out in one of the back cars...I went to ask if she needed something...and shit...the glares. All over some stupid comic books.”

 

Freed arched an eyebrow, “Lucy reads comics?”

 

“Yeah, some Stellan stuff,” Laxus waved a hand, “I kinda...got bad news, had a few drinks...and may have damaged them badly. She’s a bit pissed at me.”

 

Bickslow sat there, “Stellan? Isn’t half of that stuff Yaoi?”

 

Freed nodded as he pulled out a tome and settled in for the ride, “It is, from implied to very explicit. I hear the art is good.”

 

Bickslow sat there looking thoughtful, “wonder which club it was..”

 

“Dunno, but...Ezra and Levy are in it that I know of.”

 

Bickslow grinned, “Now Ezra I can guess...seen her trying to hide some Stellan books while reading in the library.” he let out a cackle, “I bet she joined the Yaoi Protection Club. most of the Fiorian Female student body is in it.”

 

“Why do you know of that, Bix?”

 

The blue haired youth grinned and shrugged, “the stories on there are good...and pleasure is pleasure, Lax, gender means shit.”

 

Laxus groaned softly and put his face in his hands, “dammit, Bix.”

 

“Hey, you want some of the best writing you’ll see? Those boards,” Bickslow shrugged, “they’re all damn good...but it’s hard to tell who is who because...usernames.”

 

Freed let out a low hum, “Indeed.”

 

“I mean...hell, there’s a whole discussion on there that’s pretty much combatting that bullshit Natsu spewed, about how all he needs is a good Seme and he’ll never go to the Empire,” Bickslow grinned, “there’s a huge fight over who it should be. Yaoi girls are fucking nasty when it comes to their ships sometimes…”

 

“Bix, I don’t want to hear that…”

 

Freed let out a hum, “love can keep a person from darkness…” he sipped from a thermos he had, “and a few of the ships are...interesting. I like the ones that FloweringFire Posts.”

 

Bickslow couldn’t help but cackle in delight as Laxus sunk further down in his seat. The blond Fiorian looked almost like he wanted to be swallowed by the floor as he looked between them after a few moments in disbelief.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Hestor felt oddly boxed in and only slightly weirded out as he sat with one of his books and half watched the scenery go by. He was used to hearing moans of pleasure around him...not giggling girls. He’d absently poked his head out a few times to see if he was missing something, but all he’d seen were smiles and waves...which just made it all the more unnerving. What the hell had happened over Winter Break?

 

He debated as he sat there, he’d gotten a snack from the Trolly...and had several boxes of treats delivered. He drummed his fingers as he sat there, mumbling to himself and sighing as his stomach made itself known. He arched an eyebrow as the door opened “Vander.”

 

“...man, there’s so much estrogen in here...might take all of me and my brothers to make ‘em all happy,” The dark haired youth grinned broadly as he sat and closed the door, “What are you doing back here?”

 

Hestor shrugged, “Avoiding people, mostly...seems to have worked until now.” He shook his head slightly.

 

Vander shrugged and looked towards the door where he could hear squeals, “...those are..”

 

“Ignore it, I have been,” Hestor flipped a page in his book and picked up a piece of candy, putting it in his mouth, “easier to do.”

 

“You have half a seat of chocolate,” Vander looked at the other for a moment, “you don’t get that much normally.”

 

The silver haired mage waved a hand, “Prefect Beliaran dropped them off with Prefect Agria, something about the entire train car sharing with each other.” he rolled his eyes, “I don’t buy it...but…”

 

“Hey, free chocolate is free chocolate,” Vander leaned over, picking one up and taking a bite, “Damn, Dark chocolate too.” He grinned, “too bad it’s not Ki-”

 

“Do not finish that sentence, there may be high pitched squealing if you do,” Hestor snorted a bit and then froze as the other youth leaned over him, “what are you doing?”

 

Vander shrugged slightly and picked up a chocolate, grinning as he put it between his teeth and leaned in.

 

“You’re attempting to stir up trouble,” Hestor hissed then sniffed slightly, the smell of honey came to his nose and he groaned before leaning in, “gimme.”

 

Vander grinned as their lips met and then laughed as the other plundered the chocolate and ducked his head. The squeals and coos easily heard before Hestor huffed, “wonderful.”

 

“Want anoth-” Vander laughed at the dark look he got from Hestor, “aww, c’mon, I’m pretty good at kissing..”

 

A Silver brow slowly lofted and Hestor kicked out with a foot before sliding the boxes closer, the arch look he gave the Pradesh was enough for Vander to back down, “what did you really come for?”

 

Vander shrugged a bit, “check on you, I mean…” he shrugged slightly and then sighed, running a hand through his hair, “you going to be okay?”

 

Hestor looked to his book, putting another candy in his mouth and shrugging, “you know what’s going on.”

 

“We could deal wi-”

 

“Not until I know what fucking key that is,” Hestor pinned Vander with a dark look, “until then...I’ll..stomach it out.”

 

Vander looked at the other for a moment, “well, we can help. We brought some Kissing chocolate.”

 

Hestor groaned and then picked up a candy, throwing it at the shadowquip with a hiss. He rolled his eyes as Vander managed to catch it in his mouth. “We’re not making this a game.”

 

“We can, each of us takes a box, see who can actuall-”

 

“No.”

  
  
  


~)~))~)~)~

 

“What do you mean you don’t know what classes you’re in?” Vander looked at Hestor, “that’s...one of those things you do take part in.”

 

Hestor looked ahead of them as they walked towards the dorms, “Potions at least…”

 

Vander looked at the other in disbelief, “this is the one place we have complete control over our schedules, Hes…”

 

Rowan rolled his eyes, “You didn’t make your choices, did you?”

 

Hestor shrugged slightly, “I was in Sin when registration was going on. Li did it for me. I just said I wanted potions class in every session.”

 

“What were you doi…” Vander shook his head, “I don’t know what to know. You traveled way too much, Hes.”

 

Rowan chuckled softly, “that’s what happens when someone has a pushy family.”

 

“They’re not pushy…” Hestor said as they walked, “...they want to see me succeed.” he pursed his lips, “and the end of last Summer, There was a conference on lava beasts that I wanted to go to...I agreed to be enrolled here in exchange to go.” he snorted, “not like there are any strange classes, like Theater or Choir.”

 

Rowan smirked, “There are.”

 

The two had never seen the Stellar mage sprint quite like he did and when they finally caught up with him, his eye was twitching. 

 

“Hes?” Vander looked at the silver haired mage and gently took the crumpled paper out of his hands, “self defense, good choice for you...Herbology...Potions….Choir.”

 

Rowan looked over Vander’s shoulder, “and Theater…”

 

Hestor let out a soft his “Li!”

  
  
  


~)~)~))~

 

Lucy leaned back to talk to Levy and grinned, “So...excited?”

 

Levy nodded, “mm! So what classes are you looking forward to, other than the obvious one?”

 

“I’ve got a creative writing class, self defense class and a riding class.” Lucy shrugged, “a little bit of everything.”

 

“I wonder if the theater class is putting on a production this spring, or the Choir…” Levy sighed, “we had an imp infestation in the Auditorium and it took nearly a week to get it out and then...finals.” She shook her head, “kinda sucked...but I really wanted to see it.”

 

“Oh? What did they do?” Lucy tilted her head, “Anything good?”

 

Levy grinned, “They were going to do the King and I, some sort of joint venture since most people are in both classes.”

 

Kaleb let out a hum, “they did practice for a long time.” he made a face, “imp infestations need to be handled by professionals, not something any of us could have been able to help with.”

 

Cris chuckled as he sat down, “yes, there will be one, I was just talking with the teacher when we got in yesterday.”

 

Both girls snapped their heads to Cris, eyes shining. Levy grinned, “what play?”

 

“We were going to try The King and I again…” Cris shrugged, watching the two lean towards him and grinned, “But I can’t confirm nor deny what we are doing...Only that we don’t have enough girls for the girl parts...so someone’s cross dressing.”

 

Both girls looked at each other and Cris actually felt a chill at the grins that curled over their lips. He honestly felt bad about whatever they may have been thinking and who their minds were concocting was going to be cross dressing. He looked towards Kaleb and arched an eyebrow at the interested gleam in his eyes.

 

_ “Guess who’s in the joint class?” _

 

Kaleb arched an eyebrow slightly as he sipped his drink and looked at Cris,  _ “who?” _

 

_ “You’re no fun…” _

 

_ “Cris.” _

 

_ “Vander and Hes. Given that he’s over at the Slytherin table sulking and casting some of the dirtiest looks i’ve ever seen at Lady Li? I don’t think he chose all his classes.” _ Cris went back to his meal, “everyone eat, we start classes tomorrow, so we should get an early night’s turn in.”

 

_ “...He sings?” _

 

_ “Maybe, but...when I saw the class list...I pushed for a highly choreographed play...means lots of practice after classes.” _ Cris wasn’t going to call Kaleb on the relief he was feeling,  _ “So...if he’s getting tutoring from you again, let me know wh-” _

 

_ “Two days a week, Monday and Wednesday.” _

 

_ “So...those are off limits...should be able to get at least two to three days a week for practice...lots of dancing and singing at the same time, putting the class through some major paces.” _

  
  


~))~)~)~)~)

  
  
  


Hestor looked less than pleased as he sat on the stage with the rest of the class, twitching when he realized they were actually one merged and large time blocked class. His dark look actually had Vander shrinking back a bit and his own eye was twitching slightly. There were out of forty students...three girls. It almost didn’t matter what play they were doing, one of the guys was playing a female part.

 

He also felt a bit shorter because while most of the males in the school had gained a few inches, he hadn’t.  There were girls in the class taller than him. When the announcement of the play came he realized that everyone had looked at him when they realized the numbers and he’d hissed. The Teacher looked apologetic, but she was the only one. They could fudge a bit, being theater, but certain things, like vocal ranges they couldn’t. 

 

Vander pat Hestor on the shoulder lightly, “There there...your voice will drop soon...and I’m sure you’ll get a few more inches of height.”

 

“You will remove your hand from my person, or I shall not be responsible for any violent acts I commit within the next sixty seconds,” Hestor stared straight ahead.

 

Cris chuckled a bit and shook his head, “Look, we all develop differently, Hes…”

 

Steely blue eyes looked amused at the slayer and Hestor pointed, “Your father feeds all of you brothers something! I swear it!”

 

“Nah, but Mister Elan makes some of the best food ever, you should come visit for summer break,” Vander grinned and then yelped as he was shoved over by the sulking silver haired mage. “Maybe you’ll even grow a few in-ACK!”  Hestor let out a yell and lunged at Vander, the shadowquip grinning as he rolled out of the way and held up his hands, “now now, Hes...let’s not get violent…” his eyes flashed in mischief, “you just need more sex…” 

 

“Vander!” Hestor hissed as he lunged again, the raven haired youth easily getting out of the way.

 

“best way to get the body going ya know? Hormones need to get flowing,” Vander grinned as the riled up mage lunged again and he grabbed him, “c’mon.”

 

Hestor let out a sound as he was grabbed and wriggled until his hands were up and he was pressing Vander’s chin up. 

 

“Well, now that we’re almost done for the day,” Cris said as he tried to redirect the two, but the amused chuckles from the others obviously weren’t helping as the first years continued to struggle. He walked past them, kicking the back of Vander’s knee and letting them fall. He smirked as his brother pinned the smaller mage, “We’ve printed out a practice schedule and we’ll work on casting in the next week, after we’ve gotten everyone comfortable with things...bring your workout clothes...this isn’t going to be easy, it may be fun, but it won’t be easy.”

 

Hestor hissed and arched as his body was pressed down into and then glowered at Vander, “let me go.”

  
Vander smirked as he pinned the smaller’s arms above his head, “i like you this way though.”

 

Cris watched the two and shook his head, he could see the tension in the smaller of the two, but it wasn’t a knee jerk going to hurt Vander. The two weeks away for the holiday had helped and that much was obvious.

 

Hestor narrowed his eyes a bit as he tugged at his arms and hissed, “let go.” he let out a low whimper as the other dipped down, letting his tongue curl along his neck. Hestor swallowed slightly and shuddered as he arched a bit. 

 

“Privacy rooms are backstage you two,” Cris didn’t want to interrupt, but he also knew that privacy would be better if they continued on.

 

The voice made hestor stiffen and he let out a low warning hiss, “off. Now.” 

 

Vander let out a huff as he sat up and let go of the other, scowling slightly at Cris “fine, fine...I’ll be good...for now.”   
  
~)~)~)~)~)~

  
  


“Pradesh,” Laxus made a sour face as he approached the chocolate haired Prefect.

 

Kaleb stopped and turned, “Dreyer. What is it?”

 

Laxus looked around, making sure there was no one close, “...your uncles in the Knights, right?”

 

Kaleb arched an eyebrow and nodded, “yes, why?”

 

“look...Gramps said the Fiore Government’s keeping shit underwraps...but…” he trailed off and sighed, “My dad escaped from Era. He’s a...you know who supporter.” He leveled the other with a look, “I don’t  **like** the thought of saying this sort of shit...but you can at least tell your uncle. What he chooses to do…” he shrugged a bit, “better than being unaware.” The slayer turned and walked away, not saying anything else.

 

Kaleb let out a low hum as he watched the other. This wasn’t about their past, their gripes, this was about a big threat to Mages period and he understood that. He let out a small breath and turned to go to his office, he could at least write his uncle a letter that would hopefully give them heads up...Fiore always did like to keep things Secret and they did so with a fervor that bothered him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Mondays, Kaleb found, were the worst days for everyone. The weekend came and gone, the students had either stayed out too long and too late, or they simply didn’t want to go to classes. Vander had been less than pleased, only getting into one of the two extended sessions that Hestor had been put through, and his brother had been livid.

 

“Calm down, Van,” Kaleb looked at his brother as they sat in the reception room of the Prefects’ offices. “What happened?”

 

Vander paced and hissed, “Dimaria. She came in and…shit got damn weird, like...hours of bruises and abuse in seconds. I fucking  **blinked** Kaleb, she’s got some nasty ass magic.”

 

The mindbender frowned as he sat there, no one knew much about the half crazed mages’ magic, but he was slowly working on figuring it out. “What exactly happened. Every detail.” he could go into Vander’s head and pull it out, but part of him wanted to know what his brother saw in his own words.

 

Vander groaned as he slumped into a chair, “I finally figured out how to get past those fucking nasty ass wards they’ve got in that hidden room, right? So...makes it easier to not look suspicious that I go ‘missing’ and shit when they take Hes, yeah?” he took a breath, “So...they’re saying it’s like tutoring for those Defense classes we gotta take...and Zancrow, as teacher’s assistant, pulls no shit, they have a healer on hand for them because he just...is a nasty piece of work.” he ran a hand through his hair, “So...right...it looks kinda normal, he’s strung up, you can tell they’ve been...working on him. Nothing bad though, a few bruises, gut punches, probably more than a few backhands to the face...”

 

Kaleb nodded, watching his brother and taking in the overall body language. Vander was pissed, worried and terrified over what he’d seen. “Go on.”

 

“So yeah, he’s being all sorts of fucking defiant...and I kinda wondered how the fuck they made it so that he was so dazed so quick at times,” Vander snorted, “anyway..she walks in and...he goes from cocky to...fucking hysterical in like...two seconds...and suddenly, it looks like he’s been through hours of torture. Her eyes have this weird ass fucking glow to them and I swear the wards are the reason no one’s fucking felt her magic.”

 

Kaleb arched an eyebrow, fist clenching a bit, “...I almost don’t want  him to continue this.”

 

“You stop it, you know he’s gonna get fucking insulted,” Vander scowled, “as much as I fucking hate it…” he sighed and shook his head, “But...I did get a picture of that key.” he pulled out an envelope and carefully sat it down, “Dimaria held it up this time, looking creepy as hell, fucking weirded me out, swear the void shades that are normally at the edge of my mind reeled back, and asked in a far too fucking sweet voice if he’d please make a contract.” he shuddered, “and when Hes said no? Just...bones snapping filling the air and the screams. Like he’d been in torture for ten hours.”

 

Kaleb took the envelop and slowly opened it, studying the picture of the key in it for a long moment, “let’s see what we can find on this thing…” he took a breath, “Hopefully...hopefully this gives us an idea of where to go past...keeping him out of their hands for five days a week.”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Lucy let out a low breath as she sat with Levy, licking her lips as she looked at the other. They were sitting in one of the common rooms and looking over their notes, “...we start…”

 

Levy grinned a bit, “The information as been great...c’mon…” her eyes danced, “I’m really thinking that I might see if I can sign up for an induction.”

 

Lucy’s eyes went wide as her face turned red, “are you sure?”

 

Levy shrugged slightly, “I don’t think I’d mind.” She tucked a bit of her hair back, smiling shyly, “and they will make sure it’s...you know…”

 

Lucy let out a hum as she slowly wrote, eyes half focused, “There’s a lot of good people to choose from…who would you, if you could?”

 

Levy let out a low hum as she sat there, looking through her notes, “I dunno, I’d want someone that could make it fun and not awkward at all. What about you?”

 

Lucy sat there, then looked up at Levy, eyes half hidden in her bangs, “I dunno...maybe? I mean... _ he _ seems like…”

 

“Laxus would freak, tell me that’s not the reason,” Levy gave Lucy a firm look.

 

Lucy’s head shook rapidly, “no, that’s not it at all. He’s really sweet.” she tucked her hair back a bit and smiled softly, “and really helpful, he’s in my riding class as well...but the TA.” she let out a soft sigh, “you know those commercials? On the L-TV?” she bit her lips, “the ones with the guy on a horse?”

 

Levy giggled and nodded, “yeah, ends up being for something really stupid too...but...can’t help but watch?”

 

“Yeah, that’s him in Class, I literally fell off my horse a few times because I turned and saw him. A lot of people were laughing, but him? He just smiled then helped me back up.”

 

“If he’s the TA, that’s part of the job,” Levy arched an eyebrow.

 

Lucy shrugged, “is rubbing ankles and staying close part of that? Or making sure I’ve got my bag?”

 

Levy opened her mouth and shut it, “uh...no?” Levy blushed a bit, “well, we’re going to be choosing partners next week for the class.” She nudged the other and grinned, “maybe..?”

 

“It’s a class,” Lucy snorted, “and pleasure is pleasure to them...I don’t think that’ll apply, Levs.”

 

“I think it would mean something if he approached you, right?” Levy arched an eyebrow at Lucy, watching her face turn a bit more red.

 

Lucy pursed her lips and nodded, “probably...maybe? I don’t know...” She let out a faint sigh and mumbled, “This is so confusing.” she put her chin in her hand as she sat there, “and he always shows up when I’m having trouble getting books off the top shelves, gets them for me…”

 

“Hey, nothing wrong with a tall guy, right? I mean...we are kinda short,” Levy giggled and watched Lucy smile, “and his eyes, Lu.” she let out a yelp as she was smacked and the two laughed softly. “Besides, I’m going to see if his brother will be my partner. He’s a bit younger, yeah...but...confident.” 

 

Lucy giggled softly, “and a little wicked?” 

 

“Hey, if I get close, maybe he’ll let me watch when he’s with another guy?” Levy’s eyes danced, “because he let  **you** watch.”

 

Lucy giggled, “he let me watch on a  **train** without knowing me.” the two shared a grin that had a few of the guys that had walked into the area slowly backing out.

  
  


~)~)~)~)~)~

  
  


Lily hummed as she sat, typing quickly and then pausing when the door opened. The redhead hitting a few keys and then opening another tab on her browser and opening a folder, “afternoon, Prefect Pradesh.”

 

Farron rolled his eyes, “There are three Prefect Pradeshes in the school.”

 

“Only one that comes in here regularly,” The young woman’s lips quirked as she turned her chair to look at Farron, “so what brings you here between classes?”

 

“Paperwork, mostly, you?” Farron moved to grab a few books.

 

“Most of my classes are hands on and in the evenings,” She smiled softly, “animal studies and all.” She leaned back in her seat a bit, “so...I am the one of the four of us that has the most free time.” she chuckled faintly and shrugged, “I only have one day time class and that’s a writing class, plus the one I do TA for.”

 

“Oh? You picked up a TA spot? Which class?” Farron looked at her, watching as she stood and walked to put the folder in one of the filing cabinets.

 

Lily nodded, “it was something to fill one of the free blocks I have, keep myself busy.” she chuckled softly as she pulled out another folder, “and Professor Krommer looked like he was ready to kill a few Gryffindor students, so I offered to help him.” she grinned as she stood there.

 

Farron shook his head, “just don’t overwork yourself?”

 

“I don’t plan on it, Farron,” She gave him a soft smile.

 

The young man stood there, “so...what are you doing over summer break?”

 

“June is our yearly celebration...I don’t have plans for July and the beginning of august yet,” Lily shrugged a bit as she closed the cabinet and slowly walked back to her desk, “I was thinking I might see if I can go on a trip to Midi or Sin, go to the beach.”

 

Farron’s eyes danced, “You could come to Bosco...the Grass Sea is a sight to see.”

 

She let out a low hum, “maybe, I’d have to see about a hotel.”

 

“My family estate has more than enough rooms,” Farron paused, “and I’ve got two younger sisters, so there would be someone to spend time with…”

 

Lily looked at Farron as she sat and opened the folder, letting out a low hum, “We will see. Though I am sure my family will want to drop me off and speak to your family, make sure I’m in good hands.” She gave a faint smile, “that wouldn’t be an issue, would it?”

 

Farron shook his head, “no, my Dad’s an ambassador...I’d just have to know when...so I could make sure he was there.”

 

Lily warmly smiled and nodded, “I’ve got your number, I will call you then.”

 

“Good, great,” Farron grinned slightly and turned, “I’m going to go get a snack from the student store...did you want anything?”

 

Lily let out a low hum as she started typing, flipping through the folder, “I wouldn’t mind some bubble tea.”

 

“I’ll be back soon then,” Farron turned and walked out.

 

Lily watched for a moment and then smirked as she murmured, “he’s so cute when he’s shy.” She waited a few moments, grinned broadly and clicked on the tab she’d ‘hidden’ before her fingers started flying across the keys again, eyes dancing as she purred in delight as she murmured, “alright, time to get this script cleared to be drawn..” her eyes danced, “it’ll be wonderful...and I can’t wait to see how Mira draws them.”

  
  


~)~)~)~)~

  
  
  
  


Cris was amused, very highly insanely amused as he watched as basic dance moves were worked on. The Girls were complaining about dancing in heels and Hestor was in rare form.

 

“Oh, come on, it’s not  **hard** , why are you bitching?” Hestor arched an eyebrow as he watched them.

 

“Why don’t you try it?”

 

“Challenge accepted.” One Silver brow shot up and he walked to the rack with all the shoes on it, looking through them. After a few moments, he pulled on a pair of five inch heels and took a moment to get used to them before nodding and striding out without looking unnatural, leaving dropped jaws.

 

“What? HOW?!”

 

Hestor stepped up to the young woman and arched an eyebrow, “We both have the same heel on and i’m still two inches shorter than you. I did, like many Boscans, take dancing lessons. When everyone is taller than you...you learn to wear heeled shoes.”

 

He smirked as he stood there and then took a few steps back, hands going out as he took a few quick steps, “even then, i’m small and slender.” he smirked, “I had a lot of male partners in dance classes.” 

 

Cris recognized the Salsa as the snarky silver haired man moved and leaned against the back of one of the seats in the auditorium. 

 

“Salsa? Mambo?” Hestor smirked as he continued to move his feet and then snorted as he was spun and looked at Vander, rolling his eyes as the other moved in, “really?”

 

Vander grinned broadly, “c’mon, you dance, this is new.”

 

Hestor rolled his eyes again and took the hand, “I am doing this to make a point...and we have no music.”

 

One of the girls smirked as she walked to the music player and then looked through the CDs, “so you’re saying you two can dance to  **anything** even with you in those heels?”

 

Hestor snorted as he stomped a foot and put a hand on his hip, stopping the little impromptu dance. He waved the other, “Bring it.”

 

She smirked as she held up the CD, “let’s see you dance to  **country** .”

 

“Two step?” Vander said, smirking as he rolled his neck, “how fancy you want to get.”

 

Hestor looked over at Vander and slowly arched an eyebrow, “I know you did at least one competition when we were younger.” he smirked, “like I said, bring it. Don’t drop me. I’ll kick you.”

 

When the music started, the two moved with practiced ease to the music that was being blared through the hall, Cris could tell they were having a conversation, if the bemused look on Hestor’s features and Vander’s grins and suggestive looks was anything to go by. He had to admit, the silver haired youth had very clean steps, someone that had trained; Cris also saw where Vander tried to get the other to loosen up and there was a general playfulness to the two step.

 

The entire class was watching and Cris had to grin at the slightly stunned looks of the girls. He understood that sometimes it was difficult and perhaps the heels maybe were too much for them, but they had to learn to get out of their comfort zone and seeing the shocked looks turn to narrowed eyed ones of rising to a challenge? It was worth it seeing the argument that started it.

 

Hestor called out, “half of it is learning to trust your partner…” he arched an eyebrow as he was spun, “or at least tolerate th-” he let out a squeak as he was flipped and glowered as he stepped in a bit too close to Vander, a sharp snap of his foot coming down and a narrowed eyed look at the dark haired Pradesh before letting out a growl as the song ended, “Tolerate them.”

 

Vander grinned broadly as hestor stepped away, “easy, just...chemistry.”

 

“Not my type,” Hestor said flatly.   
  


Vander arched an eyebrow as he stepped up behind the other, “That’s not what you said on the tra-” 

 

Hestor’s hand was up in Vander’s face as his foot came up, hooking the other by the knee before he twisted a bit, sending the other tumbling, “...also knowing how to handle your dance partner.” There were laughs around as Hestor looked down at Vander in amusement, “see, get too cocky and…”

 

Vander grinned as he laid there, “I dunno...can you have too much cock?”  He rolled his hips a bit, eyes dancing at the exasperated look on the Stellar mage’s face.

 

“Vander pradesh, everyone,” Hestor said flatly, “he’ll be with us until the end of the year. Don’t feed him and don’t leave him tips.” 

 

“I can give some tips,” Vander chuckled as he got to his feet in a smooth flip up of his body. “May types of tips.”

 

“Save that for your Sudehpah classes,” Hestor strode across the stage to the shoe rack, taking off the shoes and putting them back. “Moral of that story is: If I can dance in five inch heels...so can you, it’s just finding your balance.”

 

“Okay, but he wasn’t that much taller than you were,” One of the girl’s huffed as she stood there.

 

Hestor froze, hands just above the heels, “excuse me?”

 

“You two were even in height almost, perfect for normal dan-”

 

“CRIS,” Hestor bellowed, “you’ve got a foot and a half easy on me. Move it.”

 

“You can’t order the Prefect around!” one of the girls scowled at the silver haired mage, even as he put the heels back on.

 

“No, you just insinuated that I chose Vander because of height, not skill,” Hestor hissed as he strapped the shoes back on, “that will not do.”

 

Cris chuckled as he stood, “I don’t mind.” he snorted as he saw people start to filter in to watch, like they had been for the last few days. The productions were always a big thing, something flashy that wasn’t magic based in the school...well too magic based. Special effects were always provided by mages that specialize in having great magic control.

  
  


Hestor walked to the bags and pulled out a scarf, moving to the center off the stage and putting it over his eyes, “the biggest thing is finding trust in your partner and yourself.” he tied it around his eyes and snorted as he smelled a smokey cherry smell that he associated with Vander, “what?”

 

Vander grinned as he adjusted the impromptu blindfold, “kinky.” he grunted at the elbow in his stomach.

 

“Go pick out a song, something to go with a Venetian Waltz.”

 

The tallest of the girls stared, “you’re going to do it blindfolded?”

 

Hestor nodded as he held out a hand, “part of dancing is trust. Part of it is practice. The other part…” he shrugged, “Body language. We’re doing a play that is highly choreographed, everything has to be bigger. We’re working on our individual parts, but if you  **read** the damn script, there is a dance number at the beginning where it is supposed to be-”

 

“Okay! Okay! We get it, jeeze!” She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, “can’t do anything fucking like a normal person…like most slyt...” she trailed off as the music started and let out a small sound in the back of her throat.

 

The girls that were filtering in watched with wide eyes as the two started moving, Hestor still spoke though, “The follower of the pair needs to know that their partner can take their weight….and you let them.”

 

There were small sounds of delight as the silver haired mage was dipped and he arched a bit before being brought up, not missing a step and the girls couldn’t help but watch the contrast of the two dancing.

 

“Oh...wow…” One in the impromptu audience whispered, Lphone up and recording with wide eyes.

 

“he...is...so a power bottom,” there was a bit of muffled and soft giggling that was hidden by the music and Vander had to grin and shake his head. Hestor being his normal asshole self had of course caught ears and well, the YPC needed to only apparently hear of guy in heels to bring them slinking in probably faster than the teachers could stop them from running through the halls. At least they were being quiet.

 

Vander had to admit the amount of trust that was being shown as he had to wonder if it was Cris that was doing it or just the fact that if done right, that sort of waltz could be almost erotic. The fact that the standoffish mage was just seemingly relaxing into the dancing probably helped. They were still doing a hell of a lot of clean up from what Natsu and Laxus had done and it seemed like something as weird as this was working...at least in a third of the student body. There would be some that wouldn’t, but...if you get a pack of girls to fight for something...it was a sure bet a lot of others would cow under the pressure.

 

There were startled sounds at a few of the swings and he had to admit...he was having a bit more fun than he should as he thumbed through the CDs. He looked at the time left and grinned “Yanno what’s a good song to really...really let the lead partner take all the weight?”

 

Hestor wanted to snark, but he had a damn good clue what Vander was going to say, “really? This is just showing off.” he spun on his feet and then held a hand out before he was dipped again. “How about something fun and fast.”

 

Vander cackled, “you sure you want that? Seems like a waste of time, I like to take my time for fun.”

 

“When was the last time I called you a menace?” Hestor snorted faintly as he was flush against Cris again, one brow lofting over the ‘blindfold’.

 

Cris chuckled softly “two days ago, I think?” He looked towards the audience and then nodded towards Vander, grinning, “Samba, you did mention that.”

 

Hestor rolled his eyes, “that’s it, These shoes are hardly broken in properly...I will have my cousin have my dance shoes shipped.”

 

When the upbeat song started, the two were moving and one of the girls huffed, “they have to have danced together before.”

 

Vander grinned as he walked over and put his arms over their shoulders, “nope, it’s called training. With the right training, you can dance with anyone.” He purred, “In a lot of different ways.”

 

Both young woman looked at each other and arched an eyebrow, before they grinned and pushed Vander’s face back with a laugh.

 

“Ouch, mean,” Vander laughed though “I mean...I’m always up for pleasure.”

 

“Maybe we should skip the play and just do some dance numbers,” One of the girls tilted her head, “...because damn…”

 

Vander laughed and shook his head, “I dunno...this is kind of a class geared towards theater and singing you know…”

 

The girl on Vanders left made a dismissive sound and waved her hand, “I say class vote.”

 

The other grinned broadly, “and if we’re doing a dance show....” she looked up and down at Cris and Hestor, “tight pants all the damn time…” Then she glanced at Vander out of the corner of her eye, “...every guy in tight pants…all. The. time.”

 

At the loud clapping, hestor ripped the blindfold off and looked around, eyes narrowing as he saw half the auditorium full before growling, “we are  **practicing** here and you are Disturbing us!” The silver haired youth threw his hands in the air as people clapped and stalked towards the edge of the stage, “that’s it! I can’t work in these conditions!”

 

Vander couldn’t help but laugh as the audience seemed more excited about the other’s fit and leaned on the two young women he was standing with as they all dissolved into laughter. “He’s so fucked on just being called an asshole now.”

 

Cris grinned with a bow, “Thank you, Ladies, we’re here until the Spring Production, three days a week, our practice schedule is listed on the door outside, as long as you are quiet and don’t make noise you’re welcome to sit in the upper balconies.”

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Hestor looked up from what he was doing and sighed, “Dragoneel, what is it.” He really didn’t want to deal with the slayer, in fact, he’d love to get revenge for the bullshit he’d pulled before winter break. It was just a matter of timing with his busy schedule. He glanced between the slayer and the silver flask on the table as if he were debating on opening it and taking a swig from it like it contained alcohol.

 

“Good job there, at least we know why the Pradesh boys keep you around, right?” Natsu grinned as he leaned against the back of a chair. He looked at the things that were spread on the table, noting the flask and arching an eyebrow, “we’re not supposed to have this sort of thing.I’ll just go take this!”

 

“Give that back!” Hestor stood as the Dragon slayer snatched the ornate flask. He followed until the pinkette was out of the library and then grinned. It was honestly a cheap as hell flask that he’d bought because it was pretty, but it looked like one you’d keep expensive alcohol in and he rubbed his hands together.

 

He’d been waiting for the dragon slayer to fuck with him again and since there was...whatever the Theater and Choir class was doing now going on and an upcoming spring dance...which he was asked every other hour if he’d have time to dance with someone...he’d not been able to draw the slayer into the trap. He grinned as he picked up his things as he heard the dinner bell.

 

~)~)~))~

 

Rowan arched an eyebrow, “oh, what did you do?”

 

Vander snorted, “I dunno what he did, but he looks like he’s completely ready to cackle maniacally.”

 

“Wait for it,” Hestor looked across the room to the Gryffindor house table, smirking slightly into his glass as he watched Natsu and Sting both take a swig out of the flask and his eyes danced in dark delight at the sour faces they had on their features at the taste.

 

When the potion started working, there were plenty of yells of shock as the two turned into very pissed looking weasels. Hestor’s lips slowly curled into a dark grin as people started yelling in shock. He knew what was coming, “Vander, sack.”

 

“...sack?”

 

“I need a sack.”

 

Vander blinked as he looked between Hestor and the chaos, “...what?”

 

Hestor stared at Vander, “alright, since you’re just not getting it, go get the flask, dispose of it, quickly.”

 

Vander’s brows shot up before he grinned and then was gone. The chaos making it so that the dropped flask was under the table and he dropped it into the voids, watching the liquid come out of it and then blinking as a few of the shades took on an almost weasel like shape before he was returning to his seat. He grinned “you didn’t.”

 

Hestor shrugged slightly, “I did nothing. There’s no proof at all.” he shifted himself back as there was angry chittering and then leaned down, picking up a bright pink and a whitish yellow set of weasel’s by the scruff of their necks, “look, someone lost their pets.”

 

“Kedanza!”

 

Hestor looked at Laxus, his face almost angelically innocent, “yes, Mister Dreyer?”

 

“You did this!” Laxus slowly started walking towards across the dining hall only to have his arm grabbed, he turned and narrowed his eyes on Cris, “you know he did it.”

 

“Do we, Laxus?” Cris arched an eyebrow, “I didn’t even see what they drank out of.”

 

“He’s done it before,” Laxus growled and then blinked slowly as he felt ire from around him. His brow furrowed as he saw all the glares he was getting, “...the hell.”

 

“Let’s just sit down, shall we?” Cris spoke in a calm tone, “there’s no need to go after Hestor…” he mumbled, “and possibly piss off a lot of the female student body...they’re already on a hair trigger as it is.”

 

Laxus let out a growl and broke his arm out of the hold before he sat back down and hissed, “I know he did it.”

 

Hestor calmly walked across the dining hall, holding the wriggling weasels out so they didn’t scratch or bite him. He smiled at Cris, “these may belong to Gryffindor.”

 

Cris arched an eyebrow, trying to look serious but his dark eyes danced in amusement as he took them “Thank you…not sure what happened.”

 

Hestor shrugged slightly, “I don’t either, I’ve not had any contact with either of them in weeks, so it certainly could not be me.”

 

Laxus let out a low growl and Hestor slowly looked at him, keeping that oddly innocent look on his features as he turned and walked back to the Slytherin table, the smirk on his lips only showing when he was almost to the table and there were secretive, under the table fist bumps and high fives all around the table as the meal continued.

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

There was plenty of laughter in the Slytherin dorms as people filled in and Hestor smirked before he moved to his room and picked up the small brewing cauldron. He froze when he turned and saw Invel, steel eyes going between the prefect and the half filled container in his hand, “I…”

 

“Good job, Kedanza,” Invel gave him a chilling smile as he stood there, “well and masterfully done.”

 

Hestor slowly blinked and then nodded, “Thank you, Prefect...I…”

 

“Hand it over,” Invel held out a hand, “we shall dispose of it and get it back to you shortly.”

 

“I can do that….”

 

“Hand. it. Over.”

 

Hestor took a breath at the icy voice and nodded, holding it out and watching him walk out with it, “...fuck.”

 

Vander poked his head in, “...did you just get caught?”

 

“And told I did a good job...so I’m fairly uncertain what is going to happen,” Hestor groaned slightly, “still….”

 

“Totally fucking worth it,” Vander leaned back a bit, “hopefully it gets flushed.So...we’ve got the weekend off, right?”

 

Hestor let out a hum, “theoretically, and the Prefects have not...said I have a tutoring session…”

 

“C’mon, let’s go into the town,” Vander grinned and leaned close to the other, “it’ll be fun.”

 

“No it will not,” Hestor arched an eyebrow as he stood there, “and I’m really too tired to go out.”

 

Vander eyed the silver haired mage, seeing the slight rings under the steely eyes and sighed, “some sex could f-”

 

Hestor rolled his eyes and shoved Vander back before closing the door in his face, “i’m going to bed!”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Laxus not only felt uncomfortable, but he looked uncomfortable as he sat in his art class. Things had been going decently well and then the ‘secret’ vote for the class hadn’t been so ‘secret’ as to what the others wanted to draw.

 

He stared at the models and then at his blank canvas, sighing softly and putting his head against it. Kissing. Two males Kissing. He was having so many problems with this. The still life pieces he could do. Static objects were things he could do, this? This was something he felt so uncomfortable about that he wanted to just leave class.

 

He debated on how tempting it would be to do so, then realized...he didn’t want that fail on his school record. He just wanted to get to practice. They were gearing up for the one sport in this hellish place and he just wanted to play, it was a good way to get out the aggression: Magiball.

 

It was some strange game, but it gave a lot of the students a way to get out frustrations, even though it pitted the houses against one another and he **had** to work with Zen or they’d do badly, it worked to help a lot of students focus.

 

~)~)~))~~

 

“We have practice for theater class!” Hestor hissed as he was half drug through the halls by Rowan and Vander, the silver haired mage limp in an attempt to be enough dead weight that they’d drop him.

 

Vander rolled his eyes, “c’mon, it’s a sport! Looks like damn fun and Zen, Farron **and** Kaleb all play!”

 

Hestor let out a low, discontent sound as he was drug, ignoring the giggles from the girls that they were passing, “I don’t see how I, who utterly detests sports, am being drug to this try out or whatever you are calling it.”

 

“We can use the field for just unwinding,” Rowan said as they walked, “it’s a huge orb of water-” he grinned as he could almost feel the curiosity from the silver haired mage, “where we swim and use our magics to get around, throwing a ball to get points, while members of the team go after a small magical orb for extra points.”

 

“You had me at water, you lost me at ‘throwing a ball for points’,” Hestor let his head fall back, trying to will his body to go more boneless.

 

Vander rolled his eyes, “besides, it’ll be good exercise.”

 

“I get enough helping the girls in theater class learn to dance,” Hestor snarked as he refused to do any moving, “they’re hopeless.”

 

~)~)~)~)

 

Hestor scowled as they stood there, watching Dimaria warily as she snarled at Laxus, “we reserved this time, Dreyer!”

 

Laxus snorted as he crossed his arms on his chest, “this has always been Gryffindor’s time slot.”

 

“I don’t care, there’s a reason there are sign up sheets for time slots!” The blonde snarled up at the larger slayer.

 

Laxus smirked, “you guys can’t win anyway.” He looked over the group, “Pradesh may give you a bit of a fighting chance, but everyone else?” he snorted, “not happening, we need this time slot. Let’s face it, when you’re in the water your pretty damn awkward.” He chuckled darkly, “and really? You just bringing out all that you think might be good?” He eyed the group, “Doubt the skinny shortie is going to be any help at all.”

 

Vander and Rowan both took a step away from Hestor as they felt his ire start to grow and Natsu grinned, “I mean...hell, Lucy’s taller than he is…”

 

Dimaria looked at Natsu, “at least he’s got more than two brain cells in his head.”

 

Laxus smirked, “how about a compromise? We’ll have a mock game...winner gets this practice slot the rest of the year.”

 

The Prefect let out a low snarl, “Suit up.” She turned and snarled as she stalked towards the locker rooms, “we’re going to not let this slide.”

 

Vander watched as Hestor stalked after the blonde, mumbling, “Natsu’s kinda fucked, isn’t he?”

 

Rowan smiled slightly as he walked with the group of Slytherin students, “we do our best to not point out that Hestor’s not had his vertical growth spurt yet.”

 

“I can **hear** you,” Hestor hissed, “stop bringing it up!”

 

The uniforms were at least not bad, skin tight diving pants. The Tops, though, Hestor was looking at disdainfully, “no.” He tossed the ‘vest’ to the side and pulled on a pair of compression sleeves. He had asked Cris a few weeks ago to take care of the scarring on his hips and if the Slytherin Prefects thought anything of it, they didn’t say it and he was glad now because of the low rise of the pants.

 

“You should put the vest on,” Dimaria said as she looked at Hestor, watching him as they walked.

 

“That thing is **atrocious** , not happening,” Hestor said firmly then half stiffened as she touched his lower back.

 

Dimaria purred, keeping her voice so only he could hear her, “don’t be too defiant, little songbird.”

 

Hestor let out a hum, “It’s an impediment. It’s lose and will create drag within the water. Physics. At least the male ones.”

 

As the teams jumped into the water, Hestor stood there a moment, taking the large orb off water in and letting out a low hum.

 

“Scared, kedanza?” Laxus grinned as he held a large ball that Hestor was sure would fucking hurt like a bitch if you got hit with it.

 

“Only for you,” Hestor suddenly grinned and chills went down spines at the sharkline quality to it before he took a few steps back and then dove in.

 

Vander grinned as the slender youth rocketed through the water and was suddenly in front of Laxus. “Oh, man...this is gonna be good.”

 

Hestor made a kissing face before his body twisted as he grabbed the ball and kicked off the slayer, making laxus growl. Hestor was shooting through the water and smirked as he heard the angry yells and looked over his shoulder, letting out a small whistle as he saw all the slayers coming after him, though Cris just seemed to be looking at it like a challenge, knowing how well he swam. Zen...Zen he was a little worried about, but knew that it wasn’t going to be anything other than actual play, unlike the other three slayers in the water who were very, very blatantly out for him. He debated and then twisted ball being let go and then kicked, the ball slamming firmly into Vander’s stomach.

 

Vander chuckled as he took off, feeling the shadows that were there and then grinning as he threw the ball towards Rowan, “this is kinda fun!”

 

Dimaria rolled her eyes, “get to work, we want this practice slot, we win. Punishments will come if we do not win.” The blonde Prefect was ‘fast’ in the water, but she never truly used her magic to the extent that both Vander and Hestor had seen, and probably for a good reason.

 

Laxus snarled, though it was obvious that despite where the ball was, Natsu and Sting were gunning for the small and very quick silver haired mage, who seemed to just be enjoying running them around so they couldn’t help.

 

Hestor smirked as he stopped, watching the two coming at him side by side and waited before kicking in the water and his hands landing on the back of the Slayers’ heads and sending them spiraling in the water. Steel blue eyes met gray-orange across the field and hestor made a kissy face at the Lightning slayer again before he took off like a rocket through the water, hearing the two slayers recovering and coming for ‘revenge’.

 

When the game was over, Laxus stared at the group of Slytherins, “how the fuck…?”

 

Hestor carefully dried his hair with a towel, arching an eyebrow as they stood on the sidelines, “well, you lot are a bit fixated on things.” he shrugged, the silver haired mage looked almost prim as he pat the water from his hair.

 

Vander smirked a bit as he sat, relaxing back, “i mean, that is an issue, two of your five not giving a damn about the game…” His hair was dripping and he wasn't even bothering past putting a towel around his shoulders to catch a bit of the water that fell out of his heavy dark hair.

 

Laxus scowled, “yeah, but how the hell…”

 

Rowan spoke after taking a drink from his water bottle, “When did you start swimming, hes?”

 

The silver haired mage let out a hum, “I was crawling, then swimming...then just running, I suppose?” He had a thoughtful look on his features as he stood there, "hard to tell really? as long as I can recall..."

 

Laxus narrowed his eyes, “what?”

 

Vander grinned as he leaned to the side, “Hes grew up in an oceanside village.” wine eyes danced in mischief as he watched Laxus looking ready to go ballistic.

 

“Mother fucker,” Laxus growled softly and ran a hand through his wet hair, “Fuck.”

 

“He will be a good addition to the team,” Dimaria grinned.

 

“I’ll do support. I have no need to waste energy upon such a second physical activity.” Hestor eyed a few of the others that he’d seen had a bit of trouble in the water, “I have no urge to spend an hour of my life in every game swimming around people in circles.”

 

Natsu sneered, “afraid, Kedanza?”

 

A silver brow lofted as Hestor smoothed back his damp hair, “no, i see no reason to play with little children that can’t swim well. It’s hardly fair.” The slender fingers toussled the hair a bit as he stood there.

 

That brought laughter from the Slytherin team and growls from the slayers that were standing there. Especially as the silver haired youth turned to walk towards the changing rooms.

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

With all the new activities, Vander was damn well sure that the Prefects couldn’t have any time with the silver haired mage, but there were mornings where Hestor was just haunted and wouldn’t talk, would flinch away from people, but by lunchtime, it seemed that he’d get control over himself. 

 

The Shadowquip was fully sure that the reason the other had been the only one in the room, and curfew and lights out were strictly enforced, was so that something could happen late at night….and now they all knew that it didn’t take more than a few minutes to leave damage on the silver haired mage in an attempt to get him to make the contract.

 

The fact that practice for Magiball started out with them all trying to catch the silver haired mage hadn’t been too serious, until Hestor had started hurling insults and then even Vander had to admit he’d gone right for the Stellar mage. When Vander joked that Hestor had the ability to piss anyone off, he hadn’t been lying; the silver haired mage had months to get to know each person on the team before then...and knew right were to dig in to make it sting enough to dive right into the water and try to capture him.

 

After two weeks, the smaller male hadn’t been able to get away so easily and then he’d started setting up drills of a more normal sort. The Theater and choir classes had decided to change what they were doing by ‘popular’ vote and now it had become demonstrations of dances from around the world with the choir keeping track of the music.  A normal person would be tired, Vander was feeling tired and his eye was twitching as Hestor strolled along as if he’d gotten a full damn night’s sleep with his nose in a book and a fucking travel mug he’d gotten from  **somewhere** .

 

Right now, however, Vander was watching as the Stellar mage stood ramrod straight and staring at a girl. “Pardon?”

 

“The Spring dance, do you have a date?” She smiled at him, eyes wide and hopeful beneath vibrant spring green hair.

 

“No,” The mage’s tone was flat.

 

“Would you li-”

 

“Name all the ingredients of a polymorph potion,” Hestor just stared the female down, watching as she sputtered and stuttered. After a moment, he turned, breezing past the girl, “your cauldron has now exploded, thank you, but no.”

 

Vander shook his head and pat the girl on the shoulder, “don’t feel bad...you got more ingredients than the other girls that asked.” he jogged to catch up to Hestor, “You could be a little nicer.”

 

Steely eyes slowly looked at the shadowquip, “I also could not be forced to go to a compulsory dance, we see how well that’s going.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with going to a dance…” Vander snorted as they walked, “you’re just being an asshole lately.”

 

Hestor shook his head as he walked, turning down a hallway, “I’m fairly certain I have lethal levels of caffeine in my blood, we have two group dance numbers that still need to be perfected, your ass needs to get better at quick turns in the water…” He sighed, an exhausted sound, “and I just would like a day to myself.”

 

When they came around a corner, he stopped at all the hopeful looks directed at them by at least thirty female students, “fuck. My. life.”

 

Vander grinned, “Ladies! Who’s looking for a date, neither of us have one!” the shadowquip grinned as they surged forward, “wait!” he held up his hands bringing them to a sudden halt, “Pretty sure I can take two of you, easy...this nerd here?” He chuckled as he dodged the tome coming at his head, “well, you gotta answer a question, or he’ll just give you that glare.”

 

“What is the last ingredient in the  Draught of Peace brewing,” Hestor stared and Vander saw the glee at the mass of blank faces. The Silence stretched on for a few moments and it looked like Hestor was calculating how to get through the throng of girls.

 

“Hellebore,” two very male voices came from a door to either side and Vander’s brows shot up at both Kaleb and Invel answering the question and Vander looked at Hestor. The sour look on his face was very much the one he’d come to associate with the Stellar mage saying ‘fuck my life’.

 

“Prefects. Thank you both for answering for them,” Hestor kept his voice even as he stood there, “if you will excuse us, we do have to get to class.”

 

“I believe, Mister Kadanza, that the agreement was the first to answer was to be your date for the Spring Dance,” Invel arched an eyebrow as he stood there.

 

“Yes, well, I can’t tell who answered first,” Hestor looked between the two and really was debating on braving the group of girls.

 

Invel crossed his arms on his chest, “Theoretically, House should come before someone else.”

 

Kaleb just arched an eyebrow, “He laid out the challenge, Prefect Yura.”

 

“Perhaps another question then?” 

 

Vander watched as the pack of girls looked back and forth between the two Prefects and he didn’t have to be a mindbender to see their imaginations were going wild. He leaned against the wall and smirked, “we may be awhile.”

 

Hestor glowered at Vander, the look promising Magiball practice would not be nice that weekend. When there was nothing but silence, he looked back between the two for a long moment, inwardly groaning as each turned raised brows on him, “...oh, no.” he shifted a bit, discomfort at all the eyes on him very evident.

 

“Come on, Mister Kedanza,” Invel grinned slightly, “what’s a little bit of a competition?”

 

“I truly do not have anything prepared, that was today’s question,” Hestor smiled faintly, he wanted to get to class. He wanted out of so many people watching him.

 

“Pick another one,” Invel arched an eyebrow as he stood there.

 

The Stellar mage opened his mouth and then closed it, debating for a moment. Too many eyes were on him and he shifted slightly before taking a breath and blurting out, “What is my birthstone.” His hand twitched up like he wanted to run it down his face. That. of all things he’d blurted that out. Of all the things that made it past his lips in his nervousness and discomfort.

 

Invel tilted his head, “you wear Peridots and it is common practice in Bosco to wear jewelry with your birthstone.”

 

Kaleb grinned and shook his head, he leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms on his chest and letting one ankle rest over the other, “not peridots.” 

 

Hestor blinked owlishly at the mindbender and then narrowed his eyes slightly, “oh?”

 

“It’s a green garnet.” Kaleb looked smug as he stood there, giving a small shrug as he brought a hand up, rubbing his nose lightly.

 

“Well, Mister Kedanza?” Invel arched an eyebrow slightly.

 

Hestor took a breath and nodded, “Prefect Pradesh is right.” Somehow, the mindbender had known. How the hell had the mindbender known, unless he’d been poking around in his head, but he was sure his contracts made it so that wasn’t possible.

 

“Then I’ll pick you up for the dance two hours before it starts,” Kaleb smiled and then turned, “see you then.” he walked down the hallway calmly the way that Vander and Hestor had come.

 

Hestor let out a sound as the mob of girls turned and ran, squealing down the hallway and couldn’t help the twitch of his eye. What had he just gotten himself into? What information had he just given up in that moment of utter anxiousness?

 

Vander chuckled a bit and then stood off the wall, “jeeze, here everyone thought you were an August kid.” He laughed as he started to lead the twitching Stellar mage down the hall, “Thank you for the game, Prefect Yura.”

 

Invel nodded, looking fairly good natured about the loss, “it was an interesting question.”

 

Hestor grumbled as he stalked away, “now they’re going to start asking what  **day** .”

 

Dimaria chuckled as she walked to the doorway, “behave.”

 

Invel shrugged slightly, “sometimes. come along, you needed a dress, correct?”

 

“Bleh. Still...” Dimaria chuckled, “trying to get a  **second** date for the spring dance? Very unlike you?”

 

“That was mostly to ruffle proverbial feathers,” Invel said as they walked calmly down the hallway, “It worked.”

 

“It was adorable to hear the nervousness in our little songbird.”

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

Cris arched an eyebrow as he watched Hestor damn near bend Vander into a pretzel for warm ups. He tilted his head, wondering exactly what had happened that had the smaller teen so aggressively helping his brother limber up, “So...what happened?”

 

Hestor hissed, “ _ someone _ decided to just be a total ass in the hallway.”

 

Vander grinned broadly, “hey now...we’ve been over this, you just need more sex to hit your gr-OW-th...spurt...and that wasn’t nice.”

 

Hestor ground Vander’s head into the stage for a moment and scowled, “I don’t need sex.”

 

“It’s been proven to help with hormonal growth!” Vander’s head was lifted and then smacked into the stage again, “Cris, I’m being abused.”

 

“All I’m seeing is a comedy act,” Cris leaned against the edge of the stage and watched the two, “but seriously...He is plausibly right. Studies do show that sex does help with circulation, you know this, and you do look like you could use some relaxation lately.”

 

“Stars, I don’t have the  **time** for such things right now,” Hestor scowled and smacked Vander’s head one more time on the stage before he stood.

 

Vander grinned a bit, “I suggest making time before the Dance, or you’re going to explode on your date.”

 

One of the girls perked up, “Oh? Who’s his date? He’s been shooting people down left and right for a while now.” she laughed, “Spectacularly, Professor Krommer’s been looking ready to kill with all the questions on potion recipes.”

 

Vander grinned as he leaned over, “my brother, Kaleb.” he rose to his feet, “Great show...and we all found out when his birthday is really.” He cast a slightly cross look at Hestor, “who the fuck finds a variant color of their birthstone to wear?”

 

“What? They’re not peridots?” The girl tilted her head slightly as she finished her stretches.

 

Vander shook his head, “nah, this guy right here gets fucking green garnets for his shit. That’s how we’ve all been fooled.”

 

“Who am I to make anyone feel stupid because they can’t tell a Green Garnet from a Peridot?” Hestor arched an eyebrow, “if it was a mage that dealt with gemstones and the like? Yes, them I would. Others, it is not their fault nor their field of study.”

 

~)~)~)~)~

  
  


Rowan frowned, “Where’s Hes?”   
  
Vander snorted, “He said he was going to shower before dinner…” he shrugged a bit, “which means he’ll be here late.” 

 

The redhead pursed his lips, “mm, hopefully he’s fine...shocked you didn’t stay with him.”

 

Wine eyes rolled as Vander took a bite out of his food, “I was tempted, but he threatened to beat my head in with one of those big ass books of his if he didn’t get time alone. It’s been a long day for him. I may have also propositioned him, again.” he chuckled, “He needs the de-Prickly Time.”

 

Rowan nodded, “we’ll go find him if he’s not here in half an hour...hopefully he didn’t do something stupid...Like fall asleep in the showers.”

 

Vander let out a low hum but nodded. All four of the house prefects were there, so he was sure the mage would be fine with a little personal time.

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

When Hestor didn’t actually come to dinner, there were plenty of emotions around, but the students filtered out.

 

“Pradesh.”

 

Vander half turned, “Prefect Yura, what’s up?”

 

“Where is Mister Kedanza?” Invel arched an eyebrow, “you two did have activities before dinner together.”

 

Vander rubbed the back of his neck, “He said he was going to shower...and I think he’s been running on caffeine the last few days, so he probably ended up falling asleep somewhere.”

 

Dimaria rolled her eyes, “could be worse...let’s start looking for him, get him in his own bed at least.”

 

Vander was wary of the Time Mage, she could go from nice to down right nuts in half a second. If he didn’t know she was torturing his friend? He’d just think she was quirky. He gave a small nod, “Right...he likes windows and couches...but maybe he made it back to the dorms.”

 

“We shall check the dorms,” Invel said as he turned, “start at the library and work from there.”

  
  
  


~)~)~)~)~

 

Levy giggled as she stood in the doorway, taking a few pictures before she turned and arched an eyebrow, “what’s got you ruffled?”

 

“We’ve a mis…” He trailed off as he looked at her grin, “he’s in the window, isn’t he?”

 

Levy nodded and stepped aside, motioning into the office. Hestor was curled up in the window seat, arm up to give padding against the window for his head. His hair was still damp and made the collar of the sweater he had on darker, the black jeans he wore showed a bit of wetness around the ankles and he didn’t have socks on. In fact, it looked almost like he’d been half asleep drying and getting dressed and had just wanted to sleep.  His legs were pulled up and he looked almost peaceful.

 

Kaleb gave a soft smile and shook his head, “honestly. People are worried about him.” He pursed his lips and walked over, debating, but then gently picked the silver haired mage up. He grinned as he heard Levy coo about the small grumble like sound Hestor made before he settled against Kaleb, “Shh.”

 

Levy giggled softly as she moved towards the main door to hold it open, “yeah yeah, that’s adorable.”

 

Kaleb shook his head as he started through the hallways, “go get settled in for the evening.”

 

“Yes, Prefect,” Levy grinned as she turned and darted down the hallway, mind whirling through ideas that made him arch an eyebrow.

 

Kaleb took the overly long way to the Slytherin dorms, letting the mage he was carrying get as much rest as he could, simply because they didn’t know if the group of Prefects was going to do something or not any given night anymore. Learning more about Dimaria and her abilities put a very big strain on what they could do...and how much they knew was actually going on.

 

He saw Vander and Rowan, both of them looking concerned as he got close to the Slytherin dorms and smirked, “I found a stray.”

 

Vander arched an eyebrow, “really?”

 

Rowan shook his head, but there was a small smile on his lips, “well, at least he did just decide to sleep instead of run off somewhere.” He held out his arms, “we’ll take him from here.” he smiled faintly. When he had the smaller mage, he nodded, “have a good night, Kaleb, hopefully he’ll be left alone tonight.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Yes, Hestor **Panicked**.
> 
> thirty plus sets of eyes on an anti-social will do that. The Slip up...was an important one that will just get more and more questions....
> 
> That Desna's Eyes Wide Shut actually answered in Chapter 12.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy giggled a bit as she talked with Levy, the two stretched out and looking through their notes before class. One thing she did like about the classroom was the lack of desks and school chairs. It was a nice way to relax and learn at the same time.

 

“So we’re starting massage today,” Lucy’s legs absently kicked in the air as she sat there, “I didn’t know there were quite so many pressure points, to be honest.”

 

Levy chuckled and shrugged, “well, it should be interesting...I’m personally looking forward to a massage.” She grinned, “I’m so tense because of the Spring Dance planning.”

 

Lucy rolled her eyes, “yeah, well, that comes with learning the ropes, right?” She smirked, “I only get to hear Lax bitching about Magiball.” the blonde rolled her eyes, “he’s still pissed about being shown up by Hestor...apparently  **again** .”

 

Levy shrugged, “he’s got issues, we all know that...and shown up how?”

 

“Apparently...he could swim before he walked,” Lucy paused “how does that work?”

 

Levy shrugged, “grow up in a beach town?”

 

Lucy rolled her eyes, “have you seen his pale ass? I call bullshsit.” she let out a sound and looked over her shoulder as she felt warm hands on her ankles and her features flushed a bit, “oh, hey..uh...class time already?”

 

Zen shook his head as he sat on the arm of the couch Lucy was on, “no, another ten minutes.”

 

Lucy couldn’t help the small groan at the firm fingers on her ankles and put her head down, “okay, I’m good with this.”

 

Levy giggled a bit as she relaxed in her chair, legs curled up under her, “Careful, you might ruin her before class.” 

 

“Well, only if she wants,” The purring voice in Levy’s ear made her squeak and go red and she turned to see Vander, smacking his chest. He couldn’t help but grin and laugh softly, “hey.”

 

“Ugh! I swear! I should get another partner,” Levy crossed her arms and semi pouted as she turned her head away, then let out a low whimper at the hands pressing into her shoulders. Her eyes half closed and she murmured, “nevermind, I’m good.”

 

Zen chuckled softly, “So what are your plans for the Spring Dance?”

 

Lucy let out a low hum, wriggling a bit and letting out a soft sigh as the strong hands worked their way up her leg, “dunno, probably going to end up not going, you know, ditch out early after people have seen me, no one to even go stag with.”

 

“No one has asked you?” Zen arched an eyebrow, “that’s shocking.”

 

Lucy snorted, not caring it was an inelegant sound, “have you seen my brother?”

 

“Go with me,” Zen said, starting to work on the other leg, watching as the blonde seemed to melt a bit into the couch.

 

Lucy let out a hum, “I don’t have a dress.”

 

“I don’t have a suit, so...the weekend is coming…no better way to make sure we coordinate?” Zen gave her a small grin.

 

Lucy shifted to roll over, watching Zen for a long moment as she lay there, half propping herself up on her elbows and tilting her head, “...alright, it’s a...I dunno...Date?”

  
  
  


~)~)~))~

 

Lily sat, curled up in the couch in the Hufflepuff Prefect office, sipping from a cup of steaming cocoa and tapping her finger as she looked at the book in her lap.

 

“Something wrong?” Farron looked up as he finished the last of the invoices for the Spring Dance.

 

“Hmm?” Orange eyes met baby blue and the young woman smiled, “Crossword puzzle.”

 

Farron arched an eyebrow, “perhaps I can be of some assistance?”

 

“Mm, perhaps,” She picked up her pencil and then tapped it against the book, “Let’s see.” she didn’t look up as she sat there, “Inclination, four letters.”

 

Farron pursed his lips as he sat back in his seat, tilting his head in thought, “do you know what it starts with?”

 

“No, not yet.”

 

The Pradesh pulled out a pad of paper, “let’s see...Wish, Will...urge...turn or...type...depending.”

 

Lily let out a low hum, “Alright...Second person Singular or Plural, three letters.”

 

Farron let out a hum, “That’s ‘you’.”

 

The redhead nodded as she sat there, “vamoose, two letters.”

 

Farron’s brow drew down as he sat there, tapping his own pen for a moment, “vamoose means to leave, to depart...Ah, Go.”

 

Lily chuckled softly and nodded, “ accompanying , four letters.”

 

Farron tilted his head, “...with.” he pursed his lips, “This doesn’t seem like-”

 

Lily cut him off, “the objective case of I.”

 

“...me?”

 

Lily sipped her cocoa as she sat there, “Word often misused by writers early in their careers, starts with a t. Two letters.”

 

“Uh...to?” Farron was just confused as he sat there, wondering what in the world was going on, but he listed the words off on his paper so he could figure out what the redhead was thinking.

 

“Phrase, It’s where Cinderella went,” Lily sipped her cocoa again.

 

Farron looked at her, “That’s an odd crossword puzzle, but...the ball…” he looked at the paper and then back up to her, “did...you just…”

 

One red brow arched as lily looked at him then held up the book, showing it wasn’t even a crossword. “Well?”

 

“I..” Farron stared at her for a moment and then nodded, “yes, I will.”

 

Lily smiled softly, “Good, I’m wearing a blue dress. Try to match.”

 

“...any specific color blue? That’s a broad range to try to match,” He watched as she slowly stood and strode across the room, leaning over and reaching a finger out...she stopped it and it took all he could to not flinch or blink as her nail came overly close to his eye.

 

“This color.” She then turned, striding out, leaving Farron sitting here and just trying to figure out how things had gotten turned around on him like that. He’d been planning on asking her, but with all the work, he’d kept putting it off.

  
  


~)~)~)~)~

 

Hestor let out a frustrated scream as he put his hands in his hair, “One and two, three and four, five, six! Simple fucking rhythm!” The Silver haired youth was having another of his fits of Divaness, “That’s it! That’s it I can’t do this!” everyone knew he was just frustrated and venting. The youth had spent extra hours that he really didn’t have with classwork and other things to work with the girls in the class after Dinner in the evenings when he had, until recently, that time to actually lay out in his bed, awake or asleep to destress in some manner - that was usually reading or sleeping.

 

Cris chuckled softly as he watched Vander slide up behind Hestor, knowing what was coming. His lips quirked into a grin as he waited, already hearing the whispers from the upper balcony where those that wanted to watch the practice were very kindly staying.

 

Vander purred, running his hands down Hestor’s side and putting his chin on his shoulder, “you know what you need right?”

 

Hestor’s eye twitched, “if you say sex, so help me stars…”

 

The shadowquip pulled the other flush against him, moving their bodies slowly as he started to hum a tune, grinning as the silver haired youth didn’t fight too much. After a few moments, the tension seemed to leave the high strung mage and Vander grinned, “how about we work on a different dance?”

 

Hestor groaned and put his hand in Vander’s face, pushing him back as he stepped away, “we have three weeks until that  **stupid** dance and five until this stupid production.” He turned and put his hands on his hips, looking up at Vander and scowling. “...stop growing! How the  **hells** did you manage to get another two inches of height?!?”

 

Vander grinned, “now c’mon, I can’t help that!” he let out a yelp as Hestor kicked out with a foot and bounced back a bit, holding his hands up defensively, “c’mon, Hes, a little bit of se-ACK!”

 

Hestor lunged at Vander and the entire group looked on in amusement as the shadowquip dodged and avoided the kicks and swings from the smaller male. It almost looked like a fight at first, but within a few swings and kicks it had turned into a dance almost and people were looking amused as they waited for the two to stop. 

 

Lucy leaned forward a bit and murmured, “...you sure he’s got something going on with Kaleb, Levs?”

 

Levy shrugged as she took a few notes as she leaned back, “mmhmm, Vander’s just…” she waved a hand, “this is vander.”

 

The two shared a soft bit of laughter and went back to watching the practice, eyes dancing as anticipation and thoughts ran wild.

 

~)~))~)~

  
  


Hestor woke up feeling...dread and he wasn’t sure why. He frowned a bit, it was only five weeks into classes. There should be nothing that brought that feeling and he brought his hand to his lips as he grabbed his things, trying to pinpoint what was going on.

 

“Uhoh, he’s thinking, we’re screwed,” Vander grinned as he slung an arm over the slender shoulders, grunting at the elbow he got in his stomach.

 

Rowan let out a chuckle as they started out of the dorms, “I think it’s more that some slayers are in trouble.”

 

Hestor rolled his eyes, “no, I woke up with a strange feeling of dread and I don’t know why...trying to think if it’s something about today...or just…” He waved his hand, “something else. I’ve got no idea.” he let out a low sound, “I feel like something in the last few weeks has made it grow.”

 

The two looked over Hestor’s head at one another and then paused when they got to the Dining hall. Vander blinked slowly, “That’s...a lot of pink, red and white.”

 

Rowan stood there, “...and a lot of hearts….”

 

Hestor’s pupils constricted as he stood there, “oh, fuck, it’s Valentine’s day..” Both mages blinked as suddenly there was no Hestor, but they heard him yelling from behind them, Hestor taking off at a dead sprint, “I’M SICK! ANYONE ASKS I’M SICK!”

 

Vander arched an eyebrow as he looked at Rowan, “...it’s...not that bad of a holiday…” they both cringed at the squealing and terror filled screaming they heard from the halls, “...just...rabid girls...right?”

 

“Poor Hes,” Rowan said before he started into the dining hall again, “he’ll be fine...I’m sure he’ll get drug to classes by someone…”

 

“Or he’ll lock himself in his room and we won’t see him all day,” Vander grinned, “I’m so going to collect as much chocolate as I can.”

 

Rowan let out a hum, “So, are you actually going to compare with your brothers at dinner time?”

 

Vander grinned broadly, “why...after in private, don’t want to shame anyone.”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Lily hummed as she sat in the Prefects’ Offices, looking up and smiling as the door was knocked on, “Yes? Can I help you?”

 

“Um...we have..uh…” 

 

The redhead looked at the gaggle of girls and smiled warmly, “Ah, valentine’s chocolates.” She stood and then held out her hands as she got to the doorway, picking up a large basket from the side of her desk that was half filled. “I’ll take them.” She chuckled, “I’ll make sure they are put on Prefect Pradesh’s Desk.” 

 

It was quite common practice for classes to truly not happen on Valentine’s day, the girls were too distracted, even if they went to classes, so it was a bit of a ‘treasure’ hunt for them...of sorts. For Prefects, it was easier to get the chocolates to the offices, it was the one day a year the offices were open to all students. Classes were still technically in session and it was the best way for some of the girls to track down who they wanted to give the chocolates to.

 

Lily smiled and then shoo’d them out, “off with you now, I’m sure you have other ones to deliver.” She watched them go and then put the lid on the basket, smiling almost deviously as there was a ‘whoomp’ from inside it and then she removed the lid, taking it over to her trash can and emptying the ashes into it. There was only one box of chocolates on Farron’s desk and she’d spent three days making the box of chocolates, much to her roommate’s delight...and eventual disgust and now aversion to cinnamon flavored candies. 

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

“Jeeze,” Lucy sipped from a cup of bubble tea, watching girls go running past her and Levy in the halls as they walked to classes, “you’d think it’s like open season or something on guys.”

 

Levy grinned as she walked, she had a massive rolling case being pulled behind her, “best way to actually make good money, honestly.”

 

Lucy’s brows shot up, “what?” The blonde tilted her head as a few girls came up, holding out boxes. 

 

Levy grinned and then stopped, checking each of the boxes and then opening the case up. She looked though the different ones before pulling four boxes out, “Alright. Two boxes of Honey drops, two boxes of Golden Sin chocolates.” She smiled as she handed them over, “Target one is currently in his office, second floor, target two was last seen near the main library, but that was over twenty minutes ago, validity is not promised.”

 

The two nodded and then tore off as Levy opened the small boxes and took out not only money, but what looked like vouchers. Lucy’s eyes went wide, “LEVY! Did you just sell out guys on Valentine’s day!?”

 

Levy looked up from what she was doing, “I just sold out two guys on Valentine’s day for a thousand jewel each and vouchers for candles from the candle shop in the town.”

 

Lucy opened her mouth and then shut it, “...the one that has the Stellan Candles?” she bit her lip, “because those are really nice…”

 

Levy just grinned broadly and closed the case back up, humming in delight as she started walking again, “they are.” she pulled her Lphone out, checking messages for a moment as she walked, “mmm, I should have checked before I told them locations...target two was just seen in the Potions hallway….ah well.”

 

Lucy pursed her lips and then bit it again, “hey...Levy…”

 

Levy didn’t turn, but held out a small dark blue bag with golden stars on it, “Sevenese Lemon drops, his absolute favorite.” At the startled squeak from the blonde, she smiled warmly, “and he's out by the stables holding a horse for the farrier for at least another 20 minutes...freebie for my bestie."

 

Her lips curled as she watched the blonde dart off and then hummed. She loved Lucy like a sister, but this was her day of business and she wasn’t about to miss out on it because of girls afraid to approach her because she was with company. The small bluenette continued down the hallway until she stopped at a cross hallway and turned left. There was a small common room down the hallway that she normally set up shop in...and her large rolling chest was still almost full.

 

~)~))~)~)~

  
  
  


Sorano sighed as she flopped onto a couch, “it’s a madhouse out there.”

  
  
Farron let out a hum as he closed the door, just to give them a bit of privacy, “it always is.” He arched an eyebrow, “I didn’t see you out giving any today.”   


  
Sorano shrugged slightly and waved her hand, “not my thing...seems silly being one of the masses attempting to vie for attention from a guy.”   


  
Lily smirked, “the guy graduated last year. She’s sulking.”

 

Sorano scowled slightly “rude.”

 

“That’s you,” The redhead hummed as she popped a candy in her mouth. The two shared a look as Farron looked at his desk in almost disappointment.

 

“Not many this year.”

 

Lily shrugged slightly, “is it really that important?”

 

Sorano snorted, “To guys? Yeah, and the pradesh boys?” she grinned, “oh, i bet it is.”

 

“Mmm,” lily lifted the lid on her trashcan tossing the wrapper for the candy into it, “ah, i see…”

 

Sorano’s nose curled, “girl...how in the world does that smell like burnt...choco…” Sorano laughed as she fell back on the couch, “priceless!”

 

Farron looked between the two and between the one laughing and the other looking smug, it all clicked and he shook his head, “...nevermind.”

 

“I cannot allow our perfect Prefect to accidentally get a Love potion laden treat, can I?” Lily looked as innocent as she could, “besides. You’ll like what you’ve gotten.”

  
  
  


~)~)~)~)~

 

Levy grinned as she looked down at her empty trunk and rubbed her hands together, “I think...I have enough jewel for that commission now..” her eyes danced as she stood just as the dinner bell went off. She’d also sold several large bags to passing boys that had special enchantments that helped ease the weight of carrying the laden down bags. It only lasted forty eight hours, which was why she could sell them so cheaply, but it was well in demand. Overall? It’d been a perfect day for her.

 

That was even counting in the cut she’d have to give the people that helped keep tabs on the guys that were most in demand. Yes, a third of her yearly profits went to that, but...it was well, well worth it to be able to fund her hobby. She had not only the idea of a figurine, but...she’d heard there was a three hundred year old erotica book that was going up for sale in the Goblin Market next week. She had to have it, no matter the cost….and she simply prayed it was a first run. Not that she’d care if it wasn’t, but first runs were so much more satisfying for some reason.

 

She breezed towards the Dining hall and couldn’t wait to see, for the one day a year, the lines of the houses blurred. There was no Gryffindor, No Hufflepuff, no Ravenclaw, no Slytherin on this day...just guys getting chocolate and girls trying to give it to them.  Her hazel eyes slowly went over the groups that were milling together and she nodded the satisfied looks on most faces, there were a few that looked like they were a bit sour at the size of their candy stashes, but...she couldn’t do anything about that. Well, she could, possibly, but she’d probably have to start selling the day before...which would get most of the guys unnerved and those that did have a penchant for hiding a warning of what was to come.

 

What she called the “Pradesh Orbit” was all sitting at a table, relaxed and eating, but no candy out. She knew they did their comparing and trading off candies after dinner and in one of the common rooms that the three prefects would close off so they had privacy. She smiled as she walked to a table with Lucy sitting to the side of the rest of the Gryffindor slayers and arched an eyebrow, “how did it go?”

 

Lucy looked up, features flushing as she sat there and mumbled, “he liked them.”

 

“Good,” Levy grinned as she pushed the trunk under the table and then settled fully into a seat, “so...we have to go to the Goblin market next weekend. I’ve got enough for one of the vintage books that they’re getting in.”

 

Lucy’s eyes went wide, “you made  **that** much today?”

 

Mira smirked as she sipped her drink, “the sculpture students said you contacted them, should I tell them you’re ready to entertain designs?”

 

Levy nodded to Mira, “yeah, I’ve a few ideas of what I want...but...i’m willing to see sketches or clay mock ups if they have ideas.”

 

“I’ll pass it on then,” Mira smiled as she looked around, “hmm, there are a few people missing.”

 

Lucy rolled her eyes, “Mira’s taking attendance of who all is here. It’s not even dinner yet and she’s already saying almost everyone’s here.”

 

“Almost everyone is,” Levy smiled, “the guys get here early to brag over what they got, it’s Tradition.”

 

Mira smiled and nodded, “Indeed...Oh...thank you, again, for that mixed box, Levy.”

 

The blunette grinned broadly, “no problem at all. I know we didn’t get to talk much when you picked them up last night. Interesting choice though...”

 

Mira just smiled very secretively, “I only give out five a year. I have to make them count, right?”

 

“I ran out of cherry and honey stuff really fast though,” Levy sighed softly, “it sucks that we’ve now got two honey addicts.” 

 

Lucy snickered a bit, “things happen?”

 

“I may have to get a second trunk next year!” Levy’s eyes danced, “...the money. I can see the money…”

 

Mira laughed softly, “jeeze, are we sure you got put in the right house?”

 

Levy sniffed almost indignantly, “I spend my year studying the student population, running statistics and collecting Data...to be able to make today happen properly.” she grinned, “I also have my trunk for White Day Ready.” She paused and looked at Lucy, “...you do still like Stellan hard candies, right?”

 

Lucy blinked and nodded, “mm! Strawberry ones are my favorite.”

 

Levy purred, “Good. veeeeeeeeeeery good.” Every girl at the table couldn’t help but shiver.

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

Vander looked at Farron for a long moment, “one box?”

 

Farron rolled his eyes, “one box.”

 

“Losing your edge there?” Cris arched an eyebrow as he put his bag on the table and waited.

 

Kaleb clicked his tongue, though he was grinning slightly at the eldest of the group, “now be nice...he can’t help it he’s getting older.”

 

Bickslow chuckled as he leaned back in his seat, “part of growing up, right? Losing that appeal?”

 

Baby blue eyes rolled as he put the box on the table, “or...there could be a very passionate fire mage that burnt them all up.”

 

“Oh, snap,” Vander laughed a bit as he sat there, “can’t be that bad.” he pulled out a chocolate and looked at it, then blinked as it was slapped out of his hand, “...well hello to you too, Hes, where’ve you been hiding all day?”

 

Hestor scowled as he held a large box in his hands, “making something so that you don’t eat something, go have sex with the entire school and don’t remember the next few days…” his lips curled into a smirk, “though it was tempting to see if I could get you to find one of the mail cubbies in that state.”

 

There was laughter all around as the box was put down, “wow….” Bickslow paused, “though, why do you think that?”

 

Hestor arched an eyebrow, “I am actively in a Potions class. Do you know that everything used in Love potions was consumed?” he tilted his head a bit as he stood there, “of course I’m going to worry...the realization just didn’t trigger until you said red, pink and white hearts.”

 

“So that’s where that feeling of dread came from this morning?” Rowan said, gently taking the ribbon off one box and holding up a hand, “These are Safe, the seal was still on them.” he plucked one out and let out a low hum as he let it melt on his tongue.

 

Hestor let out a huff and put his small bag down, “honestly.” He shook his head, “today is a menace on society.”

 

“You’re just saying that because you didn’t get a lot,” Vander arched an eyebrow as he leaned back, scowling at the piece of candy on the floor.

 

Steely eyes slowly panned to Vander, “I am a single person in a double room...the extra bed is  **covered** in boxes.” he arched an eyebrow, “I spent my last few hours checking them….and discarding roughly a quarter of them.”

 

“How covered we talking?” Vander narrowed his eyes on the Stellar mage.

 

Hestor snorted, “is that really the point right now?” He groaned at the chorused ‘yes’ from all the Pradesh boys. “Oh, Stars, for the love of…” He ran a hand down his face and hissed “it’s not important, they’re all small boxes.” he glowered at Vander, not registering the tenseness in Kaleb as the mindbender narrowed his dark eyes a bit. “Give or take five boxes more than you Van. Girls are insane….now if we’re done...lay it all out...so we can dust check this shit and be done with the day.”

 

“Why are you doing this?” Rowan arched an eyebrow as he looked at the silver haired youth.

 

Hestor snorted, “it’s my good deed of the year, shut up and accept it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Hestor stared across the table over his book at Levy and arched an eyebrow, “Pardon me?”

 

Levy grinned as she sat, her chin on folded hands, “So...you got a lot of silly chocolates for Valentine’s day. White day is just down the road….”

 

One Silver brow lofted and he gave a faint nod, “Indeed. Why did you come to me with this useless knowledge?”

 

Her lips quirked as she dropped one hand and pulled out a card, slowly sliding it along the table, “I offer...services….gift related services.”

 

Hestor slowly studied the bluenette, “I see. You would be the reason that I got many honey flavored candies then?”

 

Levy gave a faint shrug, “those who can pay...can get information, or goods.”

 

“I’m afraid I do not have much for extra funds, not if I am going to return the...plethora of...gifts.” Hestor tilted his head.

 

Levy smiled “that’s fine, we can come to other terms.”

 

The Stellar mage slowly closed his book and took the card off the table, looking at it, “depends on what sort of terms you are talking about.”

 

“My gift service will pick out and deliver gifts to every known person that gave you a gift…that will please them...” Her eyes danced a bit, “..you will just have to do a singular photoshoot. Twenty poses. Half with a partner.”

 

“Five.”

 

Levy’s eyes narrowed, “Fifteen.”

 

“Eight.”

 

The bluenette’s brows went up, “hardball.”

 

Hestor shrugged, “I am sure those photos will be sold and given that On a decent day i’m rarely left alone? This will make things much worse for me.”

 

“Thirteen.”

 

Hestor slowly picked up his travel mug, sipping out of it, “Ten.”

 

Levy let out a low hum and held a hand out, “Deal?”

 

Hestor purred, “Oh, cute little thing, I was raised boscan, however-” Hestor let out a yelp as the blunette was across the table and kissing him, arms flailing a bit as he tried to keep the chair from tipping over. It lasted until she pulled back and then darted away, her small shove making him unbalanced enough to ricochet off the floor, “FUCKING HELL.”

  
  


~)~)~))~)~

 

Levy hummed as filed paperwork and Kaleb was fairly unnerved, her mind was strangely...thinking only about making money, while not uncommon, she typically had a lot more going on in her head.

 

“Is...everything alright, Levy?” The mindbender looked over the file he was working on at her.

 

The blunette smiled brightly and nodded, “Yes, I’ve got a business venture in the works...but I’ll need a model.”

 

“Alright…” He watched her semi-warily. It was after Valentine’s and not quite ready for her to start scheming for White Day, so this had him curious and cautious at the same time.

 

“I have a very fair skinned, very light haired model and I need someone with a darker complexion to go with the person,” Levy tilted her head as she looked at him, “five pictures, I want them perfect for imaginations. They’ll make a bucket load. Limited run, probably two hundred prints of each…”

 

At the flash of silver in Levy’s mind Kaleb let out a low hum, “well, if you want, I could assist you.”

 

Hazel eyes looked Calculating, “well...hmm, I was going to ask Cris or Vander…”

 

“They’re busy. Magiball.”

 

The blunette rocked on her feet and nodded, “I could always get Rowan or Beck…”

 

“Magiball and animal studies.”

 

Levy slowly arched an eyebrow, “...I could ask and see if Zen-”

 

“My brother would never agree,” Kaleb said firmly, “Even if they are friends.”

 

“You’re so busy though…” Levy trailed off, shaking her head, “I couldn’t possibly…”

 

Kaleb shrugged slightly, “I get one set of the prints and I’ll do it.”

 

Levy looked at him and then her lips split into a grin that made him shiver, “deal.” she stalked over and then leaned forward, giving him a quick peck on the lips before bouncing away, her mind already sending him reeling as he realized...that was her desired outcome.

 

“...Suddenly glad she’s not on Zeref’s side….”

 

~)~)~))~~)

 

“I did not agree to be blindfolded and tied up!” Hestor huffed, ruffled and wriggling a bit.

 

Rowan chuckled softly and smirked, “Did you get all the terms laid out?”

 

“...shut up, I fucking hate you for helping her right now,” Hestor hissed, tugging at the vines, “I will strangle you in your sleep!”

 

Levy rolled her eyes as she stood there, “hush, he’s our photographer, you can’t kill him. If you’re not quiet...we’ll use a gag...and it is not my fault you did not wish to clarify terms before we finished the contract.”

 

“You did not give me time to do so!” Hestor let out a low growl and his lips pulled back in a sneer. He didn’t mind doing the nudes, thought it was pushing it, but he’d been told it was so that the pictures could be cropped low, so he’d dealt with it. He didn’t know who the other person for the other five pictures were going to be, but he was damn well pissed about being tied, bound and blindfolded before meeting whoever it was Levy had in mind.

 

It was bad enough that there was incense and candles burning that made him a bit lightheaded and giddy, now he was having more trouble focusing because he couldn’t see and his nose was hyper aware of the smells...and the struggling hadn’t helped, making him take heaving breaths and work up a bit of a sweat. Rowan was not an easy person to wrestle and he was still small by comparison.

 

“Just calm down…” Rowan purred as a hand slowly curled along Hestor’s side, the silver haired youth letting out a snarl that eventually died into a whine. He spoke softly, Levy not understanding what language he was speaking and Hestor answered him every so often in the same one, hands moving until the silver haired youth seemed to slump, some fifteen minutes later and he put a gentle kiss on the pale shoulder, “he’s ready now.”

 

Levy nodded and then just stared, “should...go get his...uh…” 

 

Rowan chuckled a bit and simply mentally called out, knowing Kaleb was close. He arched an eyebrow at the mindbender and nodded towards the calmed Stellar mage. The redhead put a finger to his lips as he slowly moved to the camera, taking a few pictures and waving Kaleb to go on.  _ “He’s willing, already given consent...if hissing and spitting. enjoy.” _

 

The mindbender stared for a few moments and it took him that long to truly take in the sight in front of him. The incense hiding most smells in the room he could do without, but he carefully set his shirt aside and padded towards the strung up hestor. His hand slowly curled over the pale skin, biting back a groan at the feel of it. He blocked out everything as he let his head dip down, slowly trailing his lips along the arched shoulders, letting out a soft groan as he heard the whine in the back of the other’s throat.

 

He’d never truly had the time to take in the other, though they were close, hestor still did like his space and rarely was unclothed in a place he could watch. The scent that seemed to permeate the smaller mage was both earthy and salty with that deep richness that only came from any type of sage and something very sweet. Sea Sage was rarely used in cooking, but dried and burned to purify things, like most types of sage. It was an herb that many associated with renewal and he let out a low sound as he slowly let his lips rest against one outstretched arm as both hands slowly slid down along the toned sides, pulling the other back against his body.

 

Kaleb had simply never seen Hestor so relaxed, other than when he was sleeping and to hear the soft sounds the other was making were just far too tempting. When the silver locked head rested back against his shoulder, he let his head dip forward, kissing along his neck slowly. He couldn’t help but bite along the skin, especially after the first moan and arch from the smaller mage, his eyes dancing as he half opened them.  He got lost in slowly exploring the slender body, enough that when he felt the light touch on his shoulder, he almost started.

 

_ “This is a playroom. Don’t worry too much. His safe word is ‘shell’, but you may wish to ask if he wants more. I’ll contact you in a few days with the prints.” _

 

Kaleb let out a low hum against Hestor’s jaw, groaning as the other arched into him. He debated, but knew that while up until this point, it could be taken as part of an agreement, he had to ask, didn’t mean he wasn’t tempted not to ask, afraid of breaking whatever mindset the silver haired youth had been put in, but he slowly kissed the other, listening to the drawn out sound as he pulled away, “share pleasure?”

 

The smaller mage’s head lolled a bit as he took a few breaths of air and Kaleb could hear the muted mind work, but the state of his body enough that at that moment, it would take a bit. He watched the tongue dart out and let out a low groan as he waited with baited breath until he heard the breathy ‘yes’. His hands moved, glad that only the other’s arms had been restrained and he shed his pants and the silk thong that he wore - and regularly got a little bit of teasing about.

 

“Beautiful,” Kaleb murmured as he leaned back in, listening to the moan from Hestor at the full contact of their bodies. He slowly let his fingers explore, listening to the breathy sounds that were coming out of the other’s mouth before he dug his hands into the pale toned thighs, hearing the hiss that turned into a low moan as Hestor’s body arched. He pulled some oil out of requip space, as he pulled one hand away, slowly spreading it over his fingers and grinning at the mewl of loss that came from hestor.

 

Kaleb took his time, nipping and licking at the skin, letting himself relax into the Silver haired youth and the intimacy. A low sound finally came from him as he hefted up the slender legs, grinning at the whine from the smaller at that moment of extra weight on his arms before he was slowly easing into the slender body, rolling his hips slowly groaning low as Hestor’s head fell back, gasping and arching into the movements.

 

Kaleb groaned softly as he bit into the slender shoulder, starting out moving their bodies together slowly and then letting out a low sound in the back of his throat as Hestor started moving. He let out a low hum as he shifted and then gave a hard thrust, hearing the ‘yes’ that was hissed out of the silver haired mage and he grinned. Right then, at least, Hestor was having no trauma from his experiences before winter break and he would take full advantage of that, seeing how far he could push the other.   
  
~)~))~)~

 

Hestor let out a low sound as he woke, blinking slowly as he tried to figure out where he was. It took quite a few moments to register that he was in his dorm room and he tried to piece together the last thing he knew in his head: The photoshoot. He let out a groan as he stretched, shivering at the utter laxness of his body and the light ache in his back. He’d truly forgotten this feeling and he realized that he had let his tension get far too gone if the vague memories of pleasure and fulfilment were there, he swore he could recall a spiced sweet scent, but that could have been the incense and he was sure Rowan had used it on purpose: it always screwed with his perceptions a bit, but in the end, it allowed him to relax, let go and just ‘be’ for a little while.

 

He rolled onto his side and looked at the clock, arching an eyebrow as he realized he didn’t need to be up for another two hours and debated.his nose twitched and he smiled at the familiar smell of the salve rubbed into his skin and sighed slightly, shaking his head. The hazy memories were not anything like he normally did with Rowan, so...he knew it wasn’t the green mage that had shared pleasure with him and the blindfold made it impossible for him to know by sight who it was. He debated as he lay there, feeling the odd ache in his chest ebbed away a bit and shook his head slightly, knowing that the reason behind it would  **not** do something like a photo op like that...maybe it was a mimic mage, they could look like anyone, he wasn’t sure about exact scent, but he could justify that.

 

He slowly rose and sighed as he stretched, debating. He felt clean, so he must have been bathed, but he simply always had a bit of trouble remembering things when he got into that headspace, it was nice to just let everything go for a little while and just be. He ran a hand down his face and then moved to grab some clothes, freezing when he felt a warm had on his back. He swallowed, trying to control the tremble in his body, “Prefect.”

 

The feminine voice he heard was better than the masculine one, “Be good, little songbird…” her hands slowly curled along his skin and he let out a whine as he realized he couldn’t move. She murmured, “Shh, it’s alright, I just want to look for a little while.”

 

Hestor could only guess how long he was on display, time seemed to drag and he felt the hands moving along his skin and closed his eyes. At least she had allowed him that and he took deep breaths. When it seemed like she was done, his body seemed to just fall to the floor and he knelt there, panting and watching as she walked through the hidden passage in the back of the room. He  **hated** that they could do that.

 

He took deep breaths as he knelt there, centering himself and then moving to pull the shirt on the rest of the way and shivering. He hated when she did that, and that was all she did, just walked around him, studying him, as if trying to find how he ticked just by doing that. It was  **unnerving** . He could deal with the terror of being tortured, but just being stared at, unable to move, freaked him out more.

 

Hestor slowly finished getting dressed and then sat on his bed, putting is head in his hands as he tried to sink back into that relaxed feeling he’d woken up to. He took his time, just searching out that content feeling before he flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes. When he finally found it, he let himself sink into it, letting it sweep away his mind and just let him be for the little while he had before classes started.

 

The silver haired mage lay there, attempting to figure out the light smell that was under his normal body wash and pursed his lips. It smelled familiar...but he couldn’t place it, not with his own body wash and shampoo scent. He just knew that it was familiar. The youth knew it was going to bother him all day, or he should at least think on it, but he let himself sink into his calm mental space with the sweet and spicy scent to wait for his alarm to go off.

 

Vander poked his head in and blinked, “oi, Hes! Time to wake up.” he grinned as he slunk to the bed and then leaned over the other, purring, “wakey wakey, Sleeping Beauty.” He leaned down eyes dancing before he nipped at Hestor’s neck, letting out a pleased sound at the hum the other made as he arched.

 

“Van! Get him up! We’re going to be late for breakfast,” Rowan stopped in the doorway and rolled his eyes as he watched the shadowquip, “stop fucking with him, he’ll come up swinging or being more of an ass all day than normal.”

 

Vander huffed and sighed as he looked at Rowan, “you. You are no fun right now.”

 

Rowan rolled his eyes, “hes! Van’s going to give you a blowjob if you don’t get moving.”   
  
There was a low rumble from the silver haired youth and then a hand was going out, finding the chin of the shadowquip and pushing up before he rolled to the side, “can’t I just get a normal wake up? One time this year?”

 

Vander grinned as he got up and stretched, “nah, where’s the fun in that? Besides, you’re dressed, that means you got up and went back to bed.”

 

Hestor let out a sigh as he stood up and mumbled as he grabbed his bag, “Rowan, keep better tabs on him in the morning.”

 

“Oh, come on, Hes, you liked the grinding we did the other morning…” Vander grinned as he trailed after the two.

 

Hestor went to open his mouth and sighed as a few giggles from the females of the dorms hit his ears, features turning a bit red as he hissed “Vander, shut up.” he let out a burdened sigh as he saw one of the art majors looking between the two of them with her tongue stuck out and grinning as her pencil worked on her sketchbook. 

 

“C’mon, you liked it,” Vander smirked as they all fell in step next to each other, “you did arch up and-”

 

“If you continue that statement, I’m going to put a silence potion in your food for the next week.” Steel eyes narrowed, “we’ll see how good you are when you can’t talk or sing.”

 

Vander scowled, “someone’s pissy.”

 

“Someone was having a good dream that got interrupted,” Hestor snapped as they walked into the hallway.

 

“Oh? About anyone in particular?” Rowan said as the two at least came to an impasse.

 

Hestor shook his head, “no, the normal hazy dreams after a session, that’s all.” he smiled faintly, “especially when you use that damnable incense.”

  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Lucy hummed as she walked through the hallways, eyes half focused as she thought. Her fingers drummed on her book as she walked, slowly working out a plan of action. She nodded to herself and turned down a hallway, steps being more determined as she steeled her resolve. She took deep breaths as she moved, she could do this. They shared magic, it shouldn’t be hard to find common ground.

 

She moved quietly, smiling to those that she met, realizing that now that dinner was done, people would be relaxing, for the most part. She moved towards the theater wing and stopped as she slipped into the room. It was oddly quiet and she backed up, looking at the notice on the door that being lost in her own head had made her miss. It was a day off. Fuck her life. Now she had to track down the other Stellar mage. She puffed her bangs out off her face and then turned, trying to figure out where the more standoffish male was.

 

Lucy took what she’d learned over the last few months and then eventually made her way to each of the libraries, finding each empty and huffing. The blonde eventually trying the more odd choices. She paused as she got to the swimming orb and just stared. Hufflepuff House Master Lockster was swimming and Lucy watched in awe at the grace the woman had in the water. The blonde leaned against the railing and smiled as she watched the group that was in the sphere. This wasn’t Magiball practice, but the students there were smiling and bright, the blue haired adult giving tips.

 

Lucy had seen Hestor in the water and he didn’t hold a candle to the teacher. There was a difference between being raised in water and controlling water, she supposed and it was evident there. The woman was almost like a mermaid in how she moved, directing and correcting students in their movements in the water. She’d never really seen the woman talk much, but she could see the caring she had for the students she was teaching.

 

The blonde hummed as she saw Hestor in the water and supposed it made sense, the boy liked his water. She liked water too, but nowhere close to where he did.  Water called to her and she supposed it was because of the pull of the moon on it. She giggled but as he went flying out of the water, her eyes went wide, “ARIES!”

 

The ram appeared and before she could mutter a sorry, Lucy was calling out, “wool wall!” The pink wool shot up and Lucy giggled at the groaning young man as he lay on the pink fluff. The blonde put a hand on her hip, “bite off more than you can chew?” She smiled at Aries and nodded, “Thank you.” The Spirit nodded and then shimmered before returning to the Celestial world.

 

Hestor scowled up at the blonde for a moment, but didn’t move, “...no.”

 

Lucy could see the defiance in those eyes, she could feel the darker side of the celestial magic that he held. It semi scared her, if she was truthful. She’d always been taught that the feel of a mage’s magic can say a lot about the person and he had that dark, creepy feeling to him, but she saw, in those huffy depths something that was often reflected in her own eyes in the mirror: the need to be accepted, despite things. She knew she was accepted because of the light and bright feel of her magic, but she was still seen as that person to be protected. Sorano, bless the prefect, had an edge to her, the other Stellar mage ready to go all out if needed, but she used her words more than her magic most days. Lucy had heard that Sorano had a little sister, but she’d never met the girl, apparently Yukino was off studying in stella instead of here, but the girl was growing and learning at one of the temples in Northern Stella.

 

“Right,” Lucy puffed her bangs out of her face, “So...I wanted to ask some questions…”

 

Hestor slowly arched an eyebrow as he stood, shaking his hair out and then running his fingers through it, she saw the wariness in his manner and eyes as he spoke after a long moment of thought, “alright..”

 

“...I’m having issues understanding...well...someone…” Lucy blushed a bit as she stood there, “and...you seem to know them.”

 

One Silver brow arched a bit, “I don’t do love advice.”

 

“WHAT?! No!” Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, “no! Not like that...I mean...as a friend…” she trailed off as she watched him.

 

“...I also don’t give friend advice,” Hestor stared at her for a moment and then grumbled as he leaned against the railing, watching the group still moving around the water. He was a bit huffy that he’d been knocked out in the game of ‘tag’, but he wasn’t the end all of anything. Hell, his childhood friend Melina could use her own water magic to run circles around him in the water. He’d just pushed himself to be able to semi-keep up with water Magic users in the water.

 

Lucy pursed her lips as she watched the other Stellar mage and took a deep breath, “I want to be your friend.”

 

The steely eyes snapped around and then narrowed. Lucy could see the doubt in those eyes, she saw other emotions too - defensiveness, self-deprecation - before it seemed like those expressive windows were slammed shut, leaving an aloof and detached look, “is this pity, Heartfilia?”

 

Lucy opened her mouth and then shut it, lips drawing into a thin line before she shook her head, “no, it’s not. I wouldn’t want a friendship out of pity.” She slowly, almost warily took a step towards the other Stellar mage, “no one does.”

 

“A prank then?” His voice was icy as he stood straight up, eyes narrowing a bit further.

 

Lucy’s lips thinned a bit more, “do you...really think…?”

 

“I know how people are,” Hestor said after a long moment of very pregnant silence, “you? People make friends with you. People don’t make friends with people like me, Heartfilia, or very few do. My line of Stellar magic is fucking **creepy** to people, it’s dark, it makes every single primal instinct in most people avoid me.”

 

“The Pradeshes don’t avoid you,” Lucy spoke softly, taking another step towards him and watching as he matched the step backwards.

 

Hestor rolled his eyes, “they’re nosey, intrusive, overbearing and they don’t leave people alone once they decide to befriend you. You don’t get a choice in the matter there.” she saw a fondness though in those eyes, if only for a fraction of a second.

 

“I think you could chase them off if you really didn’t want them there,” Lucy pointed out, tilting her head and smiling warmly. She giggled as Hestor hissed when his back hit the railing for the stairs.

 

Hestor huffed a bit and then turned, “we’re done.” he started to walk away, “not happening, Heartfilia.”

 

Lucy took a breath and reached out, grabbing the youth’s wrist and holding on, “you suck at being social don’t you?”

 

“Don’t **touch** me!” hestor wrenched his hand away, turning and looking at Lucy with his lips curled back into a sneer.

 

Lucy scowled, “you need a hug.”

 

The silver haired youth threw his hands up and turned, stalking away, “I need to be left alone!”

 

The blonde watched him go and looked amused at the huffing. She knew a few people that were like that, Erza for one. The redhead hated letting people in and kept herself firmly behind that mask of being strong and needing no one, but..the redhead was one of her closest and girliest friends in private. She tapped her finger on her book and smiled, shaking her head. The silver haired youth got a lot of shit because of his strain of magic and she took a breath. It might take a bit, but...she wanted to be his friend. She’d make sure she was, somehow...it would just take time. They had six more years, afterall and bonds made in this school apparently could last your entire life.

  


~)~)~)~)~

  
  
  


Lucy now had a goal that had...a good bit of the student body either laughing or holding their breath, especially at meal times. She would always wait at the doorway and when Vander, Rowan and Hestor would walk in. she pounced the other Stellar mage with a hug until he was hissing and spitting then was walking away, leaving a raging silver haired mage to be drug to Slytherin table.

 

Natsu and Sting saw it as some form of strange way to get under the other mage’s skin, but they refused to actually go that far for riling him up. They did pat Lucy on the back, telling her good job and she’d scowl at them. Overall, it gave a very bad impression about what she was trying to do and just made Hestor a lot more pissy each time.

 

The headpats from Cris were probably her best reward, the slayer reminding her to not push too hard if she wanted to get close, but let her do as she wanted. Zen, she found, was highly amused by the actions, but not in a bad way. In fact, he encouraged her and had helped her pick out small things that he, thankfully, knew Hestor liked.

 

She hadn’t expected to learn anything about Hestor from anyone, intent on doing it herself, but Zen was in two of her classes and she took time to not only work on...their relationship and share conversation about the other mage. The archangel mage was an amazingly warm person and she enjoyed meeting him in the Gryffindor common rooms. Laxus didn’t like how close they were getting, but dark looks had her brother backing down.

 

Lucy was looking forward to the Dance and she smiled as she looked at the silver dress she’d gotten. It had taken most of that day to find what she wanted and she’d highly enjoyed that shopping trip. It was nice to have a male eye instead of just her girl friends actually giving their opinions on the outfits. It wasn’t low cut, it didn’t have slits up past her hips, no, the little silver tea dress had a bit of a girly, flouncy and poofy skirt, a modest neckline and capped sleeves. It hadn’t been her first choice, but it had gotten the most reaction from Zen, not because it was sexy, but because he’d said it fit her and who she was: light, bubbly yet ready for anything.

  


White day was, for some, a great day, for others not so much. The girls were chattering and walking through the halls, having bags to put their return gifts in. it was mostly sweets, but that was fine, the sugar would let them continue through the next few weeks as the Spring Dance loomed. There were soft words of thanks and Lucy learned that Levy and her ‘delivery’ service worked overtime to get the gifts delivered...and the small bluenette had set up a shop and shoo’d her away to do her work.

 

Evening found Levy walking around and handing out envelopes, most notably to the Pradesh boys who understood what she’d done. Farron found it to be a life saver after seeing all the looks he was getting and having no clue exactly what he was supposed to have been returning. The prices were hardly cheap, but they also had an interesting, new discount on them of thirty percent, which Farron was sure cut into her profits, but at the same time? Worth every jewel.

 

It was hardly anything like Valentine’s day, as while some boys were outgoing, many were shy about returning the edible gifts. Lucy sat quietly as she read through her book and blinked as a bag was dangled in her eye sight. It was pretty, black with golden stars on it and her head craned back, the brown eyes blinking and then she smiled as she saw Zen, “hey. What’s this?”

 

The archangel arched an eyebrow, “White Day.”

 

“Oh, right,” Lucy blushed as she took the bag, “Thank you.” She opened it and then her eyes danced as she saw what was inside, voice breathy, “oh, thank you so much.”

 

Zen chuckled, “alright, not the reaction I expected from candy.”

 

The blonde’s face reddened as she sat there, “I really like these...and they’re so hard to get in Fiore..” She pulled one of the candies out and then put it in her mouth, letting out a happy and borderline lewd mewl at the taste that hit her tongue.

 

Zen licked his lips and groaned, “you shouldn’t be able to make that sound over candy.”

 

Lucy looked up, half ducking her head and murmuring, “you did the same over the ones I gave you for Valentines…”

 

Zen opened his mouth and then closed it as a flush lightly graced his cheeks, “yes, well….”

  


~)~)~)~)~

  


A week to the Spring Dance and there were quite a few confused students walking around. Something felt odd in the school this Friday evening and no one could pinpoint it. Kaleb even noticed that Invel had looked around a few times as if trying to pinpoint the oddness.

 

Vander pursed his lips “hey...has anyone seen Hes, or Freed, or Levy...or…” He trailed off, pursing his lips, “...there’s a lot of the smart students missing..” he looked around the large common room as students milled around, “i mean...maybe not missing, they were at dinner, but they’re usually in the corner talking about books about this time…” he glanced towards the table that normally had more than a few students at it, going over texts for one class or another.

 

Lucy huffed as she leaned on the back of the couch the shadowquip was lounging on, “Levy ran like hell and was like a damn slippery snake after dinner. I have no **clue** where she went. “

 

“Wonder if they’re plotting to take over the world before the Dark Empire does…” Vander made a face, “and why didn’t they include you? You’re normally there with them, if only to cause Hes to hiss when you get too close.”

 

Lucy pouted a bit, “I don’t know! I wish I knew.” she huffed, “and I just want to be his friend! That’s not a lot to ask.”

 

~)~))~)~)~

 

Professor Krommer stared at the small group of students that had come into his classroom and arched an eyebrow as he stood there, “...really?”

 

Freed looked up from where he was setting up some sort of screen, “...no one will come here, you do not mind, do you, professor?”

 

Erik Krommer had seen many things in his time at Hogwarts and he shook his head. Every year there were a few, but it was normally not his room that was used for such ‘board’ games. Freed Justine, Levy Mcgarden, Rufus Loire, Hestor Kedanza and Orga Nanagear were a very unlikely group, but they were setting things out. He allowed them to use the room because they were a quiet and relaxed bunch...most of the time. “Nah, you’ve been doing this for awhile, just don’t blow anything up, or take anything.”

 

Freed smiled warmly, “we won’t.” The green haired mage grinned as he rubbed his hands together, “now...new campaign. Who’s doing what?”

 

Levy grinned, “i’m the gnomish cleric! Neutral Evil!”

 

Hestor snorted softly, “I see you as more of a Neutral good, but fine.” there were a few laughs and the youth shrugged slightly.

 

“Bard,” Orga said as he settled back in his seat, “Elven Bard.”

 

Rufus let out a hum, “I am going to be playing a Half-Elven Sorcerer.” he pulled out some paper and a book. “What have you concocted, Kedanza?”

 

Hestor shrugged slightly, “I made a few, depending on what everyone else was doing. Never know…” He flipped through a few sheets of paper, “we...theoretically have healing taken care of, buffing, magic...we need something that’s more tanky.”

 

Orga snorted, “yeah, we should have talked beforehand.”

 

Hestor waved a hand, “I come prepared.” he grinned, “I’ll do a Human Bloodrager with the Skinchanger bloodline, if that’s allowed?”

 

Freed nodded a bit and held out a hand to take the sheet and look it over, “let’s see...no, this is good.” he handed it back and then rubbed his hands together, “now…” his eyes gleamed with glee, “It all began on a clear day in the city of Kilian. A normal day, like any other...then fire rained down upon the city, large chunks of rock slamming into houses, businesses and the streets...everyone roll reflex.” The sound of dice filled the air and his lips slowly curled into a dark grin.

 

Hestor groaned as his head hit the table and muttered, “fuck my life...i got a three..”

 

“There there…” Rufus grinned into his drink, looking at the 18 on his die, “that’s how the dice roll, right?”

  


~)~)~)~)~

 

Kaleb and Farron stood in the doorway to Professor Krommer’s potions classroom, looking at the five students sitting there in confusion as they mostly laughed. Hestor’s head was on the table and his hand was moving like he was tapping out.

 

Freed spoke calmly, “So...our bard…” He looked at Orga, “Manages to woo the bloodrager out of his bloodrage.” he snorted in a bit of humor, “...and you take him where?”

 

Orga grinned as he sipped his drink, “Right there, great distraction.”

 

Hestor looked up, scowling though he fighting hard to keep the cross look on his face, “really?” His voice cracked before he put his head back in his arm, trying to calm down as snorts of laughter came from him.

 

“They should fully reenact what he does,” Rufus said with a smirk.

 

Farron cleared his throat and five heads all snapped to the door, “...it’s close to lights out.” He looked amused though seeing the tenseness in Kaleb over the conversation.

 

Freed blinked and looked at the clock, “oh, it is. My apologizes, we lost track of time.”

 

Kaleb nodded, “it’s fine, clean up, we’ll wait here to escort everyone back to their dorms.”

 

~)~))~)~)~

  
  
  


Lucy chuckled as she looked at her friends, they were all getting ready and going to meet their dates for the dance. She was giddy and very much wondering how people would be dressed, wondering about how they would all look. She was a girl and she had so much in her head that she simply wasn’t sure what to expect. This was the sort of social situation that she adored, being able to not only relax, but get out a bit of energy that had built up over weeks of being stuck in classes that not even riding or jogging was able to get out.

 

She took a deep breath as she stood there, smoothing out the skirt on her dress as she slowly turned in front of the full length mirror. A single nod was all it took before she was walking towards a seat to do her makeup. It was going to be an interesting evening, that was for certain.

 

When they were Ready, Lucy smiled at each of her friends. Levy’s blue dress was adorable, as far as the blonde was concerned. It was a high necked dress with gauzy sleeves that were loose. Erza was wearing a simple black dress, but she as a Prefect, so nothing too sexy, a simple A-line halter dress that fell to the floor and the three smiled at one another as the anticipation was in the air….tonight was one of those nights that everyone was anticipating and today  nothing had gotten done in classes, everyone was just too excited.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy smiled at Zen as they moved from the dancefloor. The dance was lively, with music of many tempos and it was taking all she could to actually find her friends in the mass of people. Even with their hair colors being semi-rare among the throngs of people, the darkened lights, it was just hard to spot anyone.

 

“Thanks,” Lucy smiled as she was handed a glass of punch and then looked around, “...jeeze, who would have thought that you’d see a lot of people dressed up like this?” There were so many dresses, so many suits of many designs. Some of the male students were now just in their dress shirts, sleeves rolled up, jackets long discarded.

 

Zen smiled, “it’s..one of those times we can forget everything.” He shrugged, “no pressures, no one snickers if you mess up, because it’s a party.”

 

“Still,” Lucy shrugged a bit, “I’ve not seen your brothers around.”  
  
The archangel chuckled, “Van and Cris are closer to the DJ, dancing, Farron’s there.” He nodded his head and smirked as he watched his brother blush a bit at something the redhead he was standing with said into her drink, “Kaleb...I have no clue. I’d say look for silvery hair…” he trailed off and looked at Lucy in amusement.

 

Lucy rolled her eyes, “Yeah...I get it...he’d be harder to spot than me...I still can’t believe I got taller than him over winter holiday.”

 

The two shared a chuckle as they found a couple of empty chairs and Lucy took her shoes off, rubbing her feet, “poor guy, as if he doesn’t have enough issues.” She shook her head, but let out a soft breath.

 

Zen arched an eyebrow, “him? Issues?” he knew Hestor had issues, but most were just dismissive of it.

 

Lucy slowly arched an eyebrow, “I may be a blonde, but i’m not an idiot. I’m proud that I’m intelligent…” she shrugged, “you can see it...every so often, he lets his guard down, his eyes show more emotions than I can describe...and I enjoy writing.” She smiled a bit, “he’s a jackass and an asshole, don’t get me wrong….” her lips quirked into a small smirk as Zen laughed and sipped his drink, “but...stars all connect to one another somehow in the heavens, it’s how we get the constellations.” she pursed her lips, “Okay, let’s look for tall guy with dark hai…” she trailed off, “There’s a lot off guys here with dark hair that are taller…” she put her hand to her face, “So finding Kaleb will be hard.”

 

“They’ll show up, I know Kaleb will bring him,” Zen looked amused.  
  
Lucy giggled softly and shrugged, looking amused, “Yeah, well...the whole female student body knows about how he ‘won’ this date.”

 

~)~)~)~

 

The Teachers were settled at a table, watching as much as they always did. Having the students self govern themselves through the Prefect system worked well enough, unless things got too heated, but that was what the House Heads were for. They wanted all of the students to learn responsibility, respect for one another and to know when to not go too far.

 

It was a very fine line that they were running on, but it worked. Mostly. Dragon Slayers made things difficult and it was hard to really control the newest generation too much. Gajeel Redfox as one of the last generation did what he could, but if he stepped in, it normally meant heads were being knocked together.

 

Erik Krommer was another dragon slayer, though the man enjoyed just relaxing and seeing what chaos his students could brew up. The man sipped from his glass, “about time something starts happening, right?”

 

Gajeel grinned, “yup, been a few hours, everyone thinks the Prefects are relaxed enough…”

 

Juvia let out a small giggle, “oh, my.” She pointed lightly before sipping from her glass, “I’m seeing a lack of some dress backs.”

 

The potion master looked around and smirked, his one eye dancing, “punch is a bit off in color.”

 

Precht idly watched the room, “and it looks like someone brought a fog machine…”

 

“We didn’t have one of those set to be put out.” The dean slowly blinked, “we have…”

 

Juvia nodded, “yes, protective runes that filter things out of the air.”

 

“Too fucking bad I can’t give extra credit for this shit,” Erik sat back, popping a stuffed mushroom in his mouth.

 

“Who says ya can’t, one eye?” Gajeel grinned, “ya just gotta find out who did it.”

 

The teachers all looked at one another and shared smiles as their eyes danced. It took a few moments before they all had notebooks out and were writing down what they saw wrong.

 

“Who would be the best to get information out of?” The Dean spoke, “we’ve got plenty of astute ones this year.”

 

Precht let out a low hum, “Kedanza or the Pradesh in my house. Vander may be the easiest to find.” he nodded his head at the dancefloor, “and maybe one of the culprits.”

 

Erik shook his head, “nah, he’s been dancing all night and dragging girls off to the privacy areas…and I doubt he’s the one stealing the Vision root.”

 

“Oh,” Li said, “There goes a pair of pants…” the young woman tilted her head to the side, “...that is a nice ass...I wish I was a student and not part of the faculty…”

 

“Don’t you got a guy?” Gajeel eyed the much younger woman critically.

 

Li looked at him and slowly blinked, “yes, but that is a nice ass...and I am sixteen years old.”

  
  


~)~))~)~

 

Lucy was very, very glad that she and Zen had decided to sit for a bit, especially as she watched the chaos slowly unfold on the dancefloor. “Uh...what’s going on?”

 

“Normal for this time of the evening, people do get bored and you’ve seen the general chaos that we go through.”

 

Lucy opened her mouth and then shut it, “True...it’s so weird...the teachers just...teaching and only stepping in after the Prefects or House Heads step in.” she rubbed the back of her neck, “not used to that.”

 

“It works well, creates a power system that we govern ourselves, check ourselves...and if someone steps over a boundary..” Zen shrugged, “we deal with it ourselves, it’s a maturity…” He flinched as he heard skin against skin in a way that signaled a fight and half stood to see if he could find what was going on, “...the hell.”

 

“The living fuck, Dragoneel?” Oh, that was a snarl he well knew and the fact that the music died down made it even worse.

 

“...I think we found Hes,” Zen made a face.

 

~)~)~))~

 

Hestor had truly not seen the punch coming, he’d turned from talking with Rowan to see the fist right there. He thankfully didn’t go into the table he was standing by, but the floor still hurt like a bitch, “The living fuck, Dragoneel!?” his nose twitched as he took a deep breath, eyes flickering a bit as the fog curled into his nose and then he  glared up at the dragon slayer that had no pants, “...you’re not my type, you may wish to put your clothes back on.”

 

Natsu let out a low growl, “really? Because I’m betting you did this.” He cracked his knuckles, glad his shirt came down far enough for some modesty, “you’ve been pulling shit like this all year.”

 

Steel eyes slowly rolled as Hestor let rowan help him up and rubbed his jaw. It hurt and he was fairly sure the bruise was going to show up very soon, “given that I’ve not been alone all night, I’m going to say that you need to stop accusations.”

 

The onxy eyes narrowed and muscles tensed “really?”

 

“Yes, because it is becoming tiresome to hear you blame me for **everything** because of how my magic feels,” Steel eyes narrowed and he didn’t care if the prefects were coming over, he had been enjoying himself and relaxing until this very moment. He straightened the cuffs of his dark shirt and then adjusted the white and gold brocade vest he wore as he stared the slayer down. He knew better than to look away...that had gotten him more than once nearly smothered to death in a hug with Emzadi Pradesh. “I am not a dark mage, Dragoneel. I am a Stellar Mage and that encompasses the entire sky.” He tilted his head, trying to make himself look as tall and confident as he could, even if his body was tense and ready to get the hell out of there.

 

Natsu snorted softly, “bullshit. You can’t fuck with how magic feels. Your magic is dark, Rogue doesn’t feel that way and he’s a shadow user.”

 

Hestor took a breath and let out a low burdened sigh, ignoring the fog that was curling around the feet of everyone, “do you have a brain in that head of yours? I am quite sure that even a rock is smarter than you are.oh, right..” he let out a sharp laugh, “you don’t, because otherwise your peon brain would realize how stupid you are being.”

 

Rowan groaned softly and then picked up the cup of punch from the table, downing the last of it and shaking his head. He hoped that Hestor learned to temper his tongue better in the future, the silver haired youth was just...sharp tongued almost all the time. It was amusing at times, but it also made it so that he almost pissed people off with simple statements. The redhead blinked slightly, shaking his head as he realized the punch had tasted a bit off this round.

 

Hestor narrowed his eyes slightly as the slayer growled and simply waited. He would not be intimidated by the pink haired slayer. Not now, not ever.

 

Natsu let out a low growl as he took a step forward, “maybe we should talk outside…” he grinned “or one of the privacy booths. Me and a few friends would love to have a talk.”

 

“That is enough,” the strong voice that cut through the conversation had Natsu’s head snapping around and looking aggravated.

 

“Pradesh,” He scowled at the blue eyed Pradesh, “we were just talking.”

 

Farron arched an eyebrow as he stood there, “really? Because it sounded like you were threatening things.”

 

Lily stood next to him, slowly arching an eyebrow and she smiled faintly, watching the slayer flinch, “he is correct. One is assault, the other an activity of questionable consent.”

 

“Nah, nothing like that...just...talking,” Natsu looked between the two Prefects, taking a few deep breaths, “whatever. We’ll talk later, Kedanza.”

 

“Doubtful,” Hestor watched him stalk off and kept his body tense before he turned on his heel, “I’m leaving.”

 

Rowan went to say something but made a face, “someone should see him back…” he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he shook his head, taking a moment to realize the smell in the air. He slowly looked around and pursed his lips. It was a potion that he recalled Hestor saying it was dangerous, it would make emotions run high, no matter what they were, positive or negative...and the fog had been around for probably twenty minutes.

 

~)~)~))~

  


General Tesso looked at the woman sitting across his desk, Hoshiko Xing was not a woman anyone wanted to ever see make an appointment. The Stellan woman had a singular gift of foresight that could put her right on her ass if it was a powerful one, most were minor, telling of good harvests, or bad ones, and it made harmony within Stella. When she left her temple and family grounds and came to Bosco, there was only one reason: something was going to happen that no one would like.  It wasn’t that he disliked the raven haired woman, no, but he prefered that she didn’t leave her country or temple; that meant things were good, safe and calm.

 

“A war is coming,” The woman said, just staring at him.

 

“Cryptic,” He said carefully, not sure what she was going to say next.

 

He’d known she was waiting for nearly a week, but she wasn’t very insistent other than needing an audience. She slowly arched an eyebrow “Fiore will fall within the week to the black empire, they will then move north.” she slowly stood, “you have a month.” she turned, “I will be going back now. Do not misuse the information, General.”

 

Tesso pursed his lips and nodded, “we won’t.” Stellans didn’t give up information like that unless something was seen. The Black Empire? That was not anyone that they wanted to have show up on their doorsteps with them unprepared. “Have you contacted anyone else?”

 

The woman paused at the door, “Seven has been notified, I came from there and I assume they are gathering troops, what they do...is up to them. Minstrel and Caelum have been sent missives.”

 

“You are cutting it close this time, Madame Xing, which is unusual.”

 

The woman stood there, “..There were complications.”

 

He slowly arched an eyebrow and knew what that excuse meant, while she was calm and collected right now...she’d been a mess before leaving Stella. He watched her “Go rest.”

 

The woman’s eyes rolled and she pursed her lips, “The boy. He is not to go into this war. He is here because we want him here, but…”

 

“He is a mage, he is guilded and he is more than able, Hoshiko,” Tesso pursed his lips as he stared at her back. “He will be included in the mobilization.”

 

The woman let out a low growl, “don’t you dare send him. He’s not ready. He needs to go to the Sanctuary before he can.”

 

The man’s brow shot up. While Hogwarts was a school for all mages, The Sanctuary was...something else entirely, dealt only with Heavens Related magics. The only issue was...people could literally go there and not come back for years and the mages that went, sometimes came back fully different people. “He should go into the Knights and be Immersed, Hoshiko, it will give him protection.”

 

“...he has his own personal demons that he needs to deal with,” The woman turned to look at Tesso, “The light will...it won’t kill him, but I think it may break him.”

 

“Think or know...because his mind would be a big value in a war, Hoshiko.”

 

The woman’s lips were drawn in a thin line, “...it’s...cloudy, but I can’t risk the brat.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know...I only get one word and I don’t understand it: Songbird.” her lips drew into a thin line, “Don’t make this be a fight, Tesso. I know you, you know me…”

 

Tesso narrowed his eyes a bit, “It is mostly out of my hands, and you know it.” he saw the narrowing of her eyes and realized...this was going to be one of Those Fights. Ones that, with the Xing, meant mobilizing first...and she had at least a week on him.

  
  


~)~)~)~)~

 

“Recall her, Thain.”

 

Thain had looked at his king, he was not happy with the order that he was being given. The ‘her’ in question was a very rocky minded woman that spent a lot of time between going out in the wilds...and then suddenly being in the King’s bed using his stomach like a pillow. The aide still twitched every time he found her like that, wondering when the next time she was going to lose control was going to be.  She was like an overgrown and far too deadly housecat, given what happened and the strange genetics that had been put into her during the time that Queen Kressa had been in charge, he still doubted the use of the strange Encan woman and half wondered why they didn’t cut her loose and just leave her on one of her little trips into whatever wilds caught her eyes when she left for her wanderings.

 

That order had been a week ago, when the Stellan woman had come to deliver a message, and the Aide had done all he could to not let out a sound when he’d found the woman that morning using Nuryev’s stomach as a pillow. He let out a sigh and then tensed as her eyes snapped open and looked at him for a long moment, the animal cunning in the strange peridot depths with non-human pupils unnerving him. She watched him for a moment before her eyes were closing and she was back to sleeping.

 

The woman was a dangerous being and it always bothered Thain that his king allowed her so close, especially when he was sleeping. She let out a low sound as she lay there and he’d almost wager it was some bastardized version of the Moontiger’s growling purr, but he wasn’t about to actually think about it as he got things ready for the day.

  
  
  


~)~)~)~

 

“Well?”

 

“The spike of power was from Stella,” came the even voice, replying to the dark wizard that sat on the throne.

 

“Chances of the Stellan interfering?” The dark wizard slowly rolled a chess piece in his fingers.

 

Larcade leaned against a pillar, “after the flare of magic, missives were sent out...and she departed her temple.”

 

“Strike Fiore, it goes first. We move from there.”

 

The group slowly walked out, August speaking, “over two years early on this move.”

 

Larcade shrugged, “if the stellan hadn’t moved, we all know it would have waited until Our King had gotten the key to take over a mage.”

 

“The group in Hogwarts has had little luck, perhaps it’s best to move our plans up, he can force it, they can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so..a little look at what is going on **outside** the school...and well...summer break...well, yeah....Fiorian Mages aren't going to have a good time soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy huffed as she tried to find Hestor yet again. She’d not gotten up early enough to get to the dining hall before him...and by the time she had gotten there, the whispers and rumors were flying. She looked around, lips drawn in a thin line as she sat next to levy, “hey...what’s up?” The Dance two weeks ago had everyone anticipating whatever the theater class was doing and they’d suddenly started having closed practices, so the anticipation was building for that...but right now? There was fear, fear everywhere, the hushed whispers, concerned tones.

 

Levy looked at Lucy for a moment, “Sanctuary monks came this morning.” her voice was soft, “Lady Li went with them...and the Boscan students are packing up. Where have you been all morning?”

 

Lucy sighed, “I slept in...what’s going on?” She bit her lower lip, looking nervous.

 

“Mercurius was destroyed,” Levy spoke softly, “They say it was Ivan…” She didn’t have to say the last name to get her point across, “Fiore students are staying, a lot of others are leaving though, Boscan’s...and then the Monks coming…”

 

Lucy sat there, pupils constricting, “...what.” it was a month and a half until the end of the term...and now this? She sat there, frowning a bit as she tried to process what was going on. They all knew that there were wizards, dark wizards, that still followed the Black Wizard, even so long after his reported death. She took deep breaths, “what the hell is going on in the world...I mean...I heard that there were a few random attacks here and there, but….that’s been going on for awhile….nothing like…”

 

Levy nodded, “yeah, it’s...going to be empty, about half the students here are from Bosco.” she took a breath, “i’m worried.”

 

“Me too, Levs, me too,” Lucy spoke softly, “I...I’ll be back, okay?”

 

Levy nodded, “go on, go say goodbye to him before he leaves.”

 

Lucy smiled, kissing her friend’s cheek before she was up and gone, moving through the halls quickly. She debated as she went, steeling her resolve and nodding to herself.

  


_“Aquarius...i need to ask you to do something.”_

 

_“What brat.”_

 

_“I want you to go with Zen, keep him safe.”_

 

_“WHAT?”_ The spirit scoffed in her head, _“why should i? What reason would I fucking help you help someone else? Why would i take time away from my_ **_boyfriend_ ** _to help someone, i barely do for you, brat.”_

 

_“...he’s my_ **_boyfriend_ ** _, Aquarius.”_ Lucy felt the spirit’s ire drain and smiled.

 

_“...fine, but just this once.”_

 

She marched through the hallways, seeing trolleys full of cases and bags lining the walls and she took a breath. She smiled as she got to the Gryffindor hallway and looked as she saw Zen, walking towards him.

 

“Hey…” He looked at her for a moment, “we uh…”

 

“I heard,” Lucy tucked a bit of hair back. “Look...um...be safe out there? I’m stuck here…” She shrugged, “so...uh…”

 

Zen looked at her for a moment and then leaned down, kissing her and letting it linger. He grinned as she blushed when he pulled back, “not the best thing to keep me going, but-”

 

Lucy eyed him for a moment, still red faced and then bit her lip. She debated and then reached into the small pouch on her hip. Her fingers moved along them, she licked her lips and took a breath, nodding once and then pulling out a key as she took his hand and slowly pressed the cool metal into it, “Seeing as we’re not leaving...take this. Bring it back...I’ve already talked to her...Aquarius...said she’d help you...we talked on the walk over...” She murmured, “be careful though. She’s got issues with sweeping people away.”

 

Zen blinked slowly and then smiled, leaning down, kissing her again as he pulled her close. He knew what a big thing this was for the blonde and he respected the step she was taking in a more active direction.

 

“Okay brat, let’s see this idiot you want me to help. No one is as good looking as my Scorpio.”

 

Lucy started as the spirit appeared and she buried her face in Zen’s chest with a whine, “Aquarius!”

 

The mermaid looked the archangel up and down for a moment and slowly arched an eyebrow, “...still not as good looking as Scorpio.” she smirked as the girl let out a strangled whine of her name again.

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

Kaleb frowned as he walked with his brothers, Beck and Rowan, “what do you mean Hestor wasn’t in his room this morning?”

 

Rowan shrugged, “he just wasn’t..”

 

Vander huffed, “we went to wake him, like always...and there were these weird guys in there, strange white, silver and gold robes and collecting  his stuff. They wouldn’t talk…”

 

Farron frowned, looking ahead of them, “Monks of the Sanctuary…I know they tried to collect Sorano this morning, but I didn’t know they were taking Hestor...Lucy seems to have been overlooked because she’s Fiorian.”

 

Kaleb frowned, “what does the sanctuary want with them?”

 

Farron shrugged, “your guess is as good as mine, Kaleb. People get...weird when they come back, Sorano’s been there before, not long, but she has been, says it’s...Celestial Magic everywhere and if you’re not careful, you can be changed.”

 

“Changed how?” Kaleb arched an eyebrow as they got onto the train.

 

Farron found a seat and settled into it, “her sister, Yukino had been taken there as a young girl...she went from...semi-outgoing to…meek, but powerful. Sorano said that Yukino was always shy, so...she guesses that one of the rituals...pull out the person’s deepest insecurities...and they have to face them or become them.” he held up a hand, “But it’s speculation. She never went through one of them. Very much not wanting to stay there more than a week or two.”

 

“How powerful is her sister?” Rowan said as they settled in.

 

They heard a voice and their heads snapped to the side, “powerful but malleable.” They saw Sorano and her nose curled, “trust me. There’s a reason my family sent Yuki to that temple. It’s the safest place for her...and she was always doubting of herself, worried about how others looked at her, more than the average Stellar mage.” she shrugged, “So...well, I just tell everyone she’s gone to study in Stella. My sister is a sweetheart and I love her..but that place can wreck a Stellar mage if they’re not careful...but the training...is amazing. Yuki can do...fucking amazing things with very little magic...and her containers aren’t that big, get me? Like...a quarter of what you monsters have, that places teaches...such fine control...” She glanced towards Zen then away, eyes lighting for a moment before she sighed and seemed to compose herself, “only being bound or mated to an archangel would give more. Even extensive training otherwise can’t hold a candle to the shit they do there...I mean...think of...like...how much magic you use to do something really stupid and easy...yuki does that now...and pulls out some mid to high range magic...but..” She tapped her head lightly, “not all the lights are on up here.”

 

“So what are you doing here?” Farron arched an eyebrow at the Stellar mage.

 

Sorano shrugged, “Running like hell from those Monks. What else would I be doing. I’ve seen the damage they can do to mages of the heavens. I like my mind just the way it is, thank you very fucking much. Petitioned for Asylum in Bosco...so they don’t pull any shit about how I need protected. I like my slightly tarnished side, makes me...me...and mages that end up taken there?” She tapped her temple lightly, “not all the lights are on up here.”

  


~)~)~)~)~)~

 

“Where is Hestor.”  
  
Kaleb blinked as he looked at his Uncle as they were greeted near immediately when getting off the train. All of the Boscan students were being herded and funneled to where they needed to go. He pursed his lips, “we think Sanctuary Monks took him before anyone was awake.”

 

“That blasted woman,” The man hissed as he turned, “Let’s go.”

 

“Uncle Tesso?” Farron pursed his lips, “what’s going on?”

 

“The Xing family being a semi-secretive, sneaky pain in the ass, that’s what.” The man knew it was a possibility. She’d gone to Seven first to warn them, and then come to Bosco. She’d most likely maneuvered it so that plans would be in place for the youth to be taken by the time she had informed him of what was going on and that little argument they’d had was more for show than anything. “Doesn’t matter, we’re doing Immersons and that’s that. Protection against the black magic that the Black Empire uses.”

 

Vander made a face, “I dunno...that Li chick doesn’t seem...that bad, a bit weird at times, but not bad.”

 

“Her mother schemes, more than most can figure out,” Tesso growled, “Seven is mobilizing and as soon as we got things started, everyone was given orders to come back from that school, but it seems we were a bit too late to get everyone.” The man had seen a few Heavenly Body mages that had returned from the Sanctuary and it had been frightening how they’d been changed. One had been a vibrant young woman that came back as as close to an emotionless soldier as one could get without being a constructed being; she’d been precise and deadly in battle and died when whatever they’d done to her had stripped everything: Including her fear.

  
  
  


~)~)~)~)~

 

Despite everything, the seriousness of the fact that war was looming, Vander couldn’t help but grin at Kaleb, “Soooooo, who’s our Elf?”

 

Kaleb gave his brother a flat look as he felt his anger slowly rise, just a bit. He took a deep breath and scowled, “really? That’s what you have to say?”

 

“What?” Vander shrugged, “you were kind of a pretty boy before, Kaleb...but...shit…” he grinned as he stepped out of range to be retaliated against, “now you’re just…fantastically, magically, elvenly beautiful.”

 

Kaleb groaned softly and then shook his head, “just get moving. Hopefully things will settle down at the border before the new school year starts up.”

 

Vander pursed his lips, “yeah...new year will be...interesting with how you’ve changed.”

 

~)~))~)~)~

 

A Warzone at the border was not how Kaleb wanted to spend his summer. He’d been joining the knights anyway, but the training wouldn’t be anything like this. There was chaos because of the Black Empire wizards that didn’t care if their own were killed in the battle, creating almost a Hell on Earth Land Situation.

 

He turned, cutting through a mage that was going for his brother and growled as they had no care for their lives it seemed. He was panting and tired, covered in blood and he could only be glad that dawn was a few hours away. The Black Empire always pulled back during the day, it gave them all precious hours to resettle themselves, to rest a bit, to eat, to calm their hearts.

 

That was probably the best and worst thing: they knew exactly when the attacks were coming and when they would end. It was like a method to the madness to wear them down. He could feel pressure building up at his temples more and more as each night drew on, as the fighting continued and the last few days, sleeping hadn’t made it go away.

 

How did they have such endless troops? He couldn’t figure that one out, but he pushed through the thoughts, through the fight, praying for morning.

 

~)~))~)~)

 

“Get the healers!”

 

There was movement as blood splattered against the floor, a panting youth kneeling with his head between the hands of a mage in white robes. His hand held the star pendant that had been around the Monk’s waist and another was behind him, holding his arms as he struggled, sneering as his eyes glowed brightly, despite the cut on his neck that just missed his jugular.

 

They’d been at this for weeks and he’d been doing his best to keep his head on straight, feeling every negative emotion starting to boil up before he’d almost fall down into the dark waters of them. He’d started harming himself to keep his mind clearer from the haze that they kept trying to put him into. Each time they tried, another scar was added to his neck, wrists or legs and he didn’t care, it showed that he was not giving into what they were doing, or trying to do, to him. He’d seen the pretty little white haired girl that they had...seen the blank gaze...and seen how she’d used so little magic to power different lacrama devices. He refused to be turned into something like that...especially when they’d sent her the first day to talk to him.

 

Her blank smile disgusted him, her hollow eyes that caught the light, it all frightened him and he wasn’t about to fall into this ‘training’ of theirs. His chest heaved as he was held and he snarled up at the Monk, daring them to try anything at that moment. He could feel his anxiety, his worries, his depression trying to take over and he wouldn’t let them use it against him. He’d rather kill himself than give them the pleasure of turning him into a doll.

 

They’d learned in a few weeks that he would use anything to harm himself if it had an edge on it and they were at their wits end now three weeks later. He’d felt a distant pressure building up and that was part of what he used the self harm to deal with. He didn’t know what it was, but he was refusing to give into that pressure, wouldn’t give into the Monks, wouldn’t give into the seemingly innocent doll they sent to try to sway him...

 

“Let’s...try this again,” The monk spoke before magic curled through his hands, eyes glowing brightly before the youth let out a scream that had his body arching, unaware as the healer came in as his innermost feelings of inadequacy started rolling over his mind in an endless loop.

 

~)~))~

  


Kaleb had woken up a few hours before dusk and blinked as he’d seen a set of massive cannons. It wasn’t boscan, the design was enough off of what he knew of their own designs...it was possibly the fact that it had ornate vines wrapping along the sides that were more common from special pieces from Enca, but he knew there were a few Maker mages that worked around the Citadel and markets near White Sea that used something similar as their ‘mark’.

 

Apparently a small group had come from Seven and created it during the day in a massive show, the group talking about a small woman that had done it with a focus that they’d never seen before.  There were three cannons apparently, all spread out, but that didn’t help him, nor his mind, as he stood there, looking towards the border where he could see the strange field that always came up at dawn. They’d tried bombarding it, but nothing and they truly didn’t know...what in the hell it was, it was smokey and they couldn’t really see past it, short of seeing that there were figures milling around.

  


Everyone was tense as the sun started to go down and they saw the shimmer of the barrier stop, readying for what was to come. The horde that came at them was nothing like what the expected. Kaleb didn’t know what was going on in the chaos but he swore he saw people that he knew were no longer alive, people that weren’t there...some of his friends that he knew shouldn’t be there and as the pressure continued to build in his head, he was panting. Seeing a blonde head of hair going for Zen had brought his suspicions up further than they were before and then he heard it. As his magic stretched he heard laughter, dark laughter about how it was such a fun play to watch, to see people helpless in front of those they cared about and he zeroed in on it, threading his magic through mind after mind, not realizing what he was doing as many of the dark mages stopped in their tracks and their eyes backlit a bit.

 

He growled when heard the laughing mind, the delighted mind at how people were being overwhelmed and his eyes narrowed. In the corner of his eye,  He saw something going at Cris and then he snapped, wrenching on the mind of the one, unknowingly on every one of the minds that he had touched. He felt a rage in him as he lashed out, then took a sharp breath as he heard bodies fall to the ground.

 

Kaleb’s power snapped back and he looked around, horror filling him as, for once, even the dark mages stopped their attacking. He realized quite a few eyes were on him and he felt sick to his stomach. He’d always used his magic to help heal the mind, soothe, guide, never in his wildest thoughts would he have willingly used it to kill like he had just then. Before anyone could move, the massive barrier was slamming up from the ground again, not caring if it cut the dark mages that were suddenly scrambling back away.

  


~)~)~)~)~

 

“What was that.”

 

“We don’t know, your highness,” August said firmly, “but whatever it was, we lost Neinhart to it.”

 

Zeref’s lips drew in a thin line as his eyes narrowed. This was power he hadn’t expected to come across. His fingers slowly lifted and then came down upon the arm of his chair, the action repeated in a slow cadence for a few moments before the Black Wizard spoke, “pull back. We will research this phenomenon...send a missive that we will give them until spring to prepare themselves.”

 

“Are we really waiting until then, your Highness?”

 

Zeref’s lips slowly curled into a small, dark smile, “no, but...I do think we need Circe out. Her power will bring that mage to our side. Then the world will be mine.”


	17. Chapter 17

Kaleb was, honestly, never more glad to see that train station in his entire life. After the armistice announcement from the Black Empire, many of the younger troops were pulled. His own horror at what he’d done was only eclipsed by the relief that he found of the fact that they’d all been sent to councilors. Grenlow had brought in people to help him with the new scope of his magic, but it was rough on him, he was still haunted at night by those blank unseeing faces and the fact that he’d killed, in a moment of anger and loss of control, over seven hundred people. It scared him that he had that power, because he hadn’t had it before.

 

He was, honestly, a bit scared to go back to the school, but he was a Prefect and he’d not shirk on those duties that had been laid out for him. It mattered too much for him to actually do that. Part of him wanted to make sure that everyone that had stayed over the summer was fine...that the school was in one piece...and he wanted to see who made it back. He’d made friends with some Boscan mages that weren’t in White Sea, so he didn’t know where they were when the war had been going on, or how they’d come out of it.

 

They were all worn, but the train only ran a few times a year, on purpose and the tracks seemed to only appear as the train passed over them.

 

Vander let out a soft sigh, “...so...school’s easier than the shit that just happened, right?”

 

Rowan rolled his eyes, giving Vander a small shove, “of course it is. We actually get to be awake when the sun’s up.”

 

“Real food too,” Beck said as they walked, each was carrying a bag onto the train, “and animals, instead of dark mages.”

 

Cris let out a soft sigh, “I’ll be glad that the worst things I’ll have to heal are cuts and scrapes from horseplay.”

 

Kaleb let out a low hum, “I’ll just be glad to see everyone again.”

 

~)~)~)~)~

  


The Train ride had taken longer, something about a more cautionary route, so instead of getting there at dinner time, it was well into the first class of the next day when it arrived. They looked around at the halls, feeling the strange peace that always seemed to permeate it, but really, none had realized it until then. Until they were coming back from being in a war.

 

They heard hurried footsteps and blinked as Zen was crashed into, the archangel taking a few steps back and then blinking at the blonde bundle that had thrown herself at him, “lucy?”

 

The blonde smiled up at him as she pulled back, “welcome back.”

 

“How did…?” He blinked as the key on a chain under his shirt warmed and then snorted, “nevermind.”

 

“Did she help?” She looked at him and then the others, giving them a warm smile, “welcome back, all of you. You’re all screwed though, we did a summer session!” she laughed as she grabbed Zen and started tugging him along. After a few steps she turned and narrowed her eyes at the group, “someone’s new…”

 

Kaleb arched an eyebrow, “hardly new.”

 

Brown eyes went owlish as she stood there, “holy shit, they turned you into an elf.” whatever she had been going to do was derailed and Zen was left blinking as she went running down the hall looking for Levy, screaming for the other female at the top of her lungs.

 

“...fucking really, Kaleb?” Zen let out a scoff, “just got to show the rest of us up.” There was laughter in his tone though and they all chuckled. “How...if you will excuse me...I have to go chase her down.”

 

The group laughed a bit more before shaking their heads and making their way towards the dorms to drop things off.

  


~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Cris had found a note in his room, waiting on his bed and had frowned when he looked at it. It was a simple note ‘meet me at the stadium. Hestor.’ He didn’t understand it, but he had to wonder how many days the male had been waiting, or if he knew when they were getting back.

 

Hestor very much enjoyed the stadium though, in that orb of water as much as he could be, rarely wearing anything but swimming attire. When Cris saw the mage wearing a high collared, long sleeved shirt, he knew something was wrong. “Hes…?”

 

The Stellar mage looked up at Cris and gave a wane smile, the steel eyes swirling with emotions before he took a breath and the emotions calmed, “I...need some help...a lot of help.” he slowly undid the cuffs of his shirt and then rolled the sleeves up, showing off the scars, “...The Sanctuary...should be glad that...it’s not officially affiliated with any country.”

 

“What the hell happened?” Cris sat down, looking at the myriad of marks, “...how many times did you try to …”

 

Hestor shook his head, “These are the less successful attempts.” he shifted one hand up, then pulled his hair back, showing the angry scars on his neck, “a few were just too shallow.” he mumbled, “please make them go away. There are more...legs, up my arms...I...was trying to hold on during their mental conditioning.”

 

“...is it..?” Cris frowned, starting with the scars on his neck, lips drawn in a thin line.

 

“Every little mental instability I deal with...thrown at me and magnified a thousand times,” Hestor arched an eyebrow, “how bad do you think it was?” he murmured, “how did you lot fare?”

 

Cris frowned, “not...too bad, but...Kaleb...Kaleb got...you should ask him, it’s not my place, but he’s still in a semi-bad place.” He looked at the other, “how long have you been waiting out here?”

 

Hestor snorted, “I came back last week...after three days of dressing like this...the girls were whispering and giggling too much...been out here every day, after breakfast until lights out for four days.” he paused, “and...I’ll talk with Kaleb.” he smiled faintly, “or at least just camp out and nap until he’s ready to talk. I can justify going there now.”

  


“Have they bothered you since you’ve been back?” Cris gave the other a firm look.

 

Hestor’s lips drew into a thin line, “nothing...bad...Dimaria likes to keep me in place and just look...mostly.” He made a face, “only once has she done more.”

 

“That’s good, at least you’re not…” Cris trailed off, making a faint face. The slayer took a deep breath as he pulled back, “give it a few hours, should run its course and they’ll all be gone.”

 

Hestor nodded, “Thank you...now...seeing as I have a reason...i’ve a bay window to reacquaint myself with.” he smirked a bit as he stood.

 

Cris shook his head and chuckled as the silver haired youth went. At least some things didn’t change and for that, he was eternally grateful. They needed normality...as much as they could get.

  
  


~)~)~)~)~

 

Kaleb blinked at the smell of mint that hit his nose when he walked into the prefect offices but when he caught the smell of sea sage his brow quirked a bit as he walked into his personal one. He stood in the doorway, shaking his head, but smiling softly at the already asleep Stellar mage in his bay window. He could just hear his mind, rolling over random thoughts far too fast for him to catch, but it was typical when he was sleeping.

 

With a breath, he moved to sit at his desk and start work, he had a lot to work on, but...at the same time, it was a nice bit of normal life right here. He let out a hum as he sat there, pulling a folder out of one of the intake trays on  his desk and starting to work. After awhile, he felt the shift in how the thoughts were moving from the other and then started when his chair was shoved back and his letter opener was at his neck accompanied by a snarl.

 

“Who are y…” Hestor blinked, the last bit of sleep being apparently stunned out of him as he looked at Kaleb and the mindbender felt the other’s mind grind to a halt, which was rare, as his face flushed a bit. It took Hestor a moment before he cleared his throat and then stepped back, “Sorry...you uh...changed…” he rubbed the back of his neck a bit before retreating to the window, letter opener clattering to the floor in his haste.

 

If he hadn’t known the other was waking up, Kaleb was sure that he would have defended himself, but it was curious to see the blush on the other’s cheeks, “...Hes?”

 

Hestor looked over at him, “your body tensed when I moved.” He stared at the other and then looked away, trying to will the red of his face to go down, “Cris said you’d been...through some things.” he smiled faintly, “you’ve been my ear...I can...try to listen.”

 

Kaleb slowly stood, “I have, if I hadn’t known it was you...I probably would have put you on the floor.”

 

The silver haired youth mumbled, “yeah, well your ass grew another three inches, pretty sure it’d be useless to fight straight out.” he glowered, "i really need to hit a growth spurt soon." he pinned a look on the other, “I can see worry in your eyes. Talk.”

 

Kaleb arched an eyebrow and then took a breath, “it’s nothing, the aftermath of a war.” Hestor stared at him and for once, Kaleb felt uncomfortable. He scowled faintly, “enough about my is-”

 

“You listened to me whine, bitch and moan for a year,” the silver haired youth tilted his head, “I can give you the same.” he shrugged as he crossed his arms on his chest, still red faced, but at least he could use his tongue. “You went to war, you’ve seen things, what’s wrong? You’re not the type to be meek, Pradesh.” He said the name on purpose and smirked at the narrowing of the now light eyes, “you afraid someone’s going to freak out because you’ve been to war? Fuck them, and not in a nice way. You went out there, while their asses were safe at home.”

 

“I’ve killed,” Kaleb’s eyes stayed narrowed, focusing on the bit of anger that the other was riling, instead of the fear of how others were going to think of him. The deaths that he’d caused...and knowing how he caused them still weighed on him. He didn’t like that he’d done it, it still haunted him and he was sure that others would avoid him if they found out.

 

Hestor made a rude sound as he waved a hand, “Yeah? So has every other mage that’s done high end work, or gone out to quell things between clans.” he tilted his head, “we all know the teams that go after Dark Mages don’t leave survivors, Kaleb.” his voice softened, “it doesn’t matter, one or one thousand or even a hundred thousand...you’re still you.” he looked at the other, “you went out there...you protected our homeland, both of mine by being there. Those mages that you killed? Those were dark mages, Kaleb…” he shrugged, “you did what was needed, number doesn’t matter.”

 

Kaleb watched as the other curled up a bit, arms around his legs as he sat there, putting his head on his knees and just staring for a moment. The mindbender took in the sight and how much he liked how it looked before he spoke in a soft voice, “my magic changed.”

 

Hestor shrugged slightly, “and? You were one of the sharpest minds around before? Can’t build too much on that IQ.” he snorted as he sat there, “Try again.”

 

“You enjoy arguing,” Kaleb scowled slightly as he stood, striding over, “I killed. I killed a lot.”

 

Hestor shifted his head a bit, but didn’t bother to do much more, if he was tiny compared to the other before, he was even more so now. His mother had been happy when his father had put him against that silly board at the village square and shown that he’d grown...a fucking inch. He was going to have words with the powers that were about his lack of growth. “And? You did it to save people. Are you trying to intimidate me? Want me to leave? Get real. This is my spot, might be in your office, but it’s my spot.”

 

Kaleb just stared at The other for a long moment, “It’s **my** office, I can turn you away any time I want.” his eyes narrowed a bit more.

 

“My spot, I even burned sage over it to purify it from whatever clung to it over the summer,” Hestor looked up as best he could in defiance...because he seriously was not craning his neck right now.

 

Kaleb growled as he leaned over the other, “how can you be so damn calm?!”  
  
Hestor finally sat up, narrowing his eyes as their noses touched, “i’ve seen Monsters, Kaleb Suraday Pradesh. You are not one and you will never be one.”

 

“I am,” Kaleb scowled, “I-”

 

Hestor rolled his eyes and did the only thing he could think to shut the other youth up: Kissed him. It was a quick peck, but enough to make the other start before he was pulling back, sticking out his tongue and scrambling away. “I’m going to get lunch, c’mon, Snuffy.”

 

Kaleb turned and stared after Hestor, hand coming up and running down his face. If the other had been difficult before, now he just didn’t know how to take him. He was a bit disappointed that the kiss was something so quick and he took a breath, letting it out. He couldn’t let that get to him, he wasn’t really right for a relationship with the other. Regardless of what Hestor said, he was a monster, his magic had...turned him into one. The thought that he could kill with a thought was going to haunt him for a long while and he couldn’t put that risk towards anyone else. He knew anger made it happen the first time, but what if other emotions set it off? He felt dread in his chest as he stood there and then pursed his lips before letting out a huff and starting towards the door. Lunch it was, he supposed. Then he’d have to go back to trying to get the other to understand how dangerous he was. Wait…

 

He stormed out of the office, bellowing as he tried to chase after the smaller male, “What the hell is a ‘Snuffy’!?!”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Levy sat there, snickering at the fuming, now very, very blonde and very very pretty Kaleb, “aww, what’s wrong?”

 

Kaleb slowly looked at Levy, “...nothing.”

 

A blue brow arched as Levy put another bite of food into her mouth, “c’mon, if you could have blown a table up with a look, you would have.”

 

“He’s an argumentative little asshole,” Kaleb sighed as he turned to his food, taking a few bites.

 

Levy snorted, “well, duh, that’s why the girls all flock to him. See who can get him to smile and come out of that shell. They wanna be the one to change him.”

 

“No one’s going to change him,” Kaleb scowled, “he’s too stubborn to change.”

 

Levy shrugged, “Hopeless romantics, right?” she smirked though, “Seriously, what’s got you riled.”

 

“He called me ‘Snuffy’ and I-” he scowled as the bluenette started giggling and he saw the image in her head. What...was that thing supposed to be? It looked strange, fluffy and something that might be scary, if it wasn’t talking in a voice that was oddly friendly in...what was very obviously a memory. Now pale Lavender eyes slowly slid across the dining hall again and when he met steel blue ones, Kaleb narrowed his eyes. The smirk on those lips was one meant to rile and the mindbender let out a low growl as Hestor looked to his side, talking with Vander.

 

~)~))~)~

 

“What the hell did you do?” Vander snorted in humor, half ducking his head, “he’s fucking livid.”

 

“Snuffy can stop his little fit,” Hestor sipped his drink, smirking slightly, “he’s just upset that I didn’t take his shit.”

 

Rowan rolled his eyes, “so instead of being comforting about how he might be coming back...you piss him off?”

 

Hestor shrugged, “if it works. He’s not moping now at least.”

 

Vander snorted, “if he put as much time into sex as he did pissing people off, he might actually be taller.”

 

Hestor slowly arched an eyebrow, “My mother is five foot two. I’m fairly certain it’s her Genetics that are making me grow at a slower pace, not a lack of sex.”

 

Vander shrugged as he sat there, taking a few bites, “...your mom get enough growing up? You don’t know man.”

 

“She’s **Stellan** , you idiot,” Hestor hissed, “Right now, I’m just above average for boys my age there.”

 

The shadowquip shrugged, “yeah, and i’m just **saying** , you want those Boscan genes working, gotta give ‘em some love, Hes.”

 

Hestor sat there and then looked down the table, eyes searching the foods on the table, “I swear, I’m going to find a clam and shove it down your throat, hopefully you’ll choke on it.”

 

Vander’s lips split in a grin, “I can swallow most Loads, Hes...Just saying.”

 

The Stellar mage took a slow breath and then sipped his drink, “This is why you have no emotional attachments.”

 

Vander looked offended, “hey! I am emotionally attached to anyone i get my hands on...as long as my hands are on them.”

 

Rowan watched the two bicker, smirking into his drink as others around them had worried looks about when the two were going to start fighting. He had to admit, the two often did this and for as close as they sometimes acted? There were far more moments like this, when it looked like they were right at each other’s throat and hating one another.

 

The Stellar Mage spoke, voice flat, “The One magic looks at you and weeps, before wondering how in the **hell** you’ve managed to avoid following the pull the rest of the damn world feels.” He snorted, “especially given that your father is a paragon of what True love should be.”

 

“Girl yesterday brought a tear to my eye, I’ll have you know,” Vander said, prodding the other’s arm.

 

Rowan snorted, “She bit you.”

 

Vander rolled his eyes, hand coming up as if he were wiping away a tear, his voice a mockery of an emotionally choked tone, “it was a very emotional moment.”

 

Hestor sat there and then took a bite of his lunch, “I think I may weep for whoever the one magic actually has planned for you. I pity him, her or whatever gender specific pronoun they wish to be called by.”

 

“Also My Dad’s awesome, and he gets his! I’ve seen the packages coming from that shop in West Pelerno...and the Monarch club lets him in for free,” Vander scowled at the silver haired mage.

 

Hestor rolled his eyes, letting out a burdened sigh, “skills at the monarch club notwithstanding...your father understands the value of true, lasting Love.”

 

“He’s single.”

 

Hestor’s brow twitched a bit, “you wouldn’t have him as a father if he didn’t meet your mother.”

 

Wine eyes narrowed at the other mage, “So...we doing drills or tag at practice? I’d like to see your ass fall out of that orb.”

 

Rowan sat there, rolling his eyes as other students seemed to scoot a bit further away from the three of them.

 

“You are more than welcome to try, but no,” Hestor gave a sharp grin, “I’ve spoken to House Master Lockster, she’s a water mage, and she’s agreed to help you sorry sots out. It was the most intelligent choice for practice going forward.”

 

Vander’s eyes narrowed a bit more, “Maybe I should apply myself at practice, yanno, good change of pace.”

 

Hestor let out a gasp of mock shock as he put a hand to his chest, “Maybe you should have **always** been. Then you wouldn’t look like a fish flopping on the shore with no air.”

 

“Lots to be said for well timed thrashing, I look damn good in the suit too,” Vander grinned, it wasn’t a very nice grin either, it was obvious the two were going to be getting nastier as the conversation continued, “besides...at least I can reach the top shelf of my locker…”

 

Rowan made a bit of a face as he saw Hestor’s eyes narrow and the steel eyed boy hissed, “really? How’s the thin air up there? Bet it’s not good to get the blood flowing where it needs to be.”

 

Vander shrugged, “I don’t need it to go too high.” He smirked as he sipped his drink. “I mean...if you’re kneeling, it’s probably already too high up.”

 

Hestor slammed his hands on the table and stood, “i’m done.”

 

The two watched him go and vander grinned, “Still got it.”

 

Rowan snorted a bit, “what? Pissing him the hell off? You two have this wonderful ability to turn a normal conversation into something that scares others.”

  



	18. Chapter 18

“Son of a fucking dickless whale!” Hestor let out a yelp as he dove to the side, watching the ball scream through the air right where his head at been. He sneered as his head poked up and glowered at Vander, “That’s a penalty, Pradesh!”

 

Vander grinned “nah! Didn’t hit you!”

 

Hestor hissed as he stood slowly and then moved to pick up the ball, tossing it back in the water to Rowan who had moved over in the large orb of water. He picked up the clipboard and huffed. Three on Three matches were...going as well as could be expected. He was tired however, he wanted to sleep...because he seriously had no sense of time in the evenings when Dimaria came to visit. He couldn’t even pass out if he was exhausted when she had him in...that strange time area and she rarely left him more than a few hours of rest.

 

Zancrow had started visiting two nights prior and now, at only a week where most of the students were back from Bosco, every muscle in his body ached half the time and his mind was wearing down. His only sanctuary was Kaleb’s bay window...and arguing with the mindbender.

 

Everyone looked over as they heard the yelp from the silver haired youth and saw him half lifted by Lucy, his hands were on the railing and it looked like he was using it try and rip himself from her grasp, “LET GO!”

 

“HUG!” Lucy grinned broadly as she stood there, “c’mon, hugs are good for the soul!” her eyes danced though and she waited until he was pulling again and then shifted just a bit to help him go right over the railing and into the orb.

 

Hestor blinked as he found himself in the water and hung there for a moment, eyes narrowing, “I hate you all.”

 

“No, you don’t.” The purring voice by Hestor’s ear had him tensing before he was yelping again as he was checked out of the orb at a point where he just fell right down into the soft spongy ground beneath it. 

 

Vander grinned broadly, “There we go. Mission accomplished.”

 

“Hey! I’m the only one allowed to pick on him!” Lucy huffed, but her eyes glowed and she grinned as a mermaid appeared. The grin on both females’ faces bringing dread to the group in the orb before the orb popped and they were all falling. Lucy whistled as she walked away from the groaning mass of mages.

 

Hestor groaned as he was landed on, “Vander, kindly remove your face from its current place.”   
  
Vander purred, “I dunno, i kinda li-”

 

Hestor smacked the shadowquip on the head then let out a whimper as his groin was nipped at through the swim pants he wore, “...i hate you.”

 

“Not all of you hates me,” Vander grinned as he lifted his head and his brows slowly went up and down.

  
  
  


~)~)~)~)~

  
  


It was strange, but at the same time, the school pushed for more Magiball games. It allowed the students something to focus on instead of the outside world. It created competition and bonding among the student body...because while most of the older students had pride in their house teams, they still watched each team, taking in the skill that they saw. There was a professional league, after all, and it was good to see who they might see eventually.

 

It was a few hours that everyone could forget everything...and with a Pradesh brother on every team, now people paid far too much attention to the water and moving bodies and less to the game itself.

 

“Oh for the love of-” Hestor snarled and slapped his hands on the railing where he was standing, “on your damn six!” Not that he could be heard over the students cheering, his hackles were raised and he was damn well going to go off the deep end. Wings should not be allowed in this...alright, so it was valid magic...that was not the point. He was competitive. He slumped as he watched Zen actually body check Rowan and put his head in his hands. This is why he hated these matches. With Cris, Van and Zen in the water, it was always far louder than any other games.

 

It did not matter that he..mostly liked the pradesh family...and truly detested most people on the team he was helping train. It was Pride. He groaned as he heard the buzzer of someone going out of the water and slumped to his knees, “fucking Zen, Fucking Cris...I swear the fuck to…”

 

“Well, I don’t know if Zen will…”

 

Hestor slowly moved to peek over the railing, letting out a hiss at the dragon slayer. Of course, he also heard Zancrow cussing below them, so he knew who’d been shot out of the water, “really.”   
  


“Vander does have a point,” Cris shrugged before he grinned and turned, shooting back through the water.

 

“...i hate you, I hate you all,” Hestor hissed as he slumped. He absently looked at the scoreboard. Ten more minutes….and he hated that they were down by two points. Not impossible to make up, not really...until he heard the buzzer again and heard Dimaria’s cussing. Now it was near impossible. Vander was good, agile and everything...but against Cris and Zen? Yeah, no, he wasn’t sure the shadowquip could put up with being double teamed like that.

 

“Fucking do something, Vander!” Hestor snarled as he stood. Then debated, it was a stretch…”if we win…” he groaned internally, “I’ll share pleasure with you!” he hated saying it, he truly did, but if they could come back? He supposed the Shadowquip deserved a decent reward...even if he already felt regret over the ‘deal’. 

 

When he saw the wine red eyes flash, he groaned and then sunk back down at the grin, knowing the shadowquip had  **somehow** heard him over the din of the crowd. “Fuck my life…” He let his head rest against the wall, the cheers more than enough to tell him that Vander was actually playing harder then. He slowly started to smack his head into the barrier and mumbled, “maybe if I knock myself out….”

 

He almost, almost wanted to look and he slowly raised his head to do so, eyes narrowing as Vander was moving around and he saw every almost violation the Pradesh sibling was flirting with. Hestor felt more and more torn between anger and resignation as he watched the Shadowquip in the water and then sunk down. 

 

The silver haired youth let out a huff and put his face in his hands as he drew his knees up. When the buzzer rang, he knew, just by the various sounds around him, that Vander would be collecting. He’d gone from grandstanding and half assedly playing to being a damn monster in the water. This is why he didn’t  **want** to actually play the sport. He heard the teams milling around now that the game was over and debated on if he could get the hell out of there, then he felt the shadows curl up around him. Nope. no escape. 

 

“So...about that reward.” 

 

He didn’t let his hands fall, he could hear the smug tone and he just groaned, “you play like shit until now..” He hissed and then let out a small sound as he felt himself being pulled to his feet. His hands lowered and he scowled up at Vander, “...but...a deal is a deal.”

 

“This work for every game?” Vander grinned, arching an eyebrow.

 

Hestor’s features went flat, “just this one…. **maybe** Gryffindor games...” he poked the other in the chest, “not other ones.” he eyed the other, “we’ll discuss terms later.”

 

Vander purred as he leaned in, pinning the other against the railing, “that was almost a vicious stunt you know.” He paused when he heard the squealing of girls and saw the shorter youth cringe, “c’mon, this is one treat I don’t think I want to share.”

  
  


~)~)~)~)~)~

  
  


While Vander had seen what Rowan could do to the silver haired youth, getting his hand at the tense Stellar mage was new. Hestor kept certain lines uncrossed for a reason that only he knew and while Vander would push and prod, he’d never cross those lines. Taking, and having, the chance to actually work the other up, watch him become a writhing mess? That had been worth the extra effort. 

 

Seeing him finally sag in bonds, not from pain, but pleasure was a treat that Vander would love to negotiate for again. He’d only half believed Rowan when he’d been told how responsive the other could be one on one, start to finish. Yes, there had been that time on the train, but really, he’d just come into it, not gone through the entire process.  

 

He couldn’t help but let his hands run along the sweat covered skin a little bit extra as he cleaned the other up and carefully carried him out of the playroom wrapped in a robe. His eyes scanned the area and he realized that others would be coming...and the first was almost always a prefect. Vander made a detour, going to the room that he and Rowan shared and laid Hestor on his bed. His wine eyes danced as he looked at the sight of the pale body on the dark sheets and he had to admit...he looked damn good.

 

Even if it wasn’t often...he decided that if he could get the other riled enough to make that offer again...his wine eyes danced with mischief and delight at the same time, he’d take it every time. He had plotting to do...and contract to write. His lips curled into a wicked smile, he’d learned well long ago that to get the best deal out of hestor, it was good to be very, very thorough.  He sat down at his desk and pulled out some parchment...then deciding to be a full ass, a quill and a small bottle of ink. He chuckled as he started writing, yes, this could be fun.

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

Kaleb turned at the offended sound at the door to the dining hall and arched an eyebrow as he saw Vander carrying Lucy like a sack of potatoes. The small blonde was kicking and holding her arms around towards Rowan and Hestor as they walked past.

 

“Hug!”

 

“Nu-uh, not tonight, he’s relaxed right now and happy because we won the game this afternoon,” Vander walked towards the Gryffindor table and then plopped her down between Laxus and Zen, “Sit.” he grinned and then pat her head, “good girl.” at the swipe she took at him, he was twisting back and chuckling, “be good there! It’s time to eat.”

 

Kaleb could see the relaxation in the way the silver haired youth was walking, or it could have been the fact that he was yawning and covering his mouth with a hand like he’d just woken up from a nap. The steel blue eyes only mildly rolled as Vander said something, but he did duck out of the arm with a faint sneer, futilely trying to push Rowan into Vander.

 

Dinner was...well, The Slytherin table was giving congratulations to their team for the win that afternoon, a few of them deciding to try and pat Hestor on the back. The silver haired youth narrowing his eyes and then waiting until the hands lower as he slowly ate his food. It had been quite the show, he wasn’t sure what had changed in the last ten minutes, but he’d felt delight from his brother and had almost been tempted to reach out and see what had gotten that reaction. Almost. He still wasn’t sure that he could do it without hurting him.

 

Kaleb hated doubting himself and this was how he felt after spending the rest of the summer training. He had so many doubts and worries now, but seeing so many normal actions around him was helping.It was allowing him to relax enough to not be too worried.  The paused with his fork halfway to his mouth as he heard Levy’s mind, but...it was in that Business mode again. He slowly looked to the side as she sat, “...Yes, Levy?”

 

Levy slowly sipped from the glass she was drinking, “I’d like to discuss a business venture with you.”

 

“Alright…” He was wary, this was one woman that he just could not get his mind around. Normally, her mind was open and free...then it would randomly go into this mode and it was as if everything but business was locked down.

 

Levy smiled, that almost sharklike business smile that sent shivers down his spine and set a card on the table, “come here, tomorrow after Lunch..wait...new students...next day. There’s a list on the back of the card of...other participants that I would like you to bring.” She smiled a little wider as she started, “this is a paid job. Request of the art students.”

 

He watched her go and felt a shiver go up his spine. That meant one of two things, but he wasn’t sure if It was Live modeling or pictures...and that semi worried him. He watched as she slid to a few other tables, most likely repeating the same thing and sliding a card onto the table before she stood...whatever this was? She’d had all summer to work on whatever contract had brought this around.

  
  


~)~)~))~

  
  
  


The new First year students weren’t a rowdy bunch, but tense and looking ready to almost bolt. The world outside the school was tense and it reflected in the very air of the new arrivals. He’d gotten to the dining hall early and with everything as it was, there was mild chaos. More so when he heard a happy yell and then a grunt as two bodies hit the floor. Rowan and vander’s laughter didn’t help but he snapped his head around and arched an eyebrow to see what was going on.

 

“Get off me!” Hestor hissed as he was on his ass with a blue haired girl half curled around him, “off! Now!”

 

The young woman grinned as she nuzzled his face and purred, “who’s my sea urchin? You are, yes you are!” 

 

“Get it off!” Hestor barked out, even as people around him laughed, “this is not amusing.”   
  
“Aww, Poor Hes,” The girl pulled back and her eyes danced, the blue orbs shining like water, “who’s a prickly sea urchin!?”

 

The silver haired youth looked less than pleased and while others could feel the ire almost wafting off him, the young woman didn’t seem to even care or register it, “get. Off. Melina.”

 

She cooed at him and then hugged him, crushing his face into her chest, “aww, my cute little sea urchin.” She was grinning, “still perfect hug size too!”

 

Kaleb was curious, because normally Hestor reacted violently to this sort of behavior, yet right now, it seemed he was just going to let his anger waft off him like fumes before he pushed her back and took a deep breath of air.

 

“You are so da-” He let out a yelp as he was pulled in again and then his hands were moving, everyone blinking and girls giggling as he was pushing on the girl’s chest, both blinking as they sat there.

 

“Well, if you wanted a feel….” Melina purred and then laughed as she was pushed again, letting herself fall back to roll to her feet. She grinned as she stood next to Hestor, actually...leaning down an inch or so to make their noses touch, “good to see you again.”

 

Hestor let out a low growl, “I have so much hate right now you cannot fathom the depths of it.”

 

“We talking deep sea hate, or like...ocean trench?” She grinned as she put her hands on her hips, “and I still am under the belief that you need more hugs to be less of an ass.”

 

“I’m done,” Hestor turned to stalk away, “stay. Do not leave that damn line…” He mumbled, “and for the love of all that is holy...do not get put in Slytherin.”

 

Melina arched an eyebrow, “this is me.”

 

“I’m aware, you hardly have the intelligence to make it.”

 

She puffed her cheeks out a bit, the red coloring her face an angry color as she stomped her foot, “you! Hestor Adom Kedanza! You will become more social now that i’m here!”

 

Hestor visibly cringed, “don’t use that name.”

 

Melina’s lips curled into a grin, “maybe I will, maybe I won’t.” Her eyes snapped to the side though as she heard laughter and watched the two males laughing and asking how ‘Adom’ was a name. While she’d been focusing on someone she knew? No one teased him but  **her** . That was her right and her right alone.  She flicked her fingers and then curled them slightly watching as liquid from the large bowl of punch slammed into the two males’ faces, “piss off. You got an issue with names?” then she turned her gaze on the pink and blond haired youths that were also laughing, giving them the same treatment.

 

Natsu narrowed his eyes as he wiped his face, “what’s it to you?”

 

Melina snorted as she crossed her arms on her chest, “that’s  **my** friend. Fuck with him. I dare you.”

 

Kaleb, despite being able to feel the ire coming off Hestor, could feel a fondness at the girl’s words. They were very obviously friends...with very different views about how friendship worked. 

 

Rowan arched an eyebrow as he stood there, then lightly pat the girl on the shoulder before walking after the fuming Stellar mage.

 

Vander grinned broadly, “now...this will be fun...bet you’re good fun in water.”

 

Melina turned and looked at Vander, studying him for a moment and shrugging, “I can be, depending on what sort of fun you’re looking for.”

 

“Get back in line, Melina!” Hestor called over his shoulder.

 

Melina stuck out her tongue “spoilsport.” She shrugged though and looked towards the two slayers, the smile she had on her lips one that promised more issues than they could even begin to guess.

 

~))~)~)~

 

Lily sat in behind her desk, “well, we’ve got a water mage...that’ll...be good for Magiball, right?”

 

Farron snorted, “and she seems to very much dislike natsu and sting already.”

 

Sorano cackled as she sat back, “let the fun begin.” she rubbed her hands together, “shit’s going to be interesting this year.”

 

~)~)~))~

 

“C’mon, Hes...what’s a little bet between friends?” Melina walked with him towards the magiball arena.

 

Hestor groaned, “i’m not betting with you over a game.”

 

Melina arched an eyebrow, “oh? Afraid Slytherin will lose to Hufflepuff?” she smirked as she saw the hitch in his step and put her arms behind her head, “I mean...I can understand that...we’ve got a water mage that’s been training our team. A little unfair.”

 

“What are your terms?” Hestor sneered as they walked.

 

Melina hummed as she walked, “let’s see…if my house wins, I get to share pleasure with you.”

 

“And If we win?” Hestor’s mind was already latching on, knowing exactly what he would do...use to motivate Vander and he was doing his best to not show that he may have expected this. He knew his childhood friend and how she felt about him...he’d adamantly told her there was no return interest...but that never did deter her.

 

She shrugged, “I dunno...I guess I’ll share pleasure with someone of your choosing.”

 

“This standing? For the rest of the year?”

 

“Yes.” Melina grinned as she looked at her childhood friend, “do we have a deal?”

 

Hestor’s lips split in a sharklike grin...before he pecked her lips, “Deal. I’ll get paperwork to you later to sign.” 

 

Melina blinked as he sprinted off, “...why do I suddenly feel like I got a bad deal?”

 

~)~)~)~

 

“Pradesh!” Hestor called out as he got to the edge of the orb, “Come here.”

 

Vander arched an eyebrow but swam over, “what? You gonna offer up the same deal as before for a win?”   
  
Hestor’s lips split in a wide grin, “Yes and no.” He was almost purring in a delight that was rarely seen. It was self satisfied and conniving, “you see...my friend, whom everyone got to see...decided that she wanted to make a standing bet.” He put his chin in his hands as he leaned his elbows on the railing.

 

“What kind of bet?” Vander tilted his head to the side, but grinned. This bet involved sex, so he was game.

 

Hestor tilted his head, looking  **almost** innocently cute, “well, see...this new hufflepuff…” his eyes danced as he saw the wine eyes light up a bit, “She has decided that she wants to bet pleasure on the outcome of  **all** Slytherin versus Hufflepuff games.” he let one hand come out from beneath his chin, “they win, she gets me. A trifle really, but...childhood friend and all, a little uncomfortable on my part...however...if  **we** win...I get to choose who she shares pleasure with..”

 

Vander grinned broadly, “you have someone in mind?” 

 

Hestor shrugged, “I mean...there’s a few…” he trailed off, “Rowan...maybe you...but...I mean that’d mean we’d have to win…”

 

“...what about the both of us...sometimes.”

 

Hestor shrugged, “the terms were fairly vague and it was whoever I chose...so I suppose that’s…” he watched Vander shoot off towards Rowan and his lips split into a dark grin that even had Farron shivering. Yes, he decided...this was just the motivation that was needed...now if he could find a Ravenclaw…

 

The youth’s lips slowly split into a grin that would put the Grinch to shame and everyone in the Magiball orb shuddered at the feeling or the sight as Hestor pushed off the railing and then turned. He had a goal in mind and he was damn well going to see if he could make it happen. He slid through the crowd that was growing, tamping down his features to their neutral facade and he searched the crowd slowly. He had to do this right. 

 

~)~))~)~

 

“Hestor,” Freed arched an eyebrow as they both stood next to each other, watching the game in progress, “What do I owe the pleasure?”

 

Hestor smiled faintly, “ah, you know..intelligent conversation.” He tilted his head watching Vander and Rowan both start applying themselves and he almost, almost felt bad for Farron.  **Almost** . “There’s been some...betting going on, I’m sure you know that though.”

 

Freed nodded as they stood there, putting his hands behind his back as the two stood at the very back of the top of the stands, it was really a good way to see the whole field and the turquoise eyes watched all the players, analyzing quietly.

 

Hestor let out a low hum, “do you see anyone...you  **like** ?” he shifted himself a bit, crossing his arms on his chest, “I might be able to...perhaps put a wager..and if they’re Boscan, I can almost promise they are up to it.”

 

A green brow arched as Freed didn’t look from the sphere of water, “oh?”

 

“Let’s say…” He trailed off, “Ravenclaw wins...you get your choice out of any Boscan on our team.”

 

“Any?” Freed smirked, “Does that include you?”

 

Hestor shrugged, “I am technically part of the team, so yes, I suppose.” he let out a hum, “But if we win…”

 

“If you win?”

 

“I get to choose the partner,” Hestor smiled faintly, “I mean...either way, someone’s getting pleasure, not bad for all parties involved.” It truly was, in the eyes of some, win-win, and one of those bets that few could...pass up. He leaned forward towards the other, not quite invading Freed’s space, “do we have a bet? A deal?”

 

Freed purred, “I saw those pictures, I should very much like to get you tied up. Deal.”

 

Hestor smirked, “we’ll meet in a bit, I’ll have a written contract ready, for you and another that wishes a similar bet.” 

 

Freed grinned, hands snapping out before he grabbed the other youth, knowing no one was looking up at them and kissed him, using his fingers to tilt the other’s head and plunder Hestor’s mouth. When he pulled back he purred, “I am going to enjoy this little bet.”

  
  


~)~)~)~)~)

 

While Kaleb was used to his brother being smug and almost giddy at times, the feeling from Hestor? Or Rowan? That was new. Also seeing Rowan and Vander actually applying themselves to magiball made him a bit worried. 

 

It was after dinner and the three were sitting, going over...what looked like written contracts. The three looked up when they felt eyes on them and Kaleb blinked at the glee in all three sets of bright eyes. He couldn’t help the shiver that ran up his spine. Whatever was in those contracts held both Vander’s and Rowan’s attention enough to make them look...delighted.

 

~)~)~)~

 

The three stared at Kaleb until the mindbender slowly went back to his food and then Hestor spoke, “So...per these two written contracts of betting…” He looked between the other two, “should our house lose in any magiball game until the end of the year, I shall be subject to whatever pleasure the two other parties wish...however, if we win..” 

 

Vander grinned, “if we win...one, or both of us, get to have fun with these two.” his eyes danced, “I could kiss you.”

 

“I will pour gravy over your head, don’t,” Hestor said and then sat back, rolling the papers back up and sliding them into a case with a third sheet.

 

“That doesn’t explain about the games against Gryffindor,” Rowan pointed out, “I was not included in those.”

 

Vander grinned, “well…”

 

Hestor rolled his eyes, “If you want to amend that betting contract, we’ll sit down and discuss it when we go back to the dorm.”

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

Hestor grumbled as the three sat around one of the tables in his favorite common room in the Slytherin dorm. It had a beautiful bay window that was under the lake, he had found it that first month...and it was where he spent as much time as he could in the dorm, even now...because the Prefects couldn’t corner him.

 

“So…” Hestor sighed as they all sat, a mass of papers around them as they scratched out a new contract, “...this is suddenly turning insanely complex.”

 

Rowan arched an eyebrow, “if you would have included me the first time…”

 

“In my defense...I just wanted to beat Gryffindor at the time,” Hestor picked up his drink and slowly sipped it, “spur of the moment deal.”

 

“Well now we will renegotiate,” Rowan smirked as he looked at the smaller teen.

 

Hestor rolled his eyes and mumbled, “part of me feels ashamed for selling myself for game wins…”

 

“The other part?” Vander grinned as he propped his chin up on his hand.

 

Steel eyes cut to Vander, “wants to slowly wrap my fingers around your neck.” he leaned in, purring, “while having someone fuck you, slowly cutting off your air and then letting go just as you peak.”

 

Wine eyes danced, “...that sounds like a whole hell of a lot of fun, Hes.”

 

Hestor’s hand came up and he pushed the other back a bit as he sat up, “anyway.”

 

~)~)~)~)~

  


Kaleb sighed as he walked, looking at his brothers, Rowan, Lucy and the being drug Hestor. He really should have expected the last one. When he’d asked them to see what the art students wanted, there had been quite a few agreements, until Hestor. He was sure it wasn’t an ‘all or nothing’ deal, but that’s what he’d said. He had to chuckle because it seemed the Stellar mage had going limp almost down to a science.

 

“I did not agree to this.”

 

Vander snorted as they walked, “The rest of us did. So..” he looked down at the silver haired mage, “you were outvoted.”

 

“This is done under duress.”

 

Rowan let out a hum, “our contract for Magiball is not yet finalized, perhaps we can do something with that.”

 

Cris looked over and grinned, “oh? Contract?” He purred, “what’s that about?” his dark eyes showed he knew though, or had a very good idea.

 

Rowan let out a low hum, “Pleasure for application during playing.”

 

Kaleb narrowed his eyes slightly, “Really?”

 

Hestor snorted, “This is Vander, you expected anything less to be needed?” he let out a yelp “stars dammit.” His feet moved and he stood as best he could, walking awkwardly until he was on his feet and wrenching himself out of hands. “That last rock hurt my ass.”

 

“Well if we’re talki-”

 

Hestor put a hand on Vander’s mouth, giving him a firm look, “no.”

 

Rowan smiled faintly as they walked and shook his head, “simply put...Hestor is a devious little bookie and we shall leave it at that.”

 

Kaleb pursed his lips a bit, “I’d ask about Legality...but...all parties involved are aware of the terms?”

 

Vander ducked away from Hestor and grinned, arms behind his head “oh yeah, they’re all aware that the bet is wins for sex, either way.”

 

Cris snorted, “I want in on this.”

 

Lucy frowned a bit, hand to her lips as she walked, “well, I mean...if no one’s in a committed relationship, I can see the perks and it does just make the game better…”

 

Hestor groaned, “I am not getting all the teams together just to make some mass contract.” he motioned to the shadowquip and Rowan, “I just want to win...those two need to apply themselves..” he shifted a bit in the group, putting more bodies between himself and Lucy….and her damn hugs.

 

Lucy blinked a bit, “well what are the wagers anyway that you guys have standing.”

 

“Hestor, or someone of his choice, depending on the house we’re against,” Rowan shrugged a bit, lip quirking slightly as he watched Kaleb’s eyes narrow slightly, “though, he’s a pretty big betting piece because of those three photos that were released at the end of the year.”

 

Cris let out a hum, “That sounds like something I’d like to get in on…” he hid his grin as Kaleb’s back seemed to stiffen a bit more, “I mean…” he shrugged, “if Hes has the contacts...nothing wrong with using them, right?”

 

Hestor huffed a bit, “why would I do anything to help motivate any of you?” he sniffed slightly.

 

Kaleb let out a low hum, “I can see how it might work well, nothing wrong with a bit of betting between friends.”

 

Hestor actually blinked, “you? Betting?”

 

Kaleb shrugged slightly as they walked, looking at the map he was given and then pausing as they came around the bend and looked at...what was very obviously something that had been set up. It was, he would admit, a very fantasy like setting and there were costumes off to one side, “...I think Levy has outdone herself.”

 

Levy huffed as she heard them, “I am missing a Pradesh.” She put her hands on her hips as she stared at the group, foot tapping.

 

Kaleb gave a small shrug, “Farron had things to do…”

 

Levy slowly arched an eyebrow, “Lily just glowered at you over her monitor, didn’t she?”

 

“So about those pictures.” Kaleb looked at her, refusing to answer the question.

 

Levy grinned as she stood there, “Right...seeing as there are some…relationships budding,” She directly looked at Lucy and Zen, “we’re going to not play around too much there, but there are some requested photos of Zen.” She looked at the tablet she had, “You’ll find the dressing area off to the side, with names on each one. When you all dress in outfit one, please go to the makeup department.” She waved absently at the small makeup station that was set up with four students waiting, “They will do your makeup and hair…” She looked over the tablet, “we have limited time today, five sets and we’re going to make it all count. Get ready for hell boys and girl.”

 

Lucy blinked slowly as she stared at her friend and was lead towards the changing area, “...I didn’t know Levy could be so scary…”

  
Zen chuckled, “This is her business, she’s cutthroat when it comes to it.”

 

Hestor huffed, “Do I want to know what the theme is?”

 

Levy grinned, “Fantasy.”

 

Kaleb narrowed his eyes, “i’m suddenly feeling...apprehensive.”

 

“Good,” Levy’s smile sharpened, “you coming here though is agreement with the contract, suck it up.”

 

~)~)~)~)~

  
  


The photoshoot was busy, none of them could deny that...and with Levy and another Ravenclaw student both there, calling out orders from clipboards, it seemed like none of the models were going to have any time to really think past the directions they were given.

 

She took full advantage of what students she could pay and get contracted for this shoot, Zen and Lucy would not be...as racy as the others, but...she damn well knew her friend would thank her for the pictures done by the river that ran through the area they’d reserved..That story may have been one that she had commissioned to get drawn. Maybe. She wasn’t admitting to wanting a manga where a nymph and an Angel fell in love. At all.

 

“Alright, Lucy, Zen, you’ll be going with our water mage, who will be packing your outfits up, down towards the creek, we’ve a precise scenario,” Levy looked over her clipboard, “Vander, in about an hour, you’ll be joining them for a few quick scenes.” She had a business smile on, “Cris, I’ll need you and Rowan to go to Site C, where you’ll be playing hunter and prey...please do not actually shoot the arrows...we don’t want anyone hurt.”

 

Hestor sat, glowering as he put up with having pointed ears put on and made a face as he saw hair extensions coming out, “...I do not approve of this.”

 

“You need long hair,” She stared at him, “you’re an elf. Elves have long hair.” her voice was firm and she narrowed her eyes, “just remember who has the Cure spells.”

 

Hestor took a deep breath and let it out, “...fine.”

 

“Vander, you’ll be starting out doing some stalking of our little moon elf, Kaleb, I’ll need you over on site b, starting out at the gazebo we’ve constructed the rest of the elven village will be added by the photography students.” Levy took a breath, “Freed has an obligation for the next hour, so he’ll be coming in as our second demon hunting the moon elf then.”

 

Hestor scowled, “...why do I feel typecast?”

 

Levy blinked almost innocently, “you look damn good tied up.” she grinned at the hiss she got from the silver haired mage.

 

Steel blue eyes narrowed as his lips curled back in a sneer, “you cannot fathom how much I dislike you at this moment.”  
  
Levy smiled brightly, “But you don’t want to roll another character.”

 

“Too much work,” Hestor huffed, “especially this many levels in.”

 

“Indeed,” She smiled and turned, “alright boys and Lucy, move it! Time and sunlight are wasting! If you don’t finish the photos that are requested today, we do it again next week!”

 

~)~)~))~

 

Levy had been hissing and spitting when they’d realized some of Vander’s costumes didn’t fit right because the measurements had been from the fall...then the Shadowquip showed off that he could create them perfectly...and have them **exactly** how she wanted them.

 

“I could kiss you and drag you into a bush,” She narrowed her eyes as he grinned, “But we’re on the clock. Business, nothing more right now.” she pointed, “now...get to stalking that moon elf. I want him to look at least partially frightened. Then we’ll negotiate. Terrified will get you more.”

 

Vander grinned and nodded before he turned, “Oh, Hes.” he drew the name out and watched The silver haired mage narrow his eyes almost defiantly, “let’s talk deals.”

 

Levy watched for a moment, watching the two back up until Hestor was pinned against a tree, glaring up at the shadowquip. Not quite the fear she wanted, but...it would work...it could work very well with a few changes to the scripts she had to work with.

 

She held her L-phone up to her ear when it vibrated and stepped back a bit, speaking softly, “yes?” she absently eyed the two that were modeling, not able to hear what they were saying, but they were making a good show out of it for the cameras, which was what she wanted. A little argument or fight wouldn’t harm a damn thing as long as they could be professional...and real emotion always won over everything else.

 

Levy smiled as she watched the two, tilting her head and nodding, “alright, call Ori over, he’ll be able to get a small mist going, he must have gotten stuck down at the river helping Nim. that bit of fog was going to be a task anyone. Put the call it, we’ll deal with the slight delay”

  


Her eyes danced as she continued to watch the two, seeing vander actually looking at the camera for a good bit of the quickly taken shots as if he were looking over his shoulder at something. Good, it was coming along nicely. Very nicely.  She smiled as a cup was held up and looked down at the pinked haired girl, murmuring, “Thank you, Meredy.” She put the Lphone away and then took the coffee, sipping it slowly before looking at her clipboard. She had made sure that each was briefed on about what they wanted and told to semi-improvise, but this was better than she could think of.

  


She watched the two, half wondering what they were saying, she couldn’t quite read lips, but she could tell it wasn’t in common, but whatever Vander said was enough to get a look of fear in those Steely eyes and she let out a small sound of delight as the smaller of the two tore away a bit and a bit of a chase began. They kept whatever they were saying low and hissed, almost on purpose, she’d wager, but that was good, having a reference on lip movement would be good and most likely add to the art.

  
  


~)~)~)~)~

  


Levy looked through the proofs for Zen’s and Lucy’s shoot, purring at how sweet some of them were and was glad for the blush on her friend’s face during them. She flipped through the reel and then nodded a few times before smiling as she looked up. She’d only had Vander go over for a few moments, while they got Kaleb and Hestor in different outfits and double checked Cris’ makeup.

 

Rowan let out a low hum as he looked over her shoulder, “that one is best…” He tapped the screen, “that’s the epitome of sweet, pure love.”

 

Levy smirked at the redhead, “it is. It’s perfect for their project.”

 

Rowan let out a hum as he looked over another reel, “do you know where you’re going to pick up on this shoot over here?”  
  
Levy pursed her lips as she came over, “the only request was the High elf saving the moon elf from two demons…” She snorted, “I think I’m going to toss in a wood elf and our dark elf.” She smirked as she stood there, “get a full group thing, you guys can spar or something…” she waved a hand, “I’m sure they’ll need some pictures of fighting for studies.”

 

Rowan nodded as he sat there, flipping through the reel, “mm, I’d like a copy of this one.” he tilted his head and grinned. It was very rare to capture certain looks on the silver haired mage, but the look of anger and fear mixed looked good, especially as he was lashing out at Vander with a staff.

 

Levy looked over and hummed, “Van did really good there, I’m hoping this next one works out well..” She smirked, “So...where’s the wood elf going to lie with loyalties?”

 

Rowan shrugged as he grinned, “what’s wrong with helping both sides equally...get the spoils either way, right?”

 

The two chuckled and levy nodded a bit, “Right.”

 

~)~))~)~

 

Levy had waited on the final group shoot on purpose, when she explained what was wanted, there were a few protests, but...she pointed out that as long as they used the prop weapons, they were welcome to spar.

 

All hell had broken loose and with all four photographers, many were taken, but her eyes had gone wide as the Pradesh brothers gave no quarter and took it as a serious ‘war’...not that Freed and Rowan were much better. The fact that Hestor had been tied up with vines and was being treated as the Prize made it all the more delightful to her. Lucy and Zen sat to the side with drinks, just watching the chaos.

 

“...this seems therapeutic for them,” Lucy said, leaning against Zen’s arm, chuckling.

 

Zen smirked, “except Hes, he looks ready to blow up at being manhandled.”

 

The blonde giggled softly, “he has been randomly kissed a few dozen times while being yanked about and bound up. I suspect he’s going to fully and completely be ready to beat someone when this is over.”

 

Zen smirked, “Or try to…” he let out a breath as he watched the group spar and Hestor let out frustrated yells as he was slung over Kaleb’s shoulder, feet kicking and he smirked, “...poor Hes.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

True to Form, Hestor had hissed, spit and thrown a fit. Two days later, he was actually avoiding everyone as often as he could, which was wearing on everyone. No one had any clue where he was hanging out in his free time now...or during meals.

 

Kaleb eventually found him in one of the music rooms with a Stellan instrument and looking confused as he plucked at the strings. He didn’t say anything, but watched the other as he put his finger in his mouth with a hiss, sighing as he grabbed a cloth and wiped the strings. 

 

Hestor’s nose curled at the red mark on the cloth and put it aside before sitting back. He stared at the other occupant in the room, who was reading from a book.

 

“You should have already learned this,” The other male said, voice calm and, Kaleb would say, soothing.

 

Hestor pulled his finger out of his mouth, “I don’t seen the reason, cousin.”

 

The man looked up from his book and stared at Hestor, “it is tradition for the Priests to know this.”

 

“I’m  **not** going to be a priest,” hestor scowled as he wrapped the cloth around his finger and held it there.

 

The other smiled faintly, “it’s in your  **blood** , by your blood, you are and you cannot refute it. You are The Priest of Anubis by Birth.”

 

“I’m not going to be caught in a cage,” He said firmly as he looked at the other, “I will harm myself first.”

 

“I’m aware,” The other closed the book and looked right at Kaleb, “Prefect Pradesh, to what do we owe the honor?”

 

Kaleb smiled faintly, “we’ve been looking for Hestor, that’s all.”   
  
Hestor made a face as he sat there, “Private lessons, or attempting some.”

 

“We should get your hands looked at,” Kaleb stepped into the room.

 

“You will not.”

 

Kaleb narrowed his eyes at the man, “excuse me?”

 

“He needs to build calluses on his fingers...if you use magical meals to heal them...they will not form,” He stood and looked at Hestor, “just...think of the offer we’ve been discussing, cousin. Please.” 

 

Hestor sat until the other was gone and then looked at Kaleb. The mindbender saw a defensiveness in the steel blue eyes, “So…?”

 

Kaleb gave a small smile, “come on, let’s go get something to put on those, then you can explain to everyone that you were taking private music lessons.”

 

~)~)~)~)~

  
  


Hestor rolled his eyes as he sat in a mutual common room, nose in a book and fingers wrapped. His voice sharp, “it was family business. I’m allowed to have family business.”

 

Vander glowered, “you’ve been fucking hiding.”

 

“If I was fucking and hiding, you’ve all pointed out I’m loud, you would have found me,” Hestor smirked and watched as Vander snorted in humor.

 

“You could have said something,” Cris said and arched an eyebrow, “you were yelling a lot the last time we saw you.” he paused, “Do you want me to heal-”

 

“I need the callouses from these healing naturally, no,” Hestor said looking back to his book, waving a hand dismissively,“Family business stuff.”

 

Cris pursed his lips as he eyed the silver haired mage, “...your family’s getting nosey lately.”

 

Hestor paused flipping the page in his book, “They’ve always  **been** nosey…” he looked up at the Slayer, “i’ve just been able to make sure no one sees it by following whims of study.” a silver brow arched as he sat there.

 

“That’s pretty damn cryptic, you need sex to-”

 

“For the love of-!” Hestor stood, hands on the table and he leaned towards the shadowquip, “The only one here that needs sex is you, because then you shut your mouth.” He took a breath, “i’m going to go to bed.”

 

They all watched the smaller mage storm off, hissing and spitting and all eyes turned to Vander. The shadowquip sat there and shrugged, “not sorry.”

 

“you should be,” Zen snorted and shook his head. “He was talking.”

  
  


~)~)~)~)~

 

  
  


Lucy pursed her lips as she looked at the stars, then back to a book in her hand. Something felt off. She wasn't’ sure what, but she was sure something was...wrong. She took a deep breath and then started towards her room; the blonde bit her lower lip as she passed one of the common rooms and heard Zen talking with Cris. she smiled at them when they looked over but didn’t stop as she felt a bit of heat rush through her, “night!”   
  
She wasn’t sure what was coming over her, but she didn’t want to just...fall into bed with the archangel. It was, however, like something was pressing against her, urging her and she knew it couldn’t be the Sudehpah classes she was taking. Those promoted being at ease with yourself, and she liked that, but...it didn’t explain why she was willing to just jump.

 

The blonde slipped into her room and closed the door, sighing as she put her books up and then moved to get a warm bath...that should help...a bit. She hoped at least, she was so confused since Zen had come back and the photoshoot hadn’t helped, it had sent thoughts through her that she had never considered before.

 

With Fall Setting in, she’d have a bit more time to think...and the cooler air would probably help every time she saw him.

 

~)~))~)~

 

A woman stood in the shadows of a willow, watching a young teenage girl play along blue sands. She let out a faint sigh, sliding back into the shadows a bit more. Being given time after the large battle that summer had made her yearn for home. She just watched the younger woman as she picked up smoothed shells and rocks and smiled a bit. 

 

She wanted  **so** much to go and say hello, but she couldn’t trust herself...and she saw the band the other wore. The blood red tinted metal: a band of mourning. Not necessarily that the person was dead, but could mean the person that they thought of was one that showed they were missing someone dear to them. Peridot eyes flashed for a moment in sadness and then she slipped back further as she felt her com vibrate. She let out a sigh and then shook her head. She couldn’t risk it, wouldn’t risk it, wouldn’t risk their lives for her to come into contact with them again.

 

She’d spent all day watching, listening to the heavy accent that came only from being on the island and it had wrapped around her like a warm, sunny spot to nap in. Home. A feeling of home. She looked at her com, making a face and then took off through the brush and swung up onto a low hanging tree branch. She let herself run free through the trees like she’d done so often as a child.  She had to get moving if  **They** were moving. 

 

~)~))~)~)~

  
  


As the air Cooled, Magiball wound down. The water could be heated and runes put around the stadium, but the current half of the year was winding down, so focus was shifted to studies. There was one thing the Dean was loathe to do, normally third years went through the trial of the Patronus, but with the war, the first and second years were being taken to the Lake of Recollection, even though they were not quite ready to even touch the magic. With Zeref moving, the students had to at least know what could appear to ward off the dark magic.

 

It always, always brought out the older students, because sometimes the results were so obvious that people would laugh and pat the student on the back, sometimes there would be teasing...and then there were times where people started to shy away from another because of the ‘inner guardian’.

 

There were a few that made people blink, not the Boscans, theirs almost always reflected their clan if they were clanborn. Laxus’ Thunderbird-Serpent had been a shock, but nothing that people got in arms about, Levy’s Sabertooth Squirrel still had people eyeing her warily, the salamander that Natsu had made people chuckle at the size, but they were a fierce fire starting if tiny animal, and Sting’s Firefly just brought so many laughs while Rogue’s raven had simply been accepted.

 

The Students sat, meditating by the edges of the lake, letting the power of it curl over them while it was done. There were cheers as some started to come into view: Melina’s dolphin wasn’t unexpected, Vander’s Havati, one that was nearly 15 feet long, not in the least. Lucy’s jackrabbit got some snickers...Hestor’s...had male students that had been semi-suspicious reeling back as the black jackal curled up out of the waters.

 

The silver haired youth looked at the creature for a moment as his eyes opened and held out a hand, giving a faint, almost pained smile as it nuzzled his hand. He’d figured this would be something that would happen and hearing the Fiorian dragon slayers start up again about how he was obviously a dark mage didn’t help his mind. Hestor knew why, as much as he wanted to deny it, his magic may be from the Gods of The Sky, but the Hall was connected to Anubis.

 

“Don’t worry, Laxus…” Vander grinned at slayer and his eyes danced as it looked like the blond was about to lose it, “not all of us can be as well endowed as some.”

 

Laxus scowled as he stood there, the creature settled on his shoulder and narrowed his eyes, “watch it, Pradesh.”

 

Lily sighed softly, a phoenix on her shoulder, “boys. Enough.” she leveled them both with a look and then scowled as she heard Natsu and Sting making comments about the jackal that their ‘troublesome’ Stellar mage had produced. 

 

Cris narrowed his eyes, “are you two really starting this again?”

 

“It’s a jackal! Those aren’t exactly light creatures...and a black one to boot!” Natsu narrowed his eyes as he stood there, “you can’t tell me it doesn’t look suspicious.”

 

“Many of Slytherin house have snakes, reptiles and small predatory animals,” Lucy said, watching as Hestor wandered to a fallen log with his Patronus while she cuddled her own in her arms, fingers curling through the soft fur, “it doesn’t mean much.”

 

“His is black, theirs aren’t,” Sting said as his own flitted around his shoulders.

 

“Alright, you simpletons,” Professor Krommer spoke, making all eyes snap to the two dragon slayers that were teachers, “we didn’t bring you out here to make rumors start on someone’s magic.”

 

Natsu sneered, “well if the Patronus fits…”

 

Gajeel’s head tilted and he grinned as the lake waters churned and two thirty foot long serpents came out. One was a wingless steel dragon. The other had Vander’s eyes going wide, the purple Havati hissing before curling around the Potions teacher, “now...you gonna say we’re dark mages?”

 

Natsu pursed his lips, but his eyes were narrow, “...no.”

 

“Good,” Gajeel looked at the students, “each Patronus is more than just something inside you. It is a connection to a higher power, brats.”

 

Vander licked his lips and looked at his own before mumbling, “...okay, just a bit jealous here.”

 

Lily smiled as she walked towards the two teachers, holding out a hand and smiling as the wingless dragon bent down. She smiled warmly as she gently scratched it’s chin, “these are...supernaturally created creatures...that are here to protect us from the darkness.”

 

Professor Krommer stepped towards the group, “you morons are here to bond with them, learn them inside and out...so that, hopefully, if shit hits the fucking fan...they will come when you call.”

 

“Have people failed to call one forward?” Melina asked, leaning against the floating dolphin next to her.

 

The Potions Teacher nodded, “Some have..” He glanced towards Gajeel and smirked.

 

“Shut up, poison breath,” Gajeel sneered, “but it took me two years to coax mine out.” he looked at the students, “This year, with everything that’s been going on...this is gonna be your after class activities until the end of the year.”

 

There were groans from a lot of the students, but...if The Dean’s outside sources were right...these kids needed this...and this was the only place they could bond and learn about the creatures before they actually could find the magical link within them to call forth the creatures.

  
  


These were not easy lessons, and there were plenty that didn’t want to associate with people based on the creatures brought forth. Kaleb let out a faint sigh, shaking his head as he realized that the war on the outside was truly affecting the school. The fears from what happened, the fear of what might happen...all of that was creating doubt within the student body towards, he’d be honest, most of Slytherin House. Vander seemed to have a pass because of his family and Rowan’s gold and red dragon seemed to warm others to him...others...not so much.

 

~)~)~)~

 

Kaleb watched as the small group of Slytherin were apart from the rest and he was almost worried. The Prefects had, before he and his brothers could slide over to help Hestor, gotten to the silver haired mage first. The smallest of the little group of Slytherin that were being avoided was sitting with the jackal curled against his thigh on the fallen log.

 

The group of Slytherins seemed to be talking and discussing things and Kaleb didn’t like the strange ice serpent that Invel had, nor how it seemed to half curl around the silver haired mage. Hestor seemed to be talking to the group when something was directed at him, but the sour looks from time to time told him that he wasn’t giving them the base reason for the creature curled against him.

 

It looked like they were explaining things to the group, but...he truly didn’t like the segregation that he was seeing. Kaleb took a breath and turned, smiling faintly as he heard a question and then started answering them...this was going to be a long few months...


	21. Chapter 21

It was Three Weeks until Christmas...and two weeks until classes were letting out for winter Holiday. However, with all going on in the world itself...the students were staying for the Holiday season for safety reasons. One of the Transports for goods had already been intercepted and No One wanted to risk the train with the students being attacked.

 

There was something in the air that day though, none of them could figure it out. It was like something heavy was around them. Kaleb hadn’t thought that something as simple as learning one of the best defenses against black magic would have turned the school on its end.  The dining hall was quiet as everyone ate, all of them lost in their own thoughts.

 

The news brought to the school had reported that there was a huge army behind whatever the hell that barrier was that The Black Empire had around Fiore. It created unrest in the world and created unrest for the students. Perhaps, Kaleb, mused, that was the reason that things felt as they did. It didn’t help that the Dean was currently away, having been called for a meeting by a council of the countries attempting to figure out what to do come spring.

 

They were all starting to finish up when the ground rocked and there were screams as the windows of the dining hall were blown in, students jumping up as figures leapt inside and then the doors slammed open. The wizards there making even the teachers stand.

 

“The fuck?! How’d they get past the wards?! Gajeel growled, dark gunmetal colored scales slowly starting to curl up his arms.

 

The man that was there was nothing that Kaleb had ever seen, but he heard a gasp and a growl from the gryffindor table and the terror from Lucy was enough. This was a dark wizard. He slowly stood and narrowed his eyes, that movement all it took for the other prefects to stand, ready to defend the students that weren’t as well trained.

 

“Well, lookie here,” The man’s dark eyes looked around and then landed on Laxus, “son.”

 

Laxus sneered as he stood, lightning cracking over his skin, “I’m no son of yours.”

 

The sound of paper rustling was the first indication that anyone got before Laxus was shooting lightning forward at the man, a shield of small paper dolls taking the brunt of it before the man was flying backwards as Lucy stood, eyes blazing and Leo slamming into him. 

 

As Ivan stood everyone heard a roar and a sound like shattering glass as Gajeel’s Patronus flew through the air, followed by what looked like nothing more than a spear of pure white light. Li was walking around the table and she sneered, “get out.” 

 

There was a laugh and then...shit dissolved around them, Kaleb hearing Vander yell right before magic, dark magic that hadn’t been taught in the school lashed out from the slytherin table, right at the rest of the students. As the mindbender whipped around, what he was met with was glee filled icy eyes.

  
  


~)~)~)~)~)~)~

  
  


Fighting students that he’d had classes with was not what Kaleb had wanted to do, but seeing Vander, Rowan and Gaza come up fighting against them, helped...and he had to smirk as others  seemed to fight with the three. He didn’t have time to think as more explosions rocked the school. 

 

No, this was a fight, a fight that they had to win, or things would not go well. He didn’t know  **why** he thought that, but he had a feeling in the back of his mind that they had to win.  They were lost to the fighting, especially as people surged from the dining hall...but what had hurt the most, was seeing House Master Precht stand...and the resulting wave of magic had thrown everyone but the Slytherins that had started the fight from the dining hall. They were all scattered and Kaleb was glad for the family link he had, able to check in.

 

No one could spare much time, not with the fighting...and not as dark mages were coming at them and it took all that they had to actually fight them off. It was just like at the border, that strange number of combatants that was overwhelming.

 

~)~)~))~

 

A woman slowly scaled up a wall, mumbling to herself, “fuckin’ ‘ell…”

 

She let out a sound as an explosion rang through the air, fingers flexing and then her gloves ripping as they formed into claws, “...thanks Kitty...really don’t feel like ‘avin’ a dip from this height.”

 

She took a deep breath and then let out a sound before magic curled over her body, the pale skin lightening even more as a fine covering of white fur slid along her skin, black stripes sliding into existence in places and then the woman was scaling the wall with agility and ease and a feral grin on her lips; hair curling into a bright white to match the very fine fur that slid out over her skin. When she hauled herself up onto the portcullis, she narrowed her eyes with a low growl as she saw mages with marks that clearly were of the Black Empire throwing magic down onto...screaming people.

 

There was a snarl and that was the only warning they got before claws were raking through their necks. It was during a flip that the feline woman changed again, white hair turning black and the stripes sliding away as peachy skin slid to the forefront, hands pressed against the metal grate and the woman grinned, magic flaring before she pushed off and a rifle was in her hands. She was silent though as she started shooting, not bothering to worry about anything but death and watching the bodies off those on the tops of the walls fall, some to the walkway, some to the courtyard...and many to a watery grave.

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

Six figures walked out into the front courtyard of the school, two dragging a person behind them, four surrounding a smaller walking figure. Lucy was screaming as she was drug by her hair, not sure how she’d gone from being next to Laxus and fighting to suddenly halfway across the school. Her mind was begging, reaching out for the patronus that she’d been working with, but she could barely hear the answering sound that it normally made.

 

Sorano was hissing but walking, the bands around her torso enough of a threat. She knew the man leading her towards the front of the school, she trusted him...had thought they were friends.

 

Invel was smirking as he walked with Minerva, Dimaria and Zancrow, the four surrounding a single figure. He bowed when they saw a figure at the gates, “My Emperor…”

 

The wizard stood there and held out a hand, “hand it over.”

 

Dimaria put a hand on Hestor’s shoulder, purring “go ahead, run.”

 

Hestor knew better than to run. He was surrounded by crazy  mages...crazy dark mages...and had been in a house that...had been actually overrun with dark mages and no one had been any the wiser. It made him almost sick. He’d known about the four, but...to see almost all of the entire house turn on the rest of school had almost been too much. He’d tried to make a break for it, but Dimaria hadn’t let him get far.

 

When the man’s hand touched the cursed key, all three Stellar mages let out screams as magic and music filled their minds.

 

~)~)~)~) 

  
  


The Courtyard was...destroyed. That was the only way that Kaleb knew how to describe it. The Students had fought their way through endless waves and eventually come out to see a good portion of Slytherin students standing behind a man that just screamed ‘darkness’ that was standing in front of three Prone figures, two being held, Brandish having Lucy’s hair twisted in her hand and arching her head back with a sneer.

 

Lucy was hissing as she fought a golden aura around her, Sorano was throwing curses with a whiter aura, but black magic, with only a few tendrils of golden light power in it, was just swirling around Hestor and the youth’s hands were in his hair, gripping it as he panted, half curled on the ground and his forehead almost touching the broken cobblestone.

 

Lucy spat up at Brandish, “Fuck you! Make that noise stop!”

 

Sorano snarled as she struggled in the arms of a strange man with black and white hair, eyeliner and dark eyes, “Let me fucking go, Macbeth! You don’t know what he’s planning!” Her voice was manic though, eyes tinted with a bit of darkness, “Make it stop! Make them stop the song!”

 

“Come, Songbirds,” the man spoke, holding up a key that just had darkness swirling around it, “one of you sing for me, hmm?” He smirked as the darkness seemed to curl out, hissing back from Lucy and almost wrapping around Sorano, but the dark eyes danced with glee as Hestor screamed and arched, the darkness sliding through his Aura as his body snapped up and everyone there saw the ichor start to creep into his mouth.

 

Natsu’s eyes were wide as the screams of terror and pain actually tore through the air from the slender youth. No Dark mage would make those sounds and it seemed to slam through him as he realized that the silver haired youth wasn’t a dark mage…

 

Kaleb snarled, eyes blazing “Get the hell away from them!”

 

The darkness was overwhelming and Kaleb knew that this was bad. He started as Zen rushed forward and went to stop his brother, but could only gape as the shadows seemed to retreat as he slammed into Brandish and sent her sprawling. Macbeth let out a low growl, throwing Sorano to the ground before moving to help Bradish up. His dark eyes narrowed as he stood there.

 

“Get out,” Zen growled, “we don’t need you here.”

 

The Dark Wizard slowly looked at Zen, ignoring the screaming youth to tilt his head. “I’m here for my followers...and my songbird.”

 

The archangel’s eyes narrowed, “you’re taking no one against their will.” It seemed that it was enough to have people moving forward towards the ‘army’ that was there. However, a single note rang through the air as Hestor stopped screaming that fell into a low hum. Zen turned, “Hestor?”

 

The archangel felt dread as he saw completely black eyes as the youth rose with more grace than normal and the slender fingers slowly curled up to the youths lips before there was a slightly higher tone to the youth’s voice and a range that was more than people knew the young man had, a simple arpeggio that left ice down spines.

 

Kaleb felt something pounding at his skull almost attempting to lull him into not attacking and narrowed his eyes, “Stop this!” The mindbender heard a soft ‘help’ that sounded like it was behind a massive door. He felt his power reach out and tried to hold back the brunt of it as he bit the inside of his cheek. He could barely sense Hestor, but he swore there was almost a sound like fists pounding on a heavy door.

 

Natsu took a breath, “Let him go.” that caught a lot of people off guard as the slayer stepped forward, “he might be a jackass, but he’s a jackass that belongs to this school.” he sniffed, rubbing his nose with one hand as the other lit up with fire.

 

Sting grinned as he held his hands at his sides, light starting to flicker across his fingers, “That’s right. He’s our fucking jackass. You can’t have him. We’re the only ones allowed to fuck with him because...well, he’s a friend, kinda.”

 

There was a melodic laugh and then magic shimmered, the youth’s hair growing out and shifting to a deep crimson as steps slowly moved towards the Black Wizard, hand outstretched towards the black key that was surrounded with miasma. The dark man narrowed his eyes as the youth stopped and Cris looked at Kaleb, seeing the strain as his brother was trying to hold Hestor in place. The black eyes slowly flickered, steel blue starting to swirl among the black orbs.

 

“Hes, come back to us,” Kaleb said firmly, being careful in how he wrapped his power against the other’s mind, trying to separate the spirit from the Stellar mage, “You don’t want to go with them.”

 

Invel’s lips curled as he stepped up behind the half turned youth, hands on his shoulders and murmuring, “do you believe them?” his icy eyes danced as he looked at Kaleb, “afterall...first they attack you...then they make some sort of sideshow for the girls out of you.”

 

Kaleb let out a snarl, “We did not! You know that!” his eyes glowed brightly as he stood there and Zen could see the steel slowly coming forward more. Kaleb took a few steps forward, “Hes, come here. You know us...we’re friends. Guildmates, I wouldn’t take advantage of you.”

 

Invel continued to smirk as he stood there, lips still by Hestor’s ear, “wouldn’t he?” his hands slowly curled down the youth’s arms, keeping his voice low, “they invade your space all the time, won’t let you study, won’t leave you alone.”

 

Kaleb let out a low growl, “get away from him, Yura.” He didn’t want to lash out, not as he finally found a thread of the Stellar mage coming forward. If he attacked Invel...he could very likely harm the other.

 

“What are you going to do, Pradesh?” Invel smirked, “attack me? Would you risk hurting him?”

 

Kaleb took a step forward and held out a hand, “Come here, Hes, please.” His voice was soft as he stared into the swirling eyes. 

 

“Why should he, Pradesh?” Invel tilted his head a bit, lips still by Hestor’s ear, “what can you offer him that we cannot?” A bit of fog seemed to curl around the two, Invel’s eyes dancing with delight as the ground around them started turning to ice. “Do you think you can sway him? Give it your best shot, Pradesh.”

 

Kaleb searched the eyes, seeing the pleading in the steely parts that he could see. He swallowed as he kept his hand out, “I…” He didn’t want to say it, not outloud and really, this was not how he wanted to share the only thing he could think of to break the proverbial door that he was trying to pry open in Hestor’s magic, but he could just feel the other trying to help.

 

“See, nothing, dear Songbird,” Invel smirked darkly, voice soft, almost velvety in the youth’s ear, “they won’t offer you anything like we can.”

 

Kaleb took a breath, “I love you, Hes, come back to me.”

 

“A desperate Attempt, I am sure, how long before you are thrown aside?” Invel tightened his hands on Hestor’s upper arms, murmuring, “can you really trust words like that?”

 

Kaleb narrowed his eyes, “I have never lied to you, Hes.” he heard the small whimper from the male and then his features softened, “Please, If I had forever to show you...I would, but all I can give you is this lifetime.”

 

Zen’s eyes went a bit wide as he watched his brother, but stayed ready, waiting to see what was going to happen, if he moved at the wrong moment, things could go very sour, very fast. He smiled faintly as he looked over his shoulder, feeling the small hand at the small of his back and nodded back towards the school before murmuring to Lucy, “Go on.” he took a slow breath and let it out, licking his lips as he tried to control the sudden heat in his body.   
  
The blonde looked at Sorano, the white haired  older girl nodding to Lucy once and then the blonde carefully retreated, sliding between the group of slayers. She rubbed her arms as she stood there, feeling small if only because of the dark power that was simply standing across the courtyard. She smiled as she looked at Levy and leaned against her, taking a bit of comfort in her friend.

 

Hestor let out a low sound as he stood there, eyes still swirling. He looked confused and it was hard to tell what was going on in the youth’s head. There was some sort of feedback loop that Kaleb was having issues getting past, he didn’t want to harm Hestor, but he was having an issue trying to find just the spirit as the silver haired youth came further to the surface.

  
  


It was a flash, but he saw it, felt the sudden influx of emotions that had him realize Dimaria had done something and he slowly stepped towards Invel and Hestor, “Hes, come here, please.” he didn’t now what exactly the time mage was doing, but he could see the confusion in what steely blue he could see. He could only guess that the Time mage had extended time for only a few during that blink of an eye.

 

Time seemed to froze as hestor’s head dropped forward, Kaleb fearing the worst before Hestor moved, shoving Invel away and taking off across the courtyard.He wasn’t going to admit to the relief that lanced through him when it felt like the door in the other’s mind was slammed open, but he would be ready, feeling how drained he was and see the red hair changing with each step back to the well known silver. When he passed Zen, the archangel grinned as Sorano did the same, both bringing their magic to bear, keeping the Dark Empire wizards back before magic shimmered and slowly a shield started to form.

 

The mindbender moved forward a few more steps, catching the silver haired youth and holding him as he started to choke. His hands moved to brush the silver hair back and just kneel with Hestor until he stopped hacking up the black tar like substance. He smiled as he gently turned the other’s face up, giving the other a light kiss.

 

“My breath must smell,” Hestor croaked, but his hands were fisted in Kaleb’s shirt, holding him tightly as he shook. He took deep breaths and tried to calm himself.

 

Kaleb slowly stood, picking Hestor up and glaring across the courtyard. They still had that key...they now knew that there was a Stellar mage that could take it in….and he was sure that only The Black Wizard could make it happen without Hestor  **willingly** accepting the key. Lavender eyes narrowed as he stood there, “you’re fine, Hes, safe.”

 

Magic surged up against the barrier and then everyone started as a loud bang filled the air and the courtyard outside the barrier exploded. There was a small sound and then they looked around until they saw...a large cannon that hadn’t been on one of the walls before. Pale skin glinted in the moonlight, hidden beneath black leather pants and a vest. The mark on the left arm was a visible one that only a few students who’d gotten to fourth year in cultural studies would know: A mark of one of the Loa of the Encan Cerulean Coast; Warriors, craftsmen and craftswomen of many trades. Her dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she held a hand up to her ear, “oui..oui...” On her other arm was another mark, a golden dragon that swirled along her shoulder, hiding mostly beneath the vest she wore, only it’s snout hanging out; a mark anyone that had been in Seven’s labs were adorned with.   
  
Another flash came from the cannon, none of them seeing her even load it before the Dark Empire Wizards were forced back again, “oi! Ya might wish ta be gettin’ gone. Cida ain’t got no time fer yer shit.”

 

“Get that-” The Black Wizard started only for the woman to bring up a hand, the side of the cannon seeming to come with it and forming into a smaller gun that fired off at his feet.

 

“Best be r’treatin’ now, oui?” She tilted her head, “Live ta fight an’th’r day an’ all.”

 

The Dark eyes narrowed, “I will remember this.”

 

The woman made a dismissive shooing motion, “dat’s wha’ dey all say, petit.” She winked as she stood there and blew on the gun’s smoking muzzle. The cannon glowed as she put her hand back on it, standing there and watched as the army of dark mages disappeared in a swirl of black magic. She let out a groan and a sigh, hand coming back up, “Oui...Non...I ain’t callin’ ya dat…” she groaned rolling her eyes, “oui, King Nuryev.” She stood there a moment and then sighed before her hand swept along the cannon and the material just slid down, almost making a slide. Her hand returned to her side and she made a few mocking sounds. 

 

It wasn’t that she didn’t respect the man, no, she had a lot of respect for him, she just couldn’t let that go to his head. He knew, she knew and they both knew the animal that lingered beneath her skin, there for all time. She was a willful woman, then a teenager when she’d been freed and she had given him a life debt - which the damn man didn’t want, and that’s why she’d give him grief - for saving her from herself...teaching her, helping her.  He was like her little brother at times, though she was, by far, the younger of the two of them. She just felt it easier to regard him that way than listening to the inner voice of her other half...not that he  **wasn’t** good looking, Blue Sands, both she and her other half wanted a piece of him...in more ways than one. Her Other Self had started regarding the King as an Alpha, not in anyway other than by power, so that had calmed things down at least a bit on that front.

  
  


The woman stepped off the wall, sliding down the impromptu slide and the jumping as she got close to the edge. Slowly, she walked towards the group and looked at them. She cleared her throat and it took a moment before she spoke, her tone even, measured and obviously strained from keeping her voice clear of a good portion of her accent thick accent, “...’m Here to help, until ‘m called back. I’d suggest..” 

 

She paused and everyone saw her look annoyed as she held up a finger, then her hand was moving in a way that had most of the students laughing as it was her fingers coming together and apart in the universal symbol for someone talking one’s ear off. Her eyes rolled, voice almost innocent, if not for the dancing mischief in her eyes, “non! I didn’ go ‘ome b’fore I came ‘ere, dunno wha’ ya mean ‘bout m’accent.” her lips moved and she mouthed ‘totally did’. It created chuckles among the students as the shield came down, “non...look non...can I…” she looked up, “oui,  **oui.** Can I please be doin’ wha’ ya be wantin’ me ta do? Yer Highness, yer burnin’ time tha’ I could be workin’...”

 

She breezed past the group, sighing at the general state of the school and mumbled, “Fuckin’ ‘ell.” 

 

Dean Kalperdan smiled softly, “welcome, it’s been awhile, Miss Gouselle.”

 

The woman waved a hand, “ain’t dat old, Dean, jest had a few oth’r thin’s ta do an’...” She curled her nose as she looked at the group of dragon slayers to the side, “sometimes a girl don’t git along wit’ people.”

 

“You could continue your studies here,” He smiled as the two turned, walking into the school as maker mages started out and the Prefects began ushering the students left back in and towards their dorms for the time being, instructions called out.

 

One dark brow arched slowly as the woman looked straight ahead, “Naw, feel bett’r’n ev’r now.” 

 

“And well away from Dragon Slayers, I never did understand that,” The man hummed as they walked.

 

“As his highness explained it, somethin’ ‘bout Yin an’ Yang,” She shrugged slightly, “...I ain’t always good at concentratin’ when ‘m moongazin’.” she grinned almost sheepishly. “He shoulda done it while sparrin’ then i’d’ve got it.”

 

“Does he still feel…?”

 

The strange peridot eyes with yellow flecks rolled as she walked, “oui. He may’ve not ‘ad his hand in wha’ happened ta me directly, but he feels responsible.” she stretched, “...’m jest gonna be glad when I can fully repress ‘er.” her nose curled, “...I miss home.”

 

“You still refer to that part of you as a separate entity,” the older man noted as they walked.

 

Cidalise nodded a bit as she moved, “she is.” she let out a breath and sighed, “She wants ta go back ta th’mountains an’ I wanna go ta th’beaches...makes for one helluva argument fer vacations.” her voice was soft, “but...m’lil sist’r’s growin’ up well...they all’re.”

 

“Did you approach them?”

 

The woman let out a sharp bitter laugh, “hells non, dey’d want me ta stay...an’ I ain’t repaid m’debt.”

  
  
  


~)~)~)~)~)~

  
  


“May I speak with you,” It was a soft, masculine accented voice that reached Zen’s ears. It was well into the evening, but the recent events had many people working on repairing the school and dealing with feelings. 

 

Zen narrowed his eyes a bit. He’d seen the dark and blonde haired male quite a few times with Li, but he seemed to be more watchful of the students in the school, almost like a silent predator waiting to strike some days. “....what do you want?”

 

The man smiled as he stood there, the was, like most Stellan men, willowy. The muscles were there, beneath the clothing, but he was not someone that was there for combat, and Zen knew that the man didn’t attend classes.  He motioned towards a window with a bench beneath it, “sit, please?”

 

The man moved to the bench and waited as he sat, just staring at Zen. There was that strange calm...almost eeriness that he associated with the Xings about the man. The archangel slowly sat on the bench and narrowed his eyes at the other man, feeling the celestial magic from him, but it was an odd feeling. “What do you want to speak about?”

 

The man sat there, watching Zen for a few long moments,  “I am Xiao Xing, I am sure you are well aware of my sister.” he gave a faint smile as he sat there, folding his hands in his lap, “When Li said there was an archangel, mother did not believe it.” He studied Zen quietly for a long few moments.

 

“Get to the point.”

 

Xiao slowly arched an eyebrow, “Testy. Aren’t you?” He tilted his head slightly, “you’re fighting something inside you, aren’t you?” 

 

Zen didn’t like how...the man was so calm or how much knowledgeable the man seemed to be, “...so…?”

 

“The war, it woke...something in you,” Xiao continued to watch Zen, never breaking eye contact, “it started before, when you met Sorano, you felt something shiver beneath your skin when you met my sister.” his head tilted just a slight bit more, “and you have no clue why you are so drawn to the Fiorian Mage.” his lips curled up faintly, “You want to respect her wishes of going slow...but something’s making it hard...isn’t it? Being in contact with her so much?”

 

Zen’s eyes narrowed as he let out a low growl, he wasn’t sure he liked this man knowing this.

 

Xiao held up a hand, “you are probably also not sure why you agreed to talk to me.” his shoulders lifted and then fell in a small shrug, “it’s your magic. It’s gotten…” he seemed to be looking for a word for a moment, “...nagging.” lips lifted up slightly, “your magic wants you to go past the boundaries of your sweet little affection for the girl.” when Zen tensed, he continued, “I know a place that can help.”

 

“Why now? Why not before?” Zen stared at the man, he wasn’t lying. He was choosing his words carefully, but there was no lie in the least bit in his words, “and what’s it in for you?”

 

“Me? I get to make my god happy,” he snorted faintly, then his lips curled into a smirk that was almost smug, “and I get to one up my sister in her little plots and plans.” He leaned back, “mother knows things, knows who would be coming and going…I would much rather you be able to actually have some cognizant realization of why you are doing what you are doing...especially when you have to deal with the fact that every time you touch the girl you like, the first thought in your mind is if you can drag her to a secluded place and somehow, for some reason, despite knowing it is morally wrong...convince her to sleep with you.” 

 

Xiao held out a hand, a gesture rarely given by any Stellan, “come with me, just a month. Let me show you  **our** libraries, archangel. Let me introduce you to the Seith that run the Sanctuary.”

 

“What do you want for payment, nothing is free, that’s now how the world works,” Zen narrowed his eyes. He felt no ill will from the man, which was the worst part.

 

Xiao let out a low hum and Zen could see a glimmer in the eyes, “When you discover the why, when you take in Set’s blessing...he will chose a bond for you. To help with your...issue. You will not question it and it will make your sweetheart romance with the girl easier to deal with.”

 

“I’m Boscan. That’s not how we agree to deals.”

 

“Kiss me and anything my cousin has done to any of your siblings will pale in comparison.”

 

Zen stared for a long moment, “when do we leave?”

 

“If you want to be back for your silly Valentine’s Day...the ninth of January.” Xiao stood and looked at Zen for a long moment, “meet me at the front gates at dusk, if you so wish to go.”

 

Zen watched the man go, eyes narrowing a bit. The possibilities were there, so many that he was worried but at the same time, he didn’t want to push the blonde that he’d become enamoured with.

 

Xiao paused, “oh, if you can, see if you can drag my cousin with you. He still needs to finish his rituals.”

 

Zen groaned, now  **that** was going to be a trial and a half. Maybe a bag, or a trunk would work...Hestor hadn’t grown much...he just had to put air holes in a trunk, right?

 

~)~)~)~)~

  
  


“I need to borrow Hestor for a month,” Zen looked at Kaleb as they walked.

 

Kaleb arched an eyebrow, “...what?”

 

The archangel looked ahead of them as they walked, “I...got an offer to learn about my magic.” he trailed off for a moment and ran a hand through his hair, “they want him there.”

 

“Where is there?” Kaleb looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye.

 

Zen knew this wasn’t going to go overwell, they’d learned a bit of The Sanctuary from Sorano and it wasn’t pretty for Stellar mages, but he wanted to learn, “The Sanctuary.”

 

Kaleb made a face, “Zen...his last time there was not pretty.”

 

“I get you two are in this new…” he waved a hand, “relationship, but...they  **know** about my magic, things I’ve not talked to anyone about, Kaleb.” he cast a slightly pleading look at his brother, “it’s only for a month. I’ll bring him back in one piece.”

 

“You’re promising it’s only a month?” Kaleb gave him a hard look as they walked stopping at a hallway intersection.

 

Zen nodded, “A month. That was the promise.” he looked out one of the windows, “I want to see if they can help with some urges, so I don’t do something entirely wrong with Lucy.”

 

Kaleb tensed a bit, “You could talk to us about it…”

 

The archangel shook his head, “I can’t control whatever this is, Kaleb, and I really don’t want to have to leave, to leave her...to not...find out where this goes.”

 

“Fine...if you can convince him.”

 

Zen arched an eyebrow, “this is Hestor.”

 

“Good luck, big brother.” Kaleb couldn’t help but smirk, “i’m not helping  you there.”

  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

Vander stared at the curtains going across one of the common rooms, “...those are new.”

 

Rowan arched an eyebrow slightly, “They are..” 

 

Gaza snorted as she half turned and looked amused as she crossed her arms on her chest. The other two turned as they heard a grunt and wood scraping across the floor, “...how long do you think it’s going to take him to move that massive bed?”

 

Vander grinned as he leaned against the wall, “we should help…”

 

Rowan arched an eyebrow, “do you think he’d accept help?” 

 

The three winced at the sound of the bed on the floor again and Gaza shook her head, “Idiots.” She snorted, “oi, Prickles, you want help?”   
  
Hestor stopped what he was doing and slowly looked over his shoulder, “not yet.” He grunted as he gave the bed another yank, “after I get the bed where I want it….then I’ll need a maker mage to make walls and a door.”

 

“You can’t claim a comm-”

 

“That bay window is now  **mine** , don’t argue.”

 

The three held up their arms as they continued to watch the small male drag the bed, panting and gasping, his feet even slipping at times. “Are you sure you don’t want help movi-”

 

“I’ve  **got** this,” Hestor hissed as he took a moment to catch his breath and then planted his feet before giving the bed another tug.

 

Vander stood there, “yanno...we’ve got...no prefects…”

 

Rowan let out a hum, “only...what?...two hundred of us at most…”

 

Vander grinned, “Dorm meeting?”

 

Gaza rolled her eyes, “...what are you two planning…”

 

“Remodels…” Rowan shrugged, “everyone left is boscan…”

 

Vander grinned, “full remodel sounds good.”

 

“There’s a few Stellans left,” Hestor huffed over his shoulder at them, eyes narrowing.

 

“...we’ll put in an industrial kitchen,” Vander grinned.

 

Hestor let out a hum, “Library remodeled as well.” he gave the bed another tug as he grunted, feet scrambling on the stone flooring. “Bathhouse?”

 

“Big one, can knock out the wall between the male and female one...go from there,” Rowan let out a hum as he stood there, “Right...time to go find someone to help with blueprints.” He nodded and started down the hallway.

 

Vander grinned and rubbed his hands together, following after Rowan as delight filled his features, “This is gonna be fun…”

 

~)~)~))~)~

 

“No.”

 

Zen sighed as he watched the silver haired youth. He knew that would be the first word out of Hestor’s mouth when he brought up the topic of going to stella, and the sanctuary. He stared at the other, hard, “a month.”

 

“Too fucking long,” Hestor hissed as he stared across the table at Zen, “the answer is still no. I don’t want to go to Stella.”

 

“There’s more than just the Seith monks.” Zen stared hard at Hestor, eyes narrowing a bit.

 

Hestor curled his nose, “yes.”

 

The archangel debated, he could  **make** the other tell, but that might break their trust. He sighed faintly and ran a hand through his hair, “look...they said they can help with...a compulsion I’ve been having...but they want you there as well.”

 

Steely blue eyes narrowed as Hestor’s lips curled back a bit, “define ‘compulsion’.”

 

Zen looked towards the window, “mating.” his voice grew soft, “it’s not limited to just Lucy. You, Sorano, Li, even Xiao a bit...not as bad with him.”

 

Hestor groaned and put his head in his hands. He sat there for a moment and mumbled, “Fucking wonderful.” he glowered through his fingers at Zen, eyes narrowing, “I hate that place...I hate what they tried to do.”

 

Zen nodded, “you’ve said so. Sorano’s said it’s not exactly the best place in the world..”

 

The silver haired teen snorted, “it’s make or break training there, Zen. every Stellar mage is a bundle of fucked up emotions.” he stood, “I...I’ll think on it. I’m not..” he shrugged, “I don’t  **want** to go...but we’ll...see.”

 

Zen watched the other “I’m not going to leave you alone there. I won’t let them hurt you, Hestor.” He gave the other a firm look.

 

“Let me...think on it, please?” Hestor sighed a bit as his shoulders slumped slightly, “I...get how important this is, alright?” the Stellar mage stood and looked at the archangel, “I...just let me think. Please.”

 

Zen watched the other walk away and knew it was a hard choice, he almost didn’t want to ask, but he desperately wanted this training, this knowledge.

  
  


~)~)~)~)~)

 

“You’re upset,” Kaleb didn’t have to have any sort of magic to see it. Hestor was curled up in and scowling out the bay window in his office.

 

Hestor let out a faint sigh, “I don’t...want to go back...I don’t know when the deadline for my choice is…”

 

“But..?” Kaleb arched an eyebrow as he turned his chair to look at the other. They were learning more about one another and there was no way for him to deny what had been said. While people had been, rightfully it seemed, wary about Slytherin house, the tenth that was left was treated much better than they had been before.

 

The silver haired youth sighed as he sat there, then stood before walking to the large mindbender and curling into his lap. He let out a low hum as he sat there, fingers curling into the other’s shirt as he thought of the right words to say, “...he’s having issues with his magic...that...could complicate everyone’s life..” He mumbled, tone petulant, “I still don’t want to go...but if him learning things hinges on that...how fucking selfish is that of me?”

 

Kaleb let the other settle before he wrapped his arms around Hestor, “mm, well, let’s get through the holidays to start, then we can figure it out.”

 

Hestor let out a low hum, giving a small nod and murmuring, “okay...are we stuck on campus?”

 

“Pretty much, why?” Kaleb arched an eyebrow, “only a select few are allowed to go to the nearby village.”

 

“Holiday Presents.”

 

“...fuck.”

  
  


  
~))~)~)~)~

  
  


While Levy would love to say that she was getting classwork done, her days were spent with people actually coming to her with christmas lists. She let out a groan as she stood and worked on her consolidated list. This was going to be one very large shopping trip...and she was going to need someone to help her.

 

She let out a sigh at another knock at the office door and stood, smiling as she opened it and took the held out paper. Yes...she was going to need a lot of help. She picked up the card she had just to the side of the door and handed it over, so that the person would be aware of the prices and then closed the door, going back to putting the new list into the ‘master list’.

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

The maker mages were wide eyed as they came into the Slytherin dorm and showed blueprints. They knew it was going to be a massive sort of project, but it would take all of them until Christmas to get a lot of it done, but they would get it done. The forms that had been turned into the Teachers made them all wonder, but they were wary to go and look.

 

Gajeel had been voted the most likely to actually not be hurt by whatever was going on and he slowly, warily moved to the dorms, blinking as he stepped in and looked around, “...this uh…” He heard moans and then saw a few students walking from one of many curtained areas around the main hallway.

 

He stood there for a moment and shook his head, “nope, not paid enough.” He turned on his heel and walked out.

 

The Dragon slayer eventually came to the Gryffindor prefect office and opened it, “oi! Pradesh!”

 

Cristoff blinked as he looked up from a textbook, “Yes, House Leader Redfox.”

 

“None of that shit, Kid,” Gajeel made a face, tossing an item to the slayer, “You need to go along with the other Boscan Prefects to check on slytherin every night.”

 

“...why?”

 

“Just fucking do it.”

 

Cristoff blinked slowly as the older dragon slayer walked out, curiosity piqued as he looked at the seal in his hand and then grinned before he stood. This might be fun.

  
  
  


~)~)~)~)~)~)

 

Kaleb blinked as he stood in the main hallway of the Slytherin Dorms, looking around for a moment, “..I...have no words.”   
  
Farron chuckled softly as he crossed his arms on his chest, “I’d say a little bit of home, to be honest.”

 

“Out! Out! This is not a privacy room nor a playroom!!” They all heard the hissing and the chuckling before wandering towards it.

 

Farron looked at the blueprints that were on file at the school and then blinked when they found a wall where an open space should have been, “this...should be a common room…”   


  
The door opened and Hestor looked out, eyes narrowed, “mine.”

 

The three brother’s laughed softly and Kaleb shook his head, “Really?”

 

Vander grinned as he walked down the hall, “Yeah, he drug a bed for an hour and a half to get it there..totally his. Show it off, Hes.”   


  
Hestor let out a grumble and opened the door. The room was a good twenty by twenty feet, with one wall a bay window that was open into the waters of the lake. There was a bed to one side, a desk, some bookshelves and a massive rug in front of a fireplace.

 

Kaleb slowly blinked, “I feel like my office has been outsourced.”

 

Hestor slowly arched an eyebrow as he moved towards the bay window, “no, that one is still mine, this one is just my  **evening** bay window.” The silver haired youth looked at everyone and then started pushing, “out, all of you. Except Kaleb. We need to talk.”

 

They all blinked as they were shoved as hard as Hestor could, not that it budged them, but they got the idea, moving out and then blinking as the door was slammed in their face.

 

Hestor turned and looked at Kaleb, tilting his head, “whatever you’re thinking...stop.” he gave a faint smile, “I can’t live in your Prefect office.” his hand went out and he gently tugged at the other before walking to the massive bay window, “Come...sit.”

 

Kaleb slowly sat down and then blinked as the other crawled into his lap, “did you really burn sea sage here?”

 

Hestor grinned, “I had to purify it…”

 

“And did it really take you an hour and a half to get the bed here?”

 

The silver haired youth’s face went red and he mumbled, “yes…”

 

“You’re not...trying to get rid of me?”

 

“That’d be silly,” He looked up at Kaleb for a long moment, “and pretty dumb of me, right?” Hestor chuckled as he sat there, but went quiet, shaking his head slightly. After a few moments, he murmured, “...did you really mean what you said?”

 

Kaleb arched an eyebrow, “I’ve never lied to you.”

 

The silver haired youth nodded a bit as his fingers curled a bit more in the other’s shirt, “you’re stuck with me...you said you’d give me this lifetime..” His voice was soft, “That’s a hefty promise…”

 

Kaleb smiled as he nodded, “it was, it is and I mean it.”

 

Hestor bit his lower lip as he sat there and took a breath, “Then...we need to talk.”

 

“About?”

 

“My magic…” Hestor ducked his head, “and...what it does to me...how it...encompasses my life.”

 

~)~)~)~)~)

 

Christmas was celebrated in a lot of the world, but Fiorians adored it. There would be two massive parties that year and it would definitely be an eyeopener for Fiorians. The Boscans exchanged odd little gifts for Christmas, nothing important, no. that was reserved for New Years.

 

Lucy snorted as she watched Zen stare at a package she gave him, “open it.” she rolled her eyes, giving his arm a shove, “i get it, you guys fully do New years more than Christmas, but...I’m Fiorian, and Christmas is my day.” She grinned. 

 

He shook his head, “I didn’t get you anything.” He pointed out as he looked at her, tapping the end of her nose with the small box in his hand.

 

Lucy went cross eyed and then shrugged, “it’s fine.” She grinned “C’mon, open it.”

 

Zen rolled his eyes and smiled before unwrapping it and then staring at the hair tie inside it. “This…” It was a fine silver band, obviously well thought out, with a set of wings that made of rubies in the center of it.

 

Lucy nodded, “you always tie your hair back...so...it’s just silver, but…” she shrugged, “You always have that ruby earring...so...i figure a few more...would be...fine?” She blushed a bit and tucked her hair back.

 

Zen spoke softly, “I love it...thank you.”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~

 

New years, of course was the Boscan winter holiday. There was, like christmas, laughter and food, but the Boscans were very good at drawing the others into the party...and now with the remodeling done to the Slytherin Dorm, many people spent the evening there. 

 

The teachers made sure to keep most of the students, unless they were boscans, in the main hall. Food and drink was brought out of the kitchen that had been installed and it seemed the Stellan Students were happy to do so.  Freed and Levy had been asked to help with rune barriers, the two creating one that, hopefully, no one would be able to get past to go to the rooms, and some that excluded certain people from going into the privacy Alcoves.

 

“Anyone seen Kaleb?” Farron said, slipping up to a mixed group of his brothers and their friends.

 

Vander snorted, “probably in Hestor’s room, they’ve been...hiding away and talking a lot.” he shrugged, “Personally, I think he’s growing...so...they’re  **probably** having sex.”

 

Farron chuckled softly and shook his head, smiling as he watched the group, seeing Lucy curled against Zen’s side was nice, even if he found it odd that her heart was racing a bit much. “Now, now, be nice…” he grinned, “it’s not quite midnight yet...so they’re probably talking still.”  

 

Lily smiled as she came up to the group, sipping from a cup and humming, “well, perhaps the boscan new year has a few perks.” her lips quirked a bit as she chuckled softly at a few cross looks, “now now.” she arched an eyebrow as she stood there, “so...how about you tell me a bit more?” she nudged Farron gently, “privately?”

  
  
  
  


~)~)~)~)~)~)~

  
  
  


Hestor stretched as he slowly looked out the bay window, watching as the small glowing plants illuminated the dark bottom of the lake it showed just enough to see the various water life as it moved around. His eyes were half lidded and he nuzzled against the chest that he was resting against. He couldn’t help but smile as his fingers slowly curled through the platinum hair.

 

Kaleb looked down at Hestor for a long moment and arched an eyebrow, “Content?”

 

Hestor’s face flushed a bit as he sat there and then ducked his head a bit as he let out a small hum. He took a breath and murmured, “just thinking…” he let out a slow, controlled breath apprehension littering him, “...you’re...alright with the mess I am?”

 

Kaleb smiled and kissed the top of the silver hair gently, “there’s nothing wrong with you, Hes, nothing that you can’t grow into and embrace.”

 

Hestor let out a soft snort as they sat there and let his eyes closed, “Sap.”

 

Kaleb grinned against the silver hair, “no, just in love.”

 

Hestor groaned and tried to wriggle away, letting out a yelp as he was held. He looked up into the other’s eyes for a long moment, “you’re terrible at times.”

 

“You are, however, stuck with me,” Kaleb smirked, “I did make a promise.”

 

Hestor snorted softly, “you made a promise to a stellar mage.” he continued to wriggle, letting out a yelp as he was picked up as Kaleb stood. “That’s binding.”

  
  
Kaleb looked at the other before walking towards the rug by the fireplace and murmuring, “It wouldn’t matter who I said it to, Hes, I’d keep the promise.”

 

“...sap.” The silver haired youth’s face was flushed deep as he gave up trying to get away from the other and leaned against him, “but I get it.”

  
  



	23. Chapter 23

Hestor would never admit that waking up new year’s day to a whispered happy birthday had made him almost melt, but he’d shown the mindbender how he appreciated it in a way that those that had passed out in the dorms had heard. If there was any doubt after the scene in the destroyed courtyard weeks ago that there was something between the two youths, that morning left nothing to be doubted about it.

 

They only got two days off after New Years before the student body all started working to fix up things around the school, none that were left slacking off and there were quite a few odd looks towards the strange woman that had shown up and was walking with a lollipop in her mouth and giving orders. They didn’t know her, didn’t know where she was from, but the teaching staff all seemed to listen to her.

 

Rune Mages were drug around, some put in harnesses and actually hung over the outside walls to put up runes. Hestor was sitting with a group that was researching some older languages...hopefully to use them in a rune barrier to better protect the school. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, “okay...it’s almost dinner time…”  
  
He took a breath, still having not truly made up his mind on what Zen had brought to him, it had been a few weeks, and he felt horrible about being conflicted, knowing what the archangel’s own magic was doing to him...yet not wanting to go back, even knowing the promise the other man made to him. His lips were drawn in a thin line, lost in thoughts even during the meal and as dorm time was called. The student body was well used to it, and it seemed to keep everything in better order.

 

The Stellar mage decided a quick run to the library would be needed for a few books..

 

~))~)~)~))~

 

Xiao looked at Zen...then the trolly with three trunks on it. He slowly arched an eyebrow as one let out a muffled scream of frustration. He opened his mouth, held up a finger and then shut it, “Right, shall we?”  
  
Zen felt bad, he truly did, but when the deadline had come and Hestor had just been avoiding him, he’d gone with a tried and true method: attack, knock out and apologize later. He would apologize to Hestor, but Kaleb had known how frustrated he’d been and they’d spoken about how the silver haired youth was just conflicted with his own emotions.

 

This way, at least, Hestor would be able to blame someone outside himself for this. Not Ideal, but it would allow a bit of it all to be aired in a way that would be slightly easier for the smaller youth to deal with.

 

~)~)~)~

 

Zen was truly expecting scathing remarks when they got to the Sanctuary and he let Hestor out. No, what he got was worse: a look of complete distrust as Hestor scrambled out of the trunk and then was out of the room,  hissing in distaste as monks came towards him.

 

Xiao watched with an impassive look on his features, “it is fine, this is a normal reaction from him having to do something he does not wish to do.”

 

Zen ran a hand down his face “at least he’s got a common enemy at the moment.”

 

Xiao smiled faintly, “Come, let me introduce you to the one that you’re going to bond with for the next month...then you may break the bond.” He led Zen down the halls and heard the familiar groan and the light voice of Yukino.

 

“I just do not see how you do not see what good they do here,” The young woman was smiling, looking cheerful and happy, almost like nothing could bother her.

 

Hestor stared her down, seeing the vacancy behind the smile in the young woman’s eyes, “are you just that daft?”

 

The woman smiled as she rolled her eyes, “I think if you’d just stop fighting it, you’d be better off.”

 

“I will end you,” Hestor hissed, “One day, I will end you.”

 

Xiao shook his head, “please not at this moment, cousin.” Hestor rounded on the two, eyes narrowing and he let out a feral sound. Xiao gently raised his hands up, “Why do we not get you settled into a...nicer room than the last you time you were here…”

 

“Anything will be better than that shi-”

 

“Cousin,” Xiao’s voice was firm and Zen even felt the power behind it as Hestor narrowed his eyes and sneered, “if it will make you feel better...there is nothing that I would not do.”

 

The fact that the man wasn’t lying was frightening to Zen. He could weave words without them being a lie, while not touching anything to half hide it.

 

“Would you like a room near your friend?”

 

Hestor narrowed his eyes on Zen and let out a low sound before shrugging and turning away, “you’re going to torture me for a month, does it matter what accommodations you’re giving me?”

 

Yukino pursed her lips a bit, “it’s not torture..”

 

Xiao shook his head, “Yukino, this is Zen, we have discussed him. He is going to form a bond with you for a month, so that his magic is more controlled for the duration of the month.”

 

Yukino smiled and bowed to Zen, “it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Zen looked at the young woman and nodded. She seemed happy, but he could tell there was a lack of much behind the smile in her eyes, “same. Rooms. It’s late. I’d like sleep.”

 

Xiao smiled warmly and nodded, “of course.” Xiao hadn’t planned on putting his cousin in any room but the one before, however, he seemed more defensive and he could see that Zen had tensed at the word ‘torture’. The Rites, however, needed to be finished before the other started down the wrong path.

 

~)~)~)~))~

  


Zen sat with the young woman, it had been two weeks since they arrived and he’d been walked through the bonding process. While there was the urge to go further, it wasn’t pressing at the moment, especially not when his thoughts turned to Lucy. No, the urge towards here was still more powerful than anything that could be done here.

 

He’d felt his power settle at just the bonding, but it was evenings that bothered him. Those were the only times anyone in The Sanctuary had free and he noticed that Hestor wasn’t at the evening meals. Last night, he’d checked the other’s room, which was right next to his, only to find it...seemingly untouched. That bothered him and he debated as he looked at the blank stared young woman across from him, “do you know where Hestor is? I’d like to talk to him.”

 

Yukino blinked, “he is fine, going through rituals that he needs to go through.”

 

Zen’s eyes narrowed, it wasn’t a full lie, but there was something off about the way she said the Stellar mage was ‘fine’.

 

The woman looked at him for a moment and then sighed, “He obviously doesn’t care for you right now, why do you worry?”

 

“I promised him I wouldn’t let anything happen.”

 

Yukino smiled faintly, “he is going through Rituals...things will happen to him.”

 

“Take me to him.”

 

She made a faint face, “I...really shouldn’t.”

 

Zen narrowed his eyes, “you can take me, or I can go on my own and we will both leave.”

 

Yukino let out a small sound and shook her head, “no...you need…” she sighed, “alright.”

  


~)~)~))~)~)~)~

  


The fact that the young woman led him deeper and deeper into the complex fully bothered Zen. the screams that filled the air from time to time made him tense, but...it wasn’t the one that they were there to find...thankfully.

 

Yukino stopped outside a closed and heavy door, looking almost nervous, but it was, to Zen, a trained condition. Something they’d told her to act when she was down there. “He...should be here.”

 

Zen narrowed his eyes and opened the door, eyes going a bit wide at the scene in front of him. The green glow let him know Seith magic was at work and Hestor was arched with his lips open in a silent scream as his eyes were glowing green as well. He pursed his lips and walked in, grabbing the priest and yanking him away from the youth, arm going out to catch Hestor as he collapsed. “What do you think you’re doing?”  Zen snarled as the man stumbled to regain his feet.

 

“Rituals,” The Priest's eyes narrowed slowly as he stood there, “you should not interfere.”

 

Zen narrowed his eyes dangerously, “I promised I would protect him.” he felt the shaking youth clinging to his arm as he gasped to get air back into him. Zen’s lips drew into a grim line, “and he wasn’t breathing. You need to breathe to survive.”

 

He moved to pick the smaller youth up, holding him firmly and staring at the Priest, “as far as I know, he has not been using his quarters at all. He will **rest** tonight.” the archangel didn’t wait, striding out. He didn’t care how much he was learning, how much he was growing...he’d made a promise and they were forcing him to break it...until now. He paused in the doorway, “From now on...he **will** be at meals and he **will** be in his rooms for the evenings. Without being drug out.”

  


Zen had, for the next week, carefully going between training with Yukino and watching Hestor. He’d seen the suspicious looks and he now understood why. The girl was easy to use and manipulate in the training exercises...and Xiao even gave precise commands that were followed without hesitation.

 

The books were a godsent and the more he read, the more he understood...the very fine line that his magic actually rode. It wouldn’t take much, not at all for him to fall into the darkness, much like Vander, he supposed, the more he read.

 

When they were finally ready to leave, Zen was debating his options more and more...he had a choice to make and he would have to talk to lucy. He would have to explain it to her, because he truly wasn’t sure that if they were intimate...he’d be able to stop a mating...and if she wasn’t sure, he didn’t want to push it on her.

  
  


~~(~(~((~(~(~(~

  


The Transport back to the school was eerily quiet for Zen. Hestor was looking out the window and just staring silently. When the arrived, the silver haired youth breezed past both him and Xiao without a word and Zen cringed just a little bit. He had to wonder exactly what...fear they’d made the youth face, but he took a breath and slowly exited the transport.

 

Seeing his family and Lucy waiting made Zen feel better, even as he watched Hestor curl into Kaleb and just bury his face in the other’s chest wordlessly. He smiled softly and nodded to kaleb before giving his family hugs and then looking at Lucy. he took a deep breath, “we need to talk. When her eyes flashed in worry, he shook his head, “it’s not what you might be thinking.”

 

He gave his family a small smile and then moved to lead the blonde away. He was not looking to explaining this to her...and he was really afraid off how she might react.  Eventually, they settled in one of the mixed common rooms that didn’t have anyone in it and he looked at her, gently taking her hands, “just...hear me out.”

 

Lucy tilted her head and nodded, “okay…” she bit her lower lip though, looking scared and confused.

 

“My magic...has a compulsion,” Zen made a faint face, “to bond and mate with another mage.”

 

“Mate?” Lucy furrowed her brow, “Like...a dragon slayer?”

 

Zen nodded, “similar...only less selective.”

 

Lucy’s brows shot up, “how so?”

 

“Any celestial based magic,” He took a breath, “i’ve been fighting since we got back from the war, scared...I would so something to you.” he reached out, gently cupping her face, “and I don’t want to push you.” His voice softened, “If we get intimate, however...I don’t think I can stop the mating compulsion. I like you, I enjoy spending time around you, seeing you...grow into who you want to be…”

 

Lucy pursed her lips, “does this...compulsion go both ways?”

 

He gave a small nod, “It does...have you been…”

 

Lucy blushed a bit and nodded, “yeah, wondering...I mean...I thought...uh…” she coughed, “i’ve been...thinking more and more about it.”

 

“So...we have to be careful...and I...don’t want to push you,” Zen spoke softly, “but you deserve to know.”

 

Lucy sat there, biting her lip, “I...don’t mind that thought.” She gently squeezed his hand, “I’ve...dated a few times, but...they’ve all pushed for sex...you haven’t...and..” she shrugged, “I like that about you, but I don’t want you in pain, emotional or otherwise.”

 

~)~)~))~~)

  


Kaleb could tell Hestor needed time and space, so he carefully lead the other towards the dorms and slipped into the Slytherin rooms, leading the other to his rooms and just closing the youth’s door behind them. He absently locked it before moving to the bay window and sitting, “come here.”

 

Hestor looked at Kaleb for a moment and then crawled into his lap, tucking himself into the larger young man and letting his fingers curl into his shirt. He took shaky breaths as he sat there, just trying to relax.

 

“Are you alright?” Kaleb spoke softly, letting his chin rest on the top of the silver head.

 

Hestor was quiet long enough that Kaleb was worried, but when he spoke, his voice was soft, “I hate that place.” he took a breath and slowly let it out, “I don’t like what they try to make us face until we...are past it.”

 

“What did they make you face?” the mindbender kept his voice soft as he gently started to run his hand up and down Hestor’s back gently.

 

The silver haired youth took a long few moments before he bit his lip, “...that I won’t find all ten keys in time.”

 

“In time for what, hes?”

 

“Before the incomplete set sends me spiraling into darkness,” The soft voice was pained, “and I don’t...want you to see me that way.”

 

Kaleb took a deep breath, “I’ll stay by your side, until you find all of them. Promise.” he shifted, tilting the other’s face up and gently kissing Hestor, even as the other cried softly, _“i’ll never abandon you.”_

  



	24. Chapter 24

With Valentine’s coming up, there were a few things that needed sorted and the people in the room all stared at Kalperdan for a long moment.

 

“So...you wanna what?” Gajeel blinked very slowly, trying to wrap his head around what was just said.

 

“Seeing as the house is now mostly Boscans, I’ve contacted an old friend. He ran a successful Host Club in Fiore before the invasion and got out. He’ll be working closely with the members of the Sudehpah order on Campus to help run Slytherin house jointly,” the Dean smiled.

 

Juvia sat there and her eyes went wide, “i suppose...it will work…what about prefects?”

 

“That’s where I simply do not know how to go about. We’ve a few older students, Mister Drayke is a good choice for one…” The dean sat back in his seat, “and with so few students in the house, it is probably good that we keep an eye out, watch and see who the other students listen to most.” he smirked, “and we were sent a very good candidate for a female prefect. She won’t take anything from them.”

 

“Huh...that girl…” Gajeel looked up and pursed his lips, “But she’s been gone a few years.”

 

Erik snorted, “She also wasn’t talked back to a lot the last time she was here.”

 

Juvia laughed softly, “she also would reach up to one of the metal sconces and turn it into a gun if someone talked back to her...people learned.”

 

Gajeel paused as he sat there, “So...ya got guns an’ roses fer Slytherin prefects.” he stared hard at the dean, arching an eyebrow.

 

Erik snorted in humor, “I have heard people say it’s Paradise City now…”

 

Juvia let out a hum, “well they did go through their own personal Civil War…”

 

Gajeel snorted, “With those to prefects it might be better to say Welcome to the Jungle…”

 

The adults all sat there and then started laughing, unable to help themselves.

  


~)~)~)~)~)~)~

  


Dinner was odd, most of the students were watching the two new people that were sitting at the Teacher’s table and wondering about the bald man who was talking with the dark haired young woman they’d all seen in the days since the attack. The two seemed engaged in conversation and were eating as well.

 

The Dean Slowly stood, “I have an announcement to make. It has been nearly two months since the attack on the school and much has changed. We have thought long and hard on who will take on the Mantles of Both House Leader and Prefects for Slytherin house and after much deliberation, and consideration for the students within it, I would like to announce that Bob Longstar will be the new House Leader and we have chosen two Prefects for the time: Rowan Drayke and Cidalise Gousille.”

 

“Now wait a damn minute!” the dark haired girl stood, “I got thin’s ta do els-”

 

“King Nuryev thought it would be a good thing for  you,” The dean looked at the young woman and watched her eyes narrow as she let out a low hiss but sat. That would be all the argument they’d get, because if there was one person she did listen to, It was the King of Seven.

 

Vander sat there and mumbled as he leaned towards Rowan, “...you’re not going to be an ass about shit, right?”

 

Rowan paused, “I get the Prefect room...with private playroom and bath...why would I be?”

  


~)~)~)~)~

 

“Gaza.”

 

“Cida. been awhile.” The two females looked at one another before the redhead spoke again, “shocked you came back...not so shocked you got suckered into staying.”

 

Peridot eyes looked detached and she let out a low growl that was very much not human, “shoulda known ‘e was plannin’ somethin’....”

 

“It is nice to see you back though,” The redhead nudged the other, “how’s your issue?”

 

The Encan woman sighed as they walked, pulling a cart of trunks that had been waiting for the smaller of the two outside the dining hall, “terrible.” her nose curled as she shook her head, “I don’t like this...I don’t like bein’ ‘round dragon slayers...they rile ‘er up.”

 

“Maybe that will help you control her?” Gaza shrugged, “I never did quite...get the situation.”

 

“Prolly fer th’best,” Cida snorted as she rolled the cart into a room and looked around, “well it ain’t tha’ bad…” She huffed and started to open one of the trunks, “I’ll...do rounds inna bit...I need ta unpack.”

 

Gaza nodded and smiled, “alright, we’ll see you later then.”

 

~)~)~)~))~

 

Vander was a bit curious and then he paused when he slowly slunk out of the shadows, only to have a gun in his face, “uh...hi?” The new prefect slowly turned her head and he watched as her pupils shifted from vertical slits to the normal round pupil of a human.

 

The woman’s eyes narrowed “don’t sneak up on me. Kitty don’t like it.”

 

He could just see a bit of white curling over her shoulders and up her neck, black stripes curling and then fading as what he’d almost wager was soft fur slid back...to where it came from, “Sorry?”

 

The woman curled her nose, “i’d wager yer gonna learn ta not do tha’...or yer gonna be ‘avin’ a meetin’ wit’ Kitty soon’r’n ya want.” the gun flickered with magic before he watched as the metal seemed to liquify and curl up her arm into an intricate bracer along her forearm.

 

“That’s…”

 

The woman slowly arched an eyebrow, “don’t say a word.” she stepped right into the taller man and her hand came up, fingers not quite touching his chin, but he felt magic and then the cool metal against his jaw as she purred, “...’m dangerous, luv, so...why don’tcha jest keep yer distance.” her eyes narrowed and he saw the pupils half change, “now git.”

 

Vander held his hands up and nodded before a swirl of shadows engulfed him and he was gone. The shadowquip sliding out of a shadow and looking at Rowan as the redhead was putting his clothes away in his new room, “So...what’s up with that girl?”

 

Rowan let out a low hum, “what do you mean?”

 

“The other prefect, Rowan.”

 

“Ah…” The green mage took a moment to think and then took a breath, “She...was part of an old Sevenese project that went on when Kressa was in power, something they tried before the current berserkers were created...a whole slew of them apparently...most of them uncontrollable and couldn’t come back...she was one of the survivors from that project...I’d suggest giving her space.”

 

Vander arched an eyebrow, “this is **me** , Rowan.”

 

The redhead gave the shadowquip a firm look, “Tread Carefully, Van...she’s…” he paused, features furrowing before he murmured, “Dangerous. Dangerous enough that Natsu and Sting avoid her.”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Cida stared at Bob for a long moment, as if trying to figure out the little man “...wha’?”

 

“Well, my dear..” Bob smiled as he sat there, “since we have mostly boscans in our house, I’m working with the Sudehpah that are on campus to allow our house members to take additional classes.”

 

“...fun.” The young woman looked like she was less than thrilled, “long as ‘m left be, really don’t care.”

 

The House Leader watched as the young woman walked out and let out a sigh, “this will be interesting.”

 

Rowan snorted, “we’ve a caged tiger in a place with a bunch of dragons...there’s going to be fights.”

 

~)~)~)~)~

  


Valentine’s Day being on a weekend...was both a blessing and a bane, depending on who you asked. Levy had gotten up before dawn and set up a booth in one of the common rooms. Her ‘staff’ was ready and waiting and the group took deep breaths as they slowly watched the sky lighten. Today was going to be one of those days where they would be busy and there was no telling exactly how well things were going to go.

 

With only two  options this year: make the treats or buy them from the bluenette, she’d actually gone into town two days prior and bought out a candy store. It had been one hell of a purchase and she’d cringed at the bill, but she knew she’d make it back, easily.

 

The first sounds of life had Levy nodding to her group before the various mages were off, taking their yearly posts and patrols.

 

~)~)~))~

 

Cida arched an eyebrow at the girl with pink hair that was holding out a box of...candy towards her. She tilted her head, “uh…?”

 

The girl smiled warmly, “These are for you!”

 

“...right…” The Encan woman took the box and looked at it for a moment, “Tha-” she blinked as the girl ran off, giggling and slowly arched an eyebrow, “...strange...strange girl.”

 

Her eyes turned as she walked and then she stopped, seeing Laxus in the hallway, the woman let out a low growl that the large slayer mirrored, neither giving an inch as they stood there. She didn’t particularly like the blond, hadn’t when they first met a few years ago...and now? Now she disliked him even more as she and her ‘other half’ had started agreeing on quite a few things.

 

“Come back with your tail between your legs?” Laxus tilted his head, watching the dark haired woman.

 

Cida scoffed, “pretty sure, petit, tha’ I came back an’ saved yer dumb asses from Th’Black Wizard.” her lips curled back into a sneer, “how’s it feel ta know ya ‘ad a piece o’ th’Black Empire sittin’ wit’ ya in classes an’ didn’t realize it?” she smirked, “dark mages can’t always be picked out by th’ way their magic feels, can it, Flower Boy?”

 

The slayer’s eyes started bleeding orange as he let out a low growl and the woman’s arm flickered, the slayer backing off as he saw the metal slowly liquify and curl across her skin, “whatever, you’re not worth it.”

 

Cida stood there, watching him walk away and narrowing her eyes, “Fuckin’ dragons.”

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

Levy blinked at the dark haired young woman that stood in front of her, “how may I help you, Prefect?”

 

“I need somethin’ spicy,” the woman curled her nose, “too many sweets. Ya gotta ‘ave somethin’ wit’ pepper in it...chille, somethin’...”

 

Levy chuckled softly, “you know...most people don’t buy themselves candy…”

 

Cida made a face, “yeah, well, all i smell is sweet chocolates...I need somethin’ good.” she leaned against the table, “unless ya got somethin’...like a king cake in yer stash?”

 

Levy tilted her head, “right..” she turned and opened one of the ten trunks behind her, “let’s see…” The bluenette started rummaging for a few moments before pulling out a small tin, “These are chocolate dipped Ghost Peppers...I only have two tins le-”

 

“Gimme bot’,” Cida said, pulling out a wallet, tossing down some bills.

 

Levy blinked, looking at the jewel and then did some math, pulling out the second tin and adding a few bars of chile and cherry chocolate bars on the stack, “alright. Thank you for your purchase, Prefect.”

 

Cida nodded as she took the items and then started walking. She eyed the candy bars for a moment before opening one and taking a bite, letting out a content purr at the flavors that curled over her tongue.

 

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

  


Farron stared at his desk for a moment and then looked at Lily, arching an eyebrow at the basket that was there, “Do I...want to know?”

 

Lily put a piece of cinnamon candy in her mouth, sucking on it a moment before she spoke, “...chocolates, hard candy, cinnamon brittle...just...enjoy.”

 

“You have been very busy this year,” Farron chuckled softly as he leaned against her desk.

 

The redhead shrugged slightly as she sat there, then stuck out her tongue, showing off the piece of candy, “I got these...thought they would go good in a brittle...and then my sister sent me a recipe for some cinnamon strudel…” she grinned, “so I thought I’d share.”

 

Farron leaned over and grinned, “I wouldn’t mind sharing that one.” he didn’t give her time other than to arch an eyebrow before he leaned in, lips meeting before his tongue darted out. The young man grinning as he pulled back, sucking on the stolen candy, “...they’re good.”

 

Lily laughed at him and then shook her head, “I could have given you a fresh one.”

 

“I like this one,” Farron smirked as he sat there, “not sure one out of the wrapper would be quite as good.”

 

Sorano rolled her eyes, “can you two be any more cutesy together?” the woman let out a soft gag as she flipped a page in her book.

 

~)~)~)~))~

 

Lucy nodded to herself as she walked towards Zen. the blonde was on a mission and she’d thought long and hard in the week since the archangel had come back. True to his word, she’d been given space to really think what she wanted between the two of them and it hadn’t taken long to figure it out.

 

“I’ve arranged a meal for us tonight,” She stated. She wasn’t going to beat around the bush, “and i’m ready.” She smiled at him, “you’ve given me the information and I’m not afraid.”

 

Lucy tucked a bit of hair behind one ear, “it means a lot that you warned me because I **am** ready to take that step with you...or I wouldn’t have given you Aquarius’ key when you went to war.”

 

Zen looked at her for a moment, letting the words sink in. The truth behind her statement warmed him and he nodded, “Alright...you know what this means though?”

 

Lucy nodded and smiled warmly, “yeah...I know what it means...and I’m prepared for it.” She stepped into him and then let her arms curl around his neck, “so...let’s do it.” she leaned up, lips curling into a big grin, “so, big guy, let’s...i guess magically elope, right?”

 

Zen laughed softly and shook his head, “seems like that’s the plan.”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

  


Kaleb chuckled softly as he looked up from his work, “What?”

  
  
Hestor shrugged slightly, “don’t laugh. We can go up to the observatory with some food, watch the stars.”

  
  
The Mindbender tilted his head as he looked at the stellar mage and let out a low hum, “alright, sounds like a plan...though…”

 

Hestor smirked, “I know where to get alcohol. Trust me.”

 

Kaleb’s laughter filled the air as he shook his head, “i’m not shocked in the least about that.” The man blinked as he was hit in the chest with a small bag that actually **hurt** and arched an eyebrow, “What’s this?”

 

Hestor looked out the window, waving a hand, “Happy Valentine’s day...I picked it up during the month I was away.”

 

The bag was opened and Kaleb arched an eyebrow as he pulled out a glass jar that had a fresh honeycomb in it, “I wasn’t aware that you could get fresh honeycomb this time of year…”

 

Hestor shrugged as he sat there, “The temples of Heset actually have special areas where they keep bees...so they have fresh honey all year.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...I obviously don't own the following things that show up in this chapter:
> 
> Guns'n'Roses or their songs: Paradise City, Civil War and Welcome to the Jungle.
> 
> ...I'm blaming Gajeel for that scene...and probably Erik/Cobra as well.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put on your Mature goggles. you've been warned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gasps of pleasure filled the air as bodies moved together, small hands slowly curling along broad shoulders as their bodies slowly moved together. The chill February air not bothering them as they lay beneath the stars, the sounds of the night animals of the forest the only sound that mingled with the symphony of their voices raising in pleasure.

 

He loved the sound of each cry that came out of her parted lips, the way her body arched up off the plush blanket covered ground as his movements slid into her, finding the spot so deep within that had him groaning at how she tensed and fluttered around him. He was finding it hard to hold back, not wanting things to end quite then, but as a blissfilled scream ripped through her parted lips, he leaned over, kissing her, murmuring, “I give myself to you, Lucy, all I am, completely and fully.”

 

That was all it took for the magic to overwhelm them both, pleasure surging and burning through their blood, their very beings before it blanketed around them. Both let out soft sighs of release and contentment as their bodies curled against one another.

 

Aries smiled as she appeared, gently laying a blanket across the sleeping, mated pair, murmuring a soft ‘congratulations’ before she left the two of them, knowing that Leo was watching from a safe distance, to make sure that nothing disturbed the two resting, young lovers as their bond fully set, magics mingling to steady both of them. She was actually...pretty proud that her suggestion of the brookside clearing where the photoshoot had been taken was the choice.

  


~)~)~))~)~

 

Kaleb let out a low sound as he shifted where he sat, “remind me again...how I got this way?”

 

Hestor didn’t have to look innocent, as Kaleb was blindfolded. He let out a hum as he slowly picked up the small wand that was in the jar of honey, watching the liquid slowly flow off until there was only a thin coating left, “roll of the dice.”

 

“Where did you even get those?” He arched an eyebrow, shifting a bit and trying to figure out exactly what the other was planning.  He let out a sound as he felt a warm liquid drop on his exposed shoulders, then groaned as a tongue slowly lapped the liquid up.

 

Hestor purred and then bit into the skin, lightly curling his tongue along it before letting go, “mm, Minstrel maybe?” The youth purred as he picked up the pot of honey and put the dipper back in, swirling it for a moment before pulling it out and then let it slowly drizzle over the other’s shoulder and drip down Kaleb’s chest.

 

The silver haired youth let out a low sound as he watched it trail down the tanned skin and then put it aside, slowly licking it up as he bent over and let himself enjoy the taste of honeyed Kaleb. He let out a low hum, biting a few places where the muscle dipped and he slowly laved and suckled the honey from the skin before moving up until the honey was complete gone from the other’s skin and he nipped at Kaleb’s ear, hearing the shallowness of the other’s breathing, murmuring gently, “Good?”

 

“Good,” Kaleb let out a groan as he felt the slender fingers dig into his hips. He hissed at a bite on his side and arched slightly as he listened for movements that Hestor made. They were soft and he had to admit that they’d been teasing one another for hours, both before the meal, during and now after.

 

He let out a low groan as he felt the other press against him, whispering the stellar mage’s name before he sighed in pleasure and let himself go, trusting the other completely.

 

~)~))~)~)~)~

 

“PRADESH!” The bellow the morning after Valentine’s had quite a few students glaring at the lightning slayer as he snarled into Zen’s face.

 

Zen simply arched an eyebrow at the other man, “no need to yell.”

 

“What did you **do** last night with my sister?!”

 

Lucy let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose before stomping on Laxus’ foot, watching as he let out a yelp and backed away, “nothing I didn’t want. Suck it the fuck up, Laxus. I’m a big girl. I chose this...and we are going to grow into this relationship.” she mumbled “I already called Gramps, he’s okay with it...so shove it. I want breakfast.”

 

The slayer blinked at the smaller blonde, watching her breeze past them, grabbing a grinning Zen by the hand and tugging him after her. His head then snapped around at the loud laugh and he zeroed in on the Encan woman that was grinning broadly as she sipped from a cup of tea.  Oh, how he loathed her, even more so now that she was a Prefect. He couldn’t just go after her, no...he had to play **nice** with the woman and he wished he’d have gone after her before that announcement.

 

~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Cida slowly walked through the halls, an ambling pace that showed no hurry or care as she let herself relax a bit more. Things were quiet and it was late, so she had no doubts that everything was ‘calm’...or as calm as a boarding school for teenaged mages from around the world could be. She ran a hand through her hair as she listened and then took a breath, smiling as she felt the moon on her skin.

 

“Oui, Kitty...I know...ya want out...be good, git me home?” She grinned as she stood there and felt the ‘agreement’ before she let herself ‘fall back’ into her mind, allowing the tiger striped white fur to come out, ears shift position and a tail curl out of her lower back.

 

The woman stood there a moment before she was swinging out the window and stalking the grounds, sniffing the air from time to time while prowling and watching for anything ‘dangerous’. A smoky smell that almost brought to mind that chocolate bar Cida had eaten caught her nose from seemingly out of nowhere had ears flicking before she was bounding along the roof of the school, running in the light and trying to pinpoint where it was coming from, how it kept teasing just at the edges of her senses.

  


Cida groaned as she woke, feeling dirty and grimy...and she was just at least glad she was in her room. The woman grabbed a towel to get quickly cleaned up. She made a face as she turned the shower on and started to brush her teeth, mumbling around her toothbrush, “Wha’ didja eat, Kitty?” she let out a low sound, “ugh...slugs or somethin’ else slimy? Loa, m’mouth is all...weird.”

 

She took the toothbrush and toothpaste with her into the shower, brushing her teeth while cleaning up. There were a few places where something had dried on her skin and she made a few disgusted sounds as she spat the toothpaste, “wha’ th’fuck didja roll in, Kitty? B’cause if ya found a snake matin’ ball or a fuckin’ buncha slugs? Ya coulda at least fuckin’ taken a dump inta some wat’r.”

 

The dark haired woman expected **no** answer, she never got one, and she knew it was just her own bitching for the fact that she’d fallen back far enough in their shared mind that she’d ‘fallen asleep’, so to speak.

  


~)~)~)~

 

Rowan arched an eyebrow at Vander as they walked, “...you look smug.”

 

Vander grinned and shrugged as they moved, “yeah, well...pet a cute kitty last night.”

 

The redhead slowly arched an eyebrow, “...I’m almost afraid to ask…”

 

“Do not think to ask,” Hestor said, yawning as he came up behind the two, “we all know he’s had plenty of sexcapades, it’s easier to just try to figure out who he **hasn’t** slept with yet.”

 

Rowan chuckled, “Most of the Fiorian guys?”

 

“...hey...okay, so there’s some there,” Vander shrugged as they walked, “But...if they’d stop being such prudes…” He side eyed Hestor, “like someone here was.”

 

Steel blue eyes rolled as they walked, “some of us have **standards**.”

 

“I do, moaning and gasping in pleasure.”

 

Hestor let out a burdened sigh, “The world weeps with your lack of caring past sexual gratification.”

 

There was a snort and the three of them turned, seeing the female Prefect walking past them, “well, seems like th’only way he gits any connection right?” She looked over her shoulder, arching an eyebrow, “Usin’ his snake on any willin’ partner...instead o’ bein’ social an’ really learnin’ ta git close.”

 

Hestor blinked, “I like her. Can we keep her?”

 

Cida snorted over her shoulder, “naw, ‘m goin’ back ta Seven as soon as I can, _chanteuse_.” she waved a hand, “git ta breakfast then class. I gotta hunt anyone down, ‘m puttin’ m’foot up their asses.”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

  


“Kedanza!” The yell was semi-familiar, and seeing the small silver haired male running through the halls being chased by a dragon slayer wasn’t...as abnormal as the students would like to say. Natsu’s hair being bright, neon green and Sting’s hair a lovely, lovely shade of purple was new.

 

“Dragoneel! Eucliff! Kedanza! Get back to class this instant!”  The potions teacher yelling at the three was new….newer.

 

The three rounded a corner, the smallest of them grinning as he jumped over a low wall, using his hands to help vault him over it. He probably shouldn’t have been an ass, but he truly couldn’t help himself. They’d decided to make a few off color comments and he was damn well not going to allow that to sit. He landed and kept running, hearing the two scrambling on the stone floors and then the soft thuds of feet on dirt.

 

When he hit the next corridor, he flailed a bit, nearly losing his footing and then shot off, letting out a cackle as he ran towards the dorm area. He took as deep breaths as he could, pushing himself and feeling his legs start to burn as he came to a stairwell and made a face, “This...may...hurt.”

 

The small male leapt over the railing to the stairs below, hearing the angry yells as he kept moving as fast as he could. He jumped down stairs as he went, making sure to eat up as much distance as he could until he saw the bottom and the long hallway he needed to get to. The silver haired youth grinning as he saw the new ‘security’ system that had been put in and tore right past it, slamming his hand against the door and watching the magic flare before he shoved it open and slammed it shut, gasping as he collapsed in the open area.

 

He let out a maniacal laugh as he heard soft ‘boofs’ of the security system and then the yells. Knowing that there was glitter **everywhere** in the hallway now. He took a moment to try and calm his body, the laughter continuing before he slowly crawled away from the door as pounding started. He didn’t care what sort of backlash there was going to be as he eventually got to his room and slipped in, shutting the door behind him and throwing himself on his bed with a laugh. He’d gotten good at just...letting things slough off, but for some reason, the sparking need for retribution had flared in him.

 

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Cris stared at Sting and Natsu for a long moment, he opened his mouth, then closed it. He wanted to laugh, but at the same time, he was sure it wouldn’t help. The two were covered in mutlicolored fine glitter and their new hair color just made it look more interesting.

 

“So...ahem...what happened?” He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to not laugh.

 

Natsu scowled, “Kedanza.”

 

“There must be a reason,” Cris said as he sat there, wondering how much glitter was around the school now, “But...why don’t you two hit the showers...and try to not get glitter...everywhere.”

 

He slowly stood, waiting a few moments before he left the office and started towards the Slytherin dorm. He listened to what was being talked about and shook his head as he heard the talk of the two getting into it with Hestor and snorted. Of course they wouldn’t lie about that, but he figured he needed to at least get to the bottom of it.

 

He snorted when he saw the female prefect sweeping the hallway, “have an issue?”

 

Cida looked over her shoulder and smirked at Cris, “nah, not really, someone tryin’ ta git in tha’ ain’t supposed ta or ain’t got clearance durin’ daytime hours.” She leaned against the broom and smirked, “if yer here this time o’day, it was one o’ yers, I’m guessin’?”  
  
The Slayer nodded as he looked at the canons on the walls, “They’re not going to…?”

 

“Naw, disabled right now, gotta...clean...an’ well, reload ‘em,” She flashed him a grin as she started sweeping, “So how’re ya doin’, _Laline_?”

 

“Not too bad,” Cris moved to grab a broom that was off to the side and help sweep, “Dealing with dragon slayers all the time, some more...volatile than others.”

 

“Tha’s th’truth,” She let out a sigh and shook her head, “Jest glad I ain’t no where close ta ‘em normally.”

 

“It’s been boring without you about,” He watched her out of the corner of his eye, “Until recently anyway..”

 

The woman scoffed, waving a hand, “Ya mean less deadly, let’s be honest, _Laline_ , things were nev’r good wit’ me ‘round.”

 

“How goes the control?” Cris watched her for a moment as he helped clean.

 

Cida’s nose curled slightly, “not too bad...Kitty likes ta go out some nights, so I let ‘er...but...she’s been weird lately, come to covered in dried gunk an’ m’mouth tastes like shite.”

 

Cris nodded and purred, “so are you doing anything tonight?”

 

Cida slowly arched an eyebrow, “ _Laline_ , we been ov’r this...it won’t work. I lose control ov’r kitty…” Her lips drew in a thin line, “already hurt ya once b’fore I left, really don’t wanna repeat.”

 

“Maybe dinner, to discuss the upcoming dance?” the dragon slayer gave her a small grin.

 

The dark haired woman looked at him, “in town, wit’ alcohol?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Cida purred and leaned into Cris, tilting her head up, “Deal.” she grabbed his collar and tugged him down, slowly licking his lips before dragging him into a kiss.

  


~)~)~)~)~)~

  


Farron slowly stretched and shook his head as he walked towards the dorms. It had been a long day and he was truly ready to get to sleep. It was a bit later than lights out...so a quick round and then he’d go to his room.

 

He’d been talking to his father about what had happened with Zen and Lucy for awhile, getting things straightened out and paperwork worked on to be sent. There were so many forms, but he knew it needed to be done, before something happened. He’d already had Zen explain the entire thing to Arman, and the fact that both had chosen this path was a good thing.

 

The compulsions that came with Zen’s magic were intense and he’d seen people get downright cruel to one another, women especially, this should calm it all down and he could only hope that it would. He had plans to take both of them to the small jewelry shop in town that weekend. They didn’t have a large selection of promised jewelry, but it would at least be the start, until they got older and wanted to chose something that was more them.

 

He blinked as he saw Lily in the entrance common room, “Oh, you didn’t have to stay up, I Just had to talk to my dad.”

 

Lily smiled softly as she stood, “I know…” she shrugged as she walked towards him and then let her arms curl around his neck. She drew him into a kiss and let out a low moan as he pulled their bodies together, arching a bit. She liked that he was changing, growing out of the shyness one day at a time.

 

When they parted, Farron murmured, “mmm, stayed up for a goodnight kiss then?”

 

Lily let out a soft chuckle, “I did...goodnight, Farron. Rest well.” She slowly pulled away, letting her hands slide down his arms before she turned, striding towards the girl side of the dormitory.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Rhiannon, she's enchantedbeauty's bae.
> 
> plenty of...things coming to light and back...*puts dice on the table* their fault. all their fault. shame them if you wish.

Lucy sat with a book in her lap, curled against Zen’s side. Laxus had not been happy about the dorm situation, but the Dean had insisted and it seemed that a lot of the heavenly type mages were a lot calmer now. She smiled at the hand slowly curling over her shoulder and let out a low hum. She looked up at Zen and arched an eyebrow before tugging the blanket up about them a bit more and lightly kissed his jaw.

 

“If you continue…”

 

She let out a soft chuckle, “I know, just saying hello, I suppose.” she let out a content sigh as she snuggled into him a bit more, “so much has changed…”

 

Zen let out a low hum and then kissed Lucy gently, “For the better?”

 

The blonde was almost breathless as she spoke, “Stars, yes, all for the better. It’s...everything is great...I don’t feel like my chest is tight...and...I know that I can actually stick up for myself...not that I couldn’t before...but…”

 

“Now I’m here, to make sure people listen?”

 

Lucy let out a low hum and nodded, “yeah, no one can try to get around what I tell them now...they’ve tried, but...I feel more confident, knowing that you’ll be here to back me up.”

 

~)~)~)~)~

  
  


Cida looked across the table at Cris, the two laughing as they talked and ate. The woman had found the spiciest thing on the menu and had even gotten him to try it, her eyes dancing as the spice made him fan his mouth, “aww, c’mon, it ain’t tha’ bad.”

 

“I beg to differ, I think I lost a few tastebuds,” Cris shook his head as a glass of milk was dropped off and he downed it, “ugh...what is it with you and that sort of food?”

 

The woman winked as she took another bite of her food, “keeps me feisty.”

 

They had a comfortable friendship, one of three dragon slayers she got along with...and the other two were staff at the school. He’d found her relaxing under the moon one night in the woods and they’d started talking...things had spiraled, but nothing too bad had happened. In fact, they’d repeated the evening a few other times, but when she’d left, it had been sudden, no word, nothing. 

 

Catching up was something they needed to do and as two more glasses of some sort of whiskey were put down in front of them, they held the glasses up in a toast and downed them in one go. Cida knew she shouldn’t be drinking like this, that it was dangerous, but she trusted the Slayer to not allow her to get too out of hand...and knew he could keep her other half under control.

 

When the meal was done, both relaxed in the cool evening air and her face turned up towards the moon, “mm, nice ev’nin’...a bit chilly, but yeah.”

 

Cris chuckled as they walked, shaking his head, “it is. Good company, good food, good drink…”

 

The woman snorted, “I don’t think we talked much ‘bout tha’ dance though, like we said we were gonna.”

 

The slayer shrugged, grinning at her, “can’t help it, it was nice to catch up again.”

 

Peridot eyes rolled as she shoved him a bit, laughing, “it was, i fergot how much I could feel like a normal person ‘round ya,  _ Laline _ .”  The two looked at each other as she leaned against him and she licked her lips before taking a breath and stepping away, “Sorry.”

 

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Cris gave her a small grin, “so don’t think that way.”

 

The woman put her arms behind her head as she walked, fingers tapping at her spine between her shoulder blades, “Yeah, I know...Jest…’m gonna be leavin’ as soon as I can,  _ Laline. _ ” She shrugged slightly, “I don’t like bein’....”

 

“Captive?” Cris got an amused look on his features, “That you or Kitty?”

 

She opened her mouth and then closed it before huffing out her nose, “...lil bot’. She hates bein’ confined...an’...” She trailed off, eyes defocusing, “I still miss th’blue sands.”

 

They walked in silence the rest of the way back to the school. Oh, Cris could have moonjumped them, but it gave them time to just relax under the moonlight, jostling one another, touching a bit longer than was prudent. Neither understood what was going on in the air, but by the time they got to the woods around the school, there was a heat between them that had them gasping and writhing as he pinned her to a tree. 

 

The woman let out soft hisses of pleasure and snarls as she pressed against him, her head falling back as she let out pleasured sounds. When pleasure fully tore through her body, Cris stepped back, watching the fur curl over the pale skin and neither truly paused as the felinoid ran a clawed hand down the slayers chest and then took off.

 

The chase would take them well away from the school, none of the ‘three’ realizing how long passed or anything but burning pleasure that echoed in the trees.

  
  


~)~))~)~)~))~

 

“Kaleb,” Farron looked at his brother, “where is Cris? It’s been a few days, he could be in trouble.”

 

The Platinum blond looked at his brother for a moment “he’s fine, more than fine.” he leveled a look at his older brother, “Trust me, I’ve checked in a few times...whatever is going on is completely consensual...both he and the Slytherin prefect...will be back...soon?”

 

Farron opened his mouth and then shut it, sighing slightly, “alright. As long as they’re safe….”

 

Kaleb grinned a bit, “they are. I don’t think anyone is going to get in between them.”

 

Hestor opened one eye and arched an eyebrow, “are you two done gossiping like girls?”

 

“We are not gossiping,” Farron arched an eyebrow, “do you  have a filter on your tongue?”

 

Hestor looked out the window and smirked, the sun was going down and he pointed “no, but…”

 

The two brothers stood and walked over, brows shooting up as they saw what looked like a humanoid tiger being chased by their brother across one of the roofs of the school. “...thank you for...finding them.”

 

Hestor let out a soft sort, “They just came over the wall about five minutes ago. I assume that is the female Slytherin Prefect.”

 

Farron nodded, “yes, experimental shifter magic from Seven.”

 

Hestor clicked his tongue, “makes sense why she’s...catty.”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Cida stretched and let out a soft mewl, blinking at the chill air and then curled against the warmth next to her. Then frowned, what was she laying on? She slowly sat up and looked around, she was a bit sore, all sorts of sated...and in the greenhouse. 

 

Peridot eyes blinked slowly as she looked around then at the body she had been curled against. Anyone else, she probably would have freaked out, but she just leaned over, letting her hair curl over her shoulders, hiding their faces from the world as she murmured, “Honestly,  _ Laline _ , no clue wha’ happened…”

 

One dark eye opened and Cris grinned, “was fun.”

 

She laughed as she shoved him and rolled away, letting out a squeal as he moved faster than a man of his size should and picked her up. The woman wriggled and she shoved at his chest, “Gah! Lemme go, ya mountain of a man!”

 

This was why she liked him, no matter what happened between them, there was just a playfulness between them and he never was harmed during their shared moments. Her hands pressed against his chest and she took a deep breath before he put her down. Her head tilted, “So...thanks. I think we bot’ needed tha’.”

 

There was no possessiveness in him as his hands curled down her sides and she gave a small smile, “girl or guy tha’ gits ya? Damn, ‘m jealous.” She leaned up, nuzzling his jaw, “gonna be a sad day,  _ Laline _ , when ya git yerself tied down.”

 

Cris smiled warmly “so I keep hearing, i can’t heal a broken heart if you get one.”

 

“Tha’s th’only thin’ ya can’t heal.” She poked his chest lightly, “But...was jest a couple o’good friends ‘avin’ some fun, ev’n I know tha’.” 

 

Both pulled extra clothing out of requip space, Cida sweeping her hair up into a ponytail and she looked around the greenhouse, “at least we ended up in a nicer place...tha’ shale creek tha’ one time was fuckin’ horrible.”

 

Cris laughed, “now you can’t blame that on me!”

 

“Can an’ will!” She grinned at him as they walked out, giving him a shove that did nothing and the two shared a small smile. She knew he was waiting for his mate, like all dragon slayers and her? Well, she had to find someone that Kitty liked as much as she did, so that there was no risk of harm...which...she truly doubted she’d ever find.

 

“Dinner next weekend?”

 

“Boy, yer gonna not find yer mate if ya keep this shit up!” She laughed at him and then stuck out her tongue before she was bouncing down the hallway.

 

Cris shook his head and smiled as he watched her go, “Honestly.”he grinned a bit, hearing his dragon purr and crossed his arms on his chest, it would be interesting...convincing her and even his dragon was looking forward to making both sides acknowledge the claim.

  
  


~)~))~)~

  
  


Rowan arched an eyebrow as he saw the Encan, “where have you been?”

 

The woman slowly arched an eyebrow back at the redhead, “huntin’.”  she waved a hand, “Sorry, came outta nowhere, urges an’ all.”

 

Rowan snorted softly and shook his head, “right.”

 

Vander came down the hallway, “Rowan! Do we have to go to class-”

 

Cida narrowed her eyes and growled, “Git yer ass ta class. ‘M gonna wash this dirt offa me an’ if I find out yer not, I’ll fuckin’ haul ya there by yer ear!”

 

The shadowquip blinked as he watched the woman stalk past them and looked at Rowan. “...wow...who got her upset?”

 

“You whining about not wanting to go to class,” Rowan shook his head, “She had to leave before because she couldn’t control...her other half around the dragon slayers…” he smiled as they walked, “I’d wager she doesn’t like the thought of anyone missing out on education. It’s important to her.”

 

Vander let out a hum, “I guess…” he shrugged, “anyway, so I got some twins for this weekend…”

 

“You have my interest, continue.”

  
  


~)~)~)~)~)~

  
  


Rowan blinked as the door to his office opened. He was still getting used to being a prefect and he was still caught off guard when someone came to the office. He tilted his head, “Prefect McKinnon, how can I help you.”

 

“We need ta talk,” The woman’s accent was thick, not so much that the half Caelish man had an issue, but most would.

 

“About what, Prefect?” He tilted his head, switching to Caelish for ease of the conversation and smirked as her eyes lit up a bit.

 

“I’m a dragon slayer,” She watched him, studying his reaction, gauging it.

 

One redbrow shot up as Rowan put the folder he was working on to the side, “You’re not in Gryffindor.” at the shrug, he waved a hand, “Continue.”

 

“Yer my mate,” The woman was blunt and he was grateful for it, even if Rowan just sat there and blinked. 

  
  
  
  
  



	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one of at least two...on Parent Visitation...there's a lot of adults to cover, a lot of secrets going about...

“I’m Sorry...what,” Rowan stared at Rhiannon, mind still attempting to process what she said.

 

The Caelish woman stood there, “yer my mate.”

 

Rowan shook his head, “impossible.”

 

Rhiannon slowly arched an eyebrow as she looked at him, “ya know dragon slayers. Yer friends with two of ‘em.”

 

“No,” Rowan continued to stare at her. This was not happening. He refused to admit it. “I think your dragon-”

 

“Yer My **mate** ,” Rhiannnon stressed again, watching as the man looked somewhere between panicked and shell shocked.

 

Rowan’s eyes narrowed, “I am not. I have a long clientele list and you are no-”

 

“You’ll have to stop doing that,” Her voice was firm as she stared at the half-caelish man.

 

Rowan’s green eyes narrowed as he slowly stood, “so you’re going to take their place?”

 

Rhiannon’s brow shot up, arching as she stood there, “that...will have tae be negotiated..”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~

  


Dinner brought dread to everyone. The students were suddenly running out of the dining hall, meals half eaten as a single announcement was made:

 

“As the mages of Fiore have been displaced and we want them to be able to spend time with their families, we are going to have a Parent’s Weekend.”

 

The Dean blinked as he watched the mass panic and chaos, sitting back down, “...I didn’t...expect anything like that.”

 

Li let out a hum, “my cousin was one of the first ones out...rather remarkable.”

 

"I didn't even get to tell them that this was going to replace the Spring Dance."

  
Li scoffed, "you just threatened them with parents. they will be hiding things and cleaning"

 

“Will your mother be coming?” Juvia said as she took another bite of her food.

 

Li nodded, “of course, she will want to know what we’ve seen while here.”

 

~)~)~)~))~

 

After the initial...chaos of the announcement, the prefects were able to sort things out a bit better. There was still chaos, students cleaning things, not just their rooms and the dorm areas. The teachers were a little suspicious as they cleaned hallways and common areas.

 

“Maybe we shoulda done this before,” Gajeel watched as two students were putting in new walkway stones in one of the common areas. They’d done a lot to rebuild, but pushing classes and other things had left certain areas simply neglected.

 

He arched an eyebrow as he saw the Slytherin female prefect climbing a wall and mumbling to herself before she fixed a lacrama onto the wall and turned it on, adjusting the light until it managed to cast a soft glow on the ground.

 

Erik snorted softly as he crossed his arms on his chest, “they’ve worked hard...now they’re working harder. It’s a good thing for them to push themselves..”

 

Li walked past, “the parents will be here in two weeks.”

 

Both men groaned, not looking forward to that.

 

~)~)~))~

 

The Prefects had one job for the arrival of the parents: keep the students on their best behavior. With the knowledge that the Black Wizard knew where the school was, the back of the school had a platform put on, for airships to be able to allow their passengers off.  Cida ran a hand down her face as she stood at the doorway to the massive area that was normally used for dances.

 

She crossed her arms over her chest, eyes narrowed as if daring any of the overly emotionally charged students to try to get past her...they didn’t dare, but it may have been partially due to the huge mounted cannon that was next to her. She was taking no chances in the least bit.

 

When the first wave of adults came in, she let out a sigh. It calmed the students on the whole that the parents were there and she stood, watching people interact. Her lips curled into a faintly bittersweet smile as she stood there.

 

“You alright?”

 

Peridot eyes blinked and she looked up, giving a tainted smirk to Cris, “eh, as well as they can be, _Laline._ ” she shrugged, “ain’t seen m’family in...years.”

 

“I beg to differ.”

 

The woman made a face and then turned, grinning mischeviously, “Thain...ya didn’t git rid o’ m’python, didja?”

 

The aide looked at her flatly for a moment, sniffing airily, “no...it has been put in a terrarium.”

 

The woman grinned and Cris could see that there was something under the surface there, like a younger child almost antagonizing the eldest. “Good, good…” She let out a happy sound and then side stepped around him, sticking her tongue out before leaping at Nuryev and clinging.

 

Cris let out a low rumble as he watched her nuzzle the King of Seven and then took a breath. Well, his dragon didn’t like that in the least bit. He shook his head “Cida, you might want to let him get into the room.”

 

Cida let out a small whine and slowly dropped, “Fine fine.” she chuckled, “should be good though.” She tugged the king by the arm, “I’ll be right back. Promised I’d show ‘im ta th’Fiorian mage families.”

 

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

“Nope, not leaving my room!”

 

Li sighed as she looked at the door, unimpressed as she crossed her arms under her chest, “you have two choices, you come out...or I will give Mother one of the emblems that allows her in **here**.”

 

She tapped her foot, waiting in mostly silence before she heard the door unlock and looked at a set of hate filled eyes. “Don’t give me that look, cousin.”

 

Hestor hissed, “I don’t want to be in the same room as she is…”

 

“Yes, well, your mother and Father are here as well, so go play nice,” li arched an eyebrow as she looked at him and saw him slump, “come along now.”

 

 

~)~)~))~)~)~

 

“So, does she know?”

 

Cris looked at Arman for a moment as the family was settled around a table for the time being, other than Zen, who was off talking with Makarov, Laxus and Lucy a few tables away, “who?” he paused at the knowing look he got and then let out a sigh, “no, she doesn’t.”

 

“Why haven’t you told her?” Arman gave Cristoff a firm look as he sipped his drink.

 

It took all of Cris’ willpower to not go say something with his father giving him That Look. “she’s a difficult mate to…”

 

Lucy blinked and let out a squeal as she came up to the table, “You found your mate?!”

 

Quite a few heads turned and Cris flinched, “thank you, for just...saying it loudly.” he looked across the room, seeing the ramrod straight small body, “...now you may have just complicated things.”

 

Lucy scoffed, “hardly, who’s the lucky person?”

 

~)~))~~

 

Cida’s body was tense as she stood by Nuryev, giving small smiles and helping both the King and Thain get things ready for the mages that Seven would give amnesty to. She hadn’t expected the squeal from the blonde young woman, but she pushed it aside.

 

She liked Cris well enough, so did Kitty,  and she supposed that him finding his mate was more than enough of a reason to push to leave. She let out a faint huff as she heard the voice of her other half grumble, but that was it. She put on a smile as she nodded to one of the maker mages that wanted asylum and moved to start some paperwork. The woman had known there would be a day when their playing and fun times would end, she just expected it to happen not so soon.

 

She ignored everything but the work, not wanting to even acknowledge Nuryev for the moment, knowing he’d want her to talk about how the squealed statement made her _feel_ and she didn’t want to. She wasn’t sure how exactly she felt, she was conflicted between being sad and happy. Happy for him because this was a big thing, sad because...she enjoyed her time with him.

 

~)~)~)~))~

 

Arman blinked as he saw a silver blur and then arched an eyebrow as Kaleb had arms draped over him and his hair suddenly down, “Hestor.”

 

The youth peeked out from his son’s hair and smiled faintly, “Ambassador.” his eyes darted about and narrowed for a moment. The boy was plotting, it was easy to see and his eyes were pinning possible exits, it appeared. The steel blue eyes narrowed and they all watched as the silver haired boy tensed.

 

The group that walked in was three people, a large boscan man who seemed to just have an aura of calmness about him with black hair and deep teal eyes. It was easy to see an indulging look on his features as the two women he was with…’talked’. One woman had familar silver hair and steel blue eyes that were narrowed, the small woman looking at the only slightly taller other woman. Her lips were curled into a small smile that the family had seen right before Hestor opened his mouth to say something scathing. Hishoko Xing looked impassive as she spoke, lips quirked slightly. It was obvious the women were talking with tones that would most likely drive people away.

 

When the two women seemed to zero in on the table, Hestor tensed more and Kaleb blinked as the silver haired mage kissed him on the cheek and took off suddenly, "I'll be back." The silver haired woman narrowed her eyes and then none of them really seemed to see her move, but there was a yelp and everyone turned to stare as Hestor was being carried by a large Eagle, he squirmed for a moment before going limp.

 

The silver haired woman slowly arched an eyebrow as she walked towards the table, “truly, child?”

 

Hishoko’s brow rose as she came up behind the slightly smaller woman, “he always runs.”

 

The man shook his head, nodding to the group before he moved to sit, leaning back slightly and just watching the two women with an indulgent look on his features, “Afternoon.”

 

Hestor raised a hand towards the man, “Father. I see mother and aunt have been talking.”

 

The man shrugged slightly “if you wish to call it talking, yes.”

 

“What now? Temple stuff?” Hestor sighed as the eagle put him down and then straightened his clothing.

 

Hishoko pursed her lips, “yes, discussing you coming back to the temples for your initiation.”

 

Many eyes at the table narrowed, they heard about what had happened at the Sanctuary, and they wouldn’t doubt that the words the woman said were laced and backing some hefty and torturous rituals. Hestor sniffed slightly, “Thank you, but no, I’m a guild mage now, happily, and I refuse to sit on my ass in a temple with a cat in my lap.”

 

“Language,” Hishoko scowled slightly. Hestor smirked suddenly, eyes dancing and the woman let out a long suffering sigh.

 

Ming, however, said one word that none of the group understood and Hestor made a face before sitting next to Kaleb. The silver haired youth looking like he’d been chastised.

  


~)~)~)~)~)~

  
  


“Papa! Uncle!” Lily smiled as she walked towards the two massive men that were walking in, flanked by two women just a bit older than the Prefect, both sporting red hair and two males, around the same age as the women, their red hair almost black. She hugged them and smiled brightly, “Come, let’s get you refreshments, it is a bit of a trip here.”

  
  
The four younger adults looked around the room for a moment before one with darker eyes set his hand on her lower back, “come then, yes?”

 

Lily smiled indulgently as they walked, “Mataj, it’s been awhile, how goes the training?”

 

Mataj shrugged as he walked with Lily, keeping his hand where it was. To many about, it looked like a very intimate gesture..

 

Demnos rolled his eyes as he fell into step on Lily’s other side, the two redheads flanking the two kings as they walked, “He’s wanting to have a spar with you. He thinks he can finally beat you.”

 

Lily scoffed as she walked, “Doubtful.”

 

Mataj noticed an almost jealous glint from a young man at a table and he smirked, “I don’t know, perhaps I should just have you braid your hair when we do it.”

 

Demnos shook his head as they walked, he, out of his family, had the most contact with the students at the school, so it was rare treat for Mataj to get away from Duties...it figured his brother would actually try to rile someone up.

 

Lily let out a light laugh and shook her head, “I refuse.”

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

Hestor sighed as Hishoko and his mother continued to talk. He could see confusion on faces, but the Temple Speak of Stella wasn’t taught outside those that would need it. He knew it, he knew his mother had taught his father...to at least understand it, if not speak it, but the rest, well he knew they didn’t.

 

He leaned against Kaleb and mumbled, “Sorry...habit...Aunt and I do not get along.”

 

Vander snorted, “No shit, you tried to tear off...what in the world does she do that’s got you that far into your flight instinct.” he grinned, “The eagle catching you was funny though.”

 

Hestor made a bit of a face, “constant reminders of...obligations.” he shrugged a bit, nuzzling Kaleb’s shoulder, though one eye was on the ‘politely’ talking women. He let out a hum, “But...I suppose that won’t matter too much.” he tilted his head a bit, “I mean...someone did say that he’d give me this lifetime.”

 

Arman’s brows shot up and both women went completely quiet. Ming spoke softly for a moment and Hestor nodded with a low hum. “A promise to a Stellar mage. You may as well get promised for now, or engaged.”

 

Hestor smiled faintly, “as we can’t leave campus right now, we were going to as soon as classes ended for summer.”

 

Kiran spoke, slowly sipping his drink, “and you’ll be getting married when?”

 

Hestor let out a strangled sound, not having expecting that from his father of all people, “I don’t know...later. Let us figure out us first.”

 

The man leaned towards his son, “no running. I want grandchildren before my ribs ache too much to play with them.”

 

Hestor let out another strangled sound and then buried his face in Kaleb’s chest.

 

Kiran let out a low hum, “Do you know that twins are more common than not in the Stellan side of the family?” the man sipped his drink again, seeing his son shift uncomfortably, “just to prepare you for the future.” Kaleb swore he felt almost a delight from the man at the fact that his son was embarrassed.

 

The mindbender cleared his throat, “it’s still a bit off, we’re young...we have goals to attain.” He gave his father a firm look and then looked down at Hestor, “and...we have to find ourselves.” He did want a larger family, but that discussion would come later, when they were at that point. Right now, they simply weren’t. They had quite a bit to work through.

 

“why don’t we go introduce your father to people, maybe Cris can tell us who his mate is as well, let you meet them,” Hestor gave a faint smile, if he could take the looks and heat off him...he’d do anything. Lucy had squealed it loud enough that Cris had found his mate that the Stellar mage was fairly certain the entire room knew.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Arman Pradesh was a well known and decorated Ambassador, well used to dealing with volatile situations. Teenagers and relationships were, in his eyes, just like negotiations. He, like Nuryev, was also there to offer Amnesty and Asylum to Fiorian mages that wanted to come to Bosco. He stopped with a few groups that he knew had already contacted the consulate and dropped off paperwork, but now, as everyone seemed to settle away from that, it was time to get to the bottom of various things going on within the population of Mages that were within the large ballroom.

 

He was not afraid to admit that he was a little glad that the entourage from Bellum had approached the fiorian dragon slayers. Fiore had done very little for their mages on the whole and while typically, a dragon slayer could be quite aggressive, the ones from Fiore were downright...feral. In a country that did thrive on Holy, Light and Fire Magic for the most part, the three male slayers would do well. He personally had offered a healer and her ‘daughters’, Wendy, a place in Bosco and Cris was looking forward to working with the girl, as she was a healer and Sherria, a rare God Slayer who also held a type of healing magic, would also do well learning from Cris.

 

Wendy would be staying at the school to start her training and it seemed her other sister, Sherria had been overjoyed that the girls now had a place, even though they’d lost their older sister Sherry. Their mother, Porlyusica was a non-magical healer and would be found a job that would benefit her.

 

For the most part though, Teenagers...sometimes were an entirely different species of human - and mage - than adults. He could Easily point that out with the Stellan born Mages. They seemed polite, but the moment Hishoko left, the teenagers were curling their noses and seeming to seek out more open minded company. It was expected that they wanted to stay away from the Rigid way their homeland was run until they had to. 

 

The happy cheer from a set of parents that he recognized, and well, Rowan was one of his son’s friends made him scan the room. 

 

“A dragon slayer’s mate!? That’s wonderful!” 

 

Rowan sighed, “Mother, please, calm down a bit.”

 

Arman arched an eyebrow at the statement, just slightly and looked around. Then his surprise was doubled as he saw the small woman with Nuryev speak to him quietly for a moment before taking a few things and starting out. He wouldn’t think anything of it, but he heard Cris whimper at his side. “Is that her?” he kept his voice low as they slowly walked through the crowd.

 

Cris gave a small nod, looking towards the figure that was walking at a brisk pace towards the exit to the large room. “Yeah.”   
  
“What are you waiting for?” He arched an eyebrow at his son, “Go on...before the adults make things worse.” he nodded his head, “I’ll get one of your brothers to walk with me.”

 

Cris took a breath then nodded, walking quickly towards the exist and Arman smiled. He’d heard his son’s soul let out a hurt pang at the second ‘announcement’ and realized how a simple connection could be made.

 

Arman smiled as he stepped towards Nuryev, “King Allsaidian, it’s been awhile...I didn’t know you had a female Aide as well as a male one.”

 

Nuryev smiled faintly and shook his head, “not an aide, but a close confidant, who’s been attempting to weedle her way out of the school for as long as I’ve attempted to make her come.”

 

Arman arched an eyebrow and chuckled, “Indeed, she seemed upset when she left.”

 

“The heart of a woman, I suppose?” The two moved to sit, both watching the crowd. Now that the formalities of helping displaced mages was done, they could relax, “and she truly doesn’t enjoy spending much time around most dragon slayers.”

 

Arman let out a low hum, “and quite a few reveals about dragon slayer mates tonight.”

 

Nuryev gave a nod, “it will be interesting to see the new couple interact.”

 

“Couples,” Arman said, correctively, as he sipped his drink.

 

The king of seven’s brow rose slightly, “Couples? The two proclamations seem to be that there is only one set of mates.”

 

Arman smirked slightly, “no, two sets, as far as I can tell.” 

 

“Does one have to do with my ward?” Nuryev’s eyes danced, mostly delighted, but at the same time, Arman could almost feel that delight wasn’t just about her possibly being a mate, but something else.

 

Arman nodded slightly, “it does.”

 

“It will be good for her then...now what about the second set?” The King’s eyes danced in delight, “such an auspicious occasion, afterall.”

 

“That is an interesting question,” Arman looked at the king, “however, I would like to know more about the young woman…”

 

~)~)~)~)~))~

Cris moved quickly for a man of his size, knowing where the “parents” would be housed was also a bonus.  He took deep breaths as he moved, barely hearing the light footsteps he was trying to locate. He knew he had to clear this up before it got too bad...and really Rowan being a slayer’s mate was interesting. He wasn’t sure which one, but he was glad for the redhead. 

 

He ran a hand through his hair, he really thought he would have had more time, and he wanted that extra time, the Encan woman was not an easy person to make believe a lot of things. She’d been in war off and on since she was twelve. She was hardened by those times, by the other creature living under her and he had hoped he would have time to pull her out of that shell before he dropped this information on her.

 

When he finally rounded a corner, he groaned as he saw the doors to the area close and jogged a bit faster. For such a small woman, she was damn fast, but it was always a good chase and his dragon enjoyed it. He opened the door with a wave of an emblem and took a breath. He wasn’t going to let her run...not with all the misunderstandings that had been thrown around.

 

As he heard her mumbling in Encan, he regretted not actually learning the language, even after meeting her that first time. When his dragon had first poked its head up in curiosity. It wasn’t until after she’d disappeared for two years that he understood what that interest had meant, having been too young to really be at the point of maturity for a mate. Then for two years, he’d wondered, thinking about her...to see her finally back, his dragon had confirmed what he’d thought...now? Now she was possibly going to be leaving again and he couldn’t have that...it would hurt too much.

 

He rounded a corner and watched as she came out of a room, not giving her time to react as he grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. He wanted to be gentle, he really did, but Cida had about as hard a head as a brick wall.

 

The woman let out a growl as she looked up at him, “Wha’re ya doin’?! Ya should be gettin’ back ta yer mate, ya big oaf!” she struggled, letting out a few more sounds as she did so. “He looks like a great guy!”

 

“My mate isn’t male,” Cris said, holding her in place with no little amount of effort, it wasn’t about strength, she was agile and wily. He couldn’t help but grin at the confused look on her features at his words.

 

“Wha’?” Cida blinked “but...tha’s…”

 

Cris purred as he leaned into her space, “it’s you...I knew before you left...but I expected you to come back.”

 

Cida let out a small sound and started to wriggle again before letting out a squeaked mewl as Cris pressed his body against hers. She took a breath, closing her eyes and letting out a soft sound, “can’t be…”

 

Cris looked at her and then leaned down, nuzzling her jaw lightly, “It’s true. I hadn’t wanted to drop this on you.” he murmured against her ear, gently nipping at it, “I wanted to take time to ease you into this information.”

 

Cida let out a low sound, “But…”

 

“My dragon and Kitty get along just well and we both know it,” Cris pulled back, seeing her wriggling but not very hard, “so...just... _ Listen. _ ”

  
  


Cida swallowed as she looked up at Cris, staring at him and mumbling, “I…”

 

“Our dragons aren’t ever wrong, you know,” Cris gave her a small grin, “and...you, me, Kitty, my dragon? We all belong under the moon. together.”

 

He watched as her pupils slitted and he grinned, using his magic to moonshift them to the hall outside the slytherin dorm. His lips curled into a predatory smile as he let her go and watched Cida slowly let out a low growl, knowing this would be the best way. He slowly stalked towards her, watching as she darted into the dorm, even as Kitty took over. He’d play the game of hunter and prey for a bit, his dragon purring at the thought of the game.

 

The two tore through the dorms, Cris pinning Kitty and the feline fighting for all she was worth to get away. Teeth and claws raked along skin, Cris even planting bites on her skin, drawing blood in a few places. Time was lost, even as the more ‘animalistic’ side to both young adults took over, Cris eventually pinning Kitty to the bed in Cida’s room, their clothing strewn across the room in various states of being, some of the fabric shredded without a care as the predators within both took the ‘game’ to new levels.

 

Cris let out a low growl as he thrust into her, both of them letting out groans as fingers and claws dug into the sheets, chests heaving with exertion and pleasure. Both were lost to the primality of what was going on and when the keening growl came from Kitty, the ‘feline’s body constricting around Cris, he let out a growl and his fangs lengthened, biting into her shoulder and pushing his magic as pleasure overwhelmed the two. The gasp from the woman beneath him became much less animalistic and human as she shuddered. 

 

The mark formed around the bite, the striped pelt curling between the lines and then dropping off into pale peach skin. Both panted as they recovered, Cida letting out a low sound as her body shivered, the woman coming back to herself as Cris purred and both of them curled up on the bed, sated, relaxed and magic curling into the woman’s body.

 

~)~)~)~

 

Arman had mingled managing to find out who Rowan was to be mated to after giving the young man a slight arch of his eyebrow. Rowan Drayke was a calm and collected young man, but he’d half gone on about how he wasn’t at all happy that he was going to have to give up his side hobby and job.  The young woman in question had been at a table, grinning with a bowl of some sort of treat, caramel popcorn Arman had thought, until two adults, whom he assumed were her parents came up and she’d gone from amused to the typical teenager when confronted suddenly by their parent.

 

Zen and Lucy were in deep conversation with Makarov at a table and the former guildmaster and Wizard Saint was listening to them. The blush on the small blonde’s face from time to time made him realize the subject of starting a family was most likely coming up often. He would have that talk with the two later, but with the other older man there talking? He was sure that by the time they were ready, they’d let both families know….and hopefully give him quite a few grandbabies to spoil jointly with Makarov.

 

Seeing Hestor clinging to Kaleb for dear life with white knuckles while sitting at a table that was well away from everyone and across from Hishoko Xing though? He had decided to step in, the woman was one of the strongest wills that would ever deal with Bosco...or so he kept being told. He personally had no issue with the woman himself. She always seemed far more polite than most said she was.

 

“I am simply saying...the rituals are important,” The woman smiled faintly as she sat there.

 

Ming actually rolled her eyes as she sipped her drink and Arman heard the inelegant snort from the stellan woman, “He does not need them.”

 

He hadn’t expected to slip into the middle of the argument, but he had realized the silver haired male was about two steps from either throwing himself off the balcony - and it’s seventy foot drop - or hyperventilating and passing out.

 

“He is the High Priest by blood,” Hishoko narrowed her eyes at the other Stellan woman.

 

Kiran gave Arman a small smile that showed even the man was done with what was, Arman surmised, a very old argument. 

 

“Ladies, I am sure something can be sorted out,” Arman sat down, leaving the seat next to Hestor open so that the youth had his space, “there’s no need to endlessly argue over this fact.”

 

He felt the shift in the souls about him, gratefulness, admiration, curiosity. Hishoko stared at him, her features holding the same impassiveness, but her eyes weren’t as narrow. “Ambassador Pradesh, a pleasure seeing you again.”   
  
Hestor snorted and then looked away as the woman’s sharp eyes cut to him and he picked up his drink, still half twitching and watching for an exist.

 

Arman chuckled softly, “it is nice to see you again, Priestess Xing.”

 

The woman nodded slightly and smiled before looking back to Ming and then to Hestor, “He will be called by all ten of the keys. He was the Heir to them the moment he found the first. He needs those rituals. The sooner the better.”

 

Arman had heard of the Rituals through his sons and he wasn’t at all pleased with hearing about them. What the Seith did to children to ‘help them’. He took a deep breath as he slowly sipped his drink, “Correct me if I am wrong...this key set...affects the Holder?”

 

Ming made a face and nodded before she looked away, “It does. Eats at the soul and its light.” she wouldn’t hide it from the man, she knew of him and knew he at least knew what could be discussed...and seeing as the Ambassador was, as far as she was concerned, already family, she would be unhappy with speaking about it, but it needed...and Kaleb deserved to know...she wasn’t sure exactly how in depth that her son had gone.

 

“And these Rituals help?” Arman watched the two women, seeing the obviously differing opinions and the distasted that Hestor had was almost palpable.

 

“They have worked since the Hall was bound to the Takida branch,” Hishoko pursed her lips a bit, bringing her drink to her lips, “I would not suggest them if I did not think they were necessary.”

 

He felt the spike of annoyance from Ming and then cleared his throat, “Why don’t we discuss this later, this is a time for families to spend time with one another.” He paused, “perhaps, Priestess, you would like to discuss it in one of the Libraries in a little while?”

 

He hadn’t expected the woman to drop it, nor the very light pink that touched her cheeks as she sipped her drink and sniffed, almost as if put out, “I suppose...we could do that Ambassador.”

 

Hestor let out a relieved Sigh, until the woman opened her mouth again, “So about surrogates…”

 

Kaleb’s arm tightened around Hestor, Arman realizing that the youth was getting ready to bolt now. However...Surrogates…

 

Kiran grinned slightly, “now there is a subject I think we can all agree on.”

 

Arman nodded, “you two are young, but it’s always good to start planning.”

 

Ming sniffed slightly, “twins run in the family.”

 

Arman couldn’t help but grin, “really?”

 

The High Priestess let out a hum, “yes, singular births are quite rare. Hestor and Manuke are the only two off their generation to not be with a set of twins.”

 

Arman didn’t react as the two boys suddenly scrambled away, the man sipping his drink and smiling, “They will be back.”

 

_ “Get. back. Here. now.” _

 

Kaleb flinched at the mental voice, feet glued to the floor suddenly at the commanding voice in his head and he was glad he had ahold of Hestor, because now the smaller male was struggling to get away and he wasn’t about to face this alone. He would apologize later, but he was not facing three parents and a meddling family member on his own.

 

Ming and Hishoko both let out the same string of sharp words and Hestor let out a whine as he slumped suddenly. The teen actually letting out a choked sound and whimpered, “I don’t want to….we were ten feet from the railing...”

 

Both young men had matching looks of dread as they slowly slunk back to the table, quite a few people in the crowded room wondering what just happened. Hestor let out a slow sniff as he slowly sunk back into his seat and stared at the adults. Kaleb wasn’t much better, but he at least knew better than to run from his father.

 

“So…” Hishoko smiled, “let’s talk about surrogates…” the smile was not a kind one, no it was almost sharklike and Mirrored by Ming. 

 

Hestor let out a whimper as he curled in on himself visibly ready  to run as he curled up in Kaleb’s lap.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
